Be My Baby
by OurStarChristineDaae22
Summary: When Kurt Hummel discovers he is pregnant-his entire world is turned upside down...What will come of it? What about his family, his friends-what about Blaine? And what about...other things...? Read on...Mpreg, I hope it's better than I've made it sound...
1. Alone

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. It's going to be pretty A/U, but hopefully everyone will stay in character.**

** Let's imagine now that Kurt is seventeen, and in junior year at McKinley, while Blaine is a Junior and still at Dalton. It mostly won't follow the series, but I hope you will still enjoy it. **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always very much appreciated :')**

Kurt Hummel dashed through the grimy corridors of McKinley High, a hand over his mouth, even paler than unusual. Skidding around corners, he finally reached the restrooms, yanking the rusty handle and rushing in. He dived into a cubicle, ignoring the disgusting state they were in, and had just enough time to lock the door, before vomiting violently and painfully into the toilet.

This was the third time that day.

When it was finally over, Kurt collapsed to the floor, for once not caring about his clothes, and leaned weakly against the wall. It hurt, his throat burned with the hot sick as he checked his shirt for puke. He was so dizzy…He was ill, he shouldn't have come to school today, he had some sort of bug…

No.

In his heart, way deep down, in a place he'd shut off in fear-Kurt knew perfectly well why he was sick.

But every time he thought about it-cold fingers of terror closed around his heart, choking him.

Dizzily, he pressed his forehead onto the cold wall, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He felt awful. He hoped Rachel and the rest wouldn't be too worried about him, having yet again had to dash from class to vomit. After the second time, Rachel had tried to insist he went home, but that would mean questions from Dad and Carole…he couldn't be dealing with that. Also-he knew they had the power to make him crumble…

A lot had changed in the past few weeks.

At first, he'd ignored it, thinking nothing of it-but he knew something had altered. Naïvely, he'd kept dismissing it-but he knew. He knew…but surely he couldn't be sure? He hadn't seen any proof, in black and white? He leaned back, trying to breathe normally…This was silly. He could find out for sure any time. The idea terrified him even more-but at least then he would know for sure…and then…what?

Kurt was scared. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his life.

"You okay in there, buddy?"

A voice sounded from outside the cubicle, a pair of white trainers visible under the stall. The strange voice sounded friendly.

"Y-Yeah!" Kurt tried desperately to make his voice sound normal.

"Are you sure, man?" The voice sounded genuinely concerned. "Want me to get the nurse?"

"No! No," Kurt tried his best to sound off-hand-but it just came out more panicked. "No, I'm fine. Thank you," The voice didn't sound convinced. Kurt heard a disbelieving grunt-but the stranger got the message. "Okay, if you're sure…Hope you feel better, dude,"

There were heavy footsteps-and he was gone.

Kurt felt guilty-the guy had seemed nice-but he needed to be alone. He needed to be alone to do this.

So he was doing it?

Before he could change his mind, he plunged a hand into his leather school bag, until he found the small, rectangular cardboard box, covered with blue writing, that had been tormenting him for the past week. He'd bought it at the weekend, but had been to frightened to use it. But now-he realised his hand were trembling as he read the instructions, finding himself reading the same sentence over and over.

Finally, before he could stop himself-he ripped it open and used it in a rush, barely breathing.

That was it.

It was done now.

Proof was coming.

No way back now.

Two minutes, it would take. Kurt wasn't sure he could wait that long. Standing there, he pocketed the test and turned around, unlocking the cubicle door and stepping out, turning on the grubby tap to wash his hands and splash his face. As he rinsed out his mouth to get rid of the foul taste-he looked up. Staring back at him in the mirror was a ghostly white teenager, terrified in designer clothes, literally quaking in his shoes.

This couldn't have happened.

No way.

Not to him.

Not to him.

_Please_.

Clutching the leather strap of his bag like a life-support, he stepped shakily out into the corridor for some air, feeling that forbidding strip of plastic pressing into his thigh. Part of him didn't _want _to look at it when the time came. He wasn't sure he could take being told, in black and white, that-

But he knew. In his heart, he knew.

Groaning, he slapped a hand to his forehead. Why had he been so _stupid_?

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Kurt!" Blaine's voice was somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and a cry as Kurt pushed him quite hard down onto the bed, before lying down on his chest and kissing his neck teasingly. "I love you," the countertenor whispered seductively, lips brushing his boyfriend's ear as he kissed every inch he could reach. The thick bedcover beneath them was soft and warm, the fire crackled pleasantly, the lights dimmed. It was perfect. And there was a franticness in the air-a need. Kurt's kisses became harder, faster, desperate. He needed Blaine-now. <em>

_Blaine made another indistinguishable moan as Kurt's soft lips reached as low as his collar bone. The countertenor's slim, pale fingers itched toward the buttons of Blaine's shirt. He found the buckle of the belt on his jeans, and was consumed with the desire to remove them. Going back to Blaine's face, he kissed him passionately and heatedly on the lips for almost a full minute….he was impatient. He needed Blaine now. Right now._

_He'd never felt like this before. When he'd joked with Blaine about wildly ripping each other's clothes off-he'd never imagined it would be like this. So _intense_. This burning want, this _need_ he could not refuse. It almost _ached_-and there was only one person that could satisfy. _

"_Blaine…" he whispered into his chest. "I need you…take me…"_

_Blaine was all too happy to oblige. As they kissed, again and again, each time more than the last, shirts were tugged at, buttons undone. Blaine kissed him hungrily…_

"_Wait!"_

_Annoyed, Kurt looked up from where he had been carefully unzipping Blaine's skinny jeans. "What?" _

"_I…I haven't got any…you know. Protection,"_

_Kurt's mind whirred abruptly back to Earth with a crash. What?_

"_Do you?"_

_Slowly, Kurt shook his head. _

_Blaine groaned-_really_ groaned. "I'm so sorry, baby, I should have thought…" He sounded utterly disappointed. _

_What? No…_

_He looked at Blaine. _

_He looked at Blaine's devoted eyes. Devoted completely to him. Kurt knew he would do anything he asked him to…_

_Surely…_

_Surely _one_ time wouldn't hurt? _

_Just one time? _

"_Sorry, baby…" Blaine apologised again, looking downhearted. "I-oh!"_

_Before he could finish his sentence-Kurt was passionately kissing him again, reaching downward._

"_Kurt?" Blaine asked warily, in disbelief. "What are you-"_

"_If you have AIDS," Kurt hissed into his neck. "now is a good time to tell me,"_

"_What-_oh_!"_

_Blaine was powerless to argue with him now. _

_And afterwards, as he lay in Blaine's arms-Kurt thought nothing of it. Despite all the warnings; and all the extra warnings in his case, what could happen to _him_-that Blaine didn't know about, that no one but he and his father knew about…somehow, none of it seemed relevant._

_It wouldn't happen to them._

* * *

><p>That was two months ago. And now-Kurt could not believe what an<em> idiot<em> he'd been. He didn't blame Blaine-it had been entirely his own fault.

And now…

Two minutes had passed. It would be done.

Kurt couldn't look. He couldn't bear it.

Carefully, Kurt walked slowly down the hall, twisting it over and over in his pocket. He looked at the graffiti on the walls, the overflowing trash cans, heard the buzz from the classrooms, the thudding of his own heart. Turning corners and pacing up and down, Kurt could not bring himself to look.

Finally-he reached the corridor with the choir room off to the right. He looked through the window in the door-it was empty. Turning the handle, he went inside, closing the door behind him. He walked across the floor, every step audible in the deadly silence. Crossing to the piano, he sat down in a chair beside it, crossing one leg over as he always did-then uncrossing. He couldn't sit still. His fingers brushed the test in his pocket.

_Just look, Kurt. Just get it over with. You know the answer. Just look at the damn thing_.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt closed his eyes. He carefully slid the little white strip out of his pocket, holding it in both hands face-down. Hands shaking, he turned it over. Then-he opened his eyes. The focus locked onto the small screen, where a single symbol showed up, very visible. Taking another breath, slightly ragged with fear, he looked.

_Please no_.

_Please_.

A small blue cross.

_Positive._

_..._

Finally, Kurt came around. He couldn't remember what had just happened. It was as if he'd blacked out, fainted… But he was wide awake. Here he was, sat in a chair by the piano, alive, heart beating…he could feel the dooming test in his hands, with that little word in black, each letter cutting into him like a gazer beam…

Oh God.

"Oh _God_,"

Kurt gasped aloud, his voice a whimper. A hand flew to his mouth in shock. No. No, please no. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. Tears were already spilling down his cheeks, choking in his throat. This _couldn't_ be real.

_Pregnant_.

What now?

What did he do?

What was going to happen?

Oh my God, _what about Blaine_?

His mind was a mess, whirring with thoughts, warnings, fears, dreads, memories…He could not begin make sense of it, it moved so fast-it was almost like an out-of-body experience. In amongst the madness, the sheer terrified confusion, he recalled a meeting with a doctor when he was eleven, when he'd been tested positive for this gene…Her office had been cold, her suit black, her face severe. She'd arched her fingers, leaning across the desk to him. He hadn't really understood what it really meant back then-he was just a kid.

"If_ you ever did conceive, the safest thing to do for _you_, due to the risks and complications, would be to have a termination_-"

"_No,_" Kurt gasped aloud-then stopped.

Why had he said that out loud?

And _why_-had his hands-of their own accord-folded instinctively over his lower abdomen?

He paused.

Suddenly, the sheer panic had slowed. He could gradually see clearly, his mind clearing, head cooling, breath coming under control-and he could think.

He looked down, hands still over the cotton of his shirt, partly obscuring the designer logo printed on it. Then, he thought about what was beneath it, under his hands, beyond the skin.

A life. A little life, just as real as anything. Small-but worth the world.

Kurt had got past the initial panic of _Oh my freaking God, I'm pregnant!_…and thought about what it meant.

But now…

He imagined the foetus-_no._

The _baby_.

This was not just a collection of cells. This was a human, as real as could be. This was a part of Blaine, growing inside him, a little life they'd created. This was a baby, helpless, vulnerable. This could not just be flushed away. This was a miracle.

Abortion was not an option.

Hand still placed carefully over his abdomen, he looked down, wiping his tears. _Nothing is going to happen to you, _he promised in his mind. _Not ever. _

…But what now?

What would Blaine say?

What would _everyone _say?

Oh God.

_What would his father say_?

But Kurt firmly pushed all that out of his mind before it could become too rooted. Right now-there was only one thing that mattered. And nothing else would ever matter so much again. Kurt knew he loved this baby more than anything, all the world, his own life. He would give his life for it in a heartbeat, without a second thought. He and Blaine's child-a miracle.

As Kurt finally left that choir room, arms folded carefully across the front of his shirt-he knew his life had changed. For good. And nothing would ever be the same again…

**RIGHT! What on Earth will happen now…!**

**I hope you'll keep reading! I've all sorts of ideas for this…**

**I've never been pregnant, so all the information here is secondary-please let me know if I get something wrong! :P **

**More soon! Thank you so much for reading, remember to review if you'd like! **

**:') OurStarChristineDaae22 xx**


	2. Tell Him

**Hey everyone. Oh my Colfer, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me :') Please keep them coming, and I'll keep updating fast.**

**This fic sort of merges a lot of Series Two and Three, but if you'd just sort of go with it…:P Sorry! **

**I do not own Glee, Disney, or the beautiful song sang in this chapter**

**Enjoy, and please review :') Hope everyone is well xx**

"Hey, baby!"

Without warning, strong, blue-blazer-clad arms hugged Kurt from behind tightly around the shoulders. Giving a small squeak of shock, Kurt spun around to see Blaine Anderson's grinning face. "Hey!" he beamed, looking at Kurt like he was an angel, a creature of pure light and beauty. For a moment, Kurt allowed himself to have the same reaction to his beautiful, wonderful, amazing, crazy boyfriend, his heart glowing as it always did-

Then-he remembered. Oh God.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt stepped backwards, still in shock from being crept up on, confused. What was he doing here, in the middle of the close-to-empty hallway just before the start of fifth period, still in his Dalton uniform?

Blaine pretended to be offended, making a mock-cute-sad face. "Nice to see you too,"

Kurt closed his eyes for a second. Blaine turning up here, today of all days, when just mere hours ago he'd discovered…

"Why-why are you here?" he blurted out, not meaning it to come out so defensive and forceful. Blaine really did look put-out now. But heroically, he kept smiling.

"I have a free period, so I thought I'd come see you," he said happily. "Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I thought-what the hell? Wes leant me his car-God, that took some persuading. I picked today to get a lift to school and leave my car at home…"

Kurt looked at him as he chatted away. So blissfully unaware…

He knew he should tell him. The longer he left it, the harder it would be. But-oh God, look at his eyes. Blaine looked so happy, so care-free, so delighted with just being with Kurt…

"…anyway, I ran into Mercedes when I was looking for you in the library, and she said you'd been acting weird all day. All distant and worried…are you okay?" He suddenly looked concerned, hand gently stroking Kurt's cheek, not caring who looked at them.

Quickly, Kurt tried to collect his thoughts, pull himself together, smile. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted quickly, smoothing his hair.

Blaine frowned. Kurt knew he could read him like a book… "Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He tried to make his voice sound off-hand and casual. Then-he couldn't help it. He beamed. "You're here,"

Blaine's grin fully returned, and he looked relieved.

He couldn't tell him. Not here, in the middle of the hall. Not now. He was still coming to terms with the fact himself-he couldn't tell anyone. Not yet.

"T-Thank you for coming, that was…really sweet," Kurt stammered out, trying to block his mind, finding Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

"No problem, beautiful," Blaine smiled. "Even if I have to go in about ten minutes to get back for rehearsals…"

Kurt's eyes widened. "You drove _all _the way across town to see me for ten _minutes_?"

Blaine looked around. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?" he shrugged modestly.

Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh my-" He couldn't even put it into words. "You are-the _sweetest_…"

Blaine laughed fondly at his over-emotional boyfriend. "Hey-I'm supposed to be totally sweet all week. Because you know what this week is?" He grinned excitedly.

"W-what?" Kurt blinked blankly.

Face falling, Blaine looked amazed. "What? You've only been going on about it for the past, like month. What happened a year ago on Friday?"

Kurt frowned-then it came to him. "Oh!"

"Yes!" Blaine pretended to look annoyed, but didn't really mind. "One year of the most beautiful, perfect relationship and unadulterated happiness with the single most amazing person in the world," he beamed, leaning forward and kissing him.

Of course, their anniversary! Kurt had completely forgotten today that it was this week…what with everything…but of course he knew. He'd been so paranoid with tales of boyfriends forgetting that he'd been dropping not-so-subtle hints since about Christmas. He'd got Blaine's present ages ago-it was wrapped up and hidden carefully at the bottom of his huge wardrobe. He couldn't wait to give it to him on Friday…But today, it had completely gone out of his head. He felt awful-but then again…

"Oh yes. Our one-year anniversary," Kurt smiled weakly. "Of course I knew,"

"One year-and may there be many more," Blaine kissed him again, not giving a damn who stared.

"Oh yes," Kurt agreed right away. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close into a hug.

"I can't believe it's been a year…_Awh_, it seems like just yesterday you were singing "_Blackbird"_…Best day of my life…" Blaine sighed.

"Mine too," Kurt agreed distantly over his shoulder.

"Think of everything that's happened this year…everything we've been through…"

Kurt bit his lip. _You don't know the half of it, darling_…

"And now it's here-" Blaine pulled away, taking his hands. "It's going to be-" He kissed Kurt's hand. "the best week-" He kissed the other hand. "ever," He twirled Kurt around, beaming.

"Best _week_?" Kurt frowned curiously.

"Yep!" Blaine couldn't help but look pleased with himself. "I feel so bad that I missed Valentine's day, what with everything with my eye…so this is going to officially totally make up for it! This week," He grinned even wider. "I'm going to tell you I love you every single day,"

"You do that anyway. Normally more than once,"

"Yes-but…" There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Do I do _this_ every day?"

Behind him, Blaine waved-and suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere-music swelled. A beautifully familiar introduction without warning filled the hall. Kurt sensed it was coming from just around the corner, where Blaine had gestured-but he was too mesmerised.

Blaine smiled, taking his hands again. "I just think this song perfectly sums up exactly what our time together has meant to me," he said softly.

And, in his heavenly, velvety tenor, he began to sing, straight to Kurt.

"_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me…"_

Kurt was melting. There were no other words, as Blaine held him close, now serious, looking right into his eyes. The countertenor gazed back into those incredible, beautiful golden eyes of Blaine's, and let himself be transported as Blaine's voice crescendoed with the music, into something even more intense and powerful.

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes…"_

Gently, Blaine reached up a hand and so softly touched the sensitive skin beneath Kurt's eyes, which were already filling up with tears. Smiling adoringly at him, Blaine continued.

"_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you…"_

As the phrase ended, Blaine, beaming, politely gestured for Kurt to take the floor. Feeling and meaning every word, in his pure, sweet, beautiful voice, Kurt sang the Pocahontas part right to Blaine, gently stroking his face.

"_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe, but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you…"_

Looking like nothing in the world could possibly make him happier in this moment, Blaine came in with the Smith part, strongly, passion in his eyes as he held Kurt closer.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful…"_

Kurt sang straight back, looking lovingly into Blaine's heavenly eyes.

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright…"_

Together, they sang with pure truth and love, pure delight with just being together, and knowing that the other felt exactly the same. It was pure magic, pure heaven. Kurt felt as if he was flying, flying in Blaine's arms. With Blaine, he felt invincible, beautiful, cherished, loved. And if it could be this way for the rest of their lives, Kurt would consider himself the most blessed person in the world.

"_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right…"_

_Oh if I never knew you_

_There's no moment I regret_

_If I never felt this love_

_Since the moment that we met_

_I would have no inkling of_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_How precious life can be..._

_I've lived at last..._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

_we were right_

_And if I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why…_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you…"_

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

Holding onto the last, magnificent note- Kurt's voice cut out. He was so choked with tears and emotions-and was abruptly brought back from this wondrous paradise, back to harsh reality. Blaine's angelic face looked at him, fading from pure joy to concern as he realised Kurt's tears were to do with _more_ than the beautiful music.

"Hey-what's wrong?" he asked, breathlessly, but worried.

"N-nothing," Kurt's voice came out gaspy, high-pitched. A tear spilled down his cheek, like a small waterfall.

"Kurt?" The concern grew in Blaine's eyes. "Something's wrong,"

"Nothing!" Kurt tried to sound assertive and assured-but the tears were persistent, and he was sure he looked anything but okay as he couldn't meet Blaine's gaze.

"No," Blaine cupped his face in his hands and made him look at him. "Kurt, what's happened?" he asked, deadly serious, all Disney washed away like the sea on the sand.

"Blaine…"

He could barely breathe. It was like his throat had closed up, lungs had collapsed, body had shut down.

"Blaine…I-"

"Yes?" Blaine's eyes were full of gentle, genuine, innocent concern.

"Blaine-I-I'm…"

Oh God. He _couldn't _tell him. Suddenly-Kurt was terrified. What would Blaine say when he told him? What would he do? Would he blame Kurt? Of _course_ he would…what if he tried to talk him into a termination? What if he outright left him? What if he…oh God, more tears spilled endlessly.

He _couldn't_ tell him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Without another word, Kurt walked as fast as he could away from him, clutching his books to his chest, without looking back.

**Thank you for reading, please review! More soon! xx**


	3. Lean On Me

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D You would not believe how happy they make me-I sit here grinning like a fool at my laptop :P. But seriously, it means so much that you take the time to review, and I really appreciate every single one. **

**Hopefully, I will update every day, so watch this space! :D**

**Here's the next chapter…more soon! xx**

Kurt lay on his bed in his basement bedroom, staring at the ceiling. His crisp, white sheets smelled of flowery washing powder; Carole had changed his sheets for him, even though he told her not to. He knew how much she had to do, and wanted to take some of the burden off-but she persisted in being adorably, but sometimes too, helpful. He did appreciate it, though. She was so well-meaning…He could hear her just above his head, cooking dinner while humming along off-key to the radio. It was just the two of them in tonight; his dad had gone out with the guys from the motor shop, and Finn was seeing Rachel. It would be nice to have some girly talk, have a giggle together about something over a glass of wine…

No, wait, hang on. Of course he couldn't drink-what was he _thinking_? Well, he wasn't really thinking at all…

He still couldn't quite comprehend it. The fact that he wasn't really alone in this room, that his body was changing inside, that in seven months time…Well, he was only in the first trimester, just under two months, he'd calculated. He could still very well loose it…

Oh God, that was _horrible_. Kurt actually physically shuddered, a swipe of fear tarring his heart. You read all these heart-breaking stories of babies dying before they even get the chance to live, but you can never really imagine what it would be like unless it happened to you. Suddenly, this possibility seemed so real, Kurt was actually terrified. He knew risks were even bigger in this case, and if he lost this baby…

It didn't bear thinking about. Kurt pushed those scary, devastating thoughts out of his head, staring determinedly at his fashionable light fitting…but his eyes came to rest on his abdomen, contemplating it . It was still flat-at seven and a half weeks, of course it was. But what about in two months time? What about after that? Kurt had the idea that he could go for the baggy look this season…but he couldn't hide it forever. People would all too quickly notice…

What about medical stuff? He knew he should be having doctor's appointments, checking everything's okay…but he couldn't do that without his family finding out. And anyway, he didn't think he could face it alone…

And what about bullies? He knew perfectly well that, although it had eased off, people still took every opportunity to "accidentally" shove him into a locker. Oh God, what if he was pushed forcibly into something, or punched, or hit? What if that hurt the baby…or worse.

There was so much danger…to say nothing of the pregnancy itself.

Kurt knew the statistics with male pregnancies. He'd seen the percentages-the risks, the complications, the _survival_ rates…they didn't exactly fill him with confidence. His body could very well say no, do something drastic to save his life, or the baby's…He knew cases like these were extremely rare-there had actually never, according to internet records, been one in the state of Ohio. A handful were dotted across the USA and Europe though time, and a couple on other continents…but that was it. Well, they were just the recorded cases. However-he still felt scarily alone…there were so many _questions_…

But he didn't think about that. Positive. If he stayed positive, then everything would be fine. Right?

Carefully, he placed a hand gently onto his lower abdomen. _We're okay_, he thought determinedly.

He still couldn't believe it was really there…

"Kurt!" came a voice from upstairs. "Food!"

"Coming!" he called back, getting up a second later and ambling upstairs.

A minute later, he and his step-mother were at opposite sides of the table, eating pasta in complete silence. The radio played quietly in the background, but there was no conversation.

"Good day?" Carole asked, strained, after a while, breaking the noiselessness.

"Hmm…" Kurt answered, keeping his voice unspecific.

"You look nice,"

"Do I?" he said mildly, pushing his fork aimlessly around the plate. There was another silence. Kurt was too lost in thought…

"Blaine phoned," Carole said suddenly.

Kurt's head snapped up. "What?"

"He phoned just before you got in from school," Carole's tone was light and casual, as if Blaine phoned the landline every day-which he indecently did not. In fact, this was probably the first time ever. However-her eyes were worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"I didn't see you. You went straight down to the basement-there hasn't been a sound out of you for hours. Which…kind of made me understand why he called…"

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt asked warily, putting down his fork.

"He was impeccably polite, as always, with the _How are you, Mrs Hudsen-Hummel? _and _I hope I haven't disturbed you_…but to be honest, he sounded nothing but troubled right from the start,"

"Oh?" Kurt asked, like he didn't have a clue why. Oh God, he felt _awful _about what had happened…

"He seemed terribly worried about you, honey. Out of his mind. Seemed to think something was wrong…He didn't say that, but I could tell," Carole took a sip of her drink, but never taking her suspicious, concerned eyes off of him. "He kept apologising endlessly-has he done something wrong?"

"No!" Kurt answered.

"Hmm…well, that's not what he thinks, evidently. You should phone him back…" Carole was still looking at him funny. She put down her cutlery and leaned across the table. "Kurt, honey, if anything has happened between you-"

"Nothing's happened!" Kurt insisted. Unconvincingly.

Carole raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" She looked pointedly at his practically untouched plate.

Kurt looked down.

Carole sighed. "If something's happened, or gone wrong-"

"It hasn't!"

"Okay, I understand if you don't want to talk about it…"

_Two minutes later:_

"What's wrong, honey?"

Kurt sighed long-sufferingly, only just managing to not roll his eyes. He swore, he had the most inquisitive, interfering parents in the world…they could never just drop something. "Nothing is wrong!" he insisted.

There was a silence as Kurt determinedly avoided looking at her. But, after a while-he couldn't help it. He looked up.

Carole didn't look mad. She didn't look bossy, or like she was trying to force him to tell her anything. She looked-upset. Like a Basset hound, all big, sad eyes and worry. Kurt frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like seeing you upset," she said simply. But-there was something more behind her eyes. She was looking at Kurt strangely, a little weirdly. Kurt sat up a little straighter, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

Carole still looked all sad. "I don't like seeing any of my boys hurt. Burt, Finn, or you, honey…" Suddenly, her eyes narrowed a little. "Are you sure there's nothing-"

"Nothing has happened! Blaine and I are fine!"

"I'm not talking about you and Blaine. I'm talking about _you_," She looked at him hard, making it clear she was taking no lies or excuses. But then-her eyes softened. Gently, she reached across the table and covered his clenched fist with her soft, warm hand. "Kurt, are you okay?" she asked delicately-but like she _knew_ something was wrong. "You can tell me absolutely anything, you know that?" She squeezed his hand.

It was her tenderness, her gentleness. Kurt could feel tears welling up behind his eyes; he blinked hard-but he couldn't stop them. They cascaded down his cheeks, leaving thick stains.

"Carole, I don't know what to do!" he whimpered, his blocked throat making his voice quiet, but it echoed in the near-silent kitchen.

Carole kept her face carefully blank-but her eyes had come to life. It was like her worst fears had been confirmed. "What's happened, Kurt?" she asked apprehensively.

Tears fell like a rain shower down his face as he sobbed. Suddenly-for some reason-he was reminded of a time, when he was about three, when he'd fallen into some nettles growing behind the shed while playing outside. He'd had no idea what they were-but they scratched at his arms and legs, burning and stinging like fire-well, that's what he'd thought. This was a horrible, scary experience for a three-year-old, and he'd ran as fast as he could into this kitchen, crying for Mommy. When she came running, dropping what she was doing-she picked him up and gave him a cuddle, smoothly wiping his tears with her gentle hands and kissing him on the forehead. When he'd wept out how the jagged, stingy leaves behind the shed had attacked him, she carried him right up to the bathroom and applied some cool, soothing cream onto the affected areas. Softly, she'd sang to him, calming him with her sweet, sopranoish voice. _Somewhere over the rainbow_…When he'd stopped crying, she gently kissed his stings, then took his hand. She lead him back into the garden. Sitting him safely on the low wall, she'd gone into the shed, territory only Daddy usually entered, and emerged a few seconds later with big gardening gloves and the scary big sheers, looking strange with her pretty floral dress and cardigan. She disappeared behind the shed, as Kurt watched and waited curiously. A while later, she re-appeared, like Superwoman, a big handful of those evil, wicked plants in her gloved hand. Straight away, she'd dumped them in the bin. "_There," _she'd told him. "_All better now, my darling," _

From that moment on-Kurt had believed his mother could do anything.

Oh _God_, he needed her now.

As he cried even harder, Carole got up at rushed to his side, putting her arms around him. She smelled cosily of cooking and washing powder…

"Oh honey…" she said into his shoulder, as gentle as Mom's voice all those years ago.

Kurt needed a mom. There was no one else he wanted right now. And Carole was the best substitute he could have wished for.

"Kurt…Look, I…" She sounded anxious. "I-I've made a guess-I could be completely wrong!" she added quickly. "But…"

"W-what?" Kurt stammered into the table.

"Don't be upset-but…your dad told me awhile ago about your…" She paused. "Genetic condition…"

Kurt's pulse quickened. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry-I know that was between you and your dad-but don't be mad at him for telling me,"

"You don't-don't think I'm a-a freak?" Kurt asked fearfully. He had to ask.

"No! No! Honey, of course not! How could I? You were "born this way" as you kids say…"

Kurt gave a sigh of relief-which quickly turned sour as he realised…

"Look, Kurt, I could be utterly on the wrong page here, but…I know you and Blaine would be responsible when it comes to…you know…" She coughed awkwardly. "Intimacies…but I know…accidents happen…"

Kurt's blood turned to ice. How could she have…?

Carole's voice had become thick. "It's just an intuition…I could be totally wrong…Stop me if I'm wrong,"

There was almost a plea in her tone. But Kurt said nothing, just gave a small, gaspy whimper.

"Kurt…" she began seriously. "Are you…pregnant?"

There was a silence. You could have heard a penny drop, a leaf rustle. The clock ticked rhythmically in the background.

Slowly-Kurt nodded.

Then-he burst into even more heart-breaking tears.

* * *

><p>Carole let Kurt cry into her sweater as she struggled to get her own head around it. She couldn't believe it. Looking down at her mature, sensible step-son with his bright future-he was the last person she would have expected something like this to happen to. Particularly with someone like Blaine….She just couldn't believe it.<p>

After a while-timidly: "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" Kurt choked out. "I-I used a t-test but-but I knew-I j-just _knew_ a-and-and now-"

"Shh, shh…" Carole gently rocked him from side to side, like a very young child. "It's okay…it's okay…" she soothed him, stroking his hair. But she was struggling to keep back tears in her own eyes. It had been the same when Finn told her he had got Quinn pregnant. It wasn't disappointment…just sadness.

Kurt sobbed harder. "I don't know what to do!" he wailed pathetically.

"Shh…shh…Everything's going to be-fine," she forced, trying to keep calm. "We-we can think about your options…and you can make a decision-"

"I am not having a termination," he said, his voice a little stronger.

Carole blinked. She looked shocked. "Honey, do you have any idea of the _risks_ involved with-?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Kurt sighed. He knew very well. But he was not going to _murder_ it. It was more than worth the chance. "I am keeping this baby,"

For the first time, he managed to look Carole in the eyes. Carole looked right back-and saw the determination, the sureness, the pure stubbornness he'd inherited from his father. He was not going to go back on that decision. Statistics flashed before Carole's eyes, those numbers, figures…She looked down at her Kurt, whom she loved and treasured as her own…She thought about the little life inside her step-son-that could potentially k…

She didn't want to think about it.

But-Kurt had decided. She knew there was no point trying to change his mind. He was aware of the risks, and he wanted to do it. It was his choice, and she couldn't really do anything to stop him. He was keeping this baby.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay. If that's what you've decided…I'm always here for you,"

With another grateful sob, Kurt threw his arms around her. He put a lot of unsaid things into it, trying to convey exactly what her support and kindness meant to him. Carole seemed to understand as she kissed his forehead.

"I-I can stay here, can't I?" he asked timidly.

"Of course!" Carole looked shocked. "Honey, we are not going to throw you out!"

Kurt leaned into her shoulder. "T-thank you," he stammered, feeling that did not even cover it.

"I'm here for you, honey. Always," She got a tissue from her pocket, gently wiping away his tears. "Thank you for telling me the truth,"

They sat in silence for a while, as each tried to drink it in. It made it all seem so real to Kurt, like it was really happening now. It was still terrifying-but having told someone, and knowing he was supported, it seemed a little better. Right. He could do this. He could do this.

"Right!" Carole tried to smile brightly. "How about we watch a DVD, huh? Nice, quiet evening. You pick the movie,"

A while later, Kurt and Carole were curled up on the sofa, with _Moulin Rouge! _in the player, having just clicked "play". Kurt felt a little better. Some day…he felt quite exhausted-but it was done now. He felt as if he had a mountain to climb-but had just got a leg-up onto the first slippery pathway, and was on his way up. It was going to be a hard road ahead…but he could do it.

"I gather you haven't told Blaine?" Carole asked softly, pouring glasses of smoothie. Kurt shook his head. "Well, you do that in your own time…but you do understand that we will have to tell your dad at some point?"

Kurt stiffened. "Yes," He didn't want to think about that.

Carole looked at him-then sighed. "Tell him when you're ready, honey…but sooner, rather than later,"

"Give him time to sharpen his scythe…" Kurt muttered darkly.

"Come on-"

"I didn't mean for me," Kurt said pointedly.

"…Ah," Carole nodded. "Blaine had better be at least three states away when you tell Burt…"

Kurt bit his lip…

"But let's not think about that now," Carole put an arm around him. "Come on. The first one to cry at this movie looses,"

"Challenge accepted," Kurt smiled weakly, feeling a little like his old self again.

Of course Kurt lost dismally in the first five minutes, tears forming the second Christian was first shown crying in his filthy apartment in Paris.

"It's the hormones!" he insisted-then he caught Carole's eye, and they both finally laughed.

It felt strange to be laughing…but nice.

And Kurt curled up in bed that night, photo of Blaine beside him-and he slept. He hadn't expected to be able to sleep at all. But by the time Finn crept in gone midnight-he was out cold. A foghorn couldn't have woken him as he dreamed peacefully…

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to review! :') xx**


	4. Flowers and Sticks

**Hey guys! Here's today's chapter :D **

**Ooops, I think I spelt "Hudson" wrong in the previous chapter-sorry about that! That's what comes of typing too fast.**

**As always, thank you so many millions for all of your reviews! Please keep them coming-every single one means the world to me :') **

**More soon! xx**

When Blaine got up to open his dormitory door at Dalton after a knock-his first thought was that a huge bouquet of flowers had grown legs and walked here. Leaping back a little in surprise-Blaine eventually saw the very top of a young woman's head behind it, wearing a cap with the name of a florist on it. She quickly neatened the flowers, holding them out, looking expectantly at him.

"Mr Blaine Anderson?"

"What's going on, man?" called Wes from behind him-then his mouth fell open as he saw what had turned up at the door. Dropping the stupid sock-fight he'd been having with David, he turned to watch keenly as a bemused Blaine took the flowers, thanked and tipped the girl, then closed the door behind her.

"Woah!" David exclaimed as Blaine set the heavy flowers curiously down on his freshly-made bed. They were colourful, bright and fragrant-but perfectly matched and tasteful. Cautiously, Blaine smelled them, drinking in their sweet scents. "Somebody loves you a lot!"

"No prizes for guessing who…" Wes grinned, admiring them.

"Who?" David asked, a little dumbly.

"_Well_," Wes pretended to think hard, screwing up his face, voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's only an _idea_…but I think the sender has brunette hair, pale skin, is cuter than a guinea pig and succeeded in turning our Blaine here into a goofy cheese ball…_Hmmm_…" He tapped his head, still mocking deep thought.

"Shut up, you guys," Blaine was confused. What about what had happened yesterday, when Kurt had looked so troubled, running away without a word? And now, at lunchtime today, he'd suddenly had a load of obviously expensive flowers delivered to his dormitory?

"Ooooh, look, there's a note!" Wes snatched the small card covered with Kurt's neat, blue, italic writing. "_Dear Bwainey Bear, I wuv you sooooooooo soooooooooo much, kiss kiss kiss kiss!-_ouch!"

Blaine had to use brute force to obtain the note before Wes could "read" any more. After he'd been fully subdued, Blaine finally sat down on his bed, cross-legged, and, covering it over carefully with one hand, read the note as quickly as he could:

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday-that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I was really ungrateful. _

_I'm so delighted that we've almost reached our first anniversary, and of _course_ I want to mark the occasion and make it really special. _

_I'm sorry! Can you forgive me? :'( _

_I love you so much_

_All my love, _

_Your Kurt _

Blaine smiled, feeling warm and nice inside. Of course he forgave him-how could he not? He was still awfully concerned about _why_ Kurt had run off like that…but he'd quiz him later. It looked like the great Kurt-and-Blaine Anniversary Project was still on…Beaming like an idiot, he held the note to his heart-_without_ thinking about who was still watching.

"_Ooooooooohhhh_!" Wes sang annoyingly, making stupid faces. "_Kurtsie I looooovvveeee you_!"

"_Kurtsie I dooooooooooooooo_!" David sang, clutching his heart melodramatically.

"_When we're apart, my heart beats only for yooooooouuuuuuuuuu_!" they warbled together, harmonising the last note and doing jazz hands, laughing like drains.

"Hey!" Blaine tried to sound authoritive-but he could feel his cheeks burning as they chortled. "Shut up, the pair of you!"

"_Neeeeeeeeear, faaaaaaar, whereeeeeeeeeeeeever you are, I belieeeeeve that my heart wiiiiilllllll gooo oooooonnnnn_!" David sang in a ridiculous falsetto, fluttering his eyelashes and giggling like a schoolboy, rolling around on the bed.

"_Guys!" _Blaine felt his blush turn even deeper.

"_Oooooohhh, Kurtie Kitten, I wuvvv you so, so, so, so much!" _Wes gushed in a pretty accurate imitation of the voice Blaine sometimes used when talking to Kurt. "_You're sooooooooo adorable! I love you always and forewa!" _he lisped, making a heart with his hands.

"Shut _up_!" Blaine tried to look serious-but he couldn't help but laugh at their capering around the room like clowns.

"We have to listen to this drivel _every_ night-I think we're due some revenge!" David sat down on his bed, crossing one leg over the other, eyes wide and innocent, looking adoringly at Blaine. "_Ooooooooh, Bwainey, you're so hunky and gorgeous and utterly fabulous!" _he simpered, flicking his hair in an astonishing bang-on impression of Kurt. "_I want to live with you in an enchanted castle forever and ever!"_

Blaine tried to keep his face blank-then, he couldn't help it-he cracked up laughing. "That's so mean!" he spluttered.

"_Oooooooooooh, Kurtie baby, I love you-ALMOST as much as I love this bow-tie!"_

"_Shut it_!"

Blaine hit Wes hard with a pillow-and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Quietly turning the lock, Kurt crept into his house-to find Carole sat at the kitchen table with her work lap-top. She looked up, surprised.<p>

"Kurt? What are you doing home at lunchtime?"

"Forgot my Calculus book," he explained, grabbing it off of the side board and smoothing the crinkled cover out.

"Okay…" Carole paused a second. "I heard you being sick again this morning,"

"Hmm…" Kurt tried not to think about his morning up-chucking sessions. But Carole didn't push it.

"Well, as long as you feel okay now…"

Suddenly-Kurt dropped the heavy textbook with a crash onto the sideboard.

Carole gasped, springing up. "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt stared at his step-mother, eyes wide and shocked. "_What_-" he began shakily. "are you _wearing_?"

A pause-then Carole breathed out heavily, half relieved, half insulted. "What? I'm only in the house,"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Kurt took her hand firmly, leading her upstairs so she could not protest. "_Every_ moment in your life is an opportunity for fashion,"

A few minutes later, Carole sat at the foot of her bed, watching as Kurt rifled through her wardrobe expertly, picking up and discarding items while hanging the passable on the front. It was a little annoying-but it was lovely to see Kurt being his old self, the old fashion guru with an eye sharp as a knife and impeccable taste which would put a lot of professional designers to shame.

"Fabulous," he approved once she'd dressed in the winning outfit, standing up behind her in the mirror and applauding proudly. "Oooh, put on this scarf," He threw a floral green scarf to her. "_Perfect_. If I say so myself,"

Carole giggled a little. Well. They were just clothes. But it was great to see Kurt smiling.

"Yep," He coughed a little. "Being called Nana will totally cramp your style, though,"

Carole looked up. "Really? I-I mean, I wasn't sure, what with me not being you real-"

"Carole," Kurt squeezed her shoulder. "Of _course_ you are this kid's grandmother. Genetic or not,"

Beaming for a second-Carole stopped. "So you're…not considering adoption?" she asked delicately.

"No," Kurt answered firmly.

"Oh…but what about drama school? Broadway?" She didn't want to sound like she was forcing him-but she did want to make his decision clear.

Kurt paused. From the look in his eyes, it was clear he'd been thinking about this. But he flicked his hair dismissively. "I'll find a way," he said, determinedly.

Carole nodded uncertainly.

"Look, I'm not going to go through everything to have this baby, only to give it away," he said steadfastly. "And…you know how hard it is for men to conceive-this could be my only chance to have a baby naturally with the person I love,"

Carole didn't say anything. But she couldn't help but wonder if the person Kurt loved was going to be anywhere near as sure…

"Anyway," Kurt picked a hat from the hooks on the back of the door and arranged it at the best angle on Carole's curly hair. "Just because you're going to be a granny, doesn't mean you have to _dress_ like one. We'll leave that to Rachel,"

Carole giggled a little again…but she looked sadly at her step-son, thinking about the choice he'd made, and how big an effect it would have on the rest of his life…he was so _young_…

But he had an old head on those shoulders.

"It's not easy, you know…" she told him. "Being pregnant, having a baby…the whole way you see the world changes…"

Kurt nodded, looking down. "I know,"

"And then there's the stretch marks…the mood swings…the cravings…the getting really annoyed at next to nothing…all the things you can't do…then there's the crying at three am, the stickiness, the vomiting on your shirt, the near constant attention needed…"

Kurt didn't say a word.

Carole paused. Then, in a small voice:

"…I won't tell you it's not worth it, though,"

Eyes flicking up, Kurt listened intently.

"It's hard, honey, one of the hardest things anyone could do…but it's so worth it...I wouldn't have missed a single second of it for the world,"

Kurt again didn't say anything. But he squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you,"

Carole reached up and took his hand on her shoulder. There was a short silence as they looked into the mirror together, as if posing for a portrait "Have you had your lunch yet?" she asked gently.

"Urm…"

Carole raised an eyebrow. "You do know how important it is to eat properly? Not for you, for-"

"I know! I _always_ eat really healthily,"

"Endless salads won't cut it for a growing baby, you know?" Carole said meaningfully. "You need to make sure that kid's getting everything it needs. Come on, I'll make you some food,"

Warily, Kurt followed her back downstairs. "I only want to put on the weight that I _have _to,"

"Come on, honey," Carole raised another eyebrow. "The cravings can be fun…I used to tell Finn's dad that I was craving Ben and Jerry's ice cream…and that washing up made me feel sick…"

Kurt looked shocked-then started giggling. "You didn't!"

"I did," Carole grinned guiltily. "He believed me and everything, bless him…used to go out to the shops and buy it for me-_and_ I got eight months off the washing up!"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Oh dear, you are _bad_!"

They had a bit of a giggle together as Carole began preparing lunch, glancing at the clock. "You've got ages until you need to go back. I'll give you a lift,"

"Okay," Kurt nodded, starting to help her. They worked in comfortable silence for a while. But Kurt's mind was still full. It all seemed even more real now, with Carole telling him all this. Even though he'd only known for sure for twenty-four hours, he'd really known for weeks-but the reality of it was still coming to him. And he still needed to tell Blaine. What would he tell him? Blaine was gay-he wouldn't even have considered this possibility. How would he take it? Would he be mad? What would he _say_? Moreover-how would he _really _feel about it? Especially as Kurt was keeping it…He had this fantasy that they could be a family together-but would Blaine really want that? Would he…leave him? With their baby? Surely not…but so many guys did...

Oh God, how the hell would he tell him...

* * *

><p>No sooner had Kurt opened the front door later that evening that Blaine threw his arms around him, kissing him full on the lips. "Thank you for the gorgeous flowers-and of <em>course<em> you're forgiven,"

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked in surprise. "Careful!"

Immediately, Blaine sprang back a foot. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no!" Kurt quickly smoothed his hair and smiled at his boyfriend stood nervously on the doorstep. Blaine finally grinned back, looking like a devoted puppy dog. "Are you okay?" he asked, with gentle concern.

"Fine," Kurt beamed back as convincingly as he could. But Blaine was not satisfied.

"Come on, baby, what was wrong yesterday?" he asked, taking Kurt's hands in his. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Kurt insisted. "Nothing, I'm absolutely fine!"

Blaine wasn't persuaded. "I'm worried about you, angel. You're not yourself," He looked searchingly at him.

"Blaine! I'm fine!" Kurt made a big, jazz hands gesture.

"Kurt-"

Leaning forward quickly, Kurt kissed him to shut him up. "Come on, Romeo, let's just have a nice evening," He quickly assumed an excited, keen-to-go-out persona to distract him. "Where are you taking me?"

…

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine strolled up a leafy green hill in the park, loosely holding hands and laughing together at something. The wind blew through their hair gently-it wasn't freexing, but pleasantly cool as the leaves above their heads softly rustled. It was just about twilight, so peaceful. They'd been walking for ages, but the time had flown. From their position climbing the foresty hill, Kurt could hear children playing in the distance, dogs barking, an old woman swearing at a youth for bumping into her. It was lovely, just being with Blaine, just being together, and knowing that he was loved. Leaving all his fears behind for a while.

"Right! Close your eyes!" When they'd almost reached the top of the hill, Blaine suddenly covered Kurt's eyes with both hands.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt squealed, frightened. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see!"

"Don't let me fall over," he warned, feeling extremely helpless as Blaine lead him on blindly, only strips of sunlight visible through his fingers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blaine assured him, kissing the back of his lily-white neck. "Come on, enjoy the magical mystery tour!" He started to sing some old Beatles songs as they progressed. Kurt felt leaves crunching beneath his feet as they ascended higher and higher up the tall hill-then long grass swishing around his ankles.

"Where are we?"

"And…open your eyes!"

The hands were removed-and Kurt squealed again at how close to the edge they were-but Blaine held him safely around his shoulders. "Look," he whispered, warm breath tickling his cheek. Curiously, Kurt looked down to the ground far below-and gasped. "Oh!"

Written on the field of grass below, glinting in the weak sunlight, in what had to be hundreds of sticks and small logs, were the words, big and bold, visible from a long way up: _I love you_

Kurt drank them in, scarcely breathing. He couldn't speak.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked anxiously. "Too much?"

"It's _perfect_," Kurt breathed, admiring the message, huge and clear, marked out on the grass like sprawly writing. He couldn't believe it-Blaine was so_ sweet_… "Thank you!" he managed to say, turning to kiss him.

Blaine looked delighted. "Happy Anniversary, baby," he murmured, kissing him lovingly.

"It's not until Friday!" Kurt laughed, still staring at those three words arranged for him on the grass below.

"Yes, but I like making a fuss of you. We never get enough time together…"

"We spend nearly _all of _our time together,"

"Yes…but…well," Blaine coughed awkwardly. "I have to say, I'd consider myself the luckiest guy in the world if I could have your company _all_ of the time…forev-I mean…you know?"

Kurt wasn't sure he did, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, anyhow…," Blaine smiled. "You _still_ move me. Every day," he told him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind as the wind blew their hair. "I hope you will be with me for a long, long time…"

"Yes…" Kurt agreed. "I love you too, by the way," he laughed. "Sorry! Thought I should say, seeing as you've…" He gestured slightly awkwardly at the artwork on the grass. "_Thank_ you,"

"No problem, beautiful," Blaine kissed his neck again, hands clasped just on Kurt's lower abdomen…

A shiver swept through Kurt's body. Oh God, if only he knew…

After a while, and many more kisses, they finally started back down the hill as the air turned chilly. Kurt held onto Blaine's arm, feeling the carefully toned muscles and taking in his warmth. It was getting a little dark now, so there weren't many people around-but about half way down, a slim woman in sports wear and Nike trainers with her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail appeared power-walking up the hill, pushing a big-wheeled pushchair which bounced gently over the roots spreading on the ground. The toddler sat inside, a little boy who couldn't have been more than two or three in a loud red raincoat with the hood up, was loving it. He beamed excitedly, as if he was on a rollercoaster.

"Awwh," Kurt heard Blaine say.

The little boy suddenly caught sight of them, and saw Blaine smiling at him. He grinned right back, waving a small toy car at them. His mother saw, and smiled and waved too, slowing down and finally coming to a stop. "Evening," she said brightly.

"Hello," said Kurt politely-but Blaine had already dropped to a crouched position to talk to the little boy.

"Hey, man!" he said brightly, as if the boy was his age. "How you doing?"

The little boy squirmed delightedly, clutching his toy car. Kurt watched them with interest.

"You're a cool dude with your car, aren't you?" Blaine grinned. The little boy shyly nodded. "It's the same colour as my car, you know,"

After a pause, the little boy said, in a sweet, innocent voice: "Wed!"

Blaine's grin stretched as if this was the best thing he'd ever heard. "Yeah, red! You're a smart fella, aren't you, tiger?"

Kurt watched as Blaine chatted away at ease to the little boy. Strange…he seemed so _comfortable_, like it came so naturally to him. He loved the way Blaine wasn't patronising, but still managed to speak to him on his level. When the boy talked back to Blaine, although his babyish speech was mostly not understandable, Blaine listened, nodding when he paused and saying things like "Really?" and "Hmmm?" like what the kid was saying was really important. The little boy looked delighted, kicking his chubby legs happily as he burbled away. He obviously loved that someone was listening to him, even if they couldn't understand.

Kurt hadn't really seen Blaine around kids before…but he really had a way with them…

"Right! Well, I'll let you get on," Blaine smiled up at the boy's mother. "He's a sweet kid,"

"He is," she beamed back. "Do you work with children?" she asked conversationally.

"No, I don't, actually. Done a little baby-sitting, but not really,"

"Oh," She actually looked surprised.

"B-byeeeee," came a small voice from the pushchair.

"Bye, dude," Blaine waved to him, giving a little salute, which make him laugh, rocking from side to side in the seat.

"Awh, kids are awesome," he said, when they'd got back to the car. "Alright?" he asked, squeezing Kurt's arm as he started the engine to drop Kurt home before his curfew.

Kurt didn't say a word.

**Things are heating up…when will Blaine find out?**

**SPOILER: Soon!**

**But how will he take it…?**

**Thank you so much, please remember to review if you'd like! Have a great day xx**


	5. Cut Him Out In Little Stars

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading,and for all your reviews! I can't believe how nice you all are about this! **

**Enjoy, and please review! **

**Hint: this and the next chapter are important...xx**

Finally, having seeped up too slowly, each day dragging longer than the last-Friday came. The long-awaited, much-anticipated day that made 365 days since Blaine had taken Kurt's hand across Pavarotti's casket and kissed him for the first time. A whole year since the day that Kurt had considered the best day of his life, and knew that until the day he died, he would remember that day as the purest, most wonderful and complete happiness he had ever known. The day when the missing piece had gently slotted into place, like a ray of warm sunshine, gluing him together. The day he'd fuly understood the meaning of love….

He thought the anniversary would feel better than this.

He was feeling a little emotional. Yesterday night, Carole had told him that she'd made an appointment for his twelve-weeks, and that he was absolutely not to worry about paying for medical stuff. That had almost set him off crying as he hugged her. She was being so amazing-he honestly didn't know where he'd be without her…

Every day since that fateful Monday, he'd gone to bed telling himself that he'd tell Blaine tomorrow. And every night-he kicked himself for not doing so. He knew it was just going to get harder and harder the longer he left it-but he'd have to tell him sooner or later. As he lay in bed at quarter to seven in the morning, Finn still snoring across the room, his alarm having just been shut off-he made a strong resolution to absolutely definitely tell Blaine today.

Then-he sighed. He'd made the exact same decision yesterday.

At midnight, Blaine had text him about three pages of pure sweetness, wishing him a happy anniversary and to take care, love, and he would see him later. The sweetness of his words and the genuineness of his love had made Kurt cry buckets, curled up with a cushion over his head to muffle the sound. Oh God…

This week had been…difficult. Flicking on his phone, Kurt looked at the picture he'd snapped of the huge message crafted from sticks in the park that Blaine had made for him on Tuesday. He recalled the beautiful song they'd sang together on Monday, _that_ Monday. Then there was the large plush teddy bear with honey-coloured fur, big blue eyes and a cute anxious expression, that had turned up on the doorstep on Wednesday, that now resided at the foot of his bed, lolling against the bedpost. On receiving him, Kurt had cried into his fur. Even now, he reached across and pulled the teddy bear close, burying his face in his soft, silky coat. On Thursday, rather like it had for Blaine, a huge, beautiful bouquet of pure, proud red roses, so fragrant you actually couldn't hold your head too close for a long time, had been delivered to him during Glee club rehearsal at school, causing many assorted wolf-whistles and "awh!"s from the other members. Those now stood in a pretty glass vase on the table beside the door-reminding him…Every time, Kurt had gasped with delight, phoned Blaine to gushingly thank him, kissed him over and over again and told him endlessly how much he loved him. Blaine always sounded delighted too, pleased to be making Kurt as happy as he appeared, and returning the words of love enthusiastically.

And now Friday. What was Blaine going to do?

How would he feel about it?

Especially about Kurt keeping it...

Oh God, he couldn't think about it.

Blaine was picking him up from school, and they were going to spend the whole evening together-Kurt's father had even begrudgingly extended his curfew for the occasion, allowing him a whole extra precious hour. But Blaine didn't know what they were doing yet…Kurt grinned, looking across to his wardrobe where Blaine's present (well, present_s_) lay waiting. He couldn't wait to see his face…

Well. Cuddling the teddy nervously, he knew it would probably be a very different face to when he told him the news…

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Blaine leap-frogged over the railings and sprinted toward Kurt across the schoolyard, beaming a mile wide. He'd changed out of his Dalton uniform, and was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a red shirt and black bow tie, a cool black leather jacket and black converse completing the look. Pink sunglasses hung out of his chest pocket, and a Gryffindor scarf was tied around his neck. As always, Kurt's heart skipped, glowing warmly, and it spread to his face as he found himself beaming back. Funny-he found he <em>always<em> smiled when Blaine was around. Even after all this time…The crowd seemed to part, melting away, as Blaine ran toward him, bag hitting against his hip, sun glinting off of his perfect hair. Heart over-reacting as usual, Kurt walked quickly out toward him as Blaine slowed to a jog, before throwing his arms around him. "Hey, beautiful," he murmured, grinning like the happiest guy in the world. "Happy Anniversary,"

Kurt leaned joyfully into him, drinking in his warm, clean smell. He was home…

There was a snort from behind them. "God, that was like a Disney movie," came Mercedes Jones's voice…seemingly from a long way away. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder, wanting never to leave here, to be forever frozen in time with he and his Blaine, in each other's arms…

"Happy Anniversary!" Kurt said breathlessly, when they'd finally had to let go. Blaine gazed at him adoringly, as if he was an angel, the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Wait until you see what I've got y-"

"No!" Kurt held up a hand and delved into his bag first. "Your turn now!"

"Oh, baby, you didn't have to get me anything-"

Kurt looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Look at everything you've got _me_ this week,"

"Well…" Blaine shrugged as Kurt lead them over to a bench to sit down. "I love spoiling you,"

"Well, you're going to have to wait, because…_ta daa_!" Finally, Kurt pulled out two, small, painstakingly wrapped packages. They were enclosed with shiny silver paper, secured with pretty white ribbon. One was rectangular, and the other very thin and flat. They looked great-if Kurt said so himself.

By Blaine's face, you'd think Kurt had given him the Crown Jewels. "Oh my Rowling! They look incredible!"

"Glad you like them," Kurt smiled, leaning his head on his shoulder as Blaine carefully unwrapped the rectangular one, taking caution not to tear the paper or tangle the ribbon. He opened it-and beamed. It was a stylish designer photo frame, silver and shiny.

"Wow!" Blaine looked at it more carefully, realising. "Isn't this the one I was looking at that time at the mall?" Kurt smiled mysteriously. "Maybe…" Blaine gasped. "But that cost, like-" "Shh!" Kurt placed a hand over his mouth, winking. "Just open the other one,"

"Awwwh! Thank you, baby," Blaine kissed him lovingly on the lips, not caring who was staring. "You are just…oh, you're just adorable!"

"I know," Kurt flicked his hair, giggling.

"Well, I know what photo is going in it…"

"Which?"

"This one!" Quick as a flash, Blaine took out his phone and snapped a picture of Kurt before he even noticed.

"_Blaine_!"

"Whoops, too late," Blaine snickered, shoving it back deep in his pocket.

"Blaine." Kurt did his best psychotic voice. "Give. Me. The. Camera."

"Shh, you looked supermegafoxyawesomehot," He kissed him again, laughing at his furious face. "You're cute when you're angry," "Well, I'm about to become absolutely _charming_,"

Blaine laughed again, putting his arm around his annoyed boyfriend as he opened the other silver package. It was so thin and light. "Did you just, like, wrap up a piece of paper?" he joked.

"Wait and see…"

Eventually, Blaine got it open-Kurt had gone a little overboard with the sellotape. Inside-there was a fairly long strip of white card, folded into sections. Blaine opened it up curiously. In black writing on the side of the card:

"_Romeo and Juliet_?"

"It's on at the theatre in town! I got us tickets for tonight!" Kurt beamed, shaking his head. "I know how crazy you are about Shakespeare,"

"Oh my Rowling!" Blaine leaned over and kissed him again. "_Wow_-you are…I can't even think of a word! Oh dear, you're just…you're just…" He stopped, smiling devotedly at him. "You're just my Kurt,"

…

Much later, Kurt and Blaine left the theatre into the chilly night air, hand in hand, still reeling from the amazingness of what they had just witnessed on stage.

"Oh. My. Gaga," Kurt said, eyes wide. "That was _outstanding_,"

"I know, right?" Blaine squeezed his hand, grinning. "I have to say, though, I was bitterly disappointed in the lack of Romeo sex appeal,"

"Me too!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was hoping for a Leonardo DiCaprio look-alike-and what was he, like _fifty_?"

"He wasn't _that_ old…but he was a fantastic actor!"

"I know right!" Kurt jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. "You were totally sobbing when he died,"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Baby, you were crying _before _he died,"

Kurt didn't argue. It was just…a few aspects of the show had hit a little close to home…When Romeo and Juliet had met at the Capulet's ball, he'd thought of when he and Blaine had met at Dalton, when he'd taken his hand and literally swept him off his feet…but when Capulet yelled at Juliet for disobeying, insisting she did not want to marry Paris…Kurt wondered if that was how his father would react when he found out about…? The actor had screamed as he practically disowned his daughter, actually shoving her to the ground. Kurt had bitten his lip anxiously, wondering…And Juliet's beautiful speech…

"_And when he shall die, take him, and cut him out in little stars_

_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

_That all the world will be in love with night_…"

Tears had been coursing down his cheeks. And when she awoke to find her new husband dead beside her, the phial of poison smashed beside him…

"Awwh, you're still all teary! Come here," Blaine took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped gently at the soft, tearstained skin of Kurt's cheeks. "There you go, Bambi,"

"Bambi" had started off as a joke after he'd told Blaine about his being sick on Miss Pillsberry, but it had turned into one of Kurt's favourite pet-names that Blaine called him. It made him feel cute and cared-for…

He looked at Blaine's handsome face, right into his deep, golden eyes. There was nothing but truth there, truth and adoration. He was so happy, so contented with life…

"You're so cute when you cry…" Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "I never want to change a thing about you…" He paused a second. "People tear you down the whole time…but, love, believe me-they are just jealous. Jealous of everything you have about you, and everything you have going for you. You're incredible, Kurt. And I'm not just saying that.

"You are…honestly the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful person that I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life. And…" He cupped Kurt's pale face in hid hands. "You know I love you will all my heart…and if I'm right-I always will. But right now, right this second-I want you to know how much I love you. You are…_everything _to me, Kurt. I know it's clichéd, but you are…I could not imagine my world without you, beside me, holding my hand. I know-I know everyone talks about how I was "your knight in shining armour"," He laughed a little. "But you saved _me_, Kurt. You saved me, and I am so grateful to you for coming into my life, and, well…making it worth living.

"You mean the absolute world to me, and I _never _want to loose you, baby. And…I would want nothing more than to be with you forever. As long as you were happy, I would ask for nothing than for it to be like this forever. Just _me_, and _you_…"

Leaning over, he kissed him again. "I love you,"

Oh God.

Kurt couldn't breathe.

He had to tell him.

Or he never would.

He had to tell him.

He had to tell him.

He had to tell him right now.

"Hey-what's wrong?" Blaine looked confused as more tears fell down Kurt's face.

Barely able to get the words out, Kurt looked at him, under the yellow light of a lamppost. "B-Blaine…?"

"What?" Suddenly-Blaine's whole face changed. "What's happened, Kurt?" His voice had altered, so serious, knowing that he was on the brink of whatever it was that had been plaguing Kurt for the past week. He looked him right in the eyes.

Oh God. If only he knew what was going to hit him…Kurt didn't know where to start.

"C-can we go s-sit down somewhere, please?"

…

Ten minutes later, they were seated in a quiet coffee shop, at a table hidden away in the corner, obscured by a large plant. The only waitress was wearing headphones, swaying in time to her music, and the only other people there were a romantic couple too absorbed in themselves and each other to notice anything, and an elderly woman who was clearly mostly deaf. No one would hear them…

But the mostly silent room was almost as frightening.

Kurt was absolutely terrified. There were no words to sum up exactly what he was feeling. He couldn't believe he was doing this, on their anniversary, dropping this huge, titanic bombshell…part of him was screaming for him not to, to put it off, to leave it a little bit longer.

But he was already two months gone. He couldn't wait forever. Blaine had a right to know. Especially as he was keeping it…oh, God, look at Blaine's face. So concerned, so unknowing, so unaware…so worried about him. Did this count as putting him out of his misery…or worsening the burden?

Sitting down beside him instead of opposite him on the long, couchy red leather seats, Blaine put his arm reassuringly around him. "Come on, Kurt," he said, gently. "What's wrong?"

Kurt didn't know where to start.

Tears began spilling out of his terrified eyes again. He couldn't help it-but they just set Blaine more on edge. "Kurt…? You can tell me anything, you know that?" He took his small, pale hands. "Kurt?"

Right. Here goes. Kurt would tell him.

He'd tell him.

He'd tell him…

Oh God, how the hell did he say it?

He could hardly breathe. It was like there was a weight crushing his lungs, an invisible hand over his mouth. It was like the secret didn't _want _to be told, wanted to stay hidden…but Kurt, with difficulty, took a deep breath, ragged and shaky.

He was going to do this.

"Oh God, you're not dying, are you?"

"No! No!" Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not dying…but…" He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. Right. Holding tighter to Blaine's hands, he forced himself to look him in the eyes.

"Blaine…I-I've got something to tell you,"

"What is it, baby?" He stroked Kurt's hands.

"…I-I…I-…well…you-you-you know there's…there's this male pregnancy gene?"

The ending came out in a rush. Kurt's breathing suddenly became quick, short and quick.

"Yeah?" Blaine knew a lot about science. "What about it?"

"Well…" Kurt held Blaine's hands tighter. "It's-it's-its's present and active in me,"

Another rush. But Blaine understood.

There was a silence.

Blaine's eyes widened-but then-his face broke into what must have been relief. "Oh, baby, that's okay! Is that what all this is about?" He hugged Kurt close. "Baby, you can tell me _anything_, you know that?"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Thank you for telling me," He gently stroked Kurt's hair, kissing his forehead. "I hate seeing you so upset…oh, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Kurt had started crying again. Silently, tears dripping down his face without a sound. He looked afraid and tearful. Blaine's heart filled once again with intense fear. There was something else. "Kurt?" he asked nervously.

There was a long silence as Kurt tried desperately to find his voice again.

"Blaine…"

"What?"

"I-I'm-"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

**To be continued…**


	6. Believe

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, that was such a terrible place to leave you! I'm an evil, cruel author... :P **

**Continuing...now...**

"I'm pregnant,"

The fateful sentence hung in the air, lingering, tainting the whole atmosphere, quiet-but loud enough. Who'd have thought just two, fairly everyday words-could cause such a catastrophic, colossal, irreversible effect? Or could mean so much?

Kurt looked at Blaine, tears blurring his vision slightly, heart pounding.

It was as if someone had pressed pause, leaving Blaine frozen in time, eyes wide open, still looking at Kurt, arms still around him, as if Medusa had turned him to stone. There was absolutely no life in him, apart from the pulse that Kurt felt against his shirt-he didn't even seem to be breathing. His mouth was very slightly open, eyes unblinking. Motionless, he stayed in this state for what seemed like forever as Kurt waited, worried and scared.

Slowly-his grip on Kurt became slack, like all of his muscles had become useless. His eyes were almost glazed over, not focused on anything, as if he was seeing something no one else could, inside his head…

It seemed like an age went by, though it could not have been more than a few minutes at the most. But to Kurt, it was an eternity, waiting and waiting for Blaine to speak, to move, to look at him, to do _anything_.

But nothing. He was a statue.

"Blaine?"

Kurt's voice sounded odd. High-pitched, small, shaking.

"Blaine, please say something?" He couldn't bear it.

Nothing.

"Blaine?"

Tears cascaded relentlessly down his cheeks, leaving thick stains on the pale skin. Oh God, Blaine had actually started _turning_ pale. It was so scary, seeing his boyfriend like this. His facial expression was horribly impossible to read-it was just…blank. As if there was so much emotion and so many thoughts going on inside, there were none left to spill out.

"_Blaine_," Kurt pleaded desperately, touching his arm. He didn't pull away. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice. He was…so far away…his golden eyes could have been on a different planet.

Finally, after what seemed to be centuries…Blaine, as if it was a Herculean effort, slowly turned his eyes to look at Kurt. No other part of him. The stillness was so disconcerting, as if he'd been paralysed with shock.

"A-are you sure?"

The voice was so unlike Blaine's, Kurt would have sworn it didn't belong to him if he hadn't seen the lips move. It was no more than a whisper, and so…strange.

"Yes,"

Kurt's voice was a whimper, as Blaine seemed to visibly shrink.

"Yes, I'm sure! Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry-!"

He cut off as Blaine slowly, robotically, raised his head.

"…This is all my fault…"

It was metallic, monotone, disbelieving…but there was something more behind it. Like a helpless, trapped animal, looking down the barrel of a gun.

"No! _No_!" More tears spilled down Kurt's face, as he touched Blaine's hand, which was ice cold. "No, Blaine, it's _my_ fault! I was so _stupid_! Oh God, Blaine, I am _so_ sorry! I should have-I should have told you all the facts before we-"

But Blaine didn't seem to be hearing anything. He looked as if he was staring into a dark abyss, with no way out…

"H-how long?" he managed to say, his voice barely audible.

"T-two months," Kurt stammered, more scared than ever.

Slowly, Blaine nodded once, just barely.

"A-are you going to…I mean…what a-are you going to do?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm keeping it,"

Those words seemed to strike something in Blaine. Suddenly, he snapped to life, sitting up straight, looking right at Kurt.

"Kurt, do you have any idea of the _risks _to you-?"

"I know," said Kurt quietly.

"Have you thought about this-?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, terrified, but certain.

There was a pause.

"Oh God…Oh God…"

Suddenly, Blaine sprang to his feet, hands covering his face.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! I can't-I need to-oh my God-" Without another word-Blaine had sprinted away, out of the coffee shop. The door had banged shut behind him before Kurt had even processed what had just happened, let alone respond.

Oh no. This was what he had dreaded.

"_Blaine_!"

Without wasting another second, Kurt leapt to his feet and followed him, heart pounding, fear and horror filling his head and heart like terrible chimes of doom. Please no. No. He dashed out into the street, looking around wildly-but already…Blaine was no where to be seen. He'd vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt could remember little of the journey from town back home…he'd walked it in a teary blur, too unsure and filled with trepidation to think twice about it. It had almost been instinct that guided him back to his house, without any thought. He'd stumbled along the long streets, barely aware, and it had been quite a shock for him to find himself beside Finn's car on the drive. But he barely considered it as he'd rang the doorbell.<p>

"_Kurt_!"

An extremely worried and angry Carole had answered the door. Before she'd really taken in his appearance, she'd began to lecture him on being home so late (it was almost midnight), and furthermore for being so irresponsible as to walk home in the dark alone.

"What is Blaine _thinking_, letting you do that?" she'd said irritably as she took him inside. "Be glad your father's not home-I was just about to phone him. Moreover, what were _you_ thinking? It's dangerous enough, but in your condition-where _is_ Blaine?"

There was a pause. Then-Kurt let had out a sob. "I don't _know_!"

In the middle of the hall, Kurt wept. "I told him…I told him about the-the baby-and-and-and-he just-he just _ran_!"

That was it.

Carole had stared at him for a second-then let him fall into her arms. As he sobbed onto her shoulder, she gently patted his back and make little comforting sounds, as if he was a small child. "Shh…shh…"

Kurt tried to say something…but he was crying too hard.

"Shh, Kurt…It's okay…"

"It is _not _okay! It is a _long_ way from okay! What am I going to do?" Kurt couldn't believe it. He just couldn't take it in. Okay, he knew it would be a shock, and that Blaine would probably take this badly-hell, he would…but not this. This was worse than shouting, or accusations. This was so much worse.

And it was his own fault. Everything was, getting pregnant in the first place. Oh God, how could he have been such an _idiot_? What _was _he thinking?

Had he…had he just lost Blaine for good?

Oh _God_.

There were no words for how he was feeling. No words.

"What am I going to do, Carole?" he wept into her sweater pathetically.

"Shh, Kurt," Gently, she guided him into the living room and sat him down on the soft couch. "Don't get yourself too worked up, it's not good for the baby-"

"_How can I not_?" he sobbed.

Clutching a cushion tightly to his chest, he wept into it uncontrollably. "What now?" His voice came muffled, barely understandable. Barely there.

Carole had let him cry for a while, bringing him some hot chocolate and taking him down to bed. But as she saw her step-son lay curled up, holding the teddy bear Blaine had got for him, tears streaming down his face, looking like he'd just lost everything worth living for-she felt helpless. She didn't know what to say to him. Warning him that getting in a state was bad for the baby, telling him that she'd always be there for him, no matter what-nothing got through to him. He was like a ghost-there-but he couldn't see or hear her. It was like he'd bricked himself in.

"Maybe…" she said gently, a hand resting on his windswept hair. "Maybe it's time to consider your…other choices?"

From the look Kurt gave her at that, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

"I don't know…I don't know…what I'll do…with him…"

Gently, Carole sat down on the foot of the bed. "Hey…maybe he's just in shock right now…God, I would be…maybe it's not over yet…"

But, after a while…Carole had to go. Kurt was like a statue himself, staring at nothing, clutching the teddy like a life support. He was unreachable right now…in a dark place. And there was only one person who could get him out.

But that person had disappeared...

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

Or it could have been days.

Maybe seconds.

Kurt didn't know. He didn't care. But he lay awake, holding tightly to the teddy, mind numb. He'd stopped crying. He was past crying.

It is useless for me to describe to you how Kurt was feeling. The uncertainty was overpowering-but he still felt like he had lost his boyfriend.

Lost Blaine.

He didn't know what to do. Could he go through with it? Could he have Blaine's child, alone? Could he walk around the same town as him every single day, knowing that he could be less than a mile away? What about when other people found out? He couldn't hide it forever-when it became obvious, what would he say? What would _they_ say?

Everything Blaine had been saying about love, just a few hours ago…and now…

There was no actual pain. But Kurt hurt more than he ever had done in his life.

He just couldn't word it. It was too much.

Kurt had lost, in short-the love of his life.

But now…there was now a physical part of Blaine with him all the time.

He couldn't handle it.

Blaine…

He couldn't think.

He _needed_ him. He needed him like he needed air, like the trees need water, like a bird needs wind to carry it.

He'd known for a long time that he'd be with Blaine for the rest of his life. But now…he couldn't imagine getting there alone. He couldn't envision life without Blaine now. Blaine was oxygen.

And now…there was the baby in the equation.

What now?

Kurt could not think. His mind was not working. He knew he should calm down, try and get some sleep for the sake of the baby…but he _couldn't_.

Blaine…

Blaine…

That was all that he could see.

Blaine…

...

Something tapped on the small, slit window at the top of the wall, where the basement reached ground level and a tiny bit of light was let in. But he ignored it. Stupid raccoon, probably…he closed his eyes tightly, trying to block everything out…he wanted to be alone…as alone as he could be, while being aware that-

"Kurt!"

A voice, muffled by the glass, shouted from outside the window as the Something knocked again.

A familiar voice…

Heart pounding, hardly daring to believe it-Kurt sat up and looked.

At the window, looking nervous, confused and as terrified as Kurt-was Blaine's face.

"Oh my God!"

Leaping to his feet, hope rising in his chest, Kurt ran over to the window, prised the latch open, and felt cold air rush into the room.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine?" He was half scared, half anxious.

"Kurt!" Blaine said again, looking at him, relieved. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kurt hissed. Not taking his eyes off him, Blaine gestured for him to stand back, which he did so. Carefully, Blaine slid through the narrow window, just fitting-and landed with a crash on the floor.

Kurt froze, terrified of someone hearing-then rushed to him.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" he asked frantically, kneeling to the floor beside him. Blaine looked up at him, as if he wasn't really there-then grabbed his hand, as if to make sure he was real. Hope again filled Kurt's heart as Blaine clasped it tighter.

"I'm so sorry for running off like that," he gabbled. "That was-"

"Shh!" Kurt was filled with immense relief, trying not to believe too much that Blaine had come back in case he was dreaming-but not caring.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" he repeated. "I should have-I could have said-I don't know!"

Kurt shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry!" The two looked at one another for a second, each entirely blaming themselves. Then, simultaneously-they fell into each other's arms. There was silence for a moment as they held on tight, trying to come to terms with what was going on in the middle of Kurt's floor at three in the morning.

"This is really happening…" Blaine murmured. "This is real…"

"I'm scared," Kurt whispered.

"Me too," Blaine admitted. His voice was strange. "I don't know…I don't know what to…?"

"I understand," Kurt said quietly, trying to reassure him, but needing reassurance himself. They were just a pair of frightened teenagers, in love-but knowing that their lives had just changed forever.

"I'm sorry-" Blaine started again-

"No, it's my fault-"

"We can't keep going through this," Blaine sighed heavily, looking Kurt in the eyes. "But…this has happened…

"Right…" He closed his eyes for a second, like an athlete about to start a long, hard race.

"Are you sure you want to…keep it?" "Y-yes," Kurt said, as firmly as usual-but a slight quiver in his voice. "Do…do you?"

There was a pause.

Blaine thought-while Kurt waited, his stomach twisted with fear. Oh God…

The silence was deafening.

Finally-Blaine spoke.

But his voice was different. Calmer. Thoughtful.

"When…when I realised I was gay…I sort of put…kids…out of the equation…It was…sad. _I_ was sad…I always wanted…

"I always wanted to have a family…"

Kurt's pulse quickened.

"Maybe not this _young_…but…"

There was another silence. Kurt waited anxiously. But-

Gently, in a very different tone of voice, Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's lower abdomen.

"…Is it really there?"

Suddenly-something shot through Kurt. A feeling. A strange, yet certain feeling of…completion…

He didn't say a word, waiting for Blaine to continue.

Blaine had not removed his hand. "…I wanted a family…with _you_…A-and now…"

Suddenly-Blaine took both of his hands, looking him right in the eyes, voice serious. "I'll be there you Kurt. I swear I'll be there for you every step of the way. I know we're young-but I love you-and why should that be any different? I meant everything I said to you earlier…God, I love you with everything I am, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, to take care of you, to look after you, and support you-and-and our…" He looked down at the front of Kurt's shirt. "Our _baby_,"

The last two words clearly were alien to Blaine-but Kurt loved the way he said them. So definitely. So surely. As if it already existed. Well. It did.

For the first time-Kurt _knew _he was going to be okay. He, and their baby. His heart filled even more intensely with love for the amazing guy who held his hands. Kurt looked at his amazing, incredible boyfriend-and knew that every word he said was true. As long as he had Blaine…everything would be okay. He knew it.

"I'll never desert you, Kurt, I swear. You will always be loved and cared for-I _promise_. I love you," Blaine kissed him deeply, sealing it. "I love you, Kurt Hummel," He covered him with salty, tear-stained kisses. Blaine had began to cry too.

Thanking everything, Kurt kissed him back, tears springing to his eyes-but tears of joy. Relief. "I love you!" God, he loved him. What on Earth had he done to deserve him? He didn't know...but he was eternally grateful to whatever angel

Gently, Blaine kissed his hand, and stroked Kurt's lower abdomen, still as if he hardly believed it.

"Right," He took a deep breath, as if about to climb a high, perilous, difficult mountain... "Now…"

**Right! Whatever now…?**

**SPOILER: Kurt and Blaine still have a lot to talk about…**

**Please review! I am so grateful for all your reviews! They keep me going :') They mean so much :')**

**Please keep them coming :D Hope you're all well. Hugs and kisses xx**


	7. Harry Potter Bear

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm pushed for time with show choir rehearsals. Call this Part One, and there will be some more about Kurt too…**

**Awh, poor Blaine, he blames himself so much…**

**I do not own Glee, or the book briefly quoted in this chapter**

**There might (will probably) not be an update tomorrow, because I've musical theatre dance rehearsals and my classical choir is performing in the evening, but I promise there will be one the day after :') Sorry! :'( **

**Hope you still enjoy this Part One of this chapter. I am so grateful for all of your reviews-they mean a hell of a lot; every single one makes me so happy, it's unreal :') Please keep on doing so **

**Thank you xx**

Despite everything else that was going through his mind-Blaine had to admit-he felt like a ninja as he scaled the side of his house noiselessly, climbing up the drainpipe like Spiderman, then cautiously side-stepping onto the slanted bit of roof beneath his bedroom window, which he'd tactically left open. Holding on tightly, converse slipping on the roof tiles, he silently clambered in through the window-and landed without a sound in the middle of his rug on the floor. Quickly, but careful not to disturb the silence of the house, he crept along his carpet, praying the floor wouldn't creak, then leapt onto his double bed as his luminous watch showed quarter to six in the morning.

Hurriedly, he threw back the soft, white duvet and chucked all the various items he had stuffed in to make it look like he was sleeping under the covers should someone come in onto the floor. Then, fully clothed, only just remembering to remove his shoes, Blaine collapsed back onto the fluffy, crisp white pillows and let out a silent sigh of relief at having gone back home unnoticed-which quickly was vanquished by recalling everything that had happened that night…

_Some night_…

Blaine's head was buzzing, as if a whole hive of bees had suddenly taken up residence in there, each with a new thought which they screamed at Blaine at the top of their lungs, so none could be heard clearly. It was almost suffocating painful, as Blaine tried desperately to make sense of it-_any_ of it.

Okay.

Kurt was pregnant. Kurt was pregnant-with _his _child.

Blaine had had his first freak-out. Then-he'd gone to Kurt and spoke his heart. And now-unfortunately-he was on the verge of another breakdown.

It was all his fault. It had to be. Kurt had told him again and again that it was not, but he didn't get _himself_ pregnant. He'd knowingly had unprotected sex with Kurt-fair enough, Kurt hadn't told him that he had this gene-but it was still all his fault. _All his fault_…

Kurt was keeping the baby.

He was still in shock. He couldn't even begin to…

All he knew was-he would stand by him, no matter what. He had to. He physically had to. There was no way on God's earth that Blaine was leaving him now.

But-oh God, a _baby_…

Blaine still couldn't quite get his head around the fact that _he was going to be a father_.

Turning over, Blaine's whole mind contorted with worry. A _father_?

What did he know about being a father?

Well. He knew what kind of father he _didn't_ want to be…Exhibit A on that account was currently sleeping with his mother down the hall…

Turning over again, Blaine thought hard…He was still trying to get the idea into his head, that this child existed, that it was there, right now, on this planet, miniscule, invisible inside the person he loved so much…

He had known, from the day that he'd told Kurt he loved him-that this was the boy he was going to marry one day. He'd just known-every string of his heart told him that Kurt Hummel was the One…the _only_ One on this earth. He hadn't told Kurt this…but he'd never been surer of anything in his life.

And now…there was this-this _baby_…

…He didn't know what he thought…he couldn't even…he couldn't…

Most of him was beyond terrified.

But…a part of him…a part of him was…well, not _happy_, as such, but…this was still he and Kurt's child. The child he'd thought he'd never have, a part of him inside his beloved Kurt, born out of love despite the circumstances…This baby was a miracle. _Their_ miracle.

Blaine was not religious. But-if this was supposed to happen to them, if it was planned…then it was going to happen. And there was nothing he could do but stay beside Kurt, and do his absolute best. Blaine vowed in that moment to do this, and do it to the maximum of his abilities. He would get Kurt through this…and himself.

But, after a long while, out of pure tiredness and exhaustion-Blaine eventually fell fitfully asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're going on a BEAR hunt, we're going to catch a BIG one, WHAT a beautiful day! We're not scared<em>-"

"ARRRGGHH!"

Eyes snapping open, Blaine screamed as a big, black, furry shape loomed above his head with huge, staring eyes…

"Woah, calm down, little bro!"

Waking up properly, Blaine looked-and a large, slightly tanned hand was holding his old teddy bear, Harry, who had thick black fur and large green eyes, slightly rimmed with red, above his head, scarily close. He followed the arm from the hand to the face…

"_Cooper_? What are you doing here?"

"Good morrow to you too, brother dear." Cooper drawled, voice dripping with professional sarcasm. "Nah, just came home for the weekend. For the free food, you know," He stretched lazily-then looked at Blaine again "Wow, looks like he's seen a ghost!" Cooper sat down heavily on the bed, deliberately on Blaine's leg. "Was that why Harry Potter Bear was on your pillow? _Awwh, _ickle Bwainey with his ickle teddy!"

Blaine felt himself turn red as he remembered that Harry had made up part of the lump in his duvet that was supposed to be his sleeping self last night…

Oh God, _last night_…he still couldn't quite comprehend it.

"_Omnomnomnomnom_!" Cooper, who hadn't noticed the apparent distress which Blaine was attempting to hide, was making Harry attack Blaine's face with his small stitched mouth. He was always like this-you'd have thought he was half his age, always mucking around and making fun of his long-suffering brother. He was alright, as brothers go, Blaine supposed-he could be pretty cool-but he was annoying as hell-_especially_ first thing in the morning.

"_We're going on a bear hunt_…" Cooper made the bear trek up and down Blaine's knees. "I used to read that to you, like, every night at your bedtime-and every time, every single time-you _still_ shit yourself when the bear appears!" He roared with laughter as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"_Really_, Cooper?"

"Oh, lighten up. You're still the little serious shit out of us two noble Anderson kinsmen. And the smart one…I got the looks though," Cooper grinned, pretending to preen. Blaine pushed him lightly, shaking his head long-sufferingly.

"Still as witty as ever, C…"

"Well, how _witty_ would you think it was if I retold how scared you were of the Bear Hunt book to your _boyfriend_?"

Blaine's blush deepened. "You wouldn't…"

"Well, I haven't even met this _mysterious_ Kurt whom you _permanently_ go on and on and _on _about, which is disgraceful seeing how long you've been together. Awh, a whole year, according to Facebook! 365 days!"

"Wow. I didn't know you could count that high…" muttered Blaine dryly.

"I need to meet him-I have to give him the once-over-you know, check he's suitable to date my baby brother…then again, he does look about _six_ by his profile picture…"

"He does not look _six_!"

"He is pretty baby-faced, though…He's cute,"

Blaine couldn't help but glow. "Yeah, he is..."

Cooper cracked up laughing. "Look at you! Getting all gushy and slushy! N'aw, how adorable…_Kurt and Blainey sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_…"

Blaine started at him as he sung childishly, making stupid faces and poking him repeatedly. Blaine stared at him, when a thought occurred to him-This dude was going to be an _uncle_.

Holy mother of God.

"_Kurt and Blainey sitting in the tree, F-U-C-"_

"_Cooper_!"

"_I-N-G_! Ooh, he's got all defensive now…" Cooper pulled a face-but he could see he'd overstepped. "Sowwy…" he drawled-but his eyes were serious. Blaine shook his head; Cooper was never deliberately malicious-but his sense of humour was a little weird.

"Anyway, why are you waking me at this un-Godly hour?"

"Blaine, it's, like, nine o'clock,"

"_What_?" He'd had such little sleep, it felt like three in the morning…

"Yeah, Mom looked in on you a half hour ago, just before I arrived, and you were still curled up with Harry Potter Bear like little Sleeping Beauty…"

Quick as a flash, Blaine reached for his phone on the bedside table as Cooper chatted away:

_2 new messages from: Kurt _

Oh God…

"…anyway, so Mom sent me to wake you for a family breakfast,"

"A what? It's a Saturday!"

The Anderson family breakfasts were an old Sunday tradition-which Blaine, legitimately, _dreaded_.

"Yes, but I'm home, so that makes it practically Christmas," Cooper grinned, then gave his brother a shove. "Come on, get your pretty little ass dressed and get downstairs before Mom kills you,"

With a last wink, Cooper got up and swaggered out of the room like he owned the place. Blaine watched as he carelessly slammed the door behind him-then fell back on his pillows, groaning. Oh _God_…

Ten minutes later, he'd physically forced himself out of bed, dressed hurriedly in red jeans, shirt and bow tie, then hurried off downstairs to join the two people he'd just made _grandparents_-for breakfast…

**To be continued. Hope you liked, please review! xx**


	8. Megan Fox Tom Felton

**Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me! :D **

**I'm so sorry-there might not be a chapter posted tomorrow either! :'( I've got rehearsals all day, and then a charity concert in the evening-which doesn't leave much time for writing. But I promise they'll be one on Sunday (British time) :') I'm sorry-I'll go back to being a regular-posting author after that-I always try hard to post every day :')**

**I made up the film mentioned in this chapter-don't go looking for it :P**

**Please keep on reviewing-thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews! I'm really happy that you seem to like this! **

**Thank you, hope you're well xx**

"…yeah, he'll be down in a sec-probably doing his hair…yeah, he did seem tired-probably up late texting his his boyf-oh, there he is!

As Blaine crossed the threshold of the large, spacious kitchen with it's state-of-the-art appliances and expert décor-it was like stepping into a sea of awkwardness.

Cooper was not at home enough to know that they did not mention the _B_-word. Or even the _G-A-Y_-word.

Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Come sit down, Blaine,"

Mrs Anderson gestured with a perfectly manicured hand for her younger son to join them, acting quickly as if Cooper hadn't said a word. Something she frequented when this subject was brought up. Like her long, white-tipped fake nails which hid the messy, bitten ones beneath-if you didn't talk about it, if you hid it-it didn't exist.

Mrs Anderson was a once very beautiful woman, who's age was all too quickly showing. There were grey roots under her glossy black hair, and her perfectly made-up face was getting lined, despite the many, many products she used to try and hide the signs. Even at quarter past nine in the morning, she looked like she'd been dressed and made-up by a team of professional artists and designers. Today, it was a pretty, mostly pale purple floral dress, with a neat white cardigan over it. On her small feet were white shoes with incredibly high heels. Her large eyes were the exact same shade as Blaine's, although she looked overall more like Cooper. But the eyes were identical.

It used to make Blaine laugh: "_Yer look just like yer dad-but yer got yer mum's eyes_". As this description perfectly fitted him, it had convinced his younger self even more that he was destined for Hogwarts.

Awkwardly, Blaine set himself down in between his parents and opposite Cooper on the stylish square table. Mrs Anderson smiled, strained, at him, filling his frosted glass with orange juice, behaving as if everything was normal.

"Morning," Blaine said through his teeth. Cooper grunted in response, mouth full of croissant and coffee. He still ate like a pig…

"Good morning," Mrs Anderson said, in a falsely bright tone. Then-all eyes turned to the other side of the table, where a pretty much clone of Blaine, but much, much older, with grey hair and green eyes sat hunched over the newspaper.

Sensing the sudden attention, Mr Anderson looked up. He looked a little uncomfortable at this, but nodded briefly by way of a greeting. Then, he turned his head as quickly as he could down to the front page.

This was perfectly normal-it had been the same since Blaine could remember. Mr Anderson was a naturally quiet, shy man, who hated attention and anything out of the ordinary. While Blaine's mother was very often overbearing, trying to be too involved with her son's lives-Mr Anderson took the opposite view. In fact, none of Blaine's earliest memories featured him at all. He had _traditional_ values: having children was a duty. And now he had done it-he need have little more to do with them. It was his job to go out to work. And work he did. Even when he was at home, he scarcely left the silence of his study. He seemed to like it that way-but it did not help his social awkwardness and inability to communicate at ease with other humans, even with his family. While Blaine and Cooper were growing up, he simply showed up to concerts and football games and parents evenings when he was told to, sitting them out as if watching a close friend being tortured. But now-to be honest, he was like a stranger who just lived under the same roof as them.

Maybe it was better that way.

Blaine had never had a close relationship with his father-_or_ his mother. They had sort of come to terms with his being gay, but they didn't exactly _embrace_ the idea. And as for Kurt…

Therefore-he was not exactly going to tell them in a hurry that the boyfriend who's name was worse than cursing in this house was now…

Taking a swift drink of juice, Blaine shook his head. He'd…he'd have to tell them some time…

Oh God, that was scarier than the idea of telling _Burt_…

As his mother overtook the conversation as usual, asking Cooper all sorts of questions about what he was doing at the moment, Blaine secretly slipped a hand under the table and took out his mobile.

_2 new messages from: Kurt _

_8:30- Are you okay? Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_8:42- Okay, stupid question. But I'm so worried about you. Please text me back and let me know that you're okay. I love you. Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Blaine sighed silently, before pressing "Reply".

_You just worry about you, baby. I love you too. Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Blaine, darling, what are you doing?" came Mrs Anderson's voice suddenly. He jumped a mile.

"N-nothing," he muttered quickly, reaching for a slice of toast and busying himself with the butter. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cooper raising his eyebrows, winking and mouthing "_Kurt and Blainey sitting in the tree_…"

Not even a minute later, the phone buzzed violently in his pocket, against his leg. It went unnoticed by his company-but he could have sworn his father looked up…Nevertheless, Blaine waited for a convenient point in the conversation, then ducked to read it.

_9:29- See you later? Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yes, okay. I'll come to yours for eleven? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_9:31- Sure. Can't wait Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Me neither. See you Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_9:33- See you Kxxxxxxxxxxx_

_See you Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_9:35-See you…I don't want to stop texting Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Me neither …How are you, anyway? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_9:38- I'm fine… Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I know, baby, I know…If you're half as scared as I am, then I understand Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_9:39-Well…at least we're scared together. Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"God, he's keen, isn't he?" Cooper said all of a sudden. Even Mr Anderson looked up. Blaine's breath caught in his throat-

"Who, Cooper?" Mrs Anderson asked-looking suspiciously at her younger son.

"Oh…Blaine. On his toast. He hasn't touched it," Cooper said quickly, lying smoothly. "Honestly, sarcasm goes right over your heads sometimes…"

Thankfully, no more was said of the matter. Blaine mouthed a quick "_Cheers_" to his brother, who winked again. He seemed to be enjoying this immensely, even if no one else was. But then again, that was Cooper. Unable to take anything in life remotely seriously.

_It'll be okay, baby. I promise. Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up at the kitchen table, in a grey knitted sweater and jeans and shoes like something a 1920s tap-dancer would wear, absent-mindedly eating a bright green apple. His phone was lying on the table, screen flashing as Blaine texted him. Normally, he'd have it in his pocket, but with all the scares about mobile phone radiation, that was a little too close to the baby for comfort. He knew there was no proof-but he wasn't going to risk <em>anything<em>. Not where this kid was concerned.

Swinging his legs, he contemplated the previous night. Blaine had taken it far, _far_ better than he'd hoped-and now with the promised support, he was feeling much more optimistic. With Blaine, he could do anything.

Running a hand through his still-wet freshly-washed hair, Kurt thought about the appointment in a few weeks…He wasn't going to lie-he was nervous. He'd always hated hospitals, especially since his dad's heart attack and his mom…But he'd have to grit his teeth. He had been thinking about who he should take with him-he did not want to go alone. Blaine, of course-and maybe Carole too, as she was experienced in this sort of thing-and she was paying for it…

He still couldn't believe how amazing she was being. The continued support right from when this started-and of course taking care of the medical bills, covering his tracks when he was sick-but also gently encouraging him to tell his father…

He knew he'd have to tell him sooner or later. Soon, it would become obvious-Kurt was already planning a million and one ways to hide once he started to explode, but he couldn't hide _anything_ from his father for long…

But later sounded good right now.

"Hey, son,"

Speak of the devil. Burt Hummel entered the kitchen, heavy boots, one with an oil spill staining the material, audible on the linoleum. He set the stack of papers he was carrying on the side, and smiled at Kurt.

"Hey, dad," He made his voice sound as normal as he could, smiling casually.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks, and yourself?"

"Great," Burt stretched his arms, groaning. "Starting to seize up already, I think…" He looked quickly at his refection in the kettle. "God, I'm getting old…" He sighed a little.

"Not really, Dad…" said Kurt kindly. "But if you used this brilliant moisturiser, you'd keep your skin looking young-" "Okay, okay," Burt shook his head, grinning, having heard this all before. "Well, when you get to my age still looking seventeen, you can say I told you so," He looked back into the kettle. "Well. If I'm still around then…"

Kurt suddenly felt a acute, unpleasant pang. "Yes, you will be," he said, almost forcefully. He _hated_ it when his father talked like this. "You're going to outlive the lot of us,"

"Well, I might outlive you if you carry on putting all that crap in your hair and it goes to your brain…" He gently ruffled Kurt's damp locks fondly, in a rare moment of visible affection. "But I really hope I don't…"

Normally, Kurt would have leapt a foot in the air and told his father off for about ten minutes about touching his hair, and then lectured him on why he must _never_ do it again.

But now…he felt like crying.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Blaine managed to escape the family breakfast affair. Once he'd cleared the table and washed up, he managed to sneak upstairs without his mother noticing. Of course his father didn't even look up, but Cooper followed him back to his bedroom-annoyingly.<p>

"Where you goin'?" he asked in a stupid voice, as if he was about five. Blaine carefully checked his hair in the mirror.

"Just out,"

"To see your _boyfriend_?" Cooper wolf-whistled childishly.

"Come on, Cooper, I haven't been like this with your many thousands of girlfriends,"

"Yes, that's because you were expressly forbidden to speak when they were around. You were so easy to control…They always gushed about how cute and quiet and good you were," Cooper grinned. "Lickle hushed angelic brother…I totally used to use you as a pulling tool when I took you out when you were little,"

"I know," Blaine smiled long-sufferingly. "You used to go up to the prettiest girl in the bowling alley or wherever, with me on your shoulders, and she'd go gaga over me and think you were the loveliest, most caring guy in the world…_Then_ she'd actually talk to you,"

Cooper snorted, throwing a slipper at him. "Good thing you were all cute with your curls and big hazel eyes…What happened?"

"_Uh_!" Blaine threw the slipper back at him, which caught him neatly on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Good," Blaine quickly slicked a stray strand down and grabbed his jacket from the back of the door.

"Use a condom," Cooper snickered, determined to have to last word.

Blaine winced. _A bit late for that_…

"Shut up," he said quickly. "You know, not _all_ relationships have to be solely based upon sex,"

"_Really_?" Cooper blinked, wide-eyed, as if this was complete news to him-then they both cracked up.

"Oh _God, _C…"

Cooper grinned, like he'd made a gold-standard joke worthy of the greatest comic. "So _are _you seeing him?"

"Maybe," Blaine breezed, spraying cologne.

"That means yes-_awh…_But do you want to catch a movie with me later? _Mega Monster Tarnish II _is out-with Ms Megan Fox…_oooohhh_!" Cooper clutched his heart. "Oooooh, she's…well, she's just _foxy. _And-apparently there's one scene where she's just in a _corset, _and you can see-_"_

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm remotely interested in Megan Fox and how much cleavage she shows?"

"Tom Felton's in it…"

Blaine looked up, suddenly considering. "Hmm…"

Cooper grinned, clapping. "I know your weak spot…oh, you can bring Kurtykins along, if you like?"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if _Mega Monster Tarnish II _is _quite_ his thing…" Blaine grinned.

"Oh, go on-I wanna meet him. And-I guarantee he'll be snuggling up to you in the scary bits,"

Blaine grinned again. "Tempting…I'll see what he says,"

"Great. See you at eight thirty,"

With a quick Klingon salute, Cooper left without another word.

**Thank you-more as soon as I can, and please remember to review if you'd like! :') **

**SPOILER: Somebody else will discover Kurt's secret…but who will it be? Stay tuned!**

**Xx **


	9. Blood And Guts

**Hey everyone. Oh my Colfer, I'm so sorry! I promise I will go back to good-quality, full-length chapters tomorrow! The flow of reviews has slowed, and I can only blame my bad writing and editing. I've just had such a busy few days, I've had hardly any time to sleep, let alone write good fanfiction. I've had another two shows today, but now the run is over, I can concentrate on you all again. It's such a shame, because I was so excited about this story, and it's gone down the pan :/...But I promise, it will get good again tomorrow :'(**

**This will get you to where you need to be. _Much_ more tomorrow...I really hope I can grip you all back again-I've been such a bad author. I'm sorry! **

**Rhiannon xxx**

Blaine stood patiently in the entrance of the multiplex, waiting. He'd changed into newer jeans, black leather jacket and his Gryffindor tie shirt, pink sunglasses hooked in his pocket, shoes shiny. Cooper had gone to get his usual cinema snack assortment, which was always a giant box of cheesy nachos, a large bag of Malteasers, an equally huge bag of Pick 'n' Mix sweets, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, and a mega Diet Coke, to prove he was healthy after all. Blaine could never understand how his brother could eat all of this regularly and not die of a heart attack or become morbidly obese. He wasn't personally planning on eating, but was waiting to see if Kurt wanted anything. He smiled as he looked forward to seeing his boyfriend, and the usual argument they had over who would pay. Today, Blaine was determined that Kurt would not touch his wallet all night.

Checking his watch, it was twenty five to nine. The film was starting in ten minutes-Blaine had already bought Kurt's ticket so he couldn't complain. Judging by the crowd seeing it, and by the poster, which featured Megan Fox wearing very little, with a deadly-looking gun in her slim arms, Tom Felton standing just behind to her right (looking gorgeous as usual), and a monstrous, murderous-looking alien to her left-this was not Kurt's sort of film at all. He was amazed Kurt had agreed to it, to be honest. But hopefully it would still be fun.

Kurt had seemed alright earlier, when they'd spent most of the day together. They'd just lay on his bed, talking about everything and nothing. Finally, Kurt had plucked up the courage to mention the baby-and Blaine had almost died of relief that he'd been the one to mention it first. Blaine was dying to know everything and everything-but he didn't want to push his boyfriend. They'd talked for a long time, quietly, about it. Mostly-just the very fact it existed.

Now he was over the shock...Blaine admitted...he couldn't help but be a little happy about it. Kurt seemed happier now-and that was the important thing. And goodness, Blaine had never thought he'd be able to have a child with Kurt-so it was like his hopes for the future were coming right now. Of course he was still terrified-but he and Kurt would face it together, and he'd promised him that everything would be fine. And he knew he would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure he kept that promise. He owed it to _both _of them.

There was still a small part of him that couldn't quite grasp that now there was a little life, part of him and his Kurt...he couldn't help it-the idea of that was..._wonderful_. Nothing less.

Ah. Speak of the devil.

"Hey!" Blaine called as his boyfriend approached across the carpark and entered the large glass doors. He pulled him into a hug, breathing in his sweet, flowery moisturiser smell and feeling his heart over-react as usual as they touched. Kurt looked as beautiful and lovely as ever, in a black and white knitted sweater and tight black jeans, almost glowing. Well, he was always glowing in Blaine's eyes...

"Hey," Kurt smiled, eyes bright as he looked back at Blaine, arms still around his shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm great. How are you both?" Gently, he placed his hand on the front of Kurt's sweater, stroking it once before quickly removing his hand, aware they were in public.

"Great," Kurt smiled again, wider, even slightly blushing. "I'm enjoying wearing tight jeans while I still can..."

"Yeah..."

"So…_Mega Monster Tarnish II_…" Kurt glanced at the poster behind them, eyebrows raised. "Looks totally intellectual and intelligent,"

"Well, it's got Tom Felton, so…"

"Hey!" Kurt pretended to be annoyed. "I couldn't imagine fancying any of the Potter cast-Tom Felton will always be little Draco Malfoy with the white-blonde hair to me," "I don't _fancy_ him…he's quite handsome though. And, oh _God_, that British accent…" Blaine mimed clutching his heart-then grinned at his boyfriend. "I'm kidding,"

"What _utter bollocks_," Kurt said, in a fake posh English accent-and they both laughed like drains.

"Hey!" Approaching rapidly, arms full of snacks, was Cooper. He smiled at Blaine-but was obviously eyeing Kurt up and down carefully, with some interest. Blaine wondered if he would be cool-or play the protective big brother, as he had threatened to. He prayed for the former.

"Hey, little bro!" Cooper grinned, mouth already full of nachos-but he was still looking at Kurt, who smiled politely.

"Urm, Cooper, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and Kurt, this is my brother-" Blaine started awkwardly.

"Cooper Anderson," With difficulty and much transferring of snack-hands, Cooper managed to shake the countertenor's hand. "Great to _finally_ meet you, hey?"

"You too," Kurt continued smiling politely-trying to ignore the fact that Cooper's mouth was still full of half-chewed nacho and cheese. Blaine was almost slamming his head against the wall-_why_? Trust Cooper…

All of a sudden, Cooper threw an arm protectively around his brother, and looked sternly at the surprised Kurt. "Now, you better treat my baby brother nice-_or else_,"

"Urm…okay!" Kurt looked shocked, while Blaine died of embarresment.

"_Cooper_! Don't be a twat,"

Cooper gave Kurt icy evils-then broke into roaring laugher, clutching his sides. "Oh my God, your faces!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, rolling his eyes long-suffering and disbelievingly. "Come on. It's starting in a minute,"

Taking Kurt hand gently, while neatly kicking his brother, he lead them toward the screen entrance.

...

The audience recoiled horribly and some squealed as the terrifying beast on the screen graphically ripped out a screaming girl's innards as it cornered her in an ally way. Tom Felton, covered in blood and gore, watched helplessly from behind, his face both shocked and revolted. Behind him in the street, chaos reigned, a huger version of the former beast rampaging around, destroying buildings with one swipe and killing people left, right and centre as Megan Fox determinedly battled it, again wearing little, her face set. Cooper was utterly absorbed-either by the horror, or the actress. But, predictably, despite Tom Felton-Kurt and Blaine were not so riveted.

"This is so stupid," Blaine muttered. "If she hadn't opened the crate when Tom Felton _told_ her not to, none of this would have happened. God, if she'd listened to me-and how fake does all that gore look? Look, that doesn't even look like intestines, it looks like-" "Shut _up_!" Kurt's face had been buried in Blaine's shirt for quite some time. "Oh God, I feel sick…"

Instantly, Blaine snapped into concerned mode. "Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

"No, I'll be fine-but _urrggghhh_!" Kurt's face contorted as he looked up at the screen, which currently showed the monster pressing a man's head so tightly that it exploded, brains splattering everywhere, sickeningly sloppy and watery.

"Oh come on, that's freaking _idiotic_. He just, like, ran right into the monster's path-who the _hell_ directed this?" Blaine moaned, stealing some of Cooper's sweets.

Megan Fox leaned very far down to pick up her dropped gun-the camera angled deliberately to show as much cleavage as possible. Cooper's eyes almost popped out of his head-while Blaine groaned.

"Oh my…" Kurt looked at her. "What the hell would her mother think about this?"

Blaine's eyes widened-then he snorted.

"What?"

"Only _you_ would come out with something like that…" He leaned his head on Kurt's, slipping his arm around him. "Definitely not the best choice of movie, huh?"

"No! God, can't we just stick to musicals?" Kurt's voice went even more high-pitched as the monster roared deafeningly, slashing at Tom Felton, but missing and decapitating an unfortunate civilian next to him.

"Oh, come on, that was an easy shot," Blaine complained, eating Malteasers and yawning.

"Blaine! I thought you _liked _Tom Felton,"

"I do. I just wish this piece of crap would hurry up and end,"

Kurt shrugged-then shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?" Right away, despite being chilly himself, Blaine removed his leather jacket and placed it over Kurt like a blanket.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled gratefully, giving him a kiss-then ducked again as one of the monsters brutally slaughtered a woman with a small child. "Ugh, that's _horrible_," He'd gone very pale.

"A bit. Look, do you want to go home? I don't mind,"

"No, it's okay, I can stick this out…oh!" He clutched Blaine's arm as the monster bit another woman clean in half. "Was that _really _necessary?"

"Stupid movie…definitely not appropriate for this one, either,"

Gently, he placed a hand over Kurt's stomach, beneath the leather jacket. It was still absolutely flat-but it was a strange feeling, knowing that there was something else there. He felt a peculiar feeling through his arm.

"Absolutely not," Kurt agreed-placing his hand over Blaine's.

A warm feeling coursed through Blaine's body-and he couldn't help but smile.

...

After their long goodbye at Kurt's front door, Blaine headed back to his brother's car and shut the door behind him, strapping his seatbelt as Cooper started the engine.

"Well?" Blaine asked eagerly. "What did you think of him, then?"

There was a long pause.

"…He seems sweet," Cooper said, turning out of Kurt's road. But-he sounded strange. His voice was monotone.

Forced.

Blaine frowned. Wait. This wasn't right. Where was the teasing? Where was the micky-taking? This wasn't like Cooper…He was looking straight ahead at the road-and his brow was knitted. His blue eyes were never without laughter-but now, they were as dead as anything.

"Cooper?" he asked, timidly. "'sup?"

There was another long silence.

"There's something going on," Blaine's lung's clenched, like iron.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound off-hand.

"Something strange is going on…between you and Kurt,"

Quietly, Blaine curled up a little tighter on his seat. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, his voice barely concealing the sudden panic he was feeling.

"I-I don't know-it's just…the way you look at him. It's not just the obvious and complete love, it's…I don't know. The way you were cuddled up together in the movie... The little smiles, like you've got this-this _huge_ secret, or something…"

Blaine's pulse had quickened. "Well…that's a bit silly," he said, limply.

Suddenly, Cooper turned, and gave him a long, hard look.

"Yeah. Silly…" He sighed-then, without warning, transformed back into his old self, with a big, stupid, childish grin. "I saw you two _kissing_! _Ooooohhh_!"

* * *

><p>Will Schuester groaned in sympathy and frustration as Kurt bolted out of the choir room yet again to vomit.<p>

"Oh God, has he considered some time off school?" Tina asked, concerned as the door slammed behind him.

"I know, right?" Mercedes started toward the door. "Should I go after him?"

"No!" Rachel cut in her usual bossy way. "Standing around talking about Kurt's illness is not a valuable use of precious rehearsal time! Now-"

"Shut up, white girl, show some concern!" Mercedes was worried sick about her friend, and she could see Rachel was too, deep down. But she was still annoying. "I'm sick of your squawking!"

"What's with him?" Schue wondered aloud. "This has gone on long enough," Schue looked at Finn for answers.

"I dunno," Finn shrugged, looking worried too-but clueless.

"Lot of help you are," Mercedes shot Finn evils-earning a reproachful, defensive look from Rachel. A few seconds later, Kurt shakily returned, colour slowly beginning to return to his face.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Maybe you should see a doctor?" asked Schue, taking his elbow gently and leading him back to a seat, where he sat down, looking tired.

"I have an appointment," Kurt said-truthfully. Well, it was in a few weeks…

"Good. You're worse than me last year," Quinn said, half joking.

"Maybe he's pregnant," Brittany added in her usual dreamy way. Everyone laughed, shaking their heads at her blondness, and went back into their grapevine-step-ball-change routine, accompanied by the piano. After a quick hug from Mercedes, everyone brushed it off, getting on…but…

Only Puck saw Kurt's face.

**Thank you for reading, please review! It will get better, I promise! :'( Please review, if you like xxx**


	10. Twelve Weeks

**Hey everyone. Whew! Sorry for freaking out yesterday-I'm back to normal now :D Hope you enjoy**

**Oooohh…Kurt and Blaine discuss something important in the final part of this chapter…if you have any suggestions, ideas of your own, do tell me, either by message or review! :D I'll underline it, so you know what I'm on about. I have some ideas-but I'd love you all to have a say too :D Yay! I'm excited :D**

**Enjoy! More soon! xxx**

_Could you pick me up from school at about half past twelve? You told them you've got a medical appointment, right? Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yes, I most certainly can, and yes, I did. So did you? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yes, but it's not a lie for me :P _You're_ practically truanting…:P Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To be there to make sure my boyfriend and our baby are okay? It's not exactly a crime…:P Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I can't believe we're joking about this…I'm nervous Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Everything will be fine Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You've been saying that a lot lately…I hope you're right, honey Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt sent the last message-then dropped his head onto his arms on the table and groaned.

It had been a _long_ few weeks.

Firstly-they still had not told another soul. Even now, three months in, only Kurt, Blaine and Carole knew of this baby's existence. Secondly-the vomiting had got worse, rather than better. He'd sort of mastered doing it quietly and neatly-but it didn't seem to be slowing, or coming to a stop. And it was still no more pleasant. And thirdly-he _swore_ his jeans were getting tighter. This morning-he'd had to pull hard to do them up. Stood in his bedroom, with Finn singing in the shower in the background, he'd stared and stared in the mirror, a look of horror on his face. Nothing was showing…but now-he knew it would not be long.

What then?

"Alright, honey?" Carole slipped into the kitchen behind him and patted his back comfortingly. Kurt nodded stiffly, sitting up. Sighing, Carole leaned her head on his sympathetically. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"

Kurt sniffed. "People have been saying that _so_ much lately…"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he couldn't help but smile as he realised who it was from.

_Me too…see you in a few hours. Take care of yourself Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Reading it, it was still a comfort to know that Blaine was in this with him.

"Got enough kisses there?" Carole snickered. Kurt gave her evils-but she still laughed fondly. "Awh, to be young and in love…Want me to come with you this afternoon?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Yes, he wanted her. She knew about these things-and she'd been with him from the very start. And, to be honest-it would be nice to have an adult there. But…he kind of wanted this to be between he and Blaine…

"I understand if you just want Blaine," she said, in a professional way, like she'd read his mind. "This is _your_ baby after all,"

"…Thank you," he murmured-God, Carole was amazing. "But-" Nerves got the better of him. "When we're there…can you…wait outside? Please?"

Carole smiled. "Of course, honey,"

Nervous was one word. In amongst the now practically joy at knowing this baby of his and Blaine's existed-there had always been a nagging feeling at the back of his mind…like his own personal Voice of Doom. Kurt's Voice of Doom was always there. It had taken up residence in his brain when he was about eight years old, when he'd lost his mom-and realised that life was not the easy, peaches-and-cream he'd thought it. Normally-whenever there was a good thing in Kurt's life-something was always there to overshadow it. Something dark, black, forbidding. Something always went wrong. _Always_.

There were so many risks with this pregnancy. So much could go wrong…He knew, even though he was officially past the first trimester now with seemingly nothing happening-there were still a whole six months to go…and _so_ much could happen in six months…

If anything happened to this baby, he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Fag!"<p>

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. That word, that had been thrown at him so many times-still stuck like a knife. Clutching tight to the leather strap of his bag, he slowly turned around to see who had shouted the insult-and his worst fears were confirmed. Stood at the other end of the now almost deserted corridor, as the bell had already rang for third period, were two red-jacketed, six-foot, burly jocks, with hands like huge spades and massive trainers like boats. And, through the small, narrowed eyes in their thick-set heads, they were glaring straight at him.

He knew how this went.

Oh God.

By arriving slightly early or late to class, hiding in the corridors, travelling in a pack of friends-Kurt had just avoided this type of confrontation for the last month, by the leather of his designer shoes. But now-quickly, Kurt tried to escape-

But suddenly, yet another gigantic, muscled jock appeared from the other side, so wide, he almost filled the corridor. There was a sadistic grin on his face.

"You move, I mess you up worse, geddit?"

What good grammar. But Kurt tensed horribly, dread coursing through his veins like icy water. These two, thick and incapable of standard speech as they were-clearly were here for one thing. Violence. Kurt was trapped like a rabbit.

Instinctively, Kurt's arms folded over his stomach, as he had to stop.

Trying to hold his head high, his old trick to try to show they couldn't scare him-he waited for them to approach. Oh _shit_, what the hell was he going to do? The foul words could be blocked out, the insults defiantly brushed off. But the punches, the kicks, the locker slams, everything else…they left him bruised-but what would they do to a poor, little, fragile, delicate baby? Kurt actually gasped out loud as he thought…

"Scared, homo? _Fwightened_?" One jock with spiked-up blonde hair mocked his high-pitched, well-spoken tone.

"Awh, lookie, he's gone all pale," another with a big, ugly scar sneered. "Matches his _girl's _scarf,"

"No, he's _always_ that pale," the last derided. This was the tallest-and the stupidest-with arms like cannon balls and the cruellest eyes. The only one Kurt had encountered before…"Probably barely sees the sun-too busy with his _boyfriend_,"

Kurt's throat had clogged up. He couldn't speak. But-an angry shot of fire zapped through him as they mentioned Blaine.

"He _actually _has a _boyfriend_?" Scarface's eyebrows raised. "Shit, is there _another_ fag around here?"

"No-he goes to that private school-Dalton?"

"Well, that's hardly shocking-_everyone_ there is freaking gay," Scarface was now eying Kurt with even more hatred. "They're all guys, aren't they?"

Kurt sniffed. Just because it was a single sex school, that meant they were _all gay_…but he had bigger things to worry about now. He jumped a mile as the blonde one cracked his knuckles. Oh God, please, don't, please, don't…

"Anything to say for yourself?" The biggest one clapped his hands together, making a noise like thunder directly overhead, suddenly directly addressing Kurt, having talked as if he wasn't there until now.

He kept silent. If he didn't make them angry…

"Well?"

Scarface suddenly came right up close to him, spraying his face with spit. He leapt backwards-but only just about avoided colliding with the blonde one. He was completely trapped. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God_…

"Enough chit chat!" the biggest one commanded, voice like a death toll…

But Kurt thought no more as a fist suddenly slammed into his face. A burning pain shot to his cheek, which felt as if it had been ripped apart…there was something wet dripping onto his lip…He noticed the huge ring on Scarface's hand, and whimpered. But thank God it was only his face…

"Right!" The blonde one suddenly took him roughly by the shoulders. Kurt was so scared, his heart racing faster than it ever had before, arms still clasped protectively over his abdomen, paralysed with fear, helplessly unable to move from the jock's iron grip, as the jock stared at him with loathing and intending sadism for a moment. Then-

"Hey!"

Just as he was about to slam Kurt forcefully into a locker-a voice like a foghorn rang through the hall behind them, echoing off the walls.

"Why the hell aren't you little bastards in class?" Sue Sylvester came striding up the corridor, as if she owned the place, glaring at the jocks as if they were gum on her shoe. Without warning-they froze on the spot, still grasping Kurt's shoulder painfully. "Hey-" She stopped suddenly as she saw Kurt on the verge of a locker slam. "Didn't anyone tell you never to hit a girl?"

Kurt had never in his life been more relieved to be bullied by the cheerleading coach.

"Put Porcelain down, and pick on someone your own size-and mental capacity! Now, get your asses to class before I shove your basket ball up them!"

Dropping Kurt, the three jocks scattered, and ran off, tails between their legs, as if they'd been commanded by Lord Voldemort or someone. Sue Sylvester-the most terrifying woman on the planet-had just saved his ass. And, quite possibly-his baby's life.

Breathing out heavily, Kurt couldn't believe it. His heart was still racing like hell… "Thank you, Miss Sylvester!" he gasped out.

The coach sniffed. "Don't thank me, sweet, sweet Porcelain. Much as I'd love to see a Glee club kid get squished like a hedgehog-I look out for my Cheerios. Even the ex ones,"

Kurt breathed out again-there seemed to be a lot of repressed air in his lungs. He still couldn't believe his luck…thank God nothing had hurt the baby…

"Speaking of ex-Cheerios…any chance you want your place back on the team? Apparently they like controversy at Nationals nowadays, and having a gay countertenor on the squad-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Sylvester, I don't think I can," he said quickly, remembering what had happened to Quinn.

Sue actually looked _insulted_. Obviously, places on the Cheerios were not often turned down, and she looked quite shocked. Then-her face turned into a sneer. "You just made yourself a very powerful enemy, Fairy Princess…"

With a loud, violent click of trainers, Miss Sylvester was gone. Kurt watched her, still catching his breath, and contemplating her weirdness and constant split personality over the Glee club…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt-oh my God, what the <em>hell<em> happened to your face!"

Blaine leapt out of the car and shot up to him across the school parking lot, still in his Dalton uniform, face full of concern and fear. Although Kurt had cleaned it up-there was still a long, jagged mark in his cheek where the ring had struck.

"It's nothing," Kurt said quickly, not wanting a fuss. "Come on, let's get there. We'll be late,"

"No, Kurt," Blaine gently touched the mark, looking shocked. His mind worked under his perfect hair… "…Did someone do this to you, Kurt?" he asked urgently.

"It's nothing!" Kurt was keen to leave as fast as possible. "Come _on_-"

"Did someone hurt you, Kurt?" Blaine's tone was deadly serious and stern-but a new kind of worry was creeping in. "Kurt, did someone-"

"Okay! Okay, somebody-"

Blaine gasped, eyes immediately flicking fearfully down to Kurt's lower abdomen.

"-but it was only the face! Just the face!" Kurt took his hand, looking anxiously at his watch, and lead him firmly back toward the car. "Nothing to worry about,"

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked, unconvinced.

"_Yes_! Do you honestly think I'd put the baby at risk by not telling anyone if something had endangered or possibly hurt it?" Kurt looked hard at his boyfriend, still leading him back to the car.

Blaine paused…then became deadly serious again. "Who the hell hurt you?" His voice sounded almost murderous. Kurt actually felt a little scared.

"It doesn't matter, some jock! Look, come on, let's just worry about-" "You're not safe here, Kurt,"

Kurt abruptly halted, turning around on his heel. "What?"

Blaine wasn't looking at him. He looked at the grey car park gravel beneath their feet, as if staring to the centre of the Earth, all the way to China. "I knew you weren't safe here…neither of you…"

"What are you talking about-? Look, we're going to be late. Carole will be waiting,"

But as he shut the car door, sat down, and Blaine started the engine…he could see that Blaine was not about to drop this, or let it go…

There was a long silence as Blaine drove down the road, eyes fixed ahead. He'd seemingly cooled off a little-but was still deep in thought…Kurt bit his lip. Once again, the nerves bit him like a nest of wasps, like they had this morning…

"We can't keep saying "baby" in public-and I don't like calling it "it"…" Kurt babbled, keen to take his mind off things.

"What do you suggest-a _code_ name?" Blaine's voice was quieter, calmer, more like himself, coming out of his deep meditation on whatever it was he was thinking about. He even smiled a little.

"Well-something like that. We need some sort of…word…"

"Speaking of names…have you thought of any?" Kurt shrugged, frowning. It was strange-in amongst everything else-he hadn't really thought about _names_. It had always just been "the baby" in his head. Well, they didn't even know the gender of the baby, so they couldn't really seriously consider anything…but surely he should still be thinking of something as important as that. "I-I don't really know…"

"Really, I'd have thought you'd have, like, a _million_ listed," Blaine's voice finally sounded normal, as he squeezed Kurt's hand at the traffic lights. "But let's just make sure our little miracle is in full health before we think of anything like that yet…"

"Yes, you're right," Kurt agreed. He stared out of the window-his turn to be lost in thought. A mixture of nerves, worry and concerns…but in there somewhere was…excitement. A whole twelve weeks in…and it seemed more true by the day.

**Thank you so much! Please review-and remember to drop me any ideas on names you might have! We're starting the name game early in this fic! Either sex at this point :') Much love, hope everyone's well xxx**


	11. Be Normal

**Hey everyone :') Wow! Thank you so much for all your amazing, amazing name suggestions and reviews! I forgot to thank you for Chapter Nine, so thank you so much! :D Like I have said, reviews mean the absolute world :') Please keep them coming, and I'll keep posting quickly.**

**Oh, those names! I've got a big list of them now! They're all so beautiful-I have a feeling this kid might end up with a LOT of middle names-and I possibly have an idea for a winner now…Thank you so much-remember, if you have any more, don't hesitate to let me know! Wow, thank you so much! You've made my original choices look really pants :P **

**I'm going to make you all jealous now-I've flipped a coin, and now know the gender…Let me know if you want to know-or if you want a surprise! :')**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

Kurt stared determinedly straight ahead, at the boring white clock on the wall opposite them, ticking away the minutes as he waited. He did not look away from the clock-for it gave him a sense of comfort, to see it tick around and around, never stopping, always steady. The gentle sound it made as it started and stopped was just audible in the waiting room.

They were not alone in there. Several old women sat in the ugly orange plastic chairs, reading some of the out-of-date magazines that lay battered on the small, circular tables dotted around. A woman in her thirties sat alone, staring quietly around, clearly bored. She looked much calmer than the woman next to her, who was about the same age, but looked pale and scared. Beside her, her husband held her hand comfortingly, his face carefully blank. A young man paced nervously up and down, waiting for someone. A pale-looking boy, about seven years old with scabby knees, sat on his mother's lap, swinging his legs. But there was hardly any conversation. It was unnervingly quiet.

The seat to the right of Kurt was currently empty, with Carole's coat slung across the back, as she'd gone to get coffee. But to his left was Blaine, who held his hand tightly. He had not let go since they'd walked in. Kurt sat close to him, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

"You okay, baby?" Blaine whispered to him, moving his other hand in slow circles at the top of Kurt's back. The lone, bored woman's head suddenly snapped up at the word "baby". She looked at them, and their clasped hands-and was seemingly stricken.

"It's okay, miss, he's my…_brother_," Kurt called over to her, all innocence. Uncomfortably, she looked the other way, shooting them weird glances every now and again, as if they were aliens. Kurt caught his boyfriend's eye-and they dissolved into silent laughter. God, the world could be full of idiots, sometimes…

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Oh my," Kurt gulped as his name was called. He looked at Blaine-who was looking back at him, each willing the other desperately to go first. Awkwardly, they smiled at each other, laughing a little.

"Come on. Let's go together," Kurt stood up, and Blaine followed his lead nervously. He squeezed his hand, and they began to walk toward the correct room-stopping to smile politely at the woman from before, who looked shocked.

Holding the door of the room open was a middle-aged woman, grey hair tied up in a messy bun, lipstick running into the creases in her lips. Thankfully-she smiled as she took them through, and sat down at the desk, indicating them to do the same. Anxiously, Kurt and Blaine took the seats opposite her.

"Good evening, gentlemen, I am Dr Mitchell," She held out a hand, her voice friendly, old eyes kind. Kurt felt himself relax the slightest bit, as her grip was firm and warm. The desk between them was slightly messy, with loads of paperwork, a model of a cat-and a photograph of two young men sitting very close together on a leather sofa in someone's living room. Dr Mitchell saw him looking. "My son and his husband," she said proudly.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee under the desk-Kurt had been wary of the doctor-the severe one from years ago who'd confirmed the existence of his gene had been blatantly homophobic and patronising. But this one seemed genuinely pleasant-and trustworthy.

"Right. Let's get on with this, shall we?" She smiled as she checked some paperwork, gently professional. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, date of birth 1994, aged seventeen…?" She reeled off a few more details, and his address and phone number.

Kurt nodded. "Yes,"

"And this is…" She smiled warmly at Blaine.

"My boyfriend, Blaine Anderson,"

"And Blaine is the other parent of this baby, correct?"

"Yes," Kurt said, squeezing his hand. He liked how she was treating them perfectly normally. Dr Mitchell looked across the desk at them, chin resting on her hands, elbows propped up on the table. She looked kind-but serious.

"Now, I'm sure you are aware of the rarity of a situation like this. This is actually the first recorded case in Ohio. But I assure you, I am aware of one case in England ten years ago, and everything went absolutely fine,"

Kurt breathed out a little, relieved.

"However, we do want to keep a very close eye on you. We'd like you to come by every few weeks from now, so we can check for anything out of the ordinary-or anything going wrong," she said simply, frankly. But Kurt appreciated her not beating around the bush. "Do not hesitate to call me if you are worried about anything,"

Kurt nodded. "Right…" he said, his voice barely more than a breath.

Blaine sat awkwardly as Dr Mitchell began asking Kurt many, many questions. He could see Kurt was uncomfortable with being questioned like this, even very gently, but he answered each one surely. Blaine had had no idea that Kurt had been throwing up as much as he was. Nor about the headaches. Kurt never complained…He looked concernedly at his boyfriend, silently vowing to look after him properly.

He never let go of Kurt's hand as he was carefully measured and weighed. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he saw that he'd gained weight. But Dr Mitchell looked at him worriedly.

"You're really a little under what you should be right now…are you eating right?"

Kurt nodded, frowning. "Yes. My step-mother is making sure of that,"

"Hmm…" The doctor carried on taking notes. "Well, just make sure you do, dear,"

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's hand anxiously, now even more concerned.

"Is your face okay, by the way?" the doctor asked.

"Oh yes!" Kurt said quickly, covering the long mark with his hand, which still occasionally seeped a little blood. "Yes, it's fine,"

Blaine bit his lip. He could see the doctor had guessed that it was deliberately inflicted-but she said nothing.

"We'll have to take a blood sample too,"

Kurt winced slightly at these words. He'd told Blaine how much he detested needles…but he sat down wordlessly at the desk and rolled up his sleeve to just above the elbow. Blaine sat beside him, still holding his hand as Dr Mitchell tied something around his upper arm.

"Don't look," Blaine advised him.

"Yes, look at Blaine, dear-he's handsome enough," said the doctor lightly. Kurt giggled while Blaine blushed. Kurt looked right into his eyes, and Blaine back into those beautiful, blue-green oceans he'd fallen in love with…

After a second, Kurt winced again-the needle had obviously gone in. But he didn't even whimper. It seemed he was determined to get through this, whatever came through.

After many more questions, about things Blaine guessed Kurt would really rather not talk about-the doctor lead them into another room, dark, with machinery. Kurt was laid nervously on what looked like a stretched-out dentist's chair. Blaine still held his hand, which Kurt gripped back, as if he'd never let go. Dr Mitchell turned to switch on the machine.

"You're dong great, baby," he whispered, kissing Kurt on the forehead. His skin felt cold under Blaine's lips. Kurt simply made a small sound, like a kitten mewing. Blaine couldn't figure out what it meant-but he got the gist.

It was pretty surreal for both of them.

"Are you considering adoption?" Dr Mitchell asked, tenderly, as she turned around.

"No," said Kurt, looking at Blaine. "I'm not going through everything to have this baby, then give it away. We're keeping it,"

"Alrighty, then," she said mildly, without another word. "Shall we start this, then?"

"Make sure you check _everything_. If that's okay?" Kurt asked, noticeably anxious as the doctor adjusted a small screen on the wall, and started up a computer.

"Don't worry, I will," she smiled. Carefully, she turned up Kurt's shirt, exposing pale skin. Blaine was amazed Kurt didn't freak-_no one _touched Kurt's clothes. But he barely seemed aware. "This will be cold," she said, before spreading this bluish, thick liquid matter over his lower abdomen. Kurt didn't even wince-he didn't say a word. Blaine held his hand tighter.

Whatever the stuff was, it was cold. But Kurt barely thought on it as Dr Mitchell took a small device wired to the computer, and moved it over his lower abdomen.

"There you go,"

A few seconds later-a blurry, dark image flickered onto the screen.

Now, Kurt had seen sonograms on TV, in movies, even Quinn's when she was pregnant. He'd seen his cousin's when his aunt posted it on Facebook. He'd always been sort of awestruck at how they looked, how they worked-and of course, there was the cute little, slightly alien, baby, all curled up and sweet. They were cute-but his own child was a completely different story…

He gripped Blaine's hand tighter as they looked at the black and white image, the very first time they'd seen _their child_.

There were no words.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, which quietly spilled down his cheeks. He tore his eyes away for a second and looked up at Blaine, who's eyes also sparkled with tears-and a smile was stretching on his face. Kurt looked back at the flickering image-and could not help but beam.

There was silence for a few, perfect moments.

"Oh…wow…" Blaine breathed. He was lost for words.

"…I-I know…" Kurt whispered back breathlessly. Blaine leant down and kissed him again, tears falling from his eyes onto Kurt's forehead. They stared at the sonogram, the idea that the subject it depicted was in this room, a real, living baby-still seeming so bizarre…It was _magical_.

"Makes it all seem real, doesn't it?" Dr Mitchell said-they could tell by her voice she was smiling. "Urm…yes, everything seems to be normal,"

_Normal_.

Kurt had never heard such a wonderful word. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief-and heard Blaine do the same. The baby was okay. It was okay, and healthy, and safe-and perfectly _normal_. More thankful tears spilled as he kissed Blaine's warm, slightly shaking hand. He couldn't express how relieved he was-and now…the doctor was right. It all seemed so _real_ now…

He and Blaine were having a _baby_.

**There we go! Kurt and the little one are both fine! Yay! (for now…)**

**Thank you so much-please remember to review! :D Hope everyone's great xx**


	12. Your Song

**Hey everyone! As usual, thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D And even more beautiful name ideas! Wow! I read one, and am now actually tempted to change the gender just to use it! :P But no, I think I've definitely decided the gender now…:')**

**For the piano song in this chapter, for some reason I had Danny Elfman's **_**Piano Duet **_**from Tim Burton's **_**The Corpse Bride **_**in my head…so to get an idea, imagine that, but longer :P **

**Please continue reviewing, and I'll carry one posting as much as I can-hope you enjoy! :D xxx**

"Awwwh! That's _adorable_!"

Kurt made a beeline for a little Disney baby sleeping suit, picking it up and "awh!"ing. "Look!"

"Honestly, boy, you're more easily distracted than a goldfish!" Mercedes put down the top she'd been considering, turning to her friend. They were in one of the big department stores at the mall, on one of their shopping trips-which had already lasted two more or less unbroken hours. In the big, white-painted rooms full of clothes, furniture, lamps and household objects, they were both in their elements, arm in arm and giggling at some of the more-_ahem_-unique merchandise. Kurt almost felt like a teenager again…

"Sorry, Cedes," Kurt apologised, reluctantly putting the baby clothes down.

Mercedes shrugged, going back to the top she'd been looking at. Maybe it was one of his weird, yet somehow always fabulous, fashion ideas…

Kurt bit his lip. For goodness sake, _be careful_. Though…there was a twinge of guilt.

Surely he should tell his _best friend _about the baby?

But no. He couldn't-not yet. He'd been keeping it a secret so long-and _definitely_ wasn't ready to disclose it to the world yet. As much as he loved and trusted her-he knew if he told her, the whole Glee club would know by this time tomorrow…and he _certainly _wasn't ready for that. And neither, probably, was Blaine. He figured he'd tell his family first…

Then again-he'd been putting that out of mind too…

Quickly, he touched the small, crackly shape in his pocket, which was the photograph of the sonogram. He hadn't put it down since the appointment yesterday…It was so crazy and surreal…He couldn't help but smile to himself. It already looked like a baby, with it's head, and little limbs, perfect, and healthy, and…_oh_, he just couldn't believe it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen-and he knew Blaine felt the same way.

But-he _also_ knew that the time was fast approaching-he'd _have_ to tell his father.

It was probably just his imagination-but he'd _sworn_ Dad had given him a funny look this morning…

Determinedly, stroking the photograph briefly, he shoved all thought of that scary day out of his mind. He could at least have a little careless fun with his friend while he still could…

He wished he could tell Mercedes though, as he watched his diva friend play the rails of clothing like a musical instument. She didn't know it…but she was going to be Auntie Mercedes…

"Anyway, what time's that boyfriend of yours' picking you up?" she asked, turning her head for a second.

"In an hour," Kurt checked his watch.

"So-when are you two getting engaged, then?" Mercedes flicked him playfully, snickering. Kurt responded by pushing her rather forcefully-which just made her laugh more. "Fight it all you like, boy-but I got a feeling…" Then-her attention was suddenly claimed by an item of clothing on the other side of the room, and she dragged Kurt keenly over to inspect it.

A while later, after Kurt had deemed the former shirt hideous, and he would not let Mercedes be seen in it- "Hang on a second!" Without warning-he dashed off deeper into the store.

Mercedes continued sifting through the packed rails, looking for her size. It was normal for Kurt to disappear on a shopping trip. He'd be back in about ten minutes with a whole armful of flamboyant clothing…

So she was immensely surprised when he returned just _two_ minutes later-with a bag of toffee popcorn.

"What?" she asked, miming major shock. "No fifty million outfits? No forcing me to try on the latest McQueen which I can no way in hell afford?"

Kurt did not respond-he was already digging into the popcorn, eating it like he hadn't eaten for days. She frowned.

"I thought you hated toffee popcorn?"

"I know-but oh God, it's been all I can think about for ages! _Mmm_…" Kurt looked blissful as he consumed it at a rapid, un-dainty way.

"You've quite an appetite for someone who almost cancelled this morning because they were sick," Mercedes commented, still watching him-but he barely seemed aware. Sighing, she went back to a pair of jeans which had caught her eye. Ignored for a bag of sugar-filled crap…so _male_…

…But _so_ unlike Kurt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him devour popcorn. As she did-her eyes narrowed. Something…something was _weird_. Now-obviously she wasn't going to say anything to him-he'd hit the roof-but she could have sworn…had Kurt had put on a little weight? Not that you'd notice-hardly anything at all-but a little. Maybe it was just because she spent so much time with him. Or maybe it was his clothes…But _something_ had definitely changed. Kurt was so…so…_happy_. Of course Mercedes wanted her friend to be happy, after all he'd been though-but he was practically _glowing_…

_Probably Blaine_, she thought. God, sometimes she wished she had an amazing boyfriend like Blaine…

* * *

><p>Blaine impatiently tore apart the sheet of manuscript paper he'd been working on, and sunk onto the piano, head in hands, and groaned; clashing dreadfully with the uncomfortable dischord he'd created by mashing the keys. Well. It was still a better sound than the music <em>he'd <em>been writing this morning…

He just couldn't _concentrate_. He was trying to write another song, to add to his growing repertoire of original music-but everything sounded crap. There was no _flow_ to it-the chord sequence seemed to obvious, and the melody weak with no body or feeling. The song was one he'd started a while ago, and it was supposed to present the way a perfect, deserted beach looked at night-but now, that seemed so _done_. He was having trouble keeping the rhythm and pace, when his mind kept wondering-and, after a full two-hours work-he'd realised he'd been writing it down on the manuscript in the wrong key signature. _Swell. _

Sighing, he shoved the pile of much-corrected manuscript onto the floor, and looked back at the music stand. On it was one of his other manuscript notebooks, which had fallen open on a page, entitled: _Kurt's Song. _

He smiled. He'd penned it in the first few weeks of their relationship, to serenade Kurt with on a dusky summer evening-but it had turned into something much more. It was moving, intense-everything he felt for Kurt pouring out onto the keys, soaring in the air in beautiful music.

Honestly, this was the original piano score he was most proud of. But back then, it had just _came_ to him, like a dream, the music writing itself, everything he adored about his boyfriend spilling out of his hands into the piano, like a waterfall…

Without him telling them to, his hands found the shape of the first notes. It began with a simple melody of broken, staccato notes, which slowly became smoother, and more legato and tender, as the piece built. It was fairly slow-but, if he said so himself-wonderful. He caressed the keys, feet pressing lightly on the pedals, as the chords became broken in the bass register as the piece built further, becoming faster, and his right hand took over the simple, but beautiful melody in the higher…Closing his eyes, he was absorbed…this was Kurt's song. When he played it, it was almost like he was here with him. In the intense moments in the music, he could almost _feel _him…As the piece sped more and more, Blaine was _transported_. He was flying through the music, heart glowing, as he soared to his perfect world of music and his Kurt…

When it finally ended, Blaine breathed out, slightly out of breath-but his fingers trembled.

Now. Why couldn't he write something like that again?

"Cool music, bro," came a voice from nowhere.

Blaine jumped a mile. "_Cooper_! Don't _do_ that!"

Chuckling, Cooper slid into the room. He wore a check shirt and jeans with a coffee stain on one of the knees-which Blaine had noticed this morning and hadn't told him. This was most unusual-_two_ weekends at home in just over a month! Cooper was certainly making the most of his "free food"…But it was sort of nice having him around. Made some noise, and conversation at the table, in the usually quiet house…

"Was cool music though," he said, sitting down uninvited on Blaine's bed. "What do you call it?"

Blaine shrugged, not wanting the ridicule that would follow if he disclosed the name.

"So, how's my favourite little hobbit?" he asked, putting his feet up on the bed-to Blaine's annoyance.

"He's good," he said stiffly.

"And what about his Peter Pan-look-alike, suspiciously pale boyfriend?"

Blaine snorted. "What do you mean, _suspiciously pale_?"

"He _does _look like Peter Pan,"

"Urm…a little," Blaine laughed guiltily.

"So how is he?" Cooper asked casually.

"He's…great," Blaine smiled, shuffling sheet music into the right order. Cooper sighed, cracking his knuckles and lying back, at the same time managing to crumple Blaine's sheets and knock his pillows awry.

"_God, _your room is _tidy_," he commented.

"Well, anything's tidy compared to your pigsty of an apartment," Blaine quipped.

"Well, why don't you bring all your woodland friends and help me clean it up," Cooper mocked, making a stupid face at him. Blaine responded by sharply throwing the cushion from his chair at him, which hit him neatly in the face.

"Woah!" Cooper shot to an upright position, acting like he'd just been shot. "Getting _violent_, are we, O Small One?"

"Come at me, bro," Blaine snickered, not bothering to look up. He waited, expecting some sort of pillow to come flying at him…

There was a pause.

…Too long…?

"Blaine…?"

All of a sudden-Cooper's voice sounded very different.

Dark. Solemn. _Worried_.

The same tone it had been that night after the movie, when he'd told Blaine that he thought something funny was going on between him and…

Without breathing, Blaine turned his head, wondering what on Earth had happened.

Cooper was sat up on the bed, pillow in hand…but he hadn't thrown it. He was staring at the empty place on the bed where it had previously been.

But the patch of immaculate, smooth bed sheet-wasn't quite empty.

On the very far side, half of it hanging slightly over the edge of the bed-was a small, square, black and white photograph…

Oh _shit_! That was his copy of the sonogram photo! He'd been lying in bed looking at it last night-he must have fallen asleep-dropped it-

"Blaine…" Cooper was deadly serious. He looked at Blaine-but there was something else behind his eyes. His tone was almost begging him to contradict him, say he's got it wrong, there's an explanation…

"…Blaine…what is this?"

**Hope you enjoyed-please review! :D **

**SPOILER: One word: **_**Burt**_**. **

**Xxx **


	13. I know

**Hey everyone! Here is the "Chapter of nextness" as ViperSoul said :D Ahaaha, your review made me smile, as did all of the others! Awwh, I love you guys! :D Please keep on reviewing, and I'll happy dance around my room and keep right on posting! :D**

**Right, without further ado, here we go…**

Quietly, Kurt walked quickly down the corridor, keen to get to English class, even though he was ten minutes early, without any major disruption. He'd had to leg it past some jocks who looked in a binning mood this morning, and hoped not to have any more mishaps. He clutched tight to the leather strap of his bag, keeping his head down as he moved stealthily at the sides of the hall.

He wasn't going to lie-nowadays he was extremely, and probably legitimately, paranoid at school. He'd actually wondered whether making like Hermione Granger in _The Chamber Of Secrets _and looking around corners with a mirror to steer clear of danger was a good idea. He always tried to keep a clear mind-stress was no good for the baby-but it was difficult when just walking along the corridor felt like strolling through the T-Rex enclosure in _Jurassic Park_…

It was still a huge worry about what he would do when he actually began to properly show. He was convinced everything was still utterly unnoticeable-even though his clothes were definitely starting to feel tighter-but it wouldn't be long. He was over three months gone-there was not a lot of time left until his skinny jeans would not fit.

However-he wasn't just scared of the kids at school.

The _biggest _fear?

His father.

"Hi, Kurt!"

All of a sudden, Rachel appeared in front of him, seemingly from nowhere, making him jump a mile. She smiled at him broadly-even more so than usual.

"Hey, Rach," he said, getting his breath back. "You alright?"

"_Oh_ yes!"

Kurt frowned. There was something creepy about the way she was grinning, eyes shining, staring straight at him-like she knew something he did not…

"…What's going on?" he asked carefully.

Rachel beamed, tapping her nose. "Nothing…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Look, Rach, I'm not in the mood for-"

"It's a surprise!" she squealed, not being able to hold it in any longer, obviously fizzing with excitement, clapping her hands together. Kurt watched warily.

"…You know I hate surprises…Rachel, what do you know?" he asked, voice suddenly urgent.

"Oh, just _come_!"

Grabbing his hand, she began to drag him through the corridors, while he hurried nervously behind. What on Earth…? What was she up to now? Anxiously, he followed her, through the cafeteria, past the library, past the choir room, out of the exit doors near Miss Pillsberry's office, and outside. As the ground beneath his feet changed to concrete, Kurt looked around, unimpressed, which Rachel continued beaming a mile wide-scarily.

"Rachel…why are you showing me the chewing-gum splattered benches out here that we sit at every day?"

"No-look over _there_!"

Quickly, she spun him around to face what was apparently the right direction…

Sat on the railings, swinging his legs, which were clad in blue skinny jeans, with a red checked top and prominent bow-tie, his shiny hair gelled in it's usual style, his beautiful face grinning sheepishly-was Blaine.

Kurt gasped, heart giving a skip as usual as he looked at his boyfriend, who waved cheerfully at him, jumping down and beginning to run to him, converse barely touching the floor as he skimmed the ground. Kurt watched, his mind failing to work properly as he gazed at him. Finally, he skidded to a halt a few feet in front of Kurt, and, carefully, he pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, beautiful!" he grinned.

Kurt was half dazed, half delighted, and half _really _confused. Yes. Kurt had the talent it takes to have three halves.

"_Blaine_?" he said, when he'd found his voice. "What are you doing here? Where's your Warbler's uniform?"

Arms still around Kurt's neck, Blaine smiled shyly, looking down a little. "I just transferred,"

Kurt's eyes widened, mouth falling open. "W-what?"

"Yup-guess I'm a McKinley dude now," He looked up at the building, raising his eyebrows and nodding, as if suddenly switching schools was something that he did every day. "Cool,"

Kurt could not believe it. "What-_why_?" he gasped. "What about-the Warblers-?"

"They'll be fine," said Blaine smoothly. "And as for _why_…why do you think?"

"Why?"

Blaine's voice became quieter, more serious. "After what happened with those bastards last week…how could I not? I have to look after you-" Lowering his voice so Rachel couldn't hear, he whispered "-and the baby," Voice going back to normal, he grinned again. "I wasn't going to leave you here-it's my job to take care of you,"

Kurt stared at him, disbelievingly. Then-tears in his eyes-he threw his arms around Blaine's neck again. He had no words. "_T-thank you_!" he managed to choke out.

"Hey, hey, don't break me!" But he hugged back gently-but close. "No problem, baby. Best decision I ever made,"

Looking at Blaine, who smiled back, shrugging-Kurt fell in love with his boyfriend all over again. That was one of the amazing thing about Blaine-he never stopped falling in love with him… "The baby's so lucky to have you," he whispered, out of earshot of Rachel, who was watching, smiling. "And so am I,"

"But I'm luckier," Blaine grinned, squeezing his hand.

Suddenly, breaking infuriatingly into their perfect bubble-the bell sounded, shrilly ringing out over the school. The students began moving gradually towards first period.

"Come on!" Rachel tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "I'll take you to the school office-you need to pick up your time table and stuff," "I can do that," said Kurt quickly.

"No, it's okay, you two get to class. I think I can find my way," Blaine winked at him, reluctantly letting go. "See you at break. Make sure he gets to class okay, Rach," he grinned, gesturing to Kurt.

Rachel laughed, taking it as a joke. "Sure,"

With one last wave, Blaine disappeared into the throng of students, and was gone.

Kurt breathed out. He could not believe it. Blaine was officially the best boyfriend in the world…

Turning, he expected to see Rachel-but she'd already ran off in the direction of Finn. Feeling much better than he was, and a lot safer, Kurt spun on his heel and started off towards class.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Cooper. Thanks for fixing everything up school-wise. I really owe you Bxxx<em>

_No problem, little bro C :') _

…_And thanks for…well, everything. Bxxx_

_Don't worry, dude. It's all good C :') _

_Don't say that, C. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that. Bxxx_

_Well, let's just say I'm glad I know now. Seriously, Blaine, how long did you think you were going to keep something like that quiet? C_

_I don't know :/ Bxxx_

_I meant what I said to you on Saturday still-even though maybe it started wrong. You _are_ a completely irresponsible twat. C_

_I know. I'm sorry. Bxxx_

_Don't apologise to me…Blaine, I'm going to be honest-you were the last person on Earth I expected to be involved in something like this-and not just because you're gay. I thought, if anyone, it would be me. God knows, I'm no freaking angel. That's why I'm not in a position to give you a full-on lecture-even though you deserve it. _

_But…I guess I'd sort of worked out something was up. And if-if you really are-keeping it…_

_Look Blaine, I don't wanna be all slushy, but I am your big brother. Like I said on Saturday-you know, after the explosion-I' m here for you. Always. And I'll do everything I can for you. C_

…_Thank you, Cooper. Bxxx_

_That's okay, titch. It's my job. Whatever mistakes you make-except the ones I cause-I'm here for you. And I'll stick with you right to the end. C :')_

…_I'm so sorry, I'm usually more articulate, but right now I can't say anything to you but thank you Bxxx_

_That's fine, little bro C :')_

_I do love you, you know that? Bxxx_

_Okay, too far. I'm not doing the soppy stuff…but you know. I-you too. You twat. C :')_

* * *

><p>"Hey, fag!"<p>

Every nerve in Kurt's body stiffened, then turned to ice as those foul-mouthed words once again hit him like daggers in the gut. He froze, rooted to the spot.

Hardly daring, he turned his head like an owl.

There they were. Blonde-hair and Scarface. Coming towards him, swaggering-but their eyes were fixed. Though the huge guy wasn't with them-they were just as terrifying. In their McKinley jackets, with huge boots and worn-out jeans, faces set.

Desperately, Kurt looked after Blaine-but he was gone. Turning, fear mounting in his chest like sand from a deep, tightly-packed hole-there was no trace of Rachel either.

He was alone.

Suddenly-adrenaline hit him, like a spitfire. He _had_ to get away. Without his specific instruction-his legs had started moving. He walked as quickly as he could, almost running, towards the school doors. If he got inside, he would be okay. The scar on his cheek tingled as he moved as rapidly as possible, pulse beginning to race. He could hear Blonde-hair and Scarface yelling after him, shouting language and insults too foul to repeat. Kurt winced as the words flew at him-but he did not look back. He kept going, his legs breaking into a running motion-but not quite.

Almost there. If he got inside, he was safe. People were around. Out here-it was like a desert. He was a helpless, little, terrified, _pregnant _gazelle- and they were hungry lions, cheetahs, beasts-fast and strong-and angry. He was their prey. And, like on all those nature programmes-it didn't look like he was going to get away.

He could actually hear their boots thudding, not far behind him, each step like a gunshot, each new spew of disgusting language a bullet wound…

Nearly there…just-

Kurt gasped horribly as a pair of massive, heavy hands grabbed his shoulders with an iron grip, thick fingers digging into his pale skin, leaving bruises-and cried out in pain as another pair seized him _by the legs_-_and lifted him up off the floor_.

"Let's chuck him in the dumpster!" the blonde one yelled, as they began to carry him across the schoolyard between them.

Terrified, Kurt struggled desperately, a stab of dread filling his whole body-not for himself. He knew-of _all_ people-how far down it was in those dumpsters. And if they _threw_ him, with as much force as he knew they could…

"_Quit it_!" Scarface yelled down at him, spraying him with spit. But of course-he persisted. A sort of inhuman strength formed inside him, as he struggled-but the impossibly stiff grip of the gigantic hands, pressing still deeper bruises-meant escape seemed impossible…but he _had _to.

As it seemed more and more hopeless-a horrible thought crossed Kurt's mind. _Oh God, would he have to tell them? _Would that stop them harming it, if they knew what they were doing? Surely, even these bastards-could not hurt-or, if Kurt forced himself to think it-potentially _murder_-an innocent baby? He thought of the photograph in his pocket, his perfect, beautiful, peaceful, innocent little child-and imagined it being snuffed out before it had even lived-

_No_. It was too horrific, terrible, unthinkable, sickening, _horrible_…

"_Please_!" he begged frantically. "You-you don't know what you're-"

But they'd stopped. Obviously-they'd reached the hellish dumpster-

"_HEY_!"

Kurt gasped in shock as a loud, echoing, furious, terrifying voice rang out through the school grounds. So loud-the jocks stopped dead, mid-lift.

"_PUT HIM DOWN, YOU BASTARDS! OR I SWEAR-" _

Shaking with fear, Kurt turned his head-

To see Puck.

Sprinting toward them like a bulldozer, throwing off his jacket so his huge, cannon-ball muscles were very visible, his face on _fire_ with rage-and worry.

"_PUT HIM DOWN, OR I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!" _

All of a sudden, Kurt found that he had been set back on his feet-and there was the sound of thudding boots behind him as his kidnappers retreated. Glee club or not-everyone was still a little scared of Noah Puckerman. And they knew, when he meant it-he would tear them apart.

Kurt almost fainted with relief, staggering, tears springing to his eyes.

"_Kurt_!"

Puck's voice had been drained of all the fury-and was now just scared as he ran up to him.

"Kurt, are you alright? What about the-"

His eyes shot straight down to Kurt's lower abdomen…

There was a moment of silence.

Kurt's head was still spinning from the terror as his eyes came to meet Puck's.

A gaspy "Ah" sound escaped from the corner of Puck's mouth. He looked at Kurt, his expression unreadable. Still terrified-but somewhere in there-there was guilt.

"I-I know…"

**Hope you enjoyed-please review! Don't worry-it's all going to kick off now! **

**SPOILER: Remains as simply…Burt. **

**Xxx **


	14. I Can't

**Hey everyone! Oh no! Apparently it wasn't clear for some how Puck knew: he saw Kurt's face after when he was sick and Brittany suggested that he was pregnant in a previous chapter, as has probably been noticing the other signs since then too. Sorry! :'(**

**I completely invented Kurt's essay, not sure if that's what's studied in American high-schools, but there you go :P I'm British-and you can tell I love Shakespeare :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for your reviews-keep them coming! :D xxx **

Kurt sat, one leg crossed carefully over the other, on the couch, completing a English essay. It wasn't due for a few weeks, but he wanted to keep busy. His pen was at that annoying stage when it hadn't quite ran out, but it scratched and was lighter and thinner, not always managing to leave marks on the page, but he persisted with it rather than trying to find another one. Critically, he read back his work on _Much Ado About Nothing. _Kurt felt this was one of Shakespeare's most underrated comedies-Benedick and Beatrice had to be two of the best characters he invented, and their insults were enough to put even _Santana_ to shame. He thought Claudio was a sweetheart-despite what he did at the wedding-and that Hero was lovely, so sweet and innocent. Don John was one of his favourite Shakespearian baddies-because he was just so _evil_. Claudius in _Hamlet_ had nothing on him. From what Kurt could see, there was not a good bone in his body-his sole mission in life to piss off his brother and ruin the lives of others. He loved the scene where Beatrice and Benedick finally admitted their love to each other-it was done so beautifully, and written so wonderfully…

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He managed to get it out of his skinny jeans, quickly unlocked the screen, tapping in his passcode, and his wallpaper appeared-a picture of Blaine in his Harry Potter outfit, leaping around on a bench at the park and singing "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please_!" at the top of his voice.

God, that picture was only taken four months ago. It seemed like a lifetime…

_1 new messages from: Puck _

Kurt frowned-Puck had _never_ text him before-unless it was to ask for homework help, and he knew Puck had given up homework months ago. He quickly opened the message:

_You okay, buddy? Puck_

Ah.

For the last few days, Puck had been like his personal body guard at school. He didn't outright take him from class to class, but always seemed to be around, walking just behind him, or just to the side. If any jock, even if they weren't Scarface or Blonde-hair was remotely near him, Puck would all but pick him up and carry him to safety. He found excuses to walk with him to the school gates-and even carried his lunch tray once. After what happened on Monday…

"_Look, this is freaking weird, man. I-I guess I've known for a while. I didn't want to get involved…but I guessed. Look, all the signs were adding up-I know a teen pregnancy when I see one. Hell, I _caused_ one. I sort of ignored it though-mostly to stop me going all Tony Soprano on Blaine-and hell, I still might-but then I saw those two dickheads trying to bin you, and-well, I couldn't just let it happen-what with you being…well. _

"_So…it's true? Kurt?_

"_Oh, shit. Oh shit, don't cry. Shit. Shit. Shit. Look, I'm sorry-no, hell, I'm not sorry. Dude, what the hell were you _thinking_? You saw what happened with Quinn and I-no, Kurt, let me finish. Well, I didn't think it happened on _purpose_, did I? But seriously-you have no idea how hard a _teen pregnancy_-_

"_Look, man, this is still freaking weird. I guess I'm not going as crazy as I might have, because I guess I've sort of got used to the idea…Look, Kurt, I know what it's like-it's not just Quinn who went through a lot that time. It wasn't exactly easy for me…But-oh shit. Look, Kurt, you're like a little brother to me, and I'd hate to see you hurt. And I want to protect you…oh shit. _Both_ of you. _

"_Look, I know you guys aren't me and Quinn. This might not have been planned-but, as much as it pains me to say this shit, you guys are in love. And hell, if you guys want to keep this kid-I have to say, I know how wonderful being a parent to a kid can be…then I guess you go ahead._

"_Oh crap, I wasn't going to get involved…but I have to. I know Blaine's here now, and that's sweet and everything-but how the hell is he going to protect you from the likes of those monsters? No offence, but he's not exactly the tallest guy around, and hardly the scariest-that's a freaking bow-tie. What's he going to do, dance them to death? Sorry, that wasn't meant to be homophobic-but he can't. I can. I don't mean I can dance them to death-but I can protect you. _

"_I can see it…You'd die if anything happened to this kid. _I'd_ die if anything happened to Beth…_

"_This is still fucking freaky…I'm not very good at talking…but I've got your back. _

"_Nothing is going to happen to _either_ of you. Not while I'm around,"_

Having a mohawked tail could have been annoying-but Kurt couldn't not have been more grateful to him. Despite the awkwardness of his little speech-Kurt had broke down in tears and hugged him.

He was so relieved that he was supported.

They'd both decided not to tell Blaine about the episode with the trash-throwing-he'd only go insane. But Kurt had never felt safer in school.

McKinley was heavenly now, with Blaine. Right from day one, Blaine had never tried to hide that they were together-but neither had he made it blatantly obvious, either. Just little squeezes of hands under the desk, walking to classes together, little smiles…and of course, the Glee club adored their amazing new tenor. It was almost like those last few weeks at Dalton, after their first kiss…only not so idyllic, and with more slushies. And of course-today, when they'd hidden locked in the music store-cupboard during a mutual free period-and had one of the most _fabulous _make-out sessions of their_ entire _relationship…

And of course-there was their baby…

_I'm holding together, thank you. Hope you are okay. Kxxx_

"Hey, Kurt,"

Just as he clicked "Send"-Burt put his head around the living room door.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt waved vaguely at him, quickly going back to his work.

He felt a sudden pang of guilt. He didn't mean to be rude-but it was getting harder and harder to look at his father, knowing what he was keeping from him…

"Look, Finn's not about, so could you give me a hand with these crates? They're pretty heavy-I'm not as young as I used to be," Burt made this groaning sound, as he obviously picked one up, struggling-then put it down fast. "See?"

Just before Kurt agreed-he remembered.

"I-I can't," he said-too swiftly. Then-he clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh shit.

Burt frowned. "…What do you mean, you _can't_? Look, if it's about your nails, I have some gloves here-"

"No! I…I…" Desperately, Kurt tried to come up with a convincing excuse-_anything_. "I…I'm doing homework!" he said, limply.

"Can't it wait two minutes?" Burt's frown was slowly turning more and more confused-and _suspicious_.

"Urm-no!" Kurt said stupidly. "It's-it's due tomorrow!"

"It's five-thirty in the afternoon…" Burt's frown deepened further. "I'm asking you to give me a hand here, and you-"

"No!"

There was the sound of slippered feet running, and slight panting. "It's okay, Burt, I got this,"

Inwardly, Kurt sighed with relief-thank _God_ for Carole…

But he twanged with guilt as he heard her labour to pick up the crate, and slowly carry it through to the back garden with obvious difficulty…

Burt gave Kurt a hard look-with some hurt. "…Hmm…"

Without another word-he slammed the door.

Leaning back on the couch, Kurt put his face in his hands-and groaned loudly.

He'd have to tell him. Soon.

_Blaine. I am going to die. Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_What? What's wrong? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I almost can't fit into my white skinny jeans. Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh my God, Kurt, you can't just say stuff like that! I was terrified! And aren't those your really old ones anyway? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That is not the point. They fit me fine when I last wore them. And this time, I had to lie down on my bed to get them on. Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So? Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So:_ I'm putting on weight! Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Baby, that's good! The doctor said you were under where you should be right now Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_But what about when it becomes obvious! Something happened with my dad earlier-and I don't know how much longer I can hide it from him! From everyone! Carole knows, Cooper knows, Puck knows-we can't keep it a secret forever! Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I know…Look, baby, don't worry about that now. Try and get some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning. Bxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_But I'm already starting to explode! Kxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kurt, it's hardly noticeable yet-you can't tell you're _pregnant_. Okay, so you can't fit into one pair of jeans. But if you think about it-isn't that good? It means your body is making the necessary changes okay, and our baby can grow healthily. And anyway-it just makes me love you more and more. I have never been more crazy about you-you just glow brighter and brighter, and look more and more beautiful. Knowing that you're carrying our baby-I just love you even more __Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Thank you so much, please review! They mean so much! Thank you!**

**And more Burt to come…**

**xxx **


	15. I'm So Proud Of You

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D it means so much to me that your take the time to leave comments, when I know everyone is busy-like me :P Please keep doing so! :D **

**SPOILER: Everyone's been so supportive of Kurt and Blaine…but who isn't…?**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am so so so infinitely sorry-but this will be the last post until Saturday 7****th**** April (British time)! I have to go away, and there's no WiFi in the middle of nowhere-so I won't be able to post anything until I get home! I am so so sorry! :'( Believe me, I don't want to go away-I'd much rather be at home writing, and I'm really going to miss you guys! **

**I'm so sorry, I really hope you'll carry on reading! I'll be back on Saturday-and I promise an extra-long chapter… **

**Hope you still enjoy xxx**

Blaine ran. Behind him, he could feel the weak early morning heat of the sun beginning to warm his back as it's pink rays just started to reach over the tops of the large houses around his estate. It was going to be a stunning day-kind of a shame they were stuck in school…but he'd take Kurt to the park after. They could go for a walk-see how much of Blaine's message constructed on the grass in sticks remained. Sit in the sun for a few hours, enjoy it…

Despite the earliness-this was one of Blaine's favourite times of day. There was no one else around-apart from the occasional fellow early-morning jogger or dog-walker-and everything was so quiet, except from the rustle of the leaves on the carefully-pruned trees and hedges and the steady beat of his trainers on the sidewalk. He sometimes plugged in his iPod-but usually, he just enjoyed the near-silence and tranquillity of the early hours, the pleasantly cool air on his face and the birds just awakening and making their arrival to the day known by tweeting out a morning chorus, sweet as honey.

He did this most mornings-not only to stay in shape, but it cleared his head. He could think more easily, and his muscles began to unclench. There were a _lot _of things to worry about nowadays-but somehow, he usually seemed to reach the solutions, or at least a temporary one, on these morning runs…

Finally, at around six o'clock, he had to turn around and go home, to be ready for school on time. He always spent a long time in the mornings-even more now he was spending almost all his time with Kurt. He figured Kurt always made an effort for him, no matter how many times Blaine told him he didn't need to-he _always_ dazzled him, no matter what he wore- but it was only right he did the same. Although perhaps not to the extent Kurt did. He'd many a time heard Finn moaning about the bathroom being permanently engaged, or finding his stuff shoved in the smallest corner of the shelf to fit in however many products Kurt applied to his face and hair. Well, if Kurt reached forty with perfect hair and not a single wrinkle, he could say I told you so.

Jogging back, he eventually returned to his front door, feeling sweaty-but clearer. Like a lifted fog. The fresh, cool air did him good, anyhow. Noiselessly, he slipped his key into the lock, and stepped out of his trainers straight away, for they made squeaking sounds on the floor, and the last thing he needed was to awaken his parents. Stepping silently into the hall, he slung his track jacket over the banister-then caught sight of himself in the gold-framed mirror on the hall wall. Big sweat marks staining the chest and under the arms on the white vest top he wore. Hair sticking up. Damp forehead. Face red. _Attractive_. He snorted, happy Kurt wasn't here. No, Kurt would be curled up in bed, fast asleep like an angel…for the next fifteen minutes anyway, until he got up to commence his ridiculously long and complex morning moisturising routine and hair care. Kurt religiously made sure he always got eight full hours sleep, to maximise the brightness of his eyes-but even more nowadays.

He was glad Kurt was properly taking care of himself. Blaine was reading all these books and leaflets (hidden carefully under his bed), and Kurt was doing everything as well as he could. Blaine hadn't realised there was so much to having a baby…He was glad he'd taken initiative to start reading up as much as he could, so he could help his boyfriend as much as possible, before and after the baby arrived…

In an exceedingly good mood, Blaine snuck upstairs and crept into his ensuite bathroom, switching on the shower. He shimmied out of his sweaty track pants and vest top, checking his muscle definition in the mirror. No, they had not grown since yesterday. Blaine grinned to himself. He wasn't as ripped as Sam or Puck-yet…

Quickly, before getting into the shower, he took out his phone and quickly tapped a message to Kurt, for when he awoke:

_Good morning, beautiful :') Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He did it every single morning-because he knew it meant the world to him. As he stepped into the shower, letting the water run deliciously over his head for a while, he kept an eye on his phone, just visible by the sink, watching the time. Finally, it showed quarter past six. He let himself imagine Kurt now as he massaged lime shampoo into his hair, feeling it escape to it's natural curls. He pictured Kurt's alarm going off on his neat bedside table, which he knew was currently _What You Want _from _Legally Blonde the Musical_. He recalled all the many time's he'd watched Kurt awaken. Kurt always did it prettily, beautiful blue-green eyes fluttering open, often making a little sound like a kitten yawning. He'd shut off the alarm before it could wake Finn, then stretch, looking like a Disney princess, and go straight to the bathroom. Exactly what he _did _in there was a mystery, but he usually came out half an hour later (or longer) looking much more awake and smelling of flowery moisturisers. After this, he'd switch on his phone, and see the message Blaine had sent him. He'd smile that adorable smile, then text back…whatever he texted back that day. Blaine looked forward immensely to about quarter to seven, when his phone would vibrate…

Blaine conditioned, then used his two separate shower gels, before stepping out, rubbing his hair roughly with a towel, before letting it dry naturally. He quickly wrapped another bigger towel around his waist, before heading back into his bedroom to get dressed. He had to admit-he _did_ feel lucky that _his _tight jeans still slid on with ease…poor Kurt. He knew he hated the idea of putting on weight…but it was only six more months, then he'd do his annoying _I-lose-weight-fast-without-trying _act and go back to normal…He was over-reacting anyway-it really wasn't that noticeable, and there was certainly no baby bump yet-he didn't really know what Kurt was worried about.

He was right though. They'd have to come clean soon…

He thought Kurt was the most beautiful person in the world no matter what anyway. It surprised him sometimes, Kurt's beauty. Kurt was his life-he spent so much time with him, he never left his mind. He was such an amazing, incredible person, who could make him smile, make him blush, reduce him to tears or hysterical laugher-and _always_ made his heart flutter…sometimes, he looked at Kurt and was still shocked that this _angel_ was his.

Particularly now, with _their_ little angel on the way…

God, was there really only six months to go?

By the time Blaine had fixed his hair and got dressed in green skinny jeans and a grey top with a funny slogan-his phone vibrated shrilly in his pocket, indicating the text from his boyfriend, whom he was feeling particularly affectionate towards at the moment. Grinning, he opened it up:

_**I'm going to tell my dad. Today. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Blaine read the text.

He read it again.

All of a sudden-Blaine's stomach seemed to drop, as if he'd just been dropped from the Empire State building, falling and falling towards the ground…

_What do you mean? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm going to tell him. I can't keep it from him any longer. I have to tell him. Tonight. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh God. _

Blaine gritted his teeth. He'd known this day was coming…When they'd have to disclose the secret to Kurt's fantastic-but extremely suspicious, protective, gun-possessing father…Suddenly, his stomach felt full of nails, scratching uncomfortably on all sides…but he swallowed it as best he could.

Okay.

Alright.

If that's what Kurt wanted-so be it.

Okay. He knew what he musty do.

_I'll be there. Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_WHAT? Are you INSANE? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_I want to be there. It's only right that I am. I want to face the music with you. Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He'll kill you! Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That's a chance I am willing to take. I want to be there when you tell him. It's only right. I'll see you at school. Look after yourself Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Suddenly-the brilliant start to the day-seemed horribly tainted…

* * *

><p>Kurt took his time loading the dishwasher after dinner, making sure each plate was scraped fully and that each was stood perfectly straight up. All the time-he watched the clock on the wall like a hawk, counting down the seconds until Blaine was due to arrive…<p>

He hadn't been able to talk him out of it. Even though this was suicide, Blaine was adamant that he would be there when Kurt broke the news. It was terrifying enough as it is-when just when Kurt had told him that he had a boyfriend, he'd all but grabbed his shot-gun and went to hunt whoever had dared date his son down…

It was usually sort of sweet, when his father went all over-protective-he'd even made him carry a rape whistle when he'd started going out later. That was funny…but when it came to Blaine…Burt was serious. Don't get him wrong, he was always friendly to Blaine-they were even quite good friends now, watching the football together and earnestly discussing baseball…but he'd made it quite plain from the start what would happen to Blaine if he dared hurt Kurt…

Did this count as "hurting" him?

Well, once this came out, it would be plain that they had had sex, so Blaine was a dead man walking anyway…

However-Kurt had a feeling his father would be slightly more concerned about the _pregnancy_ than his lost virginity…

Oh _God_. What the hell was he going to say to him? "_Hey, Dad, remember all those countless times you warned and lectured me on safe sex, particularly in my condition, and I promised you I'd always be careful? Well, guess what? I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it_,"

_Shit_. He was screwed-not to mention _Blaine_…

As he packed the last of the plates into the dishwasher, he tried to rehearse what on Earth he was going to say…_Don't get mad…It was an accident…It was my fault…I made a mistake…I'm so sorry…_

But honestly-apart from the fireworks and Blaine death-threats…Kurt did not have a clue how he was going to take it.

"Hey, buddy,"

Kurt jumped a mile as his father's voice broke into his thoughts from behind him.

"Oh-h-hey, Dad," he said, as casually as he could.

"How are you doing?" "I-I'm fine thank you. And you?" he asked politely, still not turning to face him. He pretended to be very interested in the glasses stacked in the washer.

"I'm good…Carole told me about that A+ in the math exam," Burt said casually.

"Oh?" Kurt stared intently at a saucepan, as if expecting it to do flips.

"Good job,"

Kurt sniffed. "It's no big deal…" he muttered, keen to end the conversation.

"Isn't it? I never got A+s-except in woodshop…I know you always get great grades…but I feel like I'm so used to it, I don't say anything," Kurt heard him sit down at the kitchen table behind him. "You know I'm proud of you, Kurt?"

Kurt blinked, surprised. "O-of course," he stammered, a wrench of guilt yanking inside him.

"It's just…you've seemed a little down lately. You've probably got your reasons-hell, just being seventeen can do it to you-but I just want you to know that I'm _always_ proud to call you my son. No matter what,"

Suddenly, Kurt could feel the most horrible tears welling up behind his eyes.

"Don't forget that," A large, warm, familiar hand patted him on the shoulder, as he gulped and blinked as hard as he could. _Oh God…_

…

"Hey, baby," Blaine immediately pulled him into a gentle hug the moment he opened the door. "How are you?" "…Terrified," Kurt whispered to him fearfully, leaning into his shoulder.

"…Me too," he whispered back. They held on for as long as they could.

When the embrace finally broke-Kurt stepped back to let him in-and took in what he was wearing. Gone was the silly slogan t-shirt and brightly-coloured, loud jeans of earlier. Gone were the slightly battered converse and the yellow smiley face badge. Instead-he wore a black fitted blazer, an obviously-new white shirt, with spotless black skinny jeans and a tie. Not a bow-tie. A proper, black tie.

"Wow…" Kurt took it in. He was really serious…

There was a look in Blaine's eyes. Fear, nerves, dread…but determination. He was here for Kurt. And he would stand with him until the end.

"Come on," Gently, Kurt took his hand-and they began the long walk toward the living room…

…

"…and that's when I _finally_ asked him to stop!"

Everyone laughed heartily at Burt's story of what had happened with one of his grease monkeys at the motor shop. Burt sat in his normal armchair, sipping a beer and chuckling at his own joke. Carole was just around the corner, starting the coffee maker, while Finn slouched on the other chair, eyes glued to the TV screen. Kurt and Blaine sat awkwardly side by side on the couch, laughing politely. They had been here a whole two and a half hours, sat in this exact position-each waiting for the other one to say something first.

_Crap_.

"So what's new with you fellas? Finn?" Burt looked over to his step-son, who jumped out of his skin at suddenly being addressed.

"Urm…" he said, rather stupidly. "Urm…Rachel and I watched _Les Miserables 25__th__ Anniversary Concert _on DVD on Sunday?"

"Oh? You've got that, haven't you, Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "God, I wish it was still on Broadway…" "Maybe they'll revive it?" suggested Blaine-then he grinned. "Starring us," he snickered.

"Oh yeah-I'm _so_ Cosette!" Kurt beamed-then sighed. "Pity…I can sing all of her part and everything…"

"Enjolras is mine," Blaine mimed waving a flag. "I have to say, he is my favourite character. He's just so strong, and so alive, and passionate-even right at the end, when he knew they had no chance…"

"You're so right. Although I have to say, no one in my opinion had more life in them than Jean Valjean,"

"I agree-although I like Valjean-I like Jarvert just as much. He's painted as the bad guy-but he's not really at all,"

"Urm…" Finn frowned. Burt was looking bemused. They obviously may as well be speaking another language. Laughing guiltily, they apologised.

"No worries. Hey, maybe I need to go see one of these shows some time… "Not _The Sound Of Music _again, though, for God's sake…" Burt grinned at Kurt, who smiled weakly back.

Burt was in such a _great _mood…

"So what about you, Blaine?" Burt took another sip of beer, leaning toward him.

Instantly, Blaine looked like a rabbit in the headlamps. "Urm…I've been…studying…"

"_Good_," Burt's grin broadened, as he looked approving. Blaine was relieved-but Kurt squeezed urgently at his hand. They weren't out of hot water yet…

"Finn! Finn! Could you give me a hand out here, honey?" Carole called from the kitchen.

Like a man rising from the dead, Finn slowly dragged himself to his feet, and heaved himself out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt and Blaine were alone with Burt.

Burt looked at them, as if X-Raying them, taking another drink of the beer. "I hear you're at McKinley now?" he asked Blaine.

"Oh, yes, I am," Blaine smiled politely at him.

Burt nodded. "Any particular reason?" he asked, displaying his normal bluntness.

"Well…I just wanted to be with Kurt," said Blaine, looking down-then blushing stupidly when he realised what he'd said in front of Kurt's _father_. Kurt himself felt his cheeks burning, mortified. He thanked God Finn wasn't in the room.

Luckily, Burt just laughed, shaking his head. "Ah, to be young and in love…" He took another thoughtful sip of beer.

Suddenly-Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly, he slid it out, and read:

_We have to. Now. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Blaine's heart dropped like a stone.

He looked at Kurt, who was staring resolutely at him, unbreakingly. He was deadly serious.

The time was now.

A huge wave of nerves shot uncomfortably through Blaine's whole body, knocking against every nerve and upsetting every organ, like a tsunami. He looked over at the man in the armchair, happy and contented, proud of his kid, hands still a little stained from engine oil. His eye line was currently on an old photo on the mantelpiece. It depicted a small, skinny, pale boy, about four years old and absolutely _adorable_. He had big, blue-green, shiny eyes, and he wore a cute pair of denim shorts, with which he wore, proudly, a little crisp white dress shirt with a bow tie, a fairy wand in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. He was smiling innocently up at the camera, not a care in the word, with a pale, slim arm around him, wearing several silver bracelets, which had to be his mother. There was a hopefulness on his freckled face, a sweet, childish naivety, dimples on his rosy cheeks as the sun shone on him…

Blaine knew that, in Burt's eyes-Kurt was still that little boy in the Maria bonnet, smiling up at him, holding his hand…

Oh _shit_.

"Dad…?" Kurt spoke first. His mouth sounded dry, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"How much?" Burt chuckled, half-looking at him, not registering how serious his tone was.

"No…Dad?" Kurt tried again, his voice stronger-but it wavered. Blaine looked as his eyes-he was absolutely scared to death. But he stood up. He stood up, and faced his father, head up. _Courage_. Taking a deep breath, feeling like he was about to be executed-Blaine did the same, turning to directly face Burt; sitting so unaware in his armchair.

"I…I've got something to-to tell you," Kurt stammered. He had not let go of Blaine's hand.

"What did you break?" Burt snickered again, finally turning to look at them-and looked surprised by their standing up. He blinked. "Did another bird die?"

"No…"

Horribly, Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes already filling with tears, as he clutched his hand tighter, so tight it almost hurt.

"Dad…?" "What's wrong?" All of a sudden, Burt's voice changed. Concerned. Worried. _Suspicious_. He looked straight at his son.

"_Dad_…I-I'm sorry!" A tear slid down Kurt's cheek-while Blaine's heart hammered, so loud he felt sure they must be able to hear it. Distantly, they could hear Carole and Finn talking quietly in the next room.

"What's happened?" There was an urgency to Burt's tone now, anxiousness growing rapidly in his wide eyes. His eyes flickered to Blaine-who instantly felt like someone had burned him. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

There was nothing else to say. No putting it off. Nothing to do. Nothing.

Kurt opened his mouth-slowly, shakily. The suspense was killing Blaine. He didn't know which he hated more; this, or Burt's inevitable reaction…

Oh God.

"I-"

Kurt could barely get the words out.

Then-in a rush, like a nuclear bomb-

"I-I'm pregnant,

...

Silence.


	16. Capulet and Prometheus

**Hey everyone! I'm home! Yay! And here's the next chapter, as promised :D The story's really going to be moving on now, so hopefully they'll be a post every day again :D**

**Nell-Hiya! :D Thank you-I completely understand what you're saying. I was reading back and noticed myself how much I seemed to do that in my writing...I'll try and kick the habit :P But there will always be cliffhangers where I'm concerned... Thank you, hope you're well :')**

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! It's so lovely to know I'm supported in the virtual world at least :D Seriously, I love writing, and you guys make it all worthwhile :D Please keep reviewing! :D **

**More soon! xxx**

Until this moment, Kurt did not know that a silence could be deafening. But in that room, on that night-it hurt his entire body as next to no sound cascaded through the room, hitting everything in it's path and screaming at the top of it's lungs…The noiselessness was a black hole, consuming the outside world around them, and just leaving this smallish living room in Ohio; in which a shocking secret had just been broken out of it's formerly tightly locked chest and burst forth, bringing with it this terrible silence.

But that was not the worst part.

The worst part was his father's face. The eyes bore into him, as if X-Raying, burning his skin with their force, a changing sea of emotions whirling around like a vortex, too fast and confused to make sense of…You could almost see his mind working, thinking everything over…However-the rest of the face was completely blank. Utterly expressionless…but petrifying.

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand as tightly as he could, scarcely breathing, heart pounding, what little breath he had shallow and gasping. He wanted to look away from his father-but could not. It was like Burt was in a trance, but hypnotising Kurt at the same time. Impossible…but under these circumstances, nothing would have surprised him. His eyes were stuck like warm toffee, refusing steadfastly to be dragged away.

Finally, what seemed like years after Kurt had half-gasped out the news…Burt gradually opened his mouth, like it was a Herculean effort. Kurt tensed-and felt his boyfriend beside him do the same as they waited.

Slowly, at snail's pace, it all seemed to come together in Burt's mind. He looked straight into his son's eyes, gaze like laser beams.

"Kurt…Elizabeth…Hummel…"

His voice was robotic. Quiet. Shell-shocked. Slow. Impending. But _deadly_.

"You had…_better_ tell me…that I just heard you wrong,"

There was something wrong with his voice. It wasn't quite his own; somehow, it was almost alien. Like he'd left his body in shock, leaving it on autopilot.

But, somewhere in the mix-there was this horrible desperation. He was _begging_. He was begging his son to contradict him, tell him he'd got it wrong, _please_.

Oh _God_.

A tear spilled down Kurt's ever-paler cheek-but he was almost paralysed. He could not move his lips-whether this was out of fear, or just not wanting to have to tell his father the truth he'd hidden for so long-he just could not make them work. He tried to form words…but none seemed enough-

"_Well_?" Burt barked, suddenly loud as a gunshot-Kurt jumped a mile, clutching Blaine's hand tighter-but Blaine did not react. He stood like a rock, ready to face the storm and it's fires and lightning bolts. It seemed he had been bracing himself for this for a long time.

"Go on!" Burt's voice grew to a shout, every word echoing horribly, like death-tolls. "Tell me I'm going deaf! Tell me I'm going mad with age or something, and you have _not_ just told me that you are-!"

"Dad-" Kurt's voice was a whimper, terrified, tears now pouring down his face as his father's began to turn a horrible shade of red.

"_Tell me_!" The red deepened, as the shouts grew ever more, making the room threaten to actually shake.

"Dad-I-I can't-" Kurt stammered, fear exploding inside him like a volcanic eruption. He did not know what he was expecting his father to do when he told him. But not this. Not this.

"M-Mr Hummel-" Blaine began-

"_Get the hell away from my son_!"

Burt suddenly yelled so loud and so forcefully-Kurt jumped again, not letting go of Blaine's hand and clutching his arm tightly with the other. He felt Blaine's muscles tensed and solid, his face much the same as Burt glared fiercely at him, face now on the verge of turning _purple. _Now-Kurt understood why cartoonists drew fire in an angry character's eyes; sometimes, there were no words. He'd never seen his father _so_-

"_You hear me? Get out of here! This is YOUR fault-" _

"No! No, Dad, please, it was mine-" Kurt pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears.

"_How dare you_!" Burt shot to his feet and shouted right in Blaine's face, flecks of spit drizzling him. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ there was something about you I didn't like! Is that what you do, huh? Take advantage of my son's innocence?" Burt grabbed Blaine's shoulder, shaking it hard-but Blaine neither moved nor reacted. "Is that what you do? You know what-I thought _you_ were different. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Blaine still said nothing. There was something about the way he was stood, the way his eyes were cast downward. Like a martyr coming quietly, accepting his fate.

"I should have _known_! I should have known you were too good to be true!" Burt yelled. "Putting my son in danger-_no one _puts my son at risk without going through me!"

"Dad!" Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "Dad, _please_, that's not how it was, it was my fault-"

"_How could you be so stupid and irresponsible_?" Burt shouted, as if Kurt hadn't spoken. "Did you know what could happen to him?"

"No, he didn't know-" Kurt pleaded. "_Please_-"

"And now this! Now this!" Burt yelled violently, spraying Blaine with spit. "You know what, just get out of here! _Go_!"

"_Dad_-!" Kurt begged. "Please, just listen-"

"I'm not done with you, Kurt," Burt suddenly briefly addressed his terrified son-then turned back to Blaine, like a prison warden looking upon a particularly disgusting convict guilty of an unspeakably evil. "_You will never come near my son again_! _Get out of my sight, before I do something I'll regret_!"

"Burt!"

Suddenly-a voice behind, from the opened kitchen door. Carole.

Kurt did not know how long she had been standing there-but her eyes said it all as she looked at the scene before her, where Burt was all but gripping Blaine's throat. However-contrasting to the horrible atmosphere-her face was carefully calm and controlled. First, she turned to Blaine, her eyes pitying, knowing that Burt had the wrong end of the stick.

"Blaine, honey, come through to the kitchen," She beckoned him-but he stayed still. "Come on," Using a tone you couldn't argue with, she raised her eyebrows. "Come through,"

Kurt held Blaine's arm tightly, begging him with his eyes not to leave him-but with an apologetic glace and a re-assuring squeeze of the hand-Blaine had to go. He walked slowly through the doorway, past Carole, where she gently patted his shoulder, before closing the door behind him. He heard Finn ask a question, in a worried tone-but there came no answer.

"Now," She turned to her husband and step-son. "Both of you need to sit down and calm down-"

"_How can I possibly calm_-?" Burt began angrily-but Carole persisted.

"Burt, your heart," she said sharply.

After a second-Burt collapsed back down in the arm chair, taking several deep breaths. Then, his head dropped into his hands, and he gave a long, slow moan-which made Kurt's tears start again.

"Kurt, you too," Carole put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the couch. She sat him down, placing the back of her hand briefly on his forehead. It felt cool-but as he met his father's gaze again, Kurt knew this was a long way from over.

"Oh _God_…" Burt moaned into his hands.

"Now," Carole's tone was still calm as she sat beside him. "Let's talk about this like adults-"

"What were you _thinking_?" Burt snapped straight away at Kurt, who was now getting the full effect of his lasering eyes. His tone was only marginally quieter and more civil than it had been with Blaine. "Why weren't you _safe_? What did I _tell_ you?"

"Dad-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were-" Burt paused-despite the situation, this was still an awkward subject. "-sexually active?"

"Why didn't I _tell _you-?" Kurt began in disbelief.

"Did _he_ start all this? Did he _force_ you?"

Kurt took "he" to mean Blaine. "No, Dad, he didn't. And no, he did not,"

"You'd say that even if he did-is he manipulating you?"

"No! No, Dad, he's not like-"

"Don't give me "_he's not like that"_! You forget that I was a seventeen-year-old boy once too!"

"_Dad_-"

"You have a _future_, Kurt," Burt said suddenly. "You're bright, your grades are fantastic, you're an exceptionally talented performer-hell, I had _none _of that going for me in high school. You told me you're going to New York, or whatever. And yet-here you are. Ruining your life before you're even out of high school!"

"I can still have my future-"

"_No_, Kurt! How could you go to college, _make _something of yourself, when, on your own-"

"I wouldn't be alone. I have Blaine-" "Oh, don't give me that!" Burt snapped. "_Wake up_, Kurt. Do you really think he'd stick around-"

"Yes! Yes, I _know_ he will! Dad, he _loves_ me-"

"Huh! You kids! You're in love with someone new every other week!"

"We're not _like _that-"

"There you go! Giving me that stupid phrase again! You might have been together a year, but in the grand scale of things, that is nothing at all! For God's sake, you're _just kids_-"

"You and Mom got together at sixteen," Kurt said quietly.

There was a long silence.

After what seemed like forever, in a quieter, almost shaken tone-Burt spoke. "That-that is irrelevant-"

"No, it is _not_ irrelevant!" Kurt's voice rose.

"How long?" Burt asked suddenly. Kurt jumped at the abrupt question.

"J-Just over three and a half months-"

"Alright," Burt nodded, looking down at the carpet. "Not too late,"

"Too late-?"

"I'll get you an appointment as soon as possible. It'll be alright, Kurt, we can end this-"

"_NO_!" Kurt's voice was almost a cry, as more tears spilled. "_No_! Dad, we are _keeping _this baby!"

Burt looked sharply up. "What? Kurt, that's-" "My decision," Kurt said firmly. "There is _no way _I am having a termination,"

"Look," Burt's tone was reasoning. "Think about it this way. You're seventeen years old. You're in high school. You've got a whole future ahead of you. And not just that. Kurt, I don't know if you remember the doctor's appointment when you were eleven, when she confirmed the gene, and she went through all the risks involved if you did ever-"

"I'm aware of the risks," said Kurt carefully. "But I am _not_-"

"Maybe it would be for the best-" Burt tried.

"_No_! For God's sake, I am not going to _murder_ my baby! Not only is it completely immoral-I-I don't know if I could _live_ with myself if I did…It's evil. I could never have an abortion," Kurt stared his father straight in the eyes. "No. This baby is going no where. And Carole supports me on that,"

Carole touched his shoulder. "It was your decision. And I hope it's the right one,"

Burt looked lost for words. Then- "Did _he_-"

"Blaine had no say in this," Kurt said, knowing what was coming. "I think perhaps I should have talked to him before allowing myself to make such a definite decision-but he is one hundred per cent supportive of me too-"

"Yeah, until he gets bored and leaves you-" Burt started hotly-

"Mr Hummel?"

A nervous voice at the door. Blaine had reappeared, looking grey-but resolute.

"Might I-" he began nervously.

"_You_ can bloody well-" Burt started, the aggressive, protective tone returning.

"Hold on," Carole put a hand on her husband's knee. "Let him talk,"

Burt looked as if he was going to say something else-then folded his arms, staring right at Blaine. "Can't _wait _to hear what you have to say for yourself," he drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blaine had been remarkably quiet throughout this whole thing, Kurt had thought. He'd stood, like Prometheus chained to the rock, taking his punishment from the angry Zeus whom he'd wronged, even though he perhaps did not deserve it. But no Hercules was going to save him now. He was on his own. But he was going to speak.

Kurt waited anxiously.

"Mr Hummel," Blaine began, managing to look the man in the eyes, throat dry-but words certain. "You have every right in the world to be angry-hell, in your position, I certainly would be. I would have killed me or something by now. I _know_ I was stupid, irresponsible-"

"It wasn't your fault-" Kurt tried.

"You trusted me to take care of your son, to make sure nothing could harm him. And I blew it," Blaine's tone was full of remorse. "Perhaps Kurt did not tell me all of the facts before-well-but this has happened now. And Kurt has made his choice. And I will see it through,"

"You-" Burt began seethingly.

"I know you don't believe me," Blaine sighed. "Hell, I've blown your trust already…but I would _never _abandon Kurt. I _couldn't_. I physically could not. Nor the baby, not _ever_. You have to believe me. Mr Hummel, I love your son. I love him-more than I could possibly say. He _is everything _to me and I will love him until the day I die,"

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, while Burt looked sceptical.

"I don't expect you to believe me-that's such a cliché. But Mr Hummel, it's true. Every word. I know that you're angry, and you have every right to be, as I said. I know you just want to protect your son-but, you have to believe me, I do too. I would meet death before I'd knowingly let Kurt meet harm,"

Burt shifted slightly in his seat.

"As long as Kurt is with me, he will be supported, cared for-and above all, he will be loved. He will never be deserted-I made this happen, and I will see it through to the end. Kurt deserves so much more than me-but I will give him, _and_ the baby, everything I can. One day, I hope I can earn back your trust, but until then, I hope I can prove I'm worthy.

"As long as Kurt is with me, I will do everything humanly possible to support him, and protect him. I will _never_ leave him-no matter what.

"I know you probably don't believe me-but there it is. That's the truth. If Kurt is keeping this baby, then I will do everything I can for both of them. You have my word,"

Another silence followed this speech. Blaine was breathing hard-but he did not break the gaze between he and Burt. The atmosphere was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. Kurt couldn't breathe. But _God_, he loved him.

"Dad?" Finally, Kurt broke the silence. Burt seemed to have turned to stone. He was looking at Blaine like he'd just…won.

Another pause. Then-

"I need a drink," Getting up, without looking at either of them, Burt stalked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a beer-then putting it back and finding gin and tonic instead. He took a deep breath, poured a strong glass and downed it in one.

"Dad?" Kurt called again, going after him.

"Hang on. I need a moment," He poured another glass, downing it just as fast, shaking his head. He kept looking over at Blaine like he'd just insulted him-but he was right. And that annoyed the hell out of him.

"Dad?" Kurt tried again. But there was no answer. Burt seemed to have gone into shock.

"Come on," Carole took her step-son's arm, leading him out of the kitchen. "Leave him alone for a bit. He's in shock,"

Nodding, Kurt followed her back into the living room-and collapsed straight into Blaine's arms, half-relieved, half deeply worried.

"I think he took that well," said Blaine, looking half in shock himself.

"Well, there were no gun-shots, so this was probably half of what it could have been," Carole said. "I'm glad you guys came clean,"

"M-me too," said Kurt shakily. "Ish,"

"Well, there are no more secrets now anyway," Carole breathed out heavily.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kurt asked anxiously, referring to his father.

Carole paused, looking back at her husband, who was on his third glass.

"I think he'll be getting used to the idea for a while…but I think he'll come round,"

"Yeah, I don't think he wanted to be a grandfather this early…" Kurt smiled weakly.

"But I think he'll come around…For a moment back then, Kurt, I actually thought he was going to kick you out or something," Carole said shakily. All three took a second here to recover from the fireworks. Oh God. Kurt was still shaking.

"Hey…?" came a voice just coming through from the kitchen. Kurt jumped-he'd forgotten all about Finn. He looked worried and scared at the same time, creeping forward. "W-what's going on? Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, you might as well know too. I'm pregnant,"

It sounded a lot more natural to say out loud now-but apparently not to Finn.

"Wh…what?" The quarterback gaped at Kurt, looking like a surprised trout at feeding time. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open-

And that was when he fainted.

**Whhheeewwww! *wipes forehead* Oh Colfer…:P **

**More soon! xxx**


	17. When The Wind Changes I

**Hey everyone! :D Happy Easter! Well, where I am anyway :P **

**Due to it being Easter Sunday, my family decided that they actually desired my company, so this chapter will be half the one I wanted it to be…To Be Continued Tomorrow :P**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! But on a more serious note, I sincerely apologise to anyone who might have got offended or upset by some of the content. All the views expressed in this fic do not necessarily represent my own, and neither am I trying to change yours, so I am very sorry to anyone who took offence. I hope you got your message(s) from me. **

**Please continue to review-it means the world :D Enjoy! xxx**

It was an awkward moment for Blaine when, after knocking on the Hummel-Hudson front door less than a week after the big revelation-a worn-out Burt answered-and looked less than pleased to see him.

It was the first time they'd come face to face since that night. There was a short silence, in which the two men took in one another and silently encouraged the other to speak first.

"Urm…hello, Mr Hummel," Blaine finally murmured, running a hand embarrassedly through his hair.

"Hmph?" Burt's eyes singed him. He wasn't quite glaring at him…but something close. It was like he wished he wasn't there, but knew that there was no getting rid of him. However, Blaine tried not to be deterred.

"Erm, I'm here to walk Kurt to Rachel's?"

Kurt was having one of his slumber parties with Rachel and Mercedes. This was a regular occurrence, and Blaine was still none the wiser as to what _actually _went on there. A lot of giggling, from what he gathered. Well, it was great Kurt was going to have some fun with the girls, a bit of a laugh-even if it was probably at the boyfriends of the group's expense. Rachel only lived a few blocks away, but Blaine had offered to walk him and, after some persuading, he accepted. Blaine didn't like Kurt walking alone. And he knew neither did Burt. But today-he had expected the lukewarm reception. Burt looked doubtfully at him.

"Right…"

Not taking his eyes off of Blaine, Burt called to his son.

"Kurt! Blaine's here," he shouted, monotone, saying the latter name with obvious distaste.

"Coming!" came the high, musical voice from what Blaine guessed was the bathroom.

There was another silence as Blaine stood awkwardly on the doorstep, pretending to be very interested in the hanging basket over head, waiting for Kurt to make an appearance. From the corner of his eye-he knew Burt was still staring him down. It was a little scary-but Blaine resisted as best he could. He knew it was going to be a _long_ time before he and Burt could be friends again-but Burt was being icily civil, which was better than he could have hoped for. He would just have to do his best to be relentlessly polite to the protective father, and try to prove that he was worthy to take care of Kurt.

_Goodness, hurry up, Kurt_. Blaine looked up at the sky, which was pretty grey. There was a strong wind, blowing particularly violently up and down the street. But the gale was nowhere near as intimidating as Burt's persistent stare. God, that man could rival Sue Sylvester for scary staring sometimes…Blaine shifted his weight from foot to foot, hands uncomfortably in his pockets as he dared not look Burt in the eye.

"Hi, Blaine!"

_Hallelujah! _Blaine smiled, relieved as his boyfriend finally appeared. Kurt looked just as delighted to see him, as Blaine's heart gave a skip. That was all it took from Kurt; a smile, and Blaine could see the heavens.

"Come on," Kurt made to walk straight past his father out of the door, bag containing all of his stuff bulging hung over his shoulder-when Burt caught him on the shoulder just in time.

"You need a jacket," he said curtly.

"_Dad_!" Kurt pointed outside. "It's not that cold!"

"It's cold enough that you need a jacket. Go get one, or you're going nowhere,"

"What?" Kurt frowned, turning to Blaine. "It's not cold outside, _is it_, Blaine?" he asked, giving Blaine the full benefit of his _or-else _stare-looking remarkably like his father. But before Blaine could hurriedly agree with him, just to keep the peace-he received a stronger "look" from Burt. The sort of look he'd had nightmares about.

Oh _shit_. Talk about a rock and a hard place…the Hummel's collective glares could literally melt a person-he felt like a trapped rabbit, with fire on both sides...

"Urm…er…Yes, Kurt, you need a jacket," he rushed.

"Uh!" Kurt glowered at him, but flounced off to find one, muttering under his breath.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine swore Burt, just for a nanosecond, gave him the ghost of what was once an approving look…

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Blaine, get me away from there," said Kurt, taking Blaine's arm and practically running down the street as soon as they were out of sight. "Dad has been giving me safe-sex lectures ALL WEEK! I was just like <em>it's a little late for that! <em>God, he's been driving me mad…"

"But he's okay, right?" asked Blaine anxiously, hurrying after him. "He's not giving you too hard a time?"

"Well…he was really mad for a bit…but he's sort of simmered down now. I think he's more upset about the fact that I didn't tell him right away…"

"But he's-okay-about the-"

"Well, I don't know if "okay" is the word…but he's coming round. I honestly don't think he'd be okay with me _ever _having sex, even if I was _married_! God, Blaine, I thought he was going to shoot you or something…But he'll come around," Kurt smiled fleetingly. "He'll be a wonderful grandfather,"

"Slow down," Blaine warned him. "I don't want you to trip over something; this pavement is dodgy. Here, let me carry your bag,"

Kurt, slightly reluctantly, slowed to a walk. "You don't have to take my bag-I'm not an invalid!"

"No-but I'd like to," Blaine slung the bag over his shoulder-staggering slightly-God, how much stuff did Kurt need for one night? But they carried on at a slightly calmer pace down the streets, as the afternoon drew in, leaves rustling in the prominent wind. It blew ever harder, rushing through their hair and pulling at their clothes.

"God, it's windy," Kurt commented, looking doubtfully up at the sky. "Do you think it'll rain?" "I don't know…" Blaine shifted the bag, trying to balance out the weight. "Hope not. I was going to play football with the guys from Dalton later,"

Kurt looked surprised. "You play football?"

"Yeah," Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Did the whole little league thing as a kid-was on the team at my old school-but kind of stopped after I came out. They didn't make it easy for me in the locker room-if you want an understatement... I still like to play, though,"

"I thought you just watched it-all that _mud_," Kurt shuddered.

"Hey-I heard about your stint as kicker for McKinley," Blaine grinned, taking his hand.

Kurt giggled. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot-well, that wasn't exactly one of the most _fulfilling_ experiences of my life…" He flicked his hair in his adorable way. "I felt I was much more suited to performing on stage rather than on a filthy field with a load of sweaty thugs throwing themselves around and trying to crush you,"

"Same thing, right?" Blaine snickered. "Performing with _Rachel_?"

"Hey!" Kurt pretended to be annoyed-but giggled. "No-Rachel Berry is _far_ scarier,"

They laughed, feeling a little guilty as they drew closer to the diva's house. "Honestly, Rachel can be _quite_-oh!" Kurt squeaked in surprise as he noticed his shoe lace had come undone. He began to keel down to tie it-but Blaine stopped him.

"Allow me," Bending down to the ground, Blaine carefully reconstructed the loopy bow that matched the other one as closely as he could.

"You're such a gentleman," Kurt had meant his voice to be scathing-but it came out too pleased. "Thank you," "No problem, baby," Blaine grinned. "Anything for you," He twisted the lace around once more, then stood up and took a step back, still facing his boyfriend. At that moment-a particularly huge gust of wind hit, like a cold, high-powered fan suddenly being turned on. It came from behind Blaine, therefore hitting Kurt full-on-he even had to step back a pace from the force. But as the pelt came into contact, causing his designer white t-shirt to press tightly onto his skin…Blaine noticed something. Beneath the t-shirt, barely there, so slight…was it his imagination? Was his mind playing tricks?

But-he was almost sure that Kurt's usually flat stomach…showed the very, very beginnings of a baby bump.

Kurt squeaked again in surprise as Blaine suddenly carefully pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips, in the middle of the street.

"_What_?" he managed when the kiss finally ended, staggering a little in shock and light-headedness-but Blaine held him. He was in the golden world which he and Kurt shared, the perfect bubble of happiness, a warm feeling speeding through his body like hot chocolate on a snowy day, despite the cold wind around them. But that didn't seem relevant any more. Because, with Kurt in his arms-Blaine was the happiest guy in the world.

"Oh, nothing…" he eventually said, stroking Kurt's hair. "I just love you…"

Adorably, Kurt's cheeks had began to flush a delicate pink, making him look more china-doll-like than ever. He smiled back, eyes shining, dimples flashing on his porcelain cheeks. "Love you too," he breathed.

Blaine gently placed a hand on Kurt's lower abdomen-goodness, there _was_ a difference. Only very, very slight…but it was there. Definitely there.

Deep down-Blaine knew it was only going to get more complicated from here…but that little shape-that proof that the little life they'd created was really coming…that made everything worth it. _More _than worth it. That made it nothing short of completely _wonderful_. Everything Blaine needed was here, in his arms. And he was flying.

"Come on, angel," Blaine took Kurt's hand again, and, with one more lingering, loving kiss, they continued down the street onto Rachel's block.

**Right! Stay tuned for Part II! :') Thank you so much, remember to review! :D xxx**


	18. When The Wind Changes II

After a short wait on the doorstep, Rachel opened the door, dressed in a particularly, ahem, _bright_, yellow cardigan-and beamed in her delighted, over-wide way. "Hey, Kurt! Hey Blaine!"

"Hey!" Blaine grinned back, giving her a brief hug-before turning back to Kurt, looking quite serious. "Now, you take care, baby. I want to find you all in one piece tomorrow,"

"I'll be fine," Kurt raised an eyebrow as he took his bag from Blaine, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you,"

"Love you more," Blaine beamed, as Rachel "awwh"ed in the background, leaning on her doorframe. "I'll pick you up in the morning-just drop me a text whenever you're ready. Remember to phone me if you…I mean, if there's a problem. Even if it's three in the morning,"

"I'll be _fine_," Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Hmm…" Blaine gave him a look, which read clearly. "Just call me if there's anything wrong,"

"I'm sorry, is this a sleepover, or a nuclear war?" Kurt rolled his eyes, looking apologetically at the slightly confused Rachel. "Sorry. He's got Over-Protective Boyfriend Syndrome…."

"Sorry, Rach," Blaine apologised quickly, realising this must look highly suspicious. He forced his smile to return as he kissed Kurt goodbye. "Now, you look after my beautiful, incredible, precious boy, okay?" he told Rachel jokingly, kissing Kurt again on the forehead. "He just sorta means everything to me,"

Kurt blushed as Rachel giggled, shaking her head. "Come on, Blaine, put him down,"

"Okay. Important business to attend to," Blaine gave Kurt a last kiss, then finally started back down the path. As he got to the gate, he turned back and waved. Kurt blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, grinning, and pressed it to his heart. Then, he blew one back, and Kurt did the same, pressing it to his heart. They continued this, laughing a little, until Blaine had turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Kurt sighed a little-he was the luckiest person in the world…then he turned back to Rachel. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly. "Blaine's just-"

But suddenly-Rachel's face had changed. She was looking him up and down, with Sue Sylvester-worthy suspicious eyes-and her expression was-serious. A gust of wind blew violently through the yard, rushing through his hair coldly, like a freezing breath. But not as icy as the one which had just shivered across his heart…

This was Rachel's _I-know-something _face.

"Rachel?" he asked warily, _more _than slightly worried.

With no changes to her disposition-Rachel merely held out a hand. "Come on," Her voice was solemn.

Concern churning inside him, Kurt hitched his bag up on his shoulder, took Rachel's hand and followed her into the house. It was spotlessly clean, as always, the many millions of photographs of Rachel through the years crowding the walls. She lead him through the living room, where on of her dads sat by the piano, randomly playing chords and occasionally humming a few bars of a popular song or Broadway tune. As he detected motion, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, there, Kurt," he said warmly.

"Good afternoon, Mr Berry," he answered politely, trying to keep his voice normal. "How are you?"

"Oh, just fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh-"

But before he could reply, Rachel had dragged him though and began up the stairs. More nervous than ever now, Kurt anxiously looked at the back of Rachel's head, her shiny hair falling down her back like a waterfall. She did not look back at him, but held his hand tightly. He could feel her gold bracelet pressing uncomfortably into his wrist as they finally reached her bedroom. She threw open the door, and, as usual, Kurt felt as if he was walking into a giant strawberry shortcake with various Broadway posters on the walls.

Sat on the yellow-duveted double bed, cross legged, wearing cool green jeans and a colourful t-shirt, was Mercedes Jones. She'd straightened her hair, but had obviously done it quickly, as there were a few kinks. Kurt would have offered to sort it out for her-but she had the same deadly serious expression as Rachel.

Leading him over to the bed and sitting him down, both girls stood up. Rachel folded her arms-but-her eyes were strangely…_wet_. As he looked between them-so were Mercedes'…they looked distressed, worried…_hurt_…

Horribly, without warning-a tear spilled down Rachel's cheek, taking with it a small trail of mascara. She opened her mouth-but nothing came out. After an agonising minute of silence, Mercedes finally choked out-

"Why didn't you tell us you were _pregnant_, Kurt?"

* * *

><p>At least an hour, many bucketfuls of tears, a few arguments and a <em>lot<em> of explanations later, the three divas lay on Rachel's bed, staring up at the ceiling. On one side of Kurt was Rachel, her cheeks stained with grey tracks…but she held his hand. On the other side was Mercedes, who held his other hand, stroking it every now and again. There was a comfortable silence. A plate of cookies Rachel's dad had thoughtfully, if a little embarrassingly, brought up to them, lay forgotten by the door-he'd retreated hurriedly when he walked in on his daughter and her friends half-quarrelling, half hugging each other and crying.

There had been some shouting at the start. Rachel ranted on about Quinn last year, how he should have _seen_ what happens in a teen pregnancy, how he should have been more careful, what about drama school, weren't they going to apply _together _next year, how would they do that _now_…. Kurt thought she was most upset because she'd had to hear it from Finn, and not him. Mercedes did not yell-but while Rachel was in full-flow, she'd leaned over and whispered, tearfully:

"Are you going to…you know. Abort it?"

"No," Kurt had answered firmly-then his eyes had welled up again as he looked at her. "I'm sorry," he'd sobbed out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I _needed_ you. I needed my girls…I should have told you. I'm so sorry,"

But finally-Rachel stopped. Her face creased up-and she had broken down. "Oh, Kurt, what's happening?" Crying, she'd fallen into his arms.

And then Kurt had began to talk. He told them everything-how he'd felt when he'd first found out, how scared he was, how he'd told Carole, the bullies, the daily terror, his _father_…and Blaine. He told them Blaine was there. He'd sworn to take care of him, support him, look after him… "I _love_ him," he'd whimpered. "I love him. And I know he loves me. I know we're so _young_…but I _know_ I'm going to marry him some day. Blaine is the _one_. I've always known-I know it's crazy-but I know. I-I love him with everything I am, and everything I ever will be…I was always going to marry him, have a family…it's just happened a little faster than planned.

"I know how bad this seems-baby at seventeen in high school…but this isn't like Quinn. Blaine and I are keeping this baby. Like I said-it's what we wanted, just a little quick. But it's what life's thrown at us-and hell, we're going to make it.

"I'm going to be with Blaine for the rest of my life, I know it. And I know he'd never desert me. Nor our baby.

"I'm glad you two know now. I should have told you. I know you're upset-but please. All I'm asking for is to know you're there. I know it's going to take some getting used to-but this is happening. The rest of my life is starting now-and I would love it if you would be a part of it…"

Now-the three lay on Rachel's bed, holding hands. There was a comfortable silence in the air as they stared at the ceiling. All the words had been said now. There was nothing more.

Suddenly-Rachel sat up. Without a word, not letting go of Kurt' hand-she pressed "play" on her CD player. A moment later-a familiar introduction swelled out of the speakers, and Rachel began to sing. Her voice, though thick-was strong, true and heart-felt. She sang powerfully, meaning every word-right to Kurt.

"_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe I love you…_

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember…_

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for…_

_Well you came and opened me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way I thank you _

_And then for the times when we're apart_

_Well then close your eyes and know_

_These words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember…"_

Rachel put her arms around him, wiping a tear away. Mercedes suddenly joined her, holding his hands tight, adding a killer, if a little tearful, harmony as both girls belted out the final phrases. Again, he was on the verge of full-on sobbing as Rachel and Mercedes sang to him, arms wrapped around him, hands holding tight, supportive, safe.

"_Keep smilin', keep shinin'_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for…"_

As they sang the final, beautiful note, in perfect harmony…they just hugged him. In their arms-Kurt felt peaceful. He leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder-and kissed them bot on the forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

Now, knowing he had his two best friends behind him-he felt better than ever. Everything was going to be_ fine_…he hoped...

**Thank you so much for reading :D Thank you for all of your reviews-I know! Kurt's starting to show! So exciting! :D This is just a fanfic, but I'm so excited about their baby! :D **

**Stay tuned-there's going to be lots of talk about the baby in the next chapter, and I might even hint at possible names…:P **

**SPOILER: Another doctor's appointment-and some more Burt…**

**Keep reading, more soon! Keep reviewing xxx**


	19. Blue Ivy

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much-I appreciate every single one so much :D **

**Right-as promised-a few names are mentioned here! Thank you so much to everyone who suggested them-especially if you see yours here! :D But these are definitely not all! I have a big long list still, and many, many more will be mentioned in later chapters…Let me know if you have any ideas of your own too! Your names are so much better than the ones I thought of :P :D Also, do let me know if you have any scenes you'd like me to write, and I will put them in for you! :D **

**Thank you, hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing! :D xxx**

Blaine cheered as Wes sprinted up to the basket, leapt, and dunked the ball in with athletic grace. It whistled though-nothing but net. The Warbler's had changed football for basketball when Nick had accidentally punctured their football-but it was still great fun, even if their basketball was a little flat itself. Blaine grinned, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. It was great just to have a laugh with the guys, who thankfully had no resentment towards him after his abrupt transfer. They only knew half the story as to _why_-but they mostly seemed more concerned about the fact that they were now officially in competition with him.

David gave a howl of dismay and leapt on the triumphant Wes, wrestling him to the ground and yelling "Cheat!"

"How could he cheat?" Nick pointed out, watching, amused.

"The wind's on his side!" David carried on play-fighting. "It's because I'm black, isn't it?"

"So suddenly the _wind_ is racist…" Jeff genuinely looked confused. But Nick laughed, egging them on as Wes and David rolled around in a heap, giggling like schoolboys.

"You guys are _sooooooo_ _gay_…" Blaine snickered-to many shouts and howls.

"Coming from _you_!" Wes threw an empty crumpled bag of chips at him. "Honestly!"

"I think you guys are breaking about _fifty_ game rules…" Michael watched the wrestling boys, looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or send them off.

"Oh my God, _Hermione_, why do you have to be such a buzz-kill?" David yelled from under Wes. "Anyway, I think the rule-book already went out the window when Blaine ten minutes ago talked his way out of travelling by claiming "Hobbit Rights!","

"Hey! It's a fact that shorter guys are at a disadvantage on the pitch!" Blaine threw the crumpled packet back at him, showering his face with the crumbs left at the bottom.

Michael looked doubtfully up at the sky. "It's going to rain…"

"Well, we'd better get some serious play in first, then!" Finally, Wes and David managed to untangle, standing up and brushing themselves off. "Lucky Sebastian isn't here-he'd have us inside at the first sight of a black cloud, cause it'd _ruin his hair_…"

Blaine looked up. "Who's Sebastian?"

"Oh, he just came to Dalton-joined the Warblers yesterday. He's _very _good…" Nick hesitated-then dropped his voice to a whisper. "…but a little shady. I mean-"

"Cool," Blaine wasn't too concerned about this new Warbler-the New Directions were strong enough (he hoped). "Come on-let's get on with this,"

Eventually, play resumed. Despite Blaine's height, he was a pretty decent player. Not as good as Wes, though-he was like _lightening_. And with dim but strong Jeff-they were thrashing David, Nick and poor, wimpy Michael into the ground. Sprinting across the pitch, Blaine easily tackled Michael, bouncing the ball from his skinny arms, dashing up to the basket while neatly swerving around the defending David and Nick-he scored, just as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

"Damn!" David leapt on him, pulling him to the ground and groaning. "How are you guys so good?"

Blaine smiled, touching the small, crackly photograph in his pocket. The sonogram photo. "Luck," he said lightly.

* * *

><p>Kurt carefully combed a strand of Mercedes' dark hair, then picked up the hot straighteners and ran them down professionally. He could tell she'd been using the herbal shampoo he'd recommended to her. Mercedes herself was paining Rachel's fingernails bright yellow. It was nice-just sitting quietly on Rachel's bed, the <em>Chicago<em> soundtrack playing on the CD player in the background. Peaceful.

Rachel blew on her nails, as Kurt's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Carefully placing the straighteners down on the heat-mat, he took it out-and couldn't help but smile as he saw the contact name:

_1 new message from: Blainexxx_

_Hey baby-guess who won the basketball game :D Well, we didn't get a chance to finish-this rain! :'( But anyhow, how are you? :D Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hmm…;') well done :P I'm FINE! FINE FINE FINE! :P Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Was that from the baby daddy?" Mercedes looked a little strangely at the phone.

"Mercedes! And yes, it was. He's just checking I'm okay," Kurt felt strange as she said those words. The _way_ she said them.

"Hmm…Like he has done _every_ half hour or so…" Mercedes looked out of the window at the rain splashing on the pane.

Kurt didn't know what to say. They had not mentioned Blaine, or the baby, for the last few hours...Listening to Rachel twitter about Finn, and the long strectches of just silence-despite the promised support, the atmosphere was still a little tainted. He resumed the straightening, ironing out the kinks and waves until her hair was perfectly even and glossy-until the phone buzzed yet again.

_Okay! Okay! Sorry, just making sure. Make sure you don't get to bed too late Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Who are you, my dad? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_But if we turn up at Dr Mitchell's office tomorrow and you have huge purple bags under your eyes, it's not exactly going to convince her that you're healthy…Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Point made. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yes, Kurt had another appointment tomorrow. He wasn't half as nervous as he had been the first time-but still just a bit. Like the last time, he just hoped that the baby was completely okay, and nothing had gone wrong…still, the thought plagued on his mind-as he knew the baby was growing, though he was in denial of an actual bump, he was also aware that his body might still say no, and do something extreme to save either his life or the baby's…Constantly, he hoped that if it came to it, the life saved would not be his…

"…I think it's good,"

"_What_?" Mercedes' head snapped up in shock along with Kurt's, as Rachel said those words.

"Not that Kurt actually _got_ pregnant in the first place-I stand by my words-that was irresponsible," she said quickly. "…I mean…that you and Blaine are serious about this. You're not trying to cut corners, Blaine's looking after you and you're looking after yourself, you've told your family, who support you…I just meant that it's good you're taking this on, and making the best of a bad situation…"

Kurt frowned-the more he thought on it, the _less _it seemed like a "bad" situation…but he didn't say anything as Mercedes drank in Rachel's words. She closed her eyes-then nodded.

"You know, I always thought you two would get married some day,"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Mercedes smiled. "The day you told me you'd met him…the look on your face-I knew it wasn't just a crush, a fancy that would fade in time…boy, I knew you loved him-I think before you did. And when I first saw you two together, after you'd officially started dating…the way you looked at him, and he looked at you…I know he adores you, boy. He _really_ loves you. And this ain't kid's stuff-it's real. I knew you'd marry him-I was totally going to sing at the wedding,"

Kurt and Rachel laughed a little-but listened as Mercedes spoke.

"You know what- if you two want to keep this baby, then hell-you're going to be the best damn parents ever,"

Kurt smiled, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Agreed," said Rachel, waving her still-wet nails in the air to dry them. She smiled. "And I have to say-little baby Hummel-Anderson, with your combined genes, is going to be the most adorable freaking thing on the entire planet,"

Kurt laughed again. "I just hope the poor kid gets more of Blaine and _less_ of me…"

"Hell to the no-you _and _Blaine would totally make the cutest baby ever," Mercedes smiled.

"How long gone are you?" Rachel asked-both girls for the first time looking actually rather excited.

"Just under four months,"

"Wow! You kept that quiet! How did Blaine react when you first told him?"

Quickly-conversation became nothing _but_ about the baby. The girls _never_ seemed to run out of questions-but it was nice. Just talking with his friends, without any worry, just about the baby. Not hospital appointments, not health, not the danger…just the _baby_, as a human being in the making. Sitting up on Rachel's pillows, eating toffee popcorn and chatting away-Kurt felt the most relaxed he had in days.

"Do you know the sex?" Mercedes asked, sipping Diet coke.

"No, not yet,"

"Are you going to find out?"

"I don't know…I sort of want it to be a surprise-but I sort of _really_ want to know too," Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'll talk to Blaine,"

"What are you hoping for?" Rachel reached over to change the CD-she put in, much to Kurt's delight, the _Wicked _soundtrack.

"I'm just hoping it's healthy and happy," Kurt shrugged. "I don't mind,"

"I hope it's a girl-so you can name it after _me_!" Mercedes grinned-and they laughed.

"But have you actually thought of any names?" Rachel asked.

"Well…a few. For both sexes," Kurt bit his lip. "We haven't talked about it much, but I've got a few ideas…"

"Go on," Mercedes grinned eagerly.

"Well…if it is a girl…I definitely want Elizabeth to be part of the name,"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"His mom," Mercedes nodded understandingly.

"But maybe not the first name…I thought of flowery names, like Rose, or Daisy, or Lily,"

"Blaine would _love _Lily," Rachel grinned. "Lily Potter,"

"Of course. I think _all _the names in Harry Potter will go under consideration…" He rolled his eyes long-sufferingly-then smiled. "Well, I draw the line at _Albus Severus_,"

They giggled again. "And _Dolores_,"

"I thought about Valora-it's "courage" in Italian," Kurt beamed.

"That would be so appropriate," Rachel agreed, squeezing his arm.

"Or Glinda…"

There were snorts and rolls of eyes here.

"Kurt, you're forgetting this child has to actually _grow up_!" Mercedes laughed. "What about boy's names?"

"Well…I like Alexander. Like McQueen," he smiled. "Or Tristan-that just sounds lovely, like a character in a fairytale…Part of me wants to say "Blaine", but I think that might get a little confusing…There's Harry, obviously...Or I thought of Nathaniel?"

"I like _all_ those names!" Mercedes grinned. "Wow, they're actually more normal than I thought you'd come out with!"

"What do you mean, Cedes?" Kurt pretended to give her evils-but laughed. "Yeah, I think "Blue Ivy" is already copyrighted..."

"Oh dear, you've got a hard choice on your hands!" Rachel was actually beaming now. "Awwhh, cute little baby Hummel-Anderson! God, that kid will be the best-dressed kid in the world!"

Kurt giggled "Definitely-Hey, do you guys want to see the sonogram photograph?"

By the excitable squeals-Kurt took that as a definite yes.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Dr Mitchell finished taking Kurt's pulse, blood pressure, and various other tests-and looked worriedly at him.<p>

Blaine's heart turned to ice, and he knew Kurt's had too. He took Kurt's hand quickly under the desk-it felt cold. As they looked at the doctor-her eyes were serious. Concerned.

"W-what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice small, high-pitched, breathless. Blaine tied not to allow himself to become too fearful and panicked-but Dr Mitchell looked grave. "Is the baby okay?" Kurt persisted, an alarmed tone to his voice.

"The _baby_ is fine-"

Simultaneously, Kurt and Blaine let out sighs of relief.

"-It's _you_ I'm more worried about,"

Instantly, the belt buckled back up around Blaine's lungs. His grip tightened on Kurt's hand, that awful fear biting at him once again. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

Dr Mitchell looked very seriously across the desk at them, hands clasped on the papers in front of her. "Despite your anatomy not being completely typically male-it is still not fully designed to accommodate a growing baby. At the moment, the foetus is a healthy size-it's doing remarkably well for the circumstances. However-the more it grows, the more strain it is putting on your vital organs,"

Blaine swallowed hard, clouded to the brim with worry and fear. He looked concernedly at Kurt-who looked surprised. "Really? I haven't noticed anything-"

"You wouldn't do at this stage. As your pregnancy progresses, you will probably experience some symptoms…My advice to you at this stage would be to continue only doing very gentle exercise. You should refrain completely from most sports-are you on any school teams or anything? Because I strongly advise you to quit, as soon as you can,"

"I'm not…only…what about Glee club?"

Blaine frowned-surely not…but what about all the dancing? Mr Schue often kept them at it for ages…that couldn't be any good at all…

"Perhaps you should refrain from dancing," Dr Mitchell said, as if she'd read Blaine's mind. "But I know how competitive show choirs can get…perhaps with all the stress they might cause-" As she saw Kurt's face-she looked sympathetic "…maybe the best thing to do would be to stop for a while…" she said gently.

…

"I don't know," said Kurt, as they walked back toward the car. "I don't know what to do! I _can't_ quit Glee club-I'd go mad. I _need _you guys, I need something else to focus on too!"

"But-" "I know-you _know_ the baby comes first. Always," Kurt bit his lip as Blaine opened the door for him.

"I'm sure singing doesn't affect anything…maybe we could just have you sit on a stool and sing?"

Kurt's eyes lit up- "That's an idea!" Then…his face clouded. "But how would we explain that?"

Blaine sat down beside him and started the engine. He looked over to Kurt. "Perhaps it's time to tell everyone…"

"No!" Kurt squeaked…but then he thought…Puck knew. Mercedes and Rachel knew. Finn knew… He sighed. "Maybe…maybe you're right…"

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Maybe…I mean, you're already starting to show-"

"I'm not!" Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled. "You are,"

Kurt stroked his lower abdomen gently. "Only _barely_! Not even noticeable at all-unless you're _you_. Rachel and Mercedes didn't say anything!"

"Anyway…maybe it is time to tell the Glee club,"

Suddenly-Kurt gasped. "Oh no! That means Mr Schue! Oh _shit_, _more_ safe-sex lectures!"

Blaine laughed, pulling out of the hospital car park. "Shall we head back to your place? Do you think your dad would let me in the house?"

Kurt giggled. "Don't worry, as long as you're gone by six o'clock, it's only Carole in…"

"I'm still amazed at how well your parents took it…even Burt, in perspective,"

"Me to…Hey, have you thought about telling yours?"

Blaine remained silent, pretending to fiddle with the radio dial. He didn't say a word.

**Hope you enjoyed, more soon! Remember to review, also with any name/scene suggestions! I will get any scenes you want in, provided they won't majorly disrupt my storyline :P Thank you! xxx**


	20. Little Angel

**Hey everyone :D Oh my Colfer, thank you billions for all of your reviews! Please keep them coming! :D And to everyone who requested scenes-they will ALL be put in at some point! Look out for them! I love your ideas! If anyone else has any scenes they'd like to see, characters they'd like more of-just say! I'd love to hear them!**

**Hope everyone's well-enjoy! :D xxx**

Blaine collapsed down at his kitchen table, taking a huge swig of orange juice. He only just about remembered to actually pour it into a glass first before glugging it down at the rate of knots. He'd jogged much farther than he usually did today…but it still felt good. Not least because his Kurt was now officially four months gone…

Excitedly, he touched the sonogram photo in his sweatpants pocket. They could find out the sex and everything at the twenty week scan in a fortnight…He hoped Kurt would want to find out. I mean, it was his decision in the end-but Blaine _really_ wanted to know. He didn't mind which gender. He and Kurt's little prince or princess was growing slowly, but steadily, at the perfect healthy rate-and Kurt himself just looked more and more beautiful. There was a glow-he knew that's what they always said, but Kurt glowed. As he watched his boyfriend gently start to show outward signs that he was carrying Blaine's child-Blaine had honestly never loved him more. He could barely keep his hands off him…He didn't think about the complications-just for a moment, he blissfully thought of the fact that in five months time, they would be a family…

"Hello, darling,"

Blaine jumped, looking up as his mother suddenly appeared in the kitchen. She wore a green floral dress, her hair pinned back, face covered with thick make-up like it always was, powdered up to the max. Her signature stilettos made clicking sounds on the linoleum as she crossed the room, opening the large fridge and getting out a bottle of wine. _Typical_. Not even home two minutes, and already, the drink is out…

"Hey, mom," he said politely back.

"You look sweaty," she informed him, pouring the red liquid into a tall glass. "Out jogging?"

Blaine nodded, taking another sip of juice.

"Where were you last night?"

The question was seemingly innocent-but her tone was prickly. However-Blaine did not flinch. He was not so scared of her any more. She couldn't touch him.

He wanted to strike a blow.

Blaine looked straight at her, wide-eyed, all innocence. "Oh, I was back by eleven. I was just at Kurt's house,"

That was all it took. The banned word. Noticeably, she swallowed hard, teeth clenched. Blaine inwardly grinned sickly. _Strike one_. However-she didn't say anything. Taking a big gulp of wine, as if it was water, she looked awkwardly down, her outlined eyes wide. "Is that…"

"My _boyfriend_, yes," _Strike two_.

_That_ word caused more reaction. After a long moment, slim knuckles white, she took another huge gulp of wine, not looking at him. It turned his stomach…but he had no sympathy for her. None at all. Her son had fallen in love-and she found it unacceptable-even _revolting_.

How could someone think like that-especially their own _son_? _How_?

"…is he the-the pale one?"

Blaine was shocked-she'd actually _talked _about Kurt! But "_the pale one_". For her son's boyfriend of over a year...

"You've met him," Blaine pointed out, unblinking. _Yeah, and that went _really _well_…

Long story short-last summer, Blaine had nervously brought his Kurt home to meet his parents-knowing full well it was probably going to all end in tears. Bless Kurt, he'd tried so hard, looked so scared and nervous…But the moment he'd taken Kurt into the living room and said, boldly: "_Mom, Dad-I'd like you to meet my boyfriend_,"-all hell had broken loose. But the worst circle. The one that is not fire-but ice cold.

The looks on their faces was priceless-but horrible. Shock, anger…so many other things…but eventually, without so much as looking at him-Blaine's father had got right up and went straight to his study upstairs, locking the door. Without a word-nodding briefly at Kurt as if he was a criminal-Blaine's mother had followed, closing the door behind her.

That was it.

Kurt had got so upset over it…and Blaine had not spoken to them for weeks.

"Yes…but I was-a little busy that day, darling," she said, pouring another full glass.

_Yes-__drinking__. _Blaine was _dying_ to say it. But he did not. He watched her knock back the whole measure, looking deliberately away from him.

So that was how it was.

Blaine took another huge gulp of juice-fists clenched.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on the couch, head resting on his favourite cushion. There was an old episode of <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>on, but he wasn't really paying attention-despite the show being his nerdy pleasure. He stroked the embroided pattern of the cushion, lumpy and slightly frayed. It wasn't the softest, or the newest…but it was the only one left from his mom's days. She used to recline on the couch in the evens, just like this, reading _Vogue_ or another fashion magazine, maybe with a cheeky glass of wine. He'd usually cuddle up beside her, and look at the pictures of the slender models in their beautiful clothes. Maybe doing that since he could remember had given him the fashion bug…she'd never push him away, or tell him to go and play outside or something. No-she'd always act like she was pleased he'd joined her. Particularly in the last few years of her life…

Today was the day Kurt was officially four months pregnant.

He'd got this far. It was pretty scary that there were only five months to go now-and that's only if the baby stayed put. The Hummel family had a history of never getting through the full time-they _always_ arrived early-he'd been a whole two weeks early himself…Well, maybe that was a reflection of his personality.

Four whole months.

He had avoided telling the whole Glee club yet-Mr Schue was currently under the impression that Kurt had badly pulled a muscle, and dancing was out of the question until further notice. It was a bit sad, sitting there watching everyone larking about…but it couldn't be helped. He hoped that at the next doctor's appointment, Dr Mitchell would have better news.

Well, there was certainly better news at home. Carole was still being completely amazing. She'd been giving him all sorts of advice, little tricks she'd used that she swore worked with things like morning sickness (which was getting a little better now) and those dreaded stretch marks he was _determined_ to avoid at all costs.

Finn was plainly still getting used to the idea. He'd gotten over the shock by now, but still couldn't quite take in the idea of a baby. He'd given Kurt some funny looks-but now he, Blaine and Puck were like Kurt's personal body guards at school-to say nothing of Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt had not seen Scarface, Blonde-hair or Huge Guy for a while now. He hoped they'd fallen down a well, or something…

And then there was Dad.

Even though right at the start, Burt had been odd-and he certainly wasn't totally in love with the idea of his boy making him a grandpa in high-school…but he, like Finn, was getting used to the idea now. He still looked murderously at Blaine if they were within six feet of each other…but this afternoon, he'd taken Kurt's old cot down from the attic and checked it still all pieced together properly, and was completely safe and in order. When Kurt had walked into the spare room to find his father inspecting it-he'd almost cried. Burt had looked a little embarrassed, adjusting the angle of his baseball cap awkwardly. "_I mean, you don't have to have it-you can get all these modern ones now, and I know Blaine's got money…but this is a good old thing, if you want it…?"_

Kurt had just hugged him.

And now here he was, half-watching Howard and Sheldon's antics on TV and half just staring into space.

He'd read in one of the many, many books he now possessed about babies that by the forth month, babies could hear and start to recognise voices…

Reaching over to the remote, he killed the sound on Leonard and Penny, and, sat up a little.

Even he could no longer deny it-there was definitely a slowly, but surely, growing baby bump. Still small enough to easily hide-the chilly weather made wearing jackets unquestioned. But it was growing. A few of his cells were worried-but most of him was really excited.

Carefully, he placed his hands over his lower abdomen, feeling the small, but defined shape beneath his shirt. It wouldn't be long now before he would be able to feel it move. Wow…

He wanted to try something.

His voice small, timid and quiet, alone in the room, he spoke.

"Hello," Kurt said. "Hello. Can you her me, little one?"

It was surreal. Kurt could feel his eyes welling up-it was as if he was talking to his baby for the first time.-which he guessed he was. Although there was nothing to show it-he felt sure that he could be heard, deep down. He knew it was important to do this-nut all the same, it was pretty emotional. This felt like their first connection. The first time this little angel might hear his voice.

"I still can't quite believe you're there sometimes…" he murmured. "It's like…you shouldn't have happened...But you did. Here you are…

"You're a miracle,"

He knew he was talking a load of crap…but it didn't matter.

"You're a miracle, that's what you are. You're a beautiful miracle," He gently stroked the small shape, a tear sliding down his porcelain cheek. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, my darling. Nothing. I would meet death before I'd let you meet harm…I know exactly what my dad meant when he said that now. I guess you don't really know, until…But you are so loved, little angel. I love you so much…and so does your Nana Carole, and your Grandpa-well, he's still getting used to the idea of you! So's your Uncle Finn…but your Auntie Mercedes and Rachel love you too. Well, they certainly never stop stroking my stomach! But they're not even _half _as bad as Blaine! Goodness, if he could spend all the hours in the day doing nothing else, he would, I swear…but he loves you so much too…and I love him…

"You are _our_ miracle. I still…I still can't always believe you're really there. But I know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the happiest life I can possibly give you. I would give you everything in the world-but I know the thing that is worth the most is the love of your family. And that's what you have. I don't care what society says-you have two parents who love you to the ends of the earth. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Always be proud of who you are, my darling, and never let anyone tear you down, or stop you getting what you want in life, or tell you you're not good enough. If there's one thing I want you to learn in life, it's that…

"I can't wait to meet you!" Kurt wiped the tear away. "Stay safe there…and remember how loved you will be, and already are…"

**Hope you enjoyed-please review if you'd like! They mean a hell of a lot :D xxx**


	21. Violence

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It means so much...:D I love you all! I would give every one of you a big hug if I could! Hope you're all well and happy, and thank you so much for reading!**

**SPOILER: Fluff...to follow this chapter**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! xxx**

"Hey!" a huge, angry, threatening voice boomed. "Hey, fag!"

Every cell of Kurt's being tensed-but before fear could consume him-

"Hey! Hey, bastards!"

Kurt spun around-but before he could look at his would-be attackers-all he could see was a curtain of check-shirt material. Finn had stepped protectively in front of him, while Puck went to confront the bullies. Kurt breathed a silent sigh of relief. He never had words to thank his brother and friend enough for what they were doing for him. Seriously-they should both consider a career in being body guards. He knew that no bully in the school stood a chance against Noah Puckerman-and Finn Hudson was pretty respected too, with his impressive height and build. And with at least one of them walking to and from every class with him-he knew he was as safe as he could be. Luckily, the day something actually happened, they were both here.

However…something strange was going on today.

Where was Blaine?

Even though Kurt's boyfriend knew he could probably do little against a huge, gigantic jock with muscles like cannon balls towering over him-he still devotedly escorted him to and from every single class, making sure he got there safely and without upset. It was adorable.

But today…Blaine had been absent in English class, one of the few they had together…

Even weirder-Kurt had had no text from him, no explanation why, no call…nothing.

Well. He was probably sick or something. God knows, that guy was due some rest, after all he did…Kurt would call him after school, make sure he was okay. He really him, though…

"You're blocking the hallway," Puck's voice broke into Kurt's thoughts as he addressed the bullies. His tone was icily polite-but threatening. "Care to move, so that my friends and I can pass?"

"I'm sorry-why the fuck are you protecting the homo, Puckerman? I'm confused. You used to bin him with us, bro?"

Kurt shivered slightly as he recognised Scarface's voice. But Finn stood firmly in front of him, like a brick wall, arms folded.

"Yes. And then _I_ grew up," he heard Puck snarl. "And no way in hell am I your _bro_," he spat.

"Ooooh, are you two, like, an item then?" came another voice, high-pitched and mocking. Blonde-hair.

Puck did not flinch as Kurt heard the jocks squaring up to him. Puck was a few inches shorter than them, his muscles not so grotesquely massive-but even they knew that it was not worth trying to fight him. He was a shark. "Now, we can do this two ways. You can go back to your _play-pen_, or your _cadges_, or whatever, and we can have no trouble,"

"Or?" Scarface's voice prompted cockily.

"Well, I think you can muster _just_ enough brain-power to work that one out for yourself," Puck said, sickly sweet-but dangerous. "Now-_run along_,"

"Jog on, bastards," Finn growled, cracking his large knuckles.

Eventually, with much muttered swearing and mumbled threats-the jocks finally ambled off. Finn stepped aside, and Kurt looked gratefully at Puck, who was still staring furiously at the spot the jocks had been, as if he could disinfect it with his gaze. He snorted, like a bull, his expression disgusted.

"Thank you," Kurt said, not thinking those two words were anywhere near enough.

"Hmph," he answered, not taking his eyes off of the floor, as if expecting it to burst into flames.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you two are doing for me," Kurt continued, his heart beat slowing to normal.

"Yes," Puck hissed. "The point is…we shouldn't have to,"

Kurt bit his lip, clutching the strap of his bag tightly, waiting.

Frustrated, Puck kicked the nearest locker as hard as he could with a fiery, wordless shout. "You know, I don't think I took all your anti-violence stuff seriously enough. There are some _sick _bastards in this school!" Looking back at Kurt, Puck shook his head- even looking genuinely _sad _for him. Like he _really _cared. "It's not right," he panted, his voice quiet, deadly. "It's not fucking right,"

Without another word, he stormed away.

Kurt shivered, even though it was quite warm. The leather strap dug into his palms as he watched Puck bulldoze his way through the crowd of students, ploughing through a terrified group of freshmen. He stared after him…

"Come on," Finn put a hand on his shoulder, his voice comforting. "Let's get to class,"

Still a little shell-shocked at the encounter and Puck's reaction-with the back of his mind still wondering where Blaine was…Kurt followed his brother down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>The previous night:<em>

Blaine finished off his History essay, finally straightening up from the bent-over-desk position he had been in for the last hour. Honestly, he swore he would break his neck one day…but no matter. It was done now-and he could relax. Leaning back on his chair, he stretched out, and groaned. Right. What to do with the rest of the evening…He could go and see Kurt-oh no wait, Kurt was with Mercedes…The Warbler guys were having a late rehearsal…_Forever alone_, Blaine grinned to himself.

Oh no-the faint, violent sounds of _Call of Duty _were coming from the living room-Cooper was home. _Hooray_, he thought, half sarcastic, half grateful. Getting up and shutting his textbooks, Blaine made his way out of his room, through the hall and downstairs to say hello.

"Alright, shortie?" Cooper didn't look away from the screen; just nodded slightly as his character on the screen army-crawled around a torn-up war zone, gun in hands. Blaine raised an eyebrow-this was the usual treatment whilst Cooper was gaming. Oh well-each to their own. He sat down heavily on the couch to watch as Cooper shot enemy soldiers in a haze of blood and madness, laughing every time Cooper himself was killed-which wound him up no end.

"Where's Mom?" he asked eventually.

"Where do you think?" Cooper let off a hand grenade. "In the kitchen with her old friend Rioja,"

Blaine frowned…then understood. "Ah,"

Cooper shook his head, looking a little sad. "She's got even worse recently, with the drinking…"

"Since I came out…" Blaine muttered, hoping his brother wouldn't hear. But of course, with his bat-like ears-Cooper picked up.

"No. Don't ever think that, Blaine," he said, his voice suddenly serious and forceful-but he sighed. Blaine bit his lip, a pang in his gut-which he tried to ignore.

"Anyway-how's everything with Kurtsie?"

"Great," Blaine adjusted the belt on his jeans-was it him, or did they feel looser?

"And…everything okay with the-you know,"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Blaine touched the pocket, in which the sonogram photo was still with him.

Suddenly-Cooper gave a strangled yelp of surprise.

"What?"

"You're wearing a _hoodie_?" Cooper gasped, having caught his brother's reflection in the TV screen. "Blaine Dapper Anderson is wearing a _hoodie_?"

Blaine swallowed awkwardly, tugging at the strings of his old blue hooded jumper. He hadn't worn it for literally years…but tonight, he felt like a bit of comfort. "Yeah?"

"Sorry…you never wear anything casual. You always look like you've just stepped offstage-"

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

"-of a freak show," Cooper snickered-and Blaine promptly hit him hard with a cushion.

"Hey!"

"Oooh, _someone_'s violent tonight!" Cooper put on a stupid, high-pitched voice. The two of them continued to wrestle, Cooper just having time to hit the pause button on his game before fully engaging in the rough play-fight. They'd been doing this ever since Blaine could remember-although Cooper never let him win any more. It was still actually a pretty good de-stresser, as they laughed, winding up sprawled on the floor and weakly poking each other in the ribs, giggling.

"What's going on?"

Instantly, at the sound of the monotone, low-pitched voice in the doorway-Blaine and Cooper shot up to a sitting position, backs poker straight.

In that moment-the entire atmosphere of the room changed…

"H-hey, Dad," Cooper greeted his father, looking round.

"Hey…" Blaine repeated awkwardly, as the much older, greyer version of himself walked dignifiedly into the room. He still wore his severe black business suit, with the severe black tie and shiny shoes-not to mention the extremely severe look in his cold, grey eyes…

Mr Anderson grunted in response to their greetings, looking as awkward as Blaine. He was not used to interacting. As usual, even though they all shared similar DNA-it felt to Blaine as if his father was a near stranger, like the distant cousins you sometimes met at family parties. Having lived under the same roof for seventeen years made no difference.

This was exactly the relationship Blaine had sworn he and his baby would _never _have, the father he'd sworn never to be. His baby would never feel like this about the person it should feel closest to of all. _Never_.

Absent-mindedly-Blaine's fists clenched.

Mr Anderson-amazingly, as they usually avoided eye-contact-was staring straight at him.

"Y-your mother…was upset with you last night,"

Blaine frowned, confused. "Why?"

Mr Anderson grimaced-but kept the stare up. Gradually…it was becoming more and more intimidating. But Blaine did not blink. He looked right back.

"She tells me…you overstepped,"

"Overstepped…?" Blaine tried to remember what had happened the previous day…Kurt was four months gone…and-

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, anger starting to build up inside him. "Because I mentioned my _b_-"

"Repeating that word is not necessary," Mr Anderson's tone was forceful, forbidding-as if referring to a disgusting swear-word.

_A disgusting swear-word_.

_Kurt_ was a disgusting swear-word in this house. _Gay_ was a disgusting swear-word in this house.

This was it.

In his parent's minds…his whole life was horrific. Shameful. Unacceptable. _Disgusting_.

The face of his father said it all…

That was _it_.

After years of this…that was _it_.

Blaine looked up at his father.

Slowly, he got to his feet…but something had clicked. Something had finally snapped inside him-something that had been lying dormant for a long time…had finally broken. Something-something, hot, fiery, thick-was cascading through his veins, like lava from a volcano.

A head shorter than his father-Blaine stood firm as they stood, face to face.

"Blaine…what are you doing?" came Cooper's voice, sounding distant, far away…All of Blaine's energy was concentrated on this man in front of him.

All of a sudden-Blaine realised…he _hated_ this man.

He had hated him for a long, long time…but had denied it. He'd convinced himself he loved his father, of _course _he did…but now…things had changed inside him. He'd shifted. Finally, his mind had snapped into place, and he'd opened his eyes to see…

He hated his father. And his feelings towards the woman in the kitchen drinking herself stupid were much the same. Everything, everything over the years, everything they'd done, they'd said, they'd forced him to pretend he was something he was not…the shouting, the screaming, the hurt, the tears…He _hated _them. Every cell of his body _loathed _them, as much at it were possible to.

He looked into Mr Anderson's eyes…and saw black holes. Nothing. He knew, if he was not their son, if his eight pints of blood were different…they would loath him in kind. For being who he was. For being the opposite to their conception of a perfect son. For not being afraid to speak out. For loving another boy.

No more.

No more.

"You listen," he snarled, looking up at Mr Anderson, all the loathing he now felt awash in his eyes, spilling out of his mouth.

"Blaine…" Cooper said warningly, starting to sound scared.

"Shut up," Blaine snapped at his brother, turning back to the man before him-who looked no different. "You listen. I don't _care _what you think any more. I don't care about you, or your wife's shallow, stupid view of the world. I don't give a damn-"

"Who do you think you are talking to-" Mr Anderson began, his voice raising.

"_I don't know_! I don't know-but you are definitely _not_ my father! Yes, biologically-but you are _not_ my father! You never were! You never cared a damn about me! You never cared a damn!

"I don't know what you think-but I know that being a father is _much _more than a teaspoon of chemicals, or DNA, or whatever else the hell the science is! _So_ much more!"

Blaine breathed heavily. Mr Anderson looked back at him, a little bemused-but slowly-paler and paler as, for the first time in his life-Blaine stood up to him. Cooper looked on-his face suddenly scared.

"Blaine-" he said, warningly again.

"Shut up, Cooper," He turned back to Mr Anderson, fire in his eyes. "I have always _desperately _tried to please you-even though you didn't give a shit. You made me think that I wasn't good enough-right from when I can remember! _That's_ why I could never stand up to the bullies at my old school! I believed I _deserved_ it! You made me believe that I was worthless, that I was a _freak_! You never said it-but I know. I see the way you look at me, the look in your eyes-and Mom's! _Allegedly_-your _own son_! For all _that's _worth!

"Well, let me tell you this now. There is _one _person in my life who told me otherwise. _One _person who lead me out of the dark. _One_ person who made me feel human again. _One_ person who loves me for exactly what I am. _One_ person who stopped me going right over the edge! Yes, _Father_!" He paused-beginning to choke up with tears as he remembered. "I-I probably would have _killed_ myself-for all that _you_ care! _You_ made me so low, so down, so hopeless…But then this person came-and he showed me that I was so much more than what you made me believe. You cut me down-but he built me back up. He is the reason I am still standing here today.

"But to you-I might as well be _dead_, mightn't' I? You'd probably prefer a dead son to a _gay_ one!"

"_Blaine, please_-" Cooper tried again, sounding panicky. But Blaine ignored him.

"That's right, _Father_! That one person was and is Kurt! My boyfriend Kurt! He saved my life. He saved my life-but that's just a fucking _shame_ to you! You'd _rather_ I was dead!-"

But-suddenly-

A bang.

A crash.

Someone yelled.

Falling...

Cooper was shouting…

Falling…

onto something...something solid...his _head_...

A searing pain…but it went numb...

Someone was screaming...Cooper?...He didn't know...He couldn't...he couldn't...

Then…nothing.


	22. Silent Victim

**Hey everyone! Thank you so, so much for all of your reviews! Keep them coming, and I'll keep posting as quickly as I can :') I know that my Cooper is not like the one in the series, but hopefully you'll be able to just go with my incarnation of him…Sorry! This is what happens when you try and put in a character that hasn't been in the series yet…:P **

**Enjoy, and please remember to review! xxx**

There was a rumbling. A humming sound-with a slight vibration…The wind…

Oooohhh…Blaine felt the pain of before coming back to his head with his slowly returning consciousness. That hurt…that _really _hurt…_why_ did it hurt? And why was he dizzy?

He was lying on something leathery, some sort of blanket thrown over him. And by his hand…he could feel fur…familiar fur…

Slowly-Blaine opened his eyes-which were abruptly met wit the interior of Cooper's car. There were a few old Chinese take-away cartons carelessly thrown on the floor, his own tartan blanket over him, the blurry back of Cooper's head in the driver's seat in front-and the fur belonged to…Harry Potter Bear…

What the hell was Harry Potter Bear doing in Cooper's car-hell, what was _Blaine_ doing in Cooper's car?

Suddenly-horribly-everything came flooding back to him in a haze. His father…the shouting…the hit…the agony…

"Oh my God, Blaine, you're awake!"

Cooper suddenly hit the brakes, so hard Blaine almost fell onto the floor, and turned sharply right to pull over onto the hard shoulder. Immediately, he removed his seatbelt and climbed into the back, putting a hand on Blaine's knee and looking worriedly at him. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

Blaine couldn't think-what was going on? Where were they? What had happened?

Oh God. He couldn't help it. Scared and confused-he began to cry.

"It's okay, buddy, it's going to be okay," Cooper suddenly put his arms around him, comforting, brotherly, so gentle it made Blaine cry more. It reminded him of when he was little, about four, and Cooper had taken him to the park to play some soccer. Predictably, he'd fallen over and quite badly cut his knee open. Instantly, Cooper had dashed over to pick him up and comfort him, gently cleaning him up and making funny faces at him to make him laugh through his tears. One of the few moments in their relationship where Cooper, without making it into a joke, showed some genuine care and tenderness.

"Where are we?" Blaine whispered, shaking.

"On the way to the hospital," said Cooper calmly.

"W-what happened?" Blaine stammered, frightened.

Cooper breathed out hard through his nostrils, like a bull in an arena. "…I tried to _warn_ you, I _tried_, while you were shouting all that stuff at Dad. But you wouldn't listen-though I have to say-that was freaking awesome. I'd _never_ have stood up to him like that, _never_….But-but now you know _why_.

"Oh my fucking God, I am going to _kill _that _bastard_!" he suddenly growled, hand slamming down on the seat-before he turned back to Blaine, tone gentler. "Oh shit…shit, look at your head…" He reached up to touch the centre of the searing burning Blaine felt-but as his fingers came in contact-Blaine yelped in pain.

"Shit, sorry, buddy," Cooper quickly withdrew his hand-which, to Blaine's shock-was covered with blood. Seeing his face-Cooper continued with his explanation.

"While you were shouting…oh God, you should have seen the _look_ he was giving you. Fucking hell, I was scared. But you carried on-and-and-he-he hit you. Hard-it was a _fist_…" Cooper turned pale as he remembered. "And-and you fell, and you head smacked the coffee table…then-there was all this _blood_…"

Blaine shivered. So that was the hit…his father had hit him? Badly? And…Putting a hand to the wound on his head, he felt a wad of tissues stuck there, soaking up the worst of the blood. _That's _why he was dizzy…oh God. He shivered again, even though it didn't feel cold. He thought he must be in shock…but he was wide awake too.

"You just-" Cooper suddenly looked haunted, as if all this was coming back to him. "You just_ lay _there, on the floor, with all this horrible blood seeping out onto the carpet…Seriously, for a few seconds, I actually thought you were…

"But then, I sort of snapped into action. It was like adrenaline…Dad was just stood there, staring at you, but not doing anything, watching the blood…so I pushed him out of the way, and ran to you. God…God…I picked you straight up and ran upstairs to the bathroom, with your head against my shirt…" At this point, Blaine noticed a red stain on Cooper's t-shirt, like someone had squirted ketchup there. "…and I-I just got as much tissue as I could and _tried _to stop the blood-but even then I could see you needed the hospital…God, it was so big and it looked so deep…

"But I knew what I had to do. So I ran to your room, still carrying you-God, I must have looked like such an action hero-and I just grabbed that blanket-and for some reason, the teddy-and just legged it downstairs to the car with you. I was already planning how to get to hospital-where we're going…

"But then, just before I got out of the door…_he_ was there. Just stood in the living room doorway…just watching…not a word…just staring…So I slammed the door and carried you to the car as fast as I could. And he didn't move. Didn't even fucking move…Mom didn't even stop _drinking _long enough to notice anything," he spat bitterly.

Blaine just lay still, listening horribly. He felt to sick and dizzy to think too much about it…

"But anyway, I'm so glad you're awake…but God, you're still bleeding. We have to get you to hospital-now,"

Blaine groaned. "Do…do we have to-go…" he said groggily.

"Yes, we do. I'm not risking you. They'll want to keep you in if it's a head injury…Blaine, you need to relax. I'm going to drive you to hospital. It's not far now. Just relax-stay awake. I'm getting back in the front now, buddy. It's all going to be okay,"

Cooper climbed back into the front, and started the engine. The car pulled out, and they carried on driving. Ooohhh….Blaine's head hurt…He tried…but then….he gave in. Lolling against Harry Potter Bear, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally, Blaine opened his eyes a crack. Slowly, they focused.. He was in a very clean, very white, small, square room. There was an old-fashioned fan on the ceiling, making a quiet whizzing noise, and a few strip lights, which where currently switched off, due to there being more than enough light coming though the open window.<p>

He was lying on a narrow hospital bed-and he could feel something wrapped tightly around his forehead. He felt considerably less dizzy, but still had a slight headache…Beside him, sat up on the pillow to attention, green eyes wide, was Harry Potter Bear, his slightly sad expression looking pityingly at Blaine.

Beside him, slumped in a hard, plastic chair, half-asleep, was Cooper. Groggily, feeling like he'd just done ten rounds with Mike Tyson, Blaine looked at the watch on his wrist. Half past eleven…He tried to get to a sitting position-then had to lie dizzily back down, groaning. Cooper snapped wide awake, although there were huge bags under his eyes, at the sound, looking concernedly at Blaine.

"Okay? Need me to get a nurse?" he asked worriedly.

"Have you stayed here all night?" Blaine asked, croakily.

"Yes," he said, like it was no big thing. "But are you alright?"

"F-fine…" Blaine stammered. It had been quite an experience at the hospital last night. Cooper had wanted so bad to tell the doctor how Blaine's injury _had really _happened, but, for some reason-he didn't know why-Blaine had lied. He told them he'd fallen off his bike and whacked his head. Cooper had looked _furiously _at him-but said nothing.

From the look the doctor gave him, he knew that the wound was anything _but _an accident-but he just sniffed as he cleaned it up properly. The wound was dressed in a tight bandage, and the doctor had wanted to keep Blaine in over night. By this point, Blaine was just too tired to argue, and he'd slept like a log.

Now, in the light of the morning…Cooper stared at the tight wad of dressings on his head, looking both sad and angry. "You look so pale,"

"Mmm…" Blaine looked at Harry Potter Bear. "I never asked-why'd you bring _him_?"

"I don't know what I was thinking last night-it was like a freaking out-of-body experience…" Obviously, Cooper still wasn't over it. "I guess…I guess my sub-consciousness told me that you might need some…you know, comfort,"

Despite the situation, Blaine snorted. "You know I'm seventeen, not seven,"

Cooper smiled slightly. "I know…it was pretty stupid…but…Look, that was the fucking scariest thing that has ever happened to me…Last night, you were just my little brother,"

Blaine's heartstrings tugged as he looked at Cooper. "T-thank you," he managed, not knowing quite what to say.

"I wish I hadn't had to…" Suddenly-Cooper's eyes flared up, a ghost of what they had been last night. "Fucking shit, I still can't believe that _bastard _did that to you…" he snarled. But then-he looked hard at Blaine. "But don't worry, he's never going to do it to you again. You're coming to live with me,"

…What?

Blaine blinked. He was still waking up…but what had Cooper said?

"W-what?" he asked stupidly.

Cooper looked, for once in his life, deadly serious. "I told you. Now he's started, it won't stop. You're coming to live with me, in my flat in Conneaut,"

Blaine froze.

Conneaut?

What?

_No_.

No way.

There was no way. Kurt…the baby…_no_.

But Cooper looked at him, eyes burning. "I'm not having you staying there, with _him_," Blaine took "_him_" to mean their father. "Now he's started on you, he won't stop. You're my little brother, and it's my job to keep you safe. You can come live with-"

"Cooper, I _can't_," Blaine said, as forcefully as he could, while still pretty dazed. "I can't-that's, like, five hours away. What-what about Kurt-and the-"

"Blaine, you can't stay in that house!" Cooper's voice had begun to rise, almost _angrily_. "Now he's started, he'll only get-"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blaine cut in.

"_Because he used to hit me, okay_?"

…

There was a long, long silence.

Blaine looked into Cooper's eyes-and he stared right back.

This was the truth. Cooper was not lying. This was nothing but the truth….

_Oh God_. Blaine felt physically _sick_.

"_What_?" he choked out, feeling like his heart was being torn from his chest.

"He used to hit me…I didn't-I didn't want to tell you…" Suddenly-Cooper looked shrunken. He was not looking at Blaine-staring out of the window, as if looking back on the past. "He wasn't always like he is now. You know how he hides in his office, barely interacting with anyone, all quiet and unsociable? He wasn't always like that. Before…before you were born, he was…different.

"It would be for the slightest thing, you know? It-it started when I was about seven…I was just a kid…didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary. He never yelled, or shouted. He just…you know. Hurt me. And-and I thought it was normal. He made it _seem _normal…but looking back, I can't believe I didn't tell anyone what was happening-or that Mom never noticed…I guess she thought the bruises were from playing outside, or something…" Obviously, Cooper did not want to go into detail. Blaine listened raptly. "But…one day, when I was about ten-Mom must have been pregnant with you at the time-I can't remember what I'd done, but…I ended up in hospital with a broken arm,"

Blaine could not hide a gasp. But…his mind was a mess. He-he couldn't believe it…no. No way. He-he _couldn't_…

"I know it's hard," Suddenly-Cooper's voice sounded thick, like he was holding back tears. Automatically, Blaine reached out a hand and took his brother's, in total shock. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. He couldn't listen to any more.

"You don't have to keep-" he started.

"Yes, I do," Cooper looked at Blaine, forcing himself to continue. Likewise-Blaine forced himself to listen.

"A-anyway…I think that was when it stopped. I-I don't know how his _sick_ mind works, but for some reason-he stopped hurting me. I think-I think he saw that this was too much-or, more likely, if I ended up in hospital again, he didn't want me blurting out the truth…_He_ told the doctors I'd "fallen off my bike" too…

"When you were born, a while later…that was when he started cutting himself off, hiding up in his study, barely having anything to do with us. I think…I think it was because I was older now-old enough to know what was going on if he…I tell you, Blaine, I swear to God, I was fucking relieved. I didn't work out that-that he was "abusive" until we had a lesson in school on it when I was twelve…but I knew I didn't want him to hurt _you_," Cooper held his hand tighter. "There you were-my little baby brother with your curls and lispy little voice, the way you sat quietly and sang to yourself in the corner, how you'd watch _The Little Mermaid _over and over again, each time just as riveted, all big, hazel eyes, so innocent…I knew I had to protect you. _That's_ why I used to take you out with me all the time. I didn't want to leave you alone with him in the house. I knew, if you did the slightest thing, he might…Most guys my age would have died rather than have their little brother tagging along while they tried to pick up girls-but I had to. I had to keep you safe.

"Then, when you were eight, I left home. I'd made up my mind to move out the moment I hit eighteen when I was about nine. _I _had to get away-but I was so scared to leave you. _I_ was the one who suggested boarding school for you. There, I knew you'd be safe.

"Well, things got more complicated after you came out. When you did-I seriously considered moving back in. I knew _they_ would take it badly," Blaine took "_they_" to mean their parents "…and when you started getting bullied at school too…God, Blaine, I worried about you so much…

"I tried to treat you normally, though. We-we have our brotherly banter, don't we? I even tried to be civil to _him_, so you wouldn't think anything of it… I wanted you to have a _normal_ life, to have fun, to feel safe at home…

"Well, now you're not safe. I know you're older than I was…But Blaine, I am damned if I'm going to leave you there with that evil bastard and his alcohol-blinded wife. You're coming with me,"

Cooper took a deep breath. Obviously, this was the first time he'd ever told this to anyone.

Blaine's brain would still not let him believe it. It was like there was a brick wall built in his mind, trying desperately to hold it back…but this was true. Cooper was deadly serious-and his eyes. Suddenly, Cooper looked younger than Blaine had ever seen him. Scared.

But…there was no way Blaine could leave Lima. He couldn't leave Kurt and the baby.

But where would he go?

"Cooper…" he began breathlessly. "I am so, so sorry for what you went through. Keeping it bottled up all these years…You should have told-"

"I _know_ I should have told someone," Cooper snapped angrilly. Then, he looked down. "I'm sorry. I-every time I wanted to…I _couldn't_. I just couldn't,"

Blaine couldn't even think straight. He stared at his brother, the haunted look in his eyes…"…Oh my God, I feel terrible,"

"Don't. It's not your fault," Cooper's voice was monotone-but he squeezed Blaine's hand gratefully.

"But-I-I can't come with you. I have to stay with Kurt and the baby. There is no way I am leaving them," he said, definitely-but he swallowed hard. "It-it feels like spitting on everything you've done for me-I'm _so_ sorry-"

"No…" Cooper shook his head thoughtfully. "I understand…You can't desert your kid. That's almost exactly what _he _did…but I'm damned if you're staying in that house,"

Blaine leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, still not being able to process everything he'd been told. This changed everything…

Cooper put an arm around him. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll think of something for you. I'm here to take care of you," He squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "Always,"

…

_Hey honey. You weren't at school today? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm sorry, baby. I'm in hospital. Don't freak out, it's nothing. Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're WHERE? _

_I'm sorry, baby. I'll explain tomorrow at school. Don't worry about me, I'm okay Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Where are you? I'm coming now. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…

The moment Kurt Hummel appeared at the door of Blaine's hospital room, wearing a pale blue off-the-shoulder knitted sweater and an immensely worried expression on his beautiful, pale face-Blaine almost passed out all over again.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what happened?" He rushed straight to his side, taking Blaine's hand. His other hand gently touched the thick wad of bandages, looking shocked. "How did this happen? Did someone hurt you?"

Cooper had gone to go to the loo and get coffee. They were alone.

As he looked up at his beautiful boyfriend…before he could stop it-a tear spilled from his eye, coursing down his cheek and splashing onto Kurt's hand. The tear was finally shed, having been a long time coming-but for his brother. For Cooper, the silent victim…He'd never even thought that something like that could have happened under his roof…and now…

"Blaine?" Kurt looked terrified. "What's wrong?"

Blaine's eyes slipped down to the front of Kurt's sweater. There it was. It wasn't hugely obvious…but if you knew what to look for…he could see the gentle swell of life…

More tears spilled, as he gripped Kurt's hand tighter. He couldn't find the words…

"Blaine?" Kurt asked urgently.

Without thinking properly-Blaine reached to the pillow behind him, and picked up Harry Potter Bear. Feeling his somewhat worn yet still comforting black fur, looking at his bright green eyes, slightly rimmed with red as if he was crying…Blaine thought about when he used to cart him around everywhere with him-and Cooper. When all the time…

"Kurt…I-I want the baby to have this," He placed Harry Potter Bear in Kurt's hand, closing the pale fingers around it. Looking up into Kurt's confused eyes- "This-this is my promise to-to the baby that-that I'll never, _ever_ hurt or-or desert it. Not as long as there's breath in my lungs, a pulse in my chest. I-I will always be the-the _best _father I can _possibly_ be to this child. And I will _always _be there for it-as long as I live,"


	23. Family

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter today-my little brother is hassling me, so I haven't a lot of time. God, I hope Kurt and Blaine's child is not this _annoying_! :P Thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed, and thank you for reading-I love you all :D **

**Hope you still enjoy, and reviews are always very much appreciated :D xxx**

Kurt listened as his boyfriend, sat up in the hospital bed, tearfully recounted the tale of what had happened last night to land him here, and subsequently the bombshell Cooper had dropped on him, which had more or less torn up his entire past, changed his present and future-and had, most importantly, clearly disturbed him very much.

Moving his hand in slow circles on Blaine's back, Kurt listened sincerely. Outside, he was calm, though shocked to the core, kissing away Blaine's tears and making comforting sounds.

Inside-he was holding a fucking chainsaw and _brutally_ murdering Blaine's father for laying a finger on his boyfriend.

Which he would do in a heartbeat.

He couldn't believe it. How _dare _he? How _could _he? His own son…_sons_.

Cooper…how? Cooper was so chilled, so confident, so funny…he couldn't believe that he'd had such a past…oh God…Blaine sobbed into his shoulder, only just starting to come to terms with it himself. Kurt held him, Harry Potter Bear now sitting up on the bedside table, looking sadly on.

"…and now I don't know what to do! I don't know what going to happen…" Blaine choked out, slipping over the words and sniffing.

"Well, there's no question. You're staying with me,"

Blaine blinked up at Kurt. "S-sorry?"

"You're staying with me," Kurt was adamant. He'd made up his mind as soon as he'd heard what Blaine's father had done to him, and even more so when he heard about what he'd done to Cooper.

More tears slid down Blaine's cheeks. "B-but…but what about your parents? Finn?"

"Carole will be fine-she'd say exactly the same," Kurt continued calmly. "You get on with Finn nowadays-and Dad…Dad cares about you too-don't look like that! He does!"

Blaine had snorted disbelievingly. "I'm the little bastard who knocked up his son, remember?"

"Don't," Kurt said, taking both his hands and kissing them. "Dad might still be a little funny with you, sure-but he wouldn't have you in danger…And anyhow-" Kurt placed Blaine's hands on his lower abdomen. "-this way, you won't miss a thing with the baby. I want you to be there the first time I feel it move,"

The ghost of a smile flickered on Blaine's lips.

"Don't worry," Kurt kissed him tenderly. "I'm here. And I'm going to take care of you, I promise,"

Blaine snorted slightly. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

Kurt smiled. "You take care of me, and I take care of you, Blaine. Always,"

* * *

><p>"Well…" murmured Kurt into Blaine's chest as they lay on his bed. "I always wondered what it would be like living with you,"<p>

Kurt had been right-as, Blaine admitted, he usually, annoyingly, was. Carole welcomed Blaine with a motherly, comforting hug and mug of hot chocolate. She listened to his story, having already known something big had happened, hissing with shock-and instantly wanted to go to a higher authority about it when she heard about Cooper. But she, begrudgingly, knew it wasn't really her business, and it being so long ago…Nevertheless-Blaine had caught her looking pityingly at him, shaking her head with shock and sympathy. She'd stood him under the light in the kitchen and gently peeled back his dressings, gasping when she saw the size of the wound-and he'd heard her mutter under her breath about what sort of person could have done this to their _own child, _let alone anyone else, as she cleaned it up all over again, her brief time as a nurse before Finn was born coming in handy. To finish, she gave him another hug and told him there was no question-he was staying with them as long as he needed to.

Finn looked shell-shocked as he listened. "Jesus…that's rough, man," Even his limited vocabulary meant the word to Blaine as he willingly tidied a space on the floor of he and Kurt's room for a camp bed. Though he made it very clear that if they "did anything" the arrangement was off-he gave Blaine a bear hug, accidentally lifting him right off of the floor. "I don't know what sort of person could do something like that…"

Burt…had merely nodded from his chair. He did not say a word-but it was clear in his eyes. No one deserved that…not even "the little bastard who'd knocked up his son"…

Blaine had been so grateful and overwhelmed that he'd almost burst into a fresh flow of tears.

"Well…" Blaine gently stroked his face. "now we're going to find out,"

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, staring up at Kurt's fashionable light-fitting on the ceiling.

Blaine felt distinctly odd. This time two days ago…he'd never have dreamed that now he would have left his parent's house, never to return…he hoped. Of course, he was relieved-he'd been miserable in that house for years, and now he was to live with his angel…that was _heaven_…but it still felt weird, knowing that he'd never go back to the house he'd grown up in, where he'd first picked up a guitar, when he'd learned to dance on the kitchen floor, where he'd first donned a bow-tie…it was strange.

Cooper was there now, collecting the last of his stuff. He was delighted that Kurt was letting Blaine stay with him-it meant a lot of hassle saved…but there was a little weirdness as he'd thanked Kurt and his parents very much. Blaine guessed he felt a little cheated-it was _his_ job to make sure his kid brother had a roof over his head…but nothing could be done.

Blaine was still in complete shock…but now, in Kurt's arms…it felt a little better…

"Honestly?-I hoped when we moved in together, it wouldn't be the basement of my dad's house!" Kurt laughed weakly. "But you know…this is perfect. It's with you,"

Blaine leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah…but we'll have that perfect New York apartment we designed that afternoon _one_ day…"

Kurt grinned. "Oh yeah! That ludicrously expensive, perfectly furnished and beautifully decorated apartment we constructed from designer catalogue pages…"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "I'll get you all of that one day…and more" He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Kurt did likewise. He closed his eyes…"Maybe…maybe one day we could have a house. A nice house, on a nice, quiet street, where everyone has neat hedges and neat lawns out front, with carefully pruned trees and little flagstone patios…Everything would look so neat and pretty, like in a movie…We could have a garden-a proper garden, with flowerbeds and a bird table…somewhere this one could play…" He placed Blaine's hand over his lower abdomen. Blaine felt the gentle swell, stroking it.

"That's adorable," he said, swallowing hard. He pictured it too…

Kurt smiled. "Hmm…Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you,"

Blaine blinked. "Yes. And I love you too," He was slightly confused.

"Well…I just wanted to say. I know you've been through hell, with the news about your brother, and your parents…well, you know…but I want you to know that I will _always _love you. No matter what we go through-I will love you until the day that I die,"

Blaine felt a warm feeling in his chest. "Me too…I mean, I love _you_, not me,"

Kurt giggled. "I gathered…"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He thought of his mother and father-well. If you could call them that…He wondered if Mom had put down her bottle of red wine long enough to realise he was gone. He wondered…he wondered what his father was thinking right now…Was he sorry? Did he have enough heart in his chest to feel it?

But Blaine forced them away. He forced himself not to care.

He did not need them.

He had everything he needed right here in his arms.

"Kurt…_you_ are my family now. You, and our little miracle right there…" He kissed Kurt's baby bump tenderly-then held Kurt tight. "You two are my family now,"

**Thank you so much, please review! **

**SPOILER 1: Some Furt (for CrissColferTeenageDream-awesome name by the way :D )**

**Remember to review if you have any scenes you want me to write! I will get them all in!**

**SPOILER 2: _Gender_…xxxx**


	24. Flutter

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They really mean so much! I would give each of you a big hug if I could! :D**

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy! Xxx**

_Hey beautiful, just to confirm the time for the scan appointment next week? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We're going after school. Finn's giving us a lift :') Well, last time everything was fine with our little angel, so hopefully…Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wonderful :') Do you…want to find out the gender? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I don't know…part of me wants to…Do you? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, it's your choice…but I am curious to know Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hmm…We'll see how we feel then :') How are you? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Holding up…but I'll feel better once I know that the two most important people in my life are both completely fine and well next week :') Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, I brought you some-"<p>

"GET OUT, FINN, I AM _CHANGING_!"

"Woah! Sorry!" Immediately, Finn dashed out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh, never _mind_! Just come in!"

"…You're not half-dressed, or anything, are you?" Finn asked warily.

"No! P-perfectly decent now!"

Kurt's voice sounded…odd. Like…he was close to tears?

Worriedly, Finn opened the door, holding a tray in his hands-to find his brother having dived under his duvet-eyes red, hair au natural, obviously holding back waterworks. Around the room, Kurt's clothes were thrown everywhere-on the end of the bed, over the back of the chairs, over Blaine's camp bed…

"…Kurt?" Finn asked carefully. "I-I just brought you some breakfast…" He signalled the tray, although Kurt was not looking at him. "You didn't come up, and Mom was worried…Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Kurt's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Absolutely _fine_!"

"Woah…okay…?" Finn never knew how to deal with Kurt when he was having a moment. "D-do you want me to, you know-get Blaine? Or-or something?" he asked, a little scared.

"He's out doing some errands for Carole," Kurt's voice was thick as he moodily curled up under the duvet. "And I don't want him to see me, anyway!" he suddenly shouted, burying his face in his pillows dramatically and letting out a small sob.

Oh crap.

It took him back to when Quinn was pregnant, and she had her mood swings…she could get pretty terrifying…but now, with Carole busy, Blaine out of the house and Kurt obviously upset-it was up to him to sort his brother out.

Oh shit.

"Urm…" Cautiously, Finn crept up to his brother, who was now merely a lump under the duvet. Sitting carefully down on the foot of the bed, avoiding sitting on any of Kurt's clothes…he awkwardly put a hand on what he hoped was Kurt's shoulder. "Urm…can-can I help you?"

"No, you can't!" Kurt wailed, obviously crying now.

"Urm…alright then…Have you and Blaine had an argument, or something, because-"

"No, we haven't!" Kurt sobbed.

"Oh…al…rightthen?…Urm…"

Finn literally had _no_ idea what to do. Obviously Kurt was not going to cooperate…but he had to help.

"Urm…want some toast?" he asked desperately, gesturing to the tray. "Toast always makes me feel better-"

"_Finn_!" Kurt's shout was muffled-but still made Finn jump.

"Woah!…"

There was a pause as Kurt cried, while Finn awkwardly patted him on the should. Absent-mindedly, he helped himself to Kurt's toast, trying to think what the _hell_ he could do. "Urm…you know, if you told me what was up…I know I'm not too good at…but…I _am_ here to help you?" he tried.

Kurt snuffled, like a puppy in pain.

"Kurt? Buddy?"

"Nothing fits! Nothing fits, okay?" Kurt suddenly shouted, face still buried in the pillow.

"Urm…what do you mean, nothing fits?" Finn asked stupidly.

"I _mean_-none of my jeans fit me any more!" he wailed dramatically, suddenly looking up and gesturing around the room at all the garments slung around like colourful drapes. "None of them will zip up!"

"_Oh_…"

Finn bit his lip. This was worse than he imagined…Right. Kurt was worried about pregnancy and clothes. If there were two things Finn knew _nothing_ about: it was _pregnancy _and _clothes_. _Shit_. Oh _hell_, where was _Blaine _when you needed him? Finn was just about used to him being around the house now, after a week-and he was always wanting to help, taking over most of Finn's chores without being asked-which of course was _awesome_-always bobbing around after Kurt, like some devoted puppy…but when he was _really_ needed, he was out. _Hell_.

Right…urm…

"Urm…couldn't-don't you have any looser pants?"

"Finn, I own _nothing_ but skinny jeans and tight pants! They flatter me-well, they flatter_ed _me!" he moaned miserably. "Oh my God, why couldn't carrying a rapidly growing baby mean _loosing _inches from the waist!"

Oh _hell_, what would Blaine say now? Finn chewed the toast worriedly. Well, he'd probably gush something sickening about how beautiful Kurt was…but _Finn_ couldn't do that, that would be _weird_…Oh shit, what to _do_?

"I'm exploding," Kurt was whimpering through his tears. "I'm only nineteen weeks gone, which is kind of nice because I'm about half way, and the little one will have a little hair and working kidneys and stuff by now-but I'm freaking _exploding_!"

"Kurt, it's really not that big-" Working kidneys?

"My jeans do not fit, Finn. Therefore, it is getting bigger,"

Kurt flumped down on the pillows, sobbing his heart out. Evidently-he had no intension of moving. Perhaps all day.

Finn sighed, looking sadly at his step brother. For the brief time Finn himself had thought he was going to become a teen parent…well, perhaps he hadn't taken it as seriously as Kurt and Blaine were-and obviously, Puck turned out to be the real father. But still…it meant Finn did have some distant inkling of how his brother must be feeling…except over the clothes, the weight gain…that was something Finn hadn't had to worry about. He knew how much clothes and looking good meant to his brother. Even though Kurt must have known what he was signing himself up for when he decided to keep it…it must still be hard.

Suddenly-Finn had an idea.

"Be right back, buddy,"

Getting up, Finn dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_A few moments later:_

"Urm…hey, Kurt, I'm back," He slipped back into the room-something grey and soft folded neatly up in his arms, freshly washed and ironed. "I, er…I brought you these. They're mine-and I know they're not too stylish…well, at _all_…but the waist is pretty stretchy, and you might be more comfortable in them…"

With the air of a magician pulling a rabbit from a hat, Finn unfolded a pair of grey tracksuit pants, loose and smelling of washing powder.

"I know they're not your usual thing, but…they're _really_ cosy. It's like being able to wear pyjamas all day with no one staring," he said, trying to sound cheerful as he approached Kurt. "They're pretty new, and obviously clean…I wondered…if you might want to wear them-just for now-if you really haven't got anything else…?"

Gently, Finn laid the garment down beside his brother. Even gentler-he placed a hand on Kurt's back. Kurt did not react…but he was obviously listening.

"We can always go out later and find you some more looser pants-I can take you to the mall if you want?"

Kurt sniffed.

"Look, buddy…" Finn paused. "I know…I've been pretty-well, a _lot_-weird about this whole _baby_ thing…but…you know I'm not very good with words, but…I want you to know I'm here to help, okay? You're my little brother, and I want to make this as easy for you as I possibly can. Not so much Blaine-I _think_ I'm supposed to hate him for knocking you up-but you know. I know it's going to be tough on all of us…but if it means letting you wear my clothes, or acting like your body guard at school, or having to listen to you throw up in the bathroom…I still want to do it. I want to help you through this too. Don't forget-I'm on _your_ side.

"Besides…I guess…I'm kinda liking the idea of being cool Uncle Finn…" He smiled sheepishly. "You know…taking it to the park, getting that ice-cream with the awesome little teddy wafers together, going on all the little rides at the funfair…basically all the things I still love doing, but with a kid, so I don't look weird, _or_ like a paedophile…"

To Finn's delight-Kurt giggled slightly. "Of course," he murmured-before finally raising his head out of the pillow to look at his brother. Eyes rimmed with red, tears still stuck in them…he inspected the tracksuit pants. "Hmm…" "They're cotton…I think," Finn looked warily at them.

"…_Hmm_…with a nice scarf…" Kurt paused-then nodded. "I think I can totally make these work,"

Finn grinned a mile wide. "Wow-okay! Yeah-like I said-you can totally have them if they're more comfortable for you…"

Kurt grinned, resided to his fate. "They're not too bad…" He glanced at his brother. "_Thank you_,"

Finn gently patted him on the shoulder. "No worries, bro,"

"_So_," Kurt ran a hand over the soft grey fabric. "Today is the day Kurt Hummel dresses like a chav,"

Finn snorted. "Eat your toast, Kurt, or Mom'll start doing her worrying thing…" He got up to leave Kurt to dress.

* * *

><p>Watching Finn leave the room, closing the door behind him…Kurt lay back on the bed, absent-mindedly twisting the soft material of the pants between his hands. He felt a little overwhelmed-Finn could be <em>so sweet<em>…

He would be a good uncle-well, the baby could sure laugh _at_ him, as opposed to with him…Kurt was sure Finn would love having someone with his own mental age around…Feeling a little guilty, Kurt smiled to himself.

And he was sure poor Cooper would be a great uncle too.

Kurt bit his lip…he couldn't help being a little sad that Cooper was the only person on Blaine's side that would be in the baby's life…but there was no way in hell that Kurt would allow Blaine's father within a _mile_ of his baby-and the mother didn't sound much better either. From Blaine's description, she sounded like a socialite, slight alcoholic with bad taste in shoes and a really fake, false sort of woman. He didn't want that kind of person around his child either…

Well. Carole and his father were going to be such amazing grandparents, it wasn't like the baby was being deprived of that-

"_Oh_!"

Suddenly-Kurt squeaked out loud, dropping the tracksuit pants.

His hands flew to his stomach.

Was that…was it his imagination…did he just feel…?

No…he must have imagined-_wait, there it was again_!

Could it…did he just…?

"Hey, baby, I'm back," Blaine's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts as he opened the door to the basement bedroom, hoofing down the stairs. "I brought you some toffee popcorn from the shop, I know you like it-wait, what's wrong?" Seeing Kurt's face, Blaine dropped the crackling bag of popcorn and ran to his boyfriend's side. "What's wrong, Kurt?" he asked, his tone becoming more and more panicked.

Kurt could barely speak.

"I…I think…I think I just felt the baby _move_!"

"…What?"

"I felt…I just felt a-a _flutter_…I'm _sure_…" Kurt looked shocked.

Blaine waited anxiously.

There was a long pause.

Then-Kurt's face broke into a huge beam. "Oh my God…_definitely_," he said certainly-and delightedly. "I _definitely_ felt it move!"

Blaine grinned a mile wide. "Really?" He looked absolutely ecstatic-and sounded a little choked.

"_Yes_!" Kurt fell into Blaine's arms, laughing a little in euphoria. "_Oh _my God, that is the _weirdest_, strangest…most _amazing _thing ever!"

Blaine kissed him lovingly, still slightly breathless with surprise-and excitement. "That's fantastic!" he beamed. "Oh my God!"

"Oh my God…" Kurt couldn't quite believe it. It wouldn't be long now until he might feel it kick or something….this made it _so real_…To feel their baby actually move inside him…now, the child was so much more than just a blurry picture on a screen. It had suddenly become so real…

In just over four months, the little angel would be in their arms…

**Thank you for reading, remember to review if you'd like to! Thank you! Xxx**


	25. Gender?

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and "cyber rotten tomatoes" threats! :P Ahaha! That made me laugh :D **

**Right, FIRST: You ARE going to find out the gender in this chapter!**

**NOW: I had requests for **_**both**_** genders, and unfortunately I can't please everyone :'( So I'm so sorry if you would have preferred the other one, but I flipped a coin in the first chapter and got this one, and before all the controversy started I'd sort of warmed to it…so I'm sticking to my guns**

**And also, I've been thinking a lot, and **_**if **_**everyone comes through the birth okay, I've had some ideas for if I was to carry it on, and if I do, I sort of need the baby to be this gender so I can use them…I'm sorry, I really hope you'll keep reading even if the gender wouldn't have been your choice…**

**Hope you still enjoy! Xxx**

Kurt quickly replenished his hair with spray in his locker, looking in the mirror placed neatly at the back of it. After setting it firmly into place once more, he found his favourite cherry chapstick and carefully applied it. It was Blaine's favourite flavour, and with them now being at the same school, Kurt made sure he was always wearing it, just in case of…emergency.

"Come _on_, you're worse than the girls!" Puck waited dutifully beside him-but patience was not in his nature. "By the time we get to the canteen all the good food will be gone!"

"There's actually _good _food in that place?" That was news to Kurt-but he felt a pang. "I feel bad making you wait for me, Puck," he murmured, trying to finish up as quickly as he could.

"No, no, you're not _making_ me wait, I _want _to," he said quickly. "I wanna get you to that canteen and Blaine in one piece, then Finn is looking after you this afternoon,"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "You guys actually have a _rota_?"

"Yeah-I drew it up on the back of a poster for the Science club that I…_may_…have torn down…but hey, those guys are so smart, they probably had it memorised anyway. Yeah, Finn and I swap around shifts-in particularly deadly zones, we _both_ walk with you," he explained.

Kurt was touched. "That's so sweet of you!" But he felt a sting of guilt…

"Yeah, definitely one of my better ideas-perhaps I should add my supreme organisation skills to my pool-cleaning business…We were hoping to get some of the other guys doing shifts too, when you tell them-Sam's pretty ripped, and Mike might look thin but he's strong-"

"_Tell_ them?"

"Well…you're going to have to sooner or later…" Puck pointed out awkwardly. "I mean-I won't lie to you-people are totally already wondering what the hell's going on with you-sitting out from Glee club, being escorted down the halls-and not to mention-dude, you're doing a good job hiding it, but it's not exactly _flat _there any more," He gestured Kurt's stomach. "All I'm saying is-maybe telling them-before they _guess_-is a good idea,"

* * *

><p>Artie picked at the mess of soggy vegetables that was perhaps once in a past life a curry on his tray-then threw down his fork. "Right. There's <em>something <em>not right here,"

"What do you mean?" Tina voiced everyone's thoughts as the Glee club members sat around their usual lunch table all turned to look at the bespectacled boy, who had a most curious expression on his face.

"Something's going on…" he said-suspiciously.

"What?" Rory's light, singing Irish tone questioned.

"Well, I don't know _what_-that's why I said "_something_"," Artie snapped, hating being interrupted while he was talking to himself.

"Hey, leave the Leprechaun alone," Brittany chimed in, playing absent-mindedly with Santana's hair. "Don't worry, Rory, _I_ don't know what he's talking about either," she said comfortingly.

"Well, _that'_s nothing new," Artie said scathingly.

"Now, you hold on a second there, Stubbles," Santana growled at him, rushing to Brittany's defence, even though the remark had gone right over her head. "Your legs might be out of working order already, but you mess with _my _girl, and soon you won't have any _arms_ either-or any _junk_-"

"Okay, okay!" Quinn cut in, not wanting an argument. "Settle down. What do you mean, Artie?" she asked, turning back to him.

Artie rested his elbows on the table, leaning his head on his arched hands. He stared just above Sam's head as he thought hard. "There's something weird going on…with Kurt,"

Immediately-Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other in alarm. But before they could say anything-there was an instant flurry of agreement, sighs and exclamations and a lot of worried nodding.

"You're right," Mike agreed. "You're totally right,"

"You know, I've been thinking that for a _while_," Quinn put her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Do you get the feeling there's something he's not telling us?" Tina wondered aloud.

"I don't know-it's hard to notice anyone else in the choir room with _me_ there," Sugar said in her usual, dreamy way-to which Rory very quickly and enthusiastically agreed.

"Oh come on, give the boy a break!" Mercedes cut in quickly-that little bit _too _deliberate and loud. "He's allowed to have his own business too, you know! Now why don't y'all quit chatting about him and keep your beaks _out_!"

Instantly- "Do you know something, Mercedes?"

Rachel sighed as everyone stared expectantly at the diva-who looked shocked and terrified. "Why can't you leave the lying to _me_?" she hissed in her ear. Then, quickly, with the air of a professional actress performing, she hurriedly turned her fellow's attention and suspicion from the trembling Mercedes. "What do you mean by _weird_?" she asked casually.

"Well…I don't know, really. Just…weird," Mike frowned.

"Hmm…" Everyone thought hard.

"Perhaps we need to tackle this side-ways on," Artie said, taking charge. "If there's something wrong with Kurt, we need to sort it out. Why don't we just ask Finn?"

Rachel panicked slightly, knowing Finn would sing like a canary under pressure.

"Or Blaine," coined Tina. "Kurt would tell him everything,"

"But he's less breakable," reasoned Artie. "And totally loyal to Kurt. He wouldn't tell us if Kurt didn't want us to know something,"

"Hang on-why don't we go see his father?" Quinn suggested. Everyone turned to her.

"What? That guy scares me…" Sam muttered.

"Mr Hummel's a lovely man," Tina protested. "However, "Papa Bear" is an understatement when it comes to Kurt with him,"

"Therefore-surely he might tell us?" Artie was warming to the suggestion. "He's totally in support of the Glee club-if he thought we might be able to help Kurt…and anysides, if he _doesn't _know about it, then isn't it our duty to tell him that there's something wrong with his son?"

There was another pause as everyone considered. "It's worth a try," Rory agreed, to much nodding as they became convinced by Artie's logic. Mercedes and Rachel exchanged nervous glances.

"We'll all go to his house after school then," Artie said decidedly.

_Later that day:_

"Knock then,"

"No, you knock,"

"I think you should knock, Artie-you're the reason we're here,"

"No, _Kurt_ is the reason we're here, but _Kurt_ can't knock,"

"Look, _you_ knock,"

"Will someone just _knock_?"

"Why don't _you_?"

"No!"

"_You _should knock!"

"No, _you _should knock!"

To everyone's shock-the door swung open to reveal Burt Hummel, in his baseball cap and work clothes, looking half surprised and half amused. "No. _I_ knock," he said, rapping his knuckles against the wall. He stared around at Quinn, Mike, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Rory, Sam and Sugar who all stood or sat on his doorstep, and looked bemused. "Hello," he said awkwardly. "You're the Glee club kids?"

"Y-yes," Artie wheeled forward a little, unofficially being nominated the speaker. "Good afternoon, Mr Hummel,"

"If you're looking for Finn, he's out-"

"No, Mr Hummel, it's _you _we wanted to see," Artie said, trying to sound as mature and businesslike as he could.

Burt stepped back a little, taken by surprise to have nine mismatched teens on his doorstep looking for _him_. Nevertheless-he'd been faced with stranger. "What?" He folded his arms and looked at them, listening.

"M-Mr Hummel, I do apologise if we are overstepping…" Artie began. "But…as Kurt's friends…we couldn't help but be c-concerned by his current…weird behaviour…"

Burt's eyes widened-oh crap. He knew what they were onto. But…hang on, had Kurt not told them? Weren't these guys his friends? Maybe they were not…

"Look," he began protectively. "If you want to talk to Kurt-"

"Could we?"

"Well, he's at the doctors at the moment-"

"The DOCTOR'S!"

* * *

><p>Once again, Kurt lay on what looked like a stretched-out dentist's chair, holding Blaine's hand tightly, while Dr Mitchell set up the ultrasound machine with well-practised ease.<p>

"Kind of nervous," he murmured to him.

"Me too," Blaine admitted.

"I just hope everything's still okay with the baby," Kurt said, biting his lip worriedly.

"And you," Blaine added, kissing his hand.

"Right," Dr Mitchell turned back to Kurt. They knew each other well now, so Kurt was more relaxed. "Shall we take a look then?" Crossing the room, she gently pulled back Kurt's t-shirt and gently applied the cold gel to the growing baby bump. "We'll be able to have a much better idea of how things are going after this, but from what I can tell, everything seems to be normal with the baby,"

Kurt smiled, relieved.

"And what about Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt never seemed to ask about his own health at their meetings. It was always left to Blaine.

"Well…I'm slightly less worried than I was last time-you've obviously taken on all of my advice, and your last blood sample showed you're taking in plenty of iron, which is important,"

"Yeah, my step-mother's been really good with that sort of thing. And Blaine is _always_ on my back about not straining myself and eating right," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good. Keep annoying him, Blaine," the doctor smiled-then looked serious again. "But I think you should definitely continue coming to see me every two weeks. As I've told you before, although obviously you're not completely typically male, this is still pretty hard on your body. There's…" She paused. "With everything going so well at the moment, it's easy to relax…but I have to say, I do worry about you, Kurt,"

They were on first-name terms now, which was nice-but Kurt looked up at these words.

"I do worry-I'm sure you're familiar with the statistics with cases of male pregnancy-you've put a hell of a lot at stake here just going through with it," Her tone was slowly becoming less and less professional as she looked him in the eyes in a motherly fashion. "This is so high-risk-there's the much higher miscarriage risk, which thankfully hasn't happened so far, not to mention the risks of complications-and to _you_…I really, _really_ want you both to get through this okay," she said, looking at Kurt worriedly. "If you could both come out of this okay-and alive-I don't think I'd ever doubt my abilities as a doctor again!"

"You've been fantastic," Kurt told her.

"I know," she said, smiling jokingly-then went back to her serious, concerned manner. "I'd just like you to keep coming back to see me-so if anything goes wrong, we can find and sort it out as quickly as we can-and please always remember you can phone right away if you're worried, or anything," She gently touched Kurt's arm. "Like I said-I really want to be invited to the baby's first birthday," she smiled cheekily, and Kurt grinned back.

"You're top of the list,"

"But let's get the baby born healthy first-and get you out of this alright too," A pause-then she brightened back to her cheerful, professional manner. "Okay, shall we get this started then?"

Blaine had to say-he was pretty ill at ease with everything they'd just heard. He'd seen the statistics-he _knew_ how much risk there was-actually, he worried about it most of the time. Reading _Breaking Dawn _had not helped-he could not help but envision Kurt as sick and weak and ill as Bella had been as the foetus slowly destroyed him…okay, Kurt was not carrying a little half-vampire with super strength-but it was still worrying.

He shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. Everything was fine now. Concentrate on that. And he hadn't enjoyed reading the _Twilight _saga one bit anyway…

"Right. Here you go, guys,"

On that screen-a blurry, black and white image flashed up once again.

And-once again-Kurt and Blaine's hearts both overflowed with love as they were able to see their child…

There was a perfect silence.

"Oh…wow…" Blaine's reaction was precisely the same as it had been the first time. He still couldn't put words to it. The baby looked different from the photograph from the twelve-weeks: it just looked so much like a real baby now, not alien like at all, but completely human. So perfect, and beautiful and…just…well. Some moments in life just don't need description.

"…I-I know…" Kurt whispered back breathlessly again-then they both smiled. Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"…Yes, everything seems to be developing normally…" Dr Mitchell took a while to double check everything, as Kurt and Blaine waited anxiously. "…No, I don't think there are any problems at all. I tell you, this is going to be one tough kid,"

"Well. It has Kurt's genes," Blaine grinned with relief.

"Speaking of "it"…I know what it is!" She smiled, and there was definite genuine excitement there. "Do you want to know, or do you want a surprise?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked back. Each willed the other to say something first.

Then-simultaneously:

"_Yes_,"

…

"It's crazy…"

"I know, right?" Kurt leant back, head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They were sat on Kurt's bed, Blaine's back leant against the wall with Kurt sat between his legs, leaning against him comfortably. Blaine's arms were wrapped gently around Kurt's waist, as they both looked at the new black and white photo of their baby as it currently was. "Knowing,"

"We'll tell Burt and Carole and Finn what it is tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "They'll be delighted.

"Well, I certainly am," Blaine still couldn't stop smiling.

"Me too," Kurt kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "Aaaah, I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Blaine grinned, kissing him back. "Let me guess-you're going shopping now?"

"Hell yeah!" Kurt beamed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot our child was going to be in designer diapers," Blaine grinned. Kurt flicked him playfully. "But I'm not kidding-with you in charge, this kid is going to rival the Beckham kids clothes-wise,"

"Rival? Hell, _overtake_!" Kurt giggled. "But, clothes aside…it's nice to know,"

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine grinned, stroking the baby bump gently.

"Still turning backflips in there," Kurt put his hands over Blaine's as the baby gave more little flutters. "This child is going to be a gymnastics world champion…It's really weird, sitting in Biology, or wherever, and feeling the little flutters and knowing…"

"Yeah…"

The two of them took a moment of silence just to savour today…

Blaine kissed his hand and gently stroked it against Kurt's baby bump-which was, now Kurt had removed his jacket and Spanx and whatever else he used to hide it and was just in his pyjamas-definitely growing bigger rapidly. Kurt was still small for about five months, but he was pretty much all in the belly; the rest of him was still pretty slender-despite what he might say.

But he looked _so beautiful…_Blaine could honestly say that Kurt had never looked more beautiful than he did tonight.

But then again, he'd said the same yesterday. And probably would again tomorrow.

That was it. Even now, in just his pyjamas and dear white socks, his hair still slightly damp from the shower…he still took Blaine's breath away. And as he grew more and more, gently swelling with Blaine's child…it was unfathomable how much he loved him.

"I say now…" Blaine kissed Kurt again. "I say this now. Right in this moment-I am the happiest guy in the world. I don't care what people might say-I am. With you…" He kissed him adoringly and devotedly on the lips, capturing exactly how he felt right now forever.

"With you…and our little princess,"


	26. Darker

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Yes, I know! A baby girl! :D Eeep! :D I'm so excited!**

**I'm already playing with names…so do tell me if you have any ideas you'd like to be considered! :D **

**Enjoy, and please review! xxx**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cooper,"

"Oh! Blaine! Hi!" Cooper sounded immensely relieved at the other end of the phone, as if he'd been expecting someone else. "How you doing?"

"Great thanks, and what about you?" Blaine sat cross-legged on the camp bed, which he'd just neatly made after changing the sheets. He knew Carole would if he did not, and was determined for her to do as little as possible for him. He was grateful enough that she was letting him stay in her house, and wanted to make sure she didn't feel any difference having a third teenage boy in her basement.

"Oh, I'm getting on well, thanks. I'll come down to Lima at the weekend to check on you,"

"You don't have to check on me," Blaine switched phone hands.

"Yes, but I need to…Anyways," he said, tone becoming casual again. "I miss you, buddy,"

"Really? Buddy? What happened to "squirt"?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, you'll always be "squirt" to me, because that's what you are," Cooper sing-songed. "You'd better hope your kid doesn't get your height genes, or it's in for a lifetime of this too!"

"Speaking of my kid…" Blaine smiled at the ultrasound photograph in his hand. "It's a girl,"

"Oh! _Awesome_!" Cooper sounded as though he was positively beaming. "Awwh, congrats, man!"

"Thanks," Blaine said shyly.

"No, really, congrats. I know I was weird at first about it, but now anyone can see you and Kurtsie are going to be the best parents ever,"

"Really?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Well, he'd certainly read everything he possibly could about it, but he did worry…

"Sure. It's in human nature, isn't it?"

"I hope so…"

"And you two are going to be _amazing_ parents to this little girl. And hey-you'll be able to give me advice if I ever do settle down and do the whole marriage and babies thing…Well, that is if Megan Fox wants kids…"

"Obsessed!"

The two brothers laughed, Blaine rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Well, Cooper would be Cooper…

* * *

><p>Perhaps Finn had been playing too many video games, for the moment he set foot in the choir room-he swore a throng of brain-feasting zombies had grabbed him with their inhuman hands and began to pull him forward-apparently to his impending doom. But before he could scream-he had been thrown down into a chair beside the piano-and he was genuinely surprised to see that his captors were not the undead, but instead-the Glee club. Who all looked both determined-and <em>worried<em>.

"Okay, Frankinteen," Santana had not let go of his collar as everyone else bore down on him like hungry vultures eyeing their prey. "No bullshit. What's wrong with Kurt?"

Instantly-panic set in. Oh God. He knew what they were on to.

He knew they'd cotton on eventually-but had been hoping for his sake that that day would be at least ten years down the line. And that they would not come to him for answers. He had had strict instructions from Kurt not to tell a soul-on pain of death-well, at least never trusting him again. But as Santana's nightmarishly terrifying eyes, horribly like Sue Sylvester's, burned into his skin…oh _shit_.

"_Well_?" Artie demanded, quite forcibly-but his eyes were filled with concern.

"H-how do you know there's something wrong?" Finn tried to look confident, folding his arms-but his eyes were already watering as Sugar's perfectly manicured nails dug into his shoulder.

"We went to see Kurt's dad last night-you were out," Tina explained, in a tone somewhat more polite than the last-but still worried. "And-and he told us that Kurt was at the-the _doctor'_s-but he wouldn't say why,"

"Yeah, he played the "_it's late for you kids to be out_" card…" Mike said, rolling his eyes. "Told us that if we wanted to know, we should talk to Kurt,"

"Then w-why aren't you?" Finn desperately tried to keep them talking as he was treated to an expert death-stare from Quinn. God, he'd thought he'd seen the last of them when they were dating…

"Because you're easier to interrogate," Santana said bluntly. "Kurt's smarter and less breakable than you,"

"Oh, thanks a _lot_…"

The Hispanic girl ignored him. "And we know you know, so don't beat around the bush. Out with it, white boy," She glared at him suspiciously.

"Look, we're all worried about Kurt," Tina's eyes were wide and fearful, and she looked much less intimidating and much more genuinely caring. "If he…if-if there's something _seriously _wrong with him…"

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him!" Finn said defensively.

"Then why is he sneaking around to the doctors and not telling us anything?" Santana ploughed on.

"Actually, I think Kurt's perfectly entitled not to share every single thing he does with _you_," Finn said bravely, squaring up to her as best he could.

Santana looked furious. "Now hold on a second, puffy-"

"Cool it, cool it!" Artie waved a hand. "Finn, look, we just want to know what's wrong with our friend. We're really worried about him, and-"

"Hey-what's going on?"

Everyone's heads snapped around-to see Rachel and Mercedes entering the room, arm in arm. Their eyes widened in confusion as they saw Finn pinned to his chair and surrounded.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Mercedes approached cautiously. "Guys, what the hell are y'all doing?"

"Baking a _cake_," Santana snapped at her sarcastically. "What does it look like?"

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel rushed to her boyfriend's side, shoving through the wall of bodies separating them. As she knelt down, Finn mouthed- _Kurt. _

Her brown eyes flashed with the more articulately-expressed version of: _We're screwed_.

"Rachel? Mercedes? Do you know what's going on with Kurt?" Tina asked them worriedly. "He's not actually-seriously ill-is he?"

"No, no," Mercedes re-assured her friend.

"So you _do_ know what's up with him?" Santana finally let go of Finn, who sighed with relief as he was able to breathe properly again. She stood up straight, folding her arms. "Go on. What's happened to Kurt?"

Despite Santana's terrible stare-Mercedes' fierce sassiness quickly sprung into play. "Oh, _hell_ to the no, girl," she snapped. "It ain't my job to go telling _you_ my boy's business-what the hell makes you think I should? It ain't right. Kurt would have told you himself if he wanted to. So you can take your cocky, bitchy ass, and-"

"What's happening, Mercedes?"

As the high, musical voice could be heard at the door…everyone stopped dead.

Kurt walked into the choir room, Puck on one side, Blaine on the other. He looked around at his peer's expressions as each and every one of them gawped at him…and instantly, he knew something was up. "Right, either I've grown another head, or I'm finally getting the recognition I deserve,"

No one made a sound.

"…Okay," Kurt folded his arms. He looked sideways at Finn-who made a panicked, cut-throat sign at him. "Is someone going to tell me why you're all staring at me? As your shocked expressions aren't of delight and admiration, I gather it's not because of my amazing new sweater,"

He looked around at them. Again, no one moved.

Feeling more than a little uneasy now, Kurt glanced across to Mercedes-who frantically mimed a baby bump to him.

"_Oh_!"

Kurt's eyes widened in panic as everyone continued to stare, as if he was a particularly interesting zoo exhibit. _Oh my God, he wasn't ready for this…please no…he wasn't ready…please no_…

"…Kurt?" Blaine asked gently, concerned. "You okay?"

Taking a deep breath…Kurt finally looked the still angry and suspicious Santana in the eyes. _Okay_.

He had to face this.

"…What do you know?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper and an octave higher than normal. He waited anxiously for the answer.

"We don't know anything," Quinn said quietly. "What we _want _to know is…what's wrong with you, Kurt?"

In that moment-Blaine cottoned on. "Kurt, you don't have to-" he began protectively.

"Yes, Blaine, I do,"

Kurt's voice came out far stronger and more forcefully than he had thought it would. A deathly silence fell over the usually noisy choir room. Every eye was on Kurt.

Kurt took another deep, calming breath, reaching back to take Blaine's hand tightly. It felt warm, offering him the comfort and security it always did.

He opened his mouth, trying to from some structure of words in his mind, some sort of explanation, some way to clarify…but no sound came out. Nothing. He stood, feeling tears prickling behind his ears, a sinking, swooping feeling in his heart. The hand holding Blaine's had begun to shake slightly. As everyone stared expectantly, all his friends, watching, waiting…

"It's okay, Kurt," Immediately, Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who had begun to cry. "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No!" Kurt pulled away. "No, I want to tell them now. It's time they knew," he said, as certainly as he could-far more certain than he felt. He faced his friends again, racking his brains to try and find the words…

"Okay…"

Taking yet another deep breath, not having let go of Blaine's hand…Kurt spoke.

"I-I know…this-this might come as-as a shock…" he began shakily.

"What?"

Suddenly-Mr Schue had entered the room, clutching an armful of sheet music and a mug of coffee-and looked surprised to see Kurt in tears and centre stage. "You alright, Kurt?"

"Mr Schue, Kurt was just-" Blaine began.

"No, it's okay. Sit down, Mr Schue," Kurt told his very taken-aback teacher.

"Urm…okay?" Looking like he wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried, Schue cautiously sat down on a stool. "Come on then, Kurt. What do you want to say?"

"I…I…" Suddenly-it was like there was a great deal of something sticky and cold stuck in his throat. Like a Pritt stick, or a large quantity of chewing gum…he couldn't get the words out. Oh God…After Quinn…and he'd left it so long…and now, with everyone staring so…A long silence hung in the air. You could almost taste the anticipation and worry of the fellow Glee clubbers, the awkwardness of Finn and Puck, the sympathy of Rachel and Mercedes…

"…You're pregnant, aren't you?"

All of a sudden-the musical, low-pitched, trembling…_Irish _voice rang across the room like a death toll.

Kurt stopped dead.

The silence thickened like rank custard.

"…Don't be stupid, Irish," Sam shoved him in the ribs. "You're bullshitting,"

"I'm not," Rory said quietly.

Everyone stared at Kurt.

The silence become so dense, it was almost unbearable.

"…What's going on, Kurt?" asked Mr Schue, half suspicious, half deeply concerned.

Kurt didn't move.

"…Oh my God, is it _true_?" Tina gasped, clutching Mike's arm.

"What the hell…?" Artie's mouth had dropped open.

"Kurt?" Quinn looked fearful.

Slowly…metallically…Kurt nodded. "It's true," he whispered.

The room was as silent as a grave.

…

"Rory!" Kurt called after the Irish boy as Glee club ended. "Rory!"

That had been the most stressful half hour of Kurt's life.

The shock…the questions…the accusations…the gasping…the _shouting_…One or two had actually been on the verge of a mental breakdown. And-it was the only time in his life that he had seen Santana Lopez lost for words…Mr Schue had not acted surprised. Said that he'd gathered something was up a long time ago, but hadn't been sure…Kurt thought that was rubbish. He'd only been trying to convince himself that he had not had a student very close to him get pregnant without him noticing for so long…but he felt bad as Mr Schue obviously was beating himself up over it inside.

He'd had to go through the "Yes, I'm keeping it,", "No, I'm not considering adoption,", "Yes, Blaine is behind me, and I've told my parents," yet again.

The hardest part was looking Quinn in the eye.

But…she had been the first one to hug him. "_Keep your baby_," she'd whispered.

And that was it.

But he'd face everything else as it came. He was sure the Glee club were a long way from letting this go lightly…however. The only thing he was worried about now was how on Earth Rory knew.

"_Rory_!" Finally, knowing he could no longer pretend he could not hear him-Rory turned around to face him. As the rest of the Glee club filed out, still muttering and just looking in shock…they were the last two left in the choir room. Kurt sensed Finn waiting for him outside…but he needed to talk to Rory alone.

"How did you know?" Kurt got straight to the point, wiping away the last of his tears.

Rory…could not look at him straight. "I-I guess I-guessed,"

Kurt frowned. He was made intensely uncomfortable by Rory's gaze. It would not stay in the same place. His eyes flicked from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, piano to drum kit…anywhere but Kurt's face.

"…There's something else-" he began suspiciously.

"Look, I don't think you should go through with this, okay?"

There was a pause.

Kurt was taken aback by his tone, the usually tranquil, pretty accent so hard, forceful and…_fearful_.

"…What do you mean?"

Rory sat down hard at the piano, back to the other boy. He put his head in his hands. He looked as if he was…far away. Lost in thought. He'd silent ever since Kurt had confirmed his "guess"…

Kurt didn't understand. But he wasn't having it. Angrily, he folded his arms. "Look, if this is about our age, or-"

"No, no. I think you and Blaine would be the perfect parents…Through surrogacy. Or adoption. Or-"

"Look, what is your problem, Rory?" Kurt snapped heatedly. "If everyone else can get over it, you can too. This has happened, and Blaine and I have decided-"

"_Kurt_!" Rory turned around sharply-his face noticeably paler. He had the look of one remembering something unpleasant… "Look, I just really,_ really _would advise you against going through with pregnancy!"

Kurt was shocked. "This is _really _none of your business-" he began hotly.

"Kurt, you are my friend, and I like you. And-and I don't want to…I don't have that many friends in the USA and I do _not_ want to loose the few that I've got," he rushed.

Kurt was confused. "What do you-look, I'm perfectly aware of the risks, and-"

"_Will_ you just listen a second? Will you?" Rory suddenly looked him straight in the eyes-his face even paler.

Kurt stopped.

Rory hesitated. Then…he began. "Look, this…this male pregnancy gene…it's rare, right?"

"Yes," Kurt bit his lip.

"Well…look, you _can't _tell anyone else about this, okay?" Suddenly-Rory looked distinctly uncomfortable. Closed off. Nervous. "Not even Blaine,"

"…Kay…" Kurt answered warily.

A pause.

Rory licked his dry lips, then opened his mouth. As he spoke-a change came about in his voice. "My-my cousin in Ireland-well, I say "cousin", actually he's my mammy's cousin, but-"

"Go on," Kurt said…a weird, prickling feeling beginning in his chest.

"Well…I never met him, see. But…he-_he_ has this gene,"

Kurt's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"He did," Rory nodded.

"You're bullshitting,"

"On my granddad's grave," Rory muttered. Suddenly…his eyes were distant. Like he was back home in Ireland… "Anyway…he had this gene. He-he didn't know, like, until…. This was all before I was born-he was seventeen…"

Kurt gulped.

"…and he-he was with this guy. And Mammy says they were so in love-_so_ in love…anyway…one day…he came home and told Mammy he was-he was _pregnant_…"

Kurt bit his lip so hard, he could almost taste blood. Inside him, he felt his _daughter_-Goodness, that felt strange to think-his little girl turn a somersault. That little flutter of life…

"Well, the whole family were shocked of course-but he was _determined _to keep it. Absolutely adamant. His-his boyfriend ran a mile when he told him…but Kian didn't consider termination even then. He carried on like a soldier, doing everything you're supposed to do, everything he could…my great auntie and uncle were very supportive, and Mammy and Granny…Everything was going fine. All his doctor's appointments were remarkably good-everything was completely normal. Mammy still has the first sonogram photo…"

Rory stopped. He rested his head heavily on his hands, as if there was a huge weight on his shoulders.

"Go on," Kurt whispered. "What happened?"

Another silence. Then, like he was pushing a boulder up a steep hill… "He was so brave through it, our Kian. Never complained, though Mammy said he had the most terrible mourning sickness, and headaches…Never pined after his ex-well, not that anyone knew of anyway. He just concentrated on doing everything he could to make sure his baby was going to be okay…

"But…"

Suddenly-Rory's face contracted, as though in pain, like he was having to brutally force himself to continue.

"But…when he was in the eighth month…something happened. Something went _wrong_…and-and suddenly, Kian collapsed without warning…out cold…Of course, they got him straight to hospital, did everything they could…but…but…"

Rory seemed to be finding it harder and harder to continue.

"…he died an hour later,"

Involuntarily, Kurt took in a quiet, but sharp gasp of shock. He felt…quickly, he sat down on the nearest chair, feeling ill…_oh my God_…His eyes were filling with tears.

"He died…They didn't know exactly _why_…but he died. Mammy was _devastated_-you can imagine what the family went through, especially his parents…his friends too…"

Kurt had to ask. "W-what happened to…to his baby?" He hardly dared hear the answer.

Rory breathed out hard.

"…The doctors performed an emergency C-section, and the little boy was born three weeks early…took him straight to intensive care…"

"And?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"…The poor little thing was in hospital for weeks…they named him Kian too…little scrap he was, so weak and helpless…but he pulled through,"

Kurt looked up, hardly breathing. "What?"

"He made it…" Rory looked out of the window, up at the sky. "Just. Great Auntie and Uncle were going to take care of him…but…they couldn't face it. He looked so much like Kian…they just couldn't look at him every day, because all they could see was…So they had him adopted,"

Kurt listened hard.

"They still see him, though. Used to visit once a month at his adopted family-he's about thirty now, with kids of his own…"

Kurt had stopped listening, Rory's voice trailing out of his thoughts…

"…So I really don't think you should go through with this, Kurt. So many people love you so much, and there's so much risk, so much heartache…Great Auntie and Uncle never really got over losing their son…"

Kurt wasn't listening. Inside-he felt another little flutter...

"I don't want to loose _you_, Kurt. No one does. Please, Kurt,_ think_ about this," Rory begged, eyes pleading.

Without another word-Kurt left the room, face set, to join his waiting stepbrother.


	27. My Granddaughter

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I've had show-choir rehearsals all evening! Arrrgghh, I'm tired :P**

**And Janice93-you're exactly right about that... Thank you for reading! :D **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and to everyone reading :D Keep them coming, and I'll try and keep posting every day :D**

**Enjoy! :D xxx**

Kurt anxiously crept up the pathway that lead to Hummel Motors, purple converse making no sound whatsoever on the gravel. Above him, a few afternoon birds tweeted lazily , and on the road to his left, cars hummed past like bumble bees, all different colours and models. Dad would know-he knew every car in the universe like they were his best friends, from their logos to their designers. However-Kurt had a feeling that the voicemail he'd just received from his father was not to discuss vehicles…

"_Hey, Kurt. You're probably in class right now, but after school could you come to see me at work as soon as you can. It's important-oh, and don't bring Blaine if you can. I'd like to talk to you alone," _

He was not going to lie-his chest was a knot of nerves. What was going on? And why "don't bring Blaine"?

Rory's story was still playing on his mind. The rest of the New Directions had simmered down a little bit now…well-a _little _bit…But he couldn't get Rory's words out of his head…Kurt knew that had been thirty years ago, and there were a lot of medical advances on his side, better care…but the guy had died.

However-his baby had lived. Lived, and grown up, and was still alive and healthy…

Kurt shook his head. He'd think more on this later...

Eventually, Kurt came to the tyre shop door. Taking a deep breath, wondering fearfully what on Earth his father wanted to talk about, he pushed it open and entered.

Immediately, he could hear the sounds of hammers on metal, cars being mended, various metallic squeals, hits and bangs that he'd grown up hearing whenever he was brought here. Holding onto his shoulder with one hand, he carefully advanced towards the desk, which was currently unoccupied. On the wooden surface was the usual haphazardly stacked piles of paper work, the ancient computer and a photo frame with a picture of a seven-year-old Kurt beaming up at the camera at the park, wearing his old Maria bonnet and clutching a bag of stale bread for the ducks swimming on the pond behind him. Wow, Kurt wondered if he still had the bonnet he'd loved so much…would the little one (as he affectionately referred to the baby as) like it when she was a little older?

But, tucked between the computer and the old, yellowing clunky keyboard-something caught Kurt's eye. He looked-and it was the copy of the latest ultrasound photo he'd given his father. Kurt beamed. There it was, propped up on the desk…he felt a wash of pride.

"Hey, Kurt,"

Kurt jumped a little as his father approached from behind. "Hey, Dad," he greeted him.

"Good day at school?" Burt gestured for his son to sit down as he walked around to the other side of the desk. Kurt sank onto the wooden chair, crossing one leg delicately over the other, as Burt settled down.

"Yes, thank you. How was work?"

"Well, I'm still here," Burt gave a humourless chuckle. "But it was alright? No one hassling you, or anything?" he asked seriously.

"No," Kurt answered truthfully. "Not for a while now…"

"Good," Burt nodded. "I know you're being looked out for by Finn and Blaine and everyone…"

"Yes," Kurt raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Did-did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Burt leaned forward, putting his arms on the table and looking straight at his son. But he didn't speak.

Kurt bit his lip anxiously. "…Yes?"

Burt looked solemn. "I was very glad to hear that everything's okay with-with the baby," He glanced at the sonogram photo.

Kurt sat up a little straighter, surprised. It was very rare that his father directly mentioned the baby. He had actually been under the impression that Burt was still a little in shock/denial about it, despite the photo now residing on his desk at work. Usually, he just asked Kurt "Everything okay with the…?" and never got any further than that.

"…Yes. I am too…" Kurt answered warily.

"Yes…" As Burt looked at the photograph-the corner of his mouth twitched up into a half-smile. "She's…going to be a really special girl…"

Kurt was more surprised than ever. "Yes?" he asked, his voice even higher than normal, eyes wide.

"Of course…She's got me for a grandpa, hasn't she?" he grinned.

Kurt giggled-slightly uncertainly.

"And you…" Burt looked up at his son, eyes a little shiny. "And…as much as it pains me to say it, Blaine,"

Kurt's heart filled with hope.

"I guess…" Burt smiled again. "I guess, despite everything…I'm not _pleased_-I wish you'd given it a few years…but she's still my _granddaughter_,"

_Granddaughter_.

Kurt loved the way he said "_granddaughter_", like it meant _princess _or_ angel_. It sounded so set in stone, so definite…and he couldn't help but notice that Burt's eyes lit up when he said it.

"And," Suddenly-Burt's tone went back to a very business-like seriousness. "_as_ she's my granddaughter-I want to make sure that she has everything that she needs,"

Kurt frowned, lost. "What do you mean?"

..."It's not cheap, raising a kid, you know…I know Blaine's got money," he said, as soon as Kurt opened his mouth. "But…now's the time you're really going to have to think about buying stuff for when she arrives. There's a lot of your old stuff still knocking around in the attic, and I'll get all that down for you to look at at the weekend-but there's still a lot you're going to have to get. And it doesn't come cheap. Now," he continued, tone serious. "I don't want you to have to touch your college fund, and I don't want Blaine paying for all the things she'll need, considering one, she's living under my roof, and two-I want to help you out, kid, because this is _your_ kid we're on about here, and I want her to have the best I can afford. So…" Burt reached down into a drawer in his desk and-pulled out a small, white envelope. "Here you go,"

Anxiously, Kurt took it. Burt watched encouragingly as he cautiously opened it. Inside was a cheque. A check for-

"_DAD_!" Kurt's mouth fell open in complete shock.

"There you go," Burt shrugged, like he did this sort of thing every day. "I think that should get you started,"

"_Dad_!" Kurt exclaimed disbelievingly, still staring at the cheque. "What-how-_where _did this _come_ from?"

"Well…I've been saving for…some time…and I can't think of a better investment," Burt coughed awkwardly, looking down. He obviously had been hoping Kurt wouldn't make a fuss. Well. He obviously didn't know him well enough…

"I can't accept this!" Kurt gasped.

"Yes you can," Burt gently closed Kurt's pale fingers around the little slip of paper. "Like I said-I want my first grandchild to have the best I can afford. I know money's not everything when it comes to raising a kid-a _long _way from-but it sure helps out…Now," He looked at Kurt, piercing him with his eyes. "Are you going to take that without a commotion, or am I going to have to force it on Blaine?"

Kurt couldn't believe it. His eyes were filling with tears as he looked at his father. "_Thank you_," he managed to say, throat choked up, feeling as though those little, common words were no where near enough.

"No problem, kid. You use it well, okay?" Burt nodded, just about to say something else-when Kurt got up and hugged him tightly.

…

Burt shuffled a stack of paper work into a neater pile, looking wearily at the clock. Half and hour, and then he could close up and head home-probably to face another over-emotional thank-you from his son. Glancing at the ultrasound photo, Burt couldn't help but smile slightly again though…There was something about that image-and Carole agreed. It just-it just made you smile…

Ouch-his back ached. God, he wasn't as young as he used to be-bending over and working on cars all day was finally starting to take it's toll on him…but he just loved cars. Even if he ever, for some reason, ended up doing some other job-he would definitely still enjoy messing around with them in his spare time…For Burt, there was no more satisfying feeling in the world than the rev of an engine as you turned the key, a motor you thought was a goner chugging back to life beneath his hands…

He hoped Kurt would have stopped crying when he got home-he didn't want too big a thing made of it. As far as he was concerned, it was only money, and if that money was going towards his granddaughter, then it was money very well spent. It _was _just money-and it wasn't like he had any plans for it anyway.

Maybe it was a good thing he was maybe-if he even thought of it-nearing the end of his career as a full-time mechanic…Perhaps the time to pass the shop on to Finn, if he wanted it, was nearing…Because then he could spend all of his time doing what was most important to him-being with his family-and being the devoted grandpa he wanted to be to his boy's precious little girl…

Burt looked over his plan for tomorrow. A few cars in for repair, carrying on with that old banger that was almost at the end of the line, but Burt was sure would drive again. It was such a great old thing, belonging to a nice old man Burt knew well from his many visits, and Burt really wanted to see it drive away once more before it really would give up the goose…There were always a few who came in without warning with emergencies, but there were three scheduled check-overs…a Mr P. Waterman…a Mr W. Parker…and a Mrs M. Anderson…?

Anderson? Burt raised an eyebrow-but dismissed it. It was a common enough name...Switching on the coffee machine for a cuppa, Burt went back to work.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! :D Hope everyone's well Xxx**


	28. Purely Hypothetical

**Hey everyone! Sorry for another short chapter-tomorrow will be longer! Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all of your reviews-I really appreciate it :D Keep them coming! xxx**

"_Kurt_!" Blaine exclaimed as he threw open the front door, looking at his boyfriend like he'd just come back from the dead. "Oh my God! Where have you _been_?" Looking half angry, and half immensely relieved, he threw his arms around him. "I've been phoning _everyone_-Rachel, Mercedes, even _Puck_-but no one had a clue where you'd gone after school! Where _were _you?"

"Calm _down_, Blaine," Kurt patted the near hysterical boy uncertainly on the back. "It's okay. I just went to see Dad at work,"

"Oh my God, Kurt, you should have _told_ me! I thought…I thought…" Blaine's eyes were wide and fearful-and Kurt knew he was imagining the bullies… "Well, you're here now…But you can't just _disappear _like that! I nearly went insane-_Finn_!" Blaine yelled toward the living room. "_Finn_! It's okay, he's here!"

Kurt heard an assortment of loud swearwords from his brother's slightly muffled voice.

"We were just about to phone Carole at work…" Blaine gently took Kurt's arm and led him inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I should have come to meet you after class-but Miss Brown kept me back because apparently I seem distracted or something-I think she heard that I'd left home-and by the time she was done hassling me and trying to get me to go see Miss Pillsberry, I ran to your classroom and you'd gone!"

Kurt frowned. "Why did you seem distracted?"

"Well, I guess I sort of tuned out of her lecture…" Blaine tried to brush it off, taking Kurt's jacket for him and hanging it up-but Kurt wasn't done.

"Blaine…look…" he sighed, making Blaine turn around to face him. "I've been meaning to say this…I know you don't talk about it…but are you okay? About…your parents…?"

Blaine looked a little surprised at the shock, out-of-nowhere question. "I don't care," he said-a little _too _quickly. "I don't care about them-do you want a drink or anything?"

"Blaine, don't change the subject," Kurt forced him to look him in the eyes. "I know you don't say anything, because you're the infuriating strong, silent type-I _never_ know when something's getting to you, because you'll never say! You don't make enough _fuss_!"

Blaine looked a little baffled.

"Blaine, it's okay…" Kurt thought of his own wonderful father…and imagined Blaine's. He felt _awful _for him. "That wasyour _home_, and they _are_ your parents-"

"_He_ stopped being my father as soon as I found out what he did to my brother," Blaine said, bitter, blunt, folding his arms. "And as for _Mom_-she hasn't even gotten in contact with me since I left…And I-I couldn't care less…"

However-his tone wavered. "Blaine…" Kurt raised an eyebrow. But Blaine shook his head.

"No. I'm better off without them. They can stew in their miserable lives…and anyhow," He took Kurt's hand, voice suddenly gentle again. "My home-is wherever you are,"

…

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine lay back on Kurt's bed, listening to the rain outside, which had begun during the meal. It was beating down hard-but that didn't matter. The sound was relaxing in the comfortable silence, the room warm, the bed soft and the company _exquisite_.

"Rain makes the flowers grow, right?" Blaine smiled.

"Totally got the Les Mis reference there…" Kurt snuggled into him. "Perfect duck weather,"

"Yeah…" Blaine planted a light kiss on Kurt's cheek, barely a whisper. "Cooper used to take me to feed the ducks the entire time…"

"Mom used to take me…I-I sort of stopped going after she died…"

There was a pause. Blaine leaned over to kiss him again comfortingly, squeezing his hand.

"…but I loved doing it,"

"Me too," Blaine smiled. "That's a must-do with our little princess, then," Kurt thought as the rain continued it's endless campaign outside. He looked at Blaine, who was staring up at the ceiling, still holding his hand…blissfully unaware of what was going on in Kurt's mind.

Rory's words rang in his ears, like a stuck record, reminding him…never ceasing…_he died an hour later_…_he died an hour later_…_he died_…

Kurt considered Blaine's happy ideas of feeding the ducks at the park as a family…and wondered if there was a _chance_- a chance that he would not see that day…

Kurt actually physically shook at little at the thought. He glanced at Blaine again-who hadn't noticed a thing. _Oh God_…that was a horrible thought…_terrifying_…

Kurt had not properly considered the fact that…that…he might _actually_-not make it-until now.

What if…what if he didn't? What if something went terribly wrong, his body couldn't cope…a bully _really _got him…and he would-he would _die_?

Dying was something that had been a part of Kurt's life for a long time-since he lost his mom. When his father had tearfully talked to him about it, months after she'd gone, he'd simply told him that dying was when you stopped living, stopped getting up every morning and going about your business, and just stopped, forever suspended in time. Kurt had just nodded naively, still not fully understanding. But Burt had told him that your soul went to Heaven to live on, and that's where Mom had gone, and he'd see her again when he went there some day. Kurt had accepted that as the truth, and for years to anyone who asked, he'd lisped "My mommy went to Heaven, to be an angel,"

Of course, that had always broken hearts when he said it, to teachers, to friends, to strangers at the mall. But in his young mind, "Heaven" was like Europe-it was far away, but easily reachable, and "dead" meant little more than just sleeping.

He'd never really thought about the day that _he'd_ actually die.

He tried to imagine it, to imagine that moment when he just stopped, stopped existing. But his body was so _alive_-the breath in his lungs, the beat of his heart-the flutters as the baby moved inside him.

He couldn't picture it.

What about _Heaven_? Now, Kurt was not religious in the slightest…but he didn't want to think that there was just nothing. What happened to the soul, the things that made you _you_. _Ghost_ seemed a little fanciful…but surely _something_ was out there? Something to go onto from this world?

All this was scaring him so much. He didn't _want_ to think about it…but what if he had to? What if…what if this _did_ all end in disaster, and he died-and the baby-

"_He made it_,"

Kurt paused.

In Rory's story…the baby had survived. The baby had lived. The baby was okay.

There was no question-if there was the chance that his baby could live-then he would do everything within his power to ensure that she did. If he had to die to save her…he would do it in a heartbeat. Her life meant so much more to him than his own. He mattered not-as long as she was safe…

Even if he didn't make it-she would be looked after and loved…

But…Rory's great aunt and uncle…they'd given their grandson away…couldn't cope…

Kurt had to ask.

"Blaine…" Kurt's mouth moved without his specific instructions.

"Yes, angel?" Blaine looked across to him, still smiling calmly. So unaware…

"…What if…" Kurt's voice trailed away as he wondered how on Earth to phrase the question he _had_ to ask. "What if…?"

"Yeah?" Blaine put an arm around him.

"…If…" Kurt forced the words out in a rush. "If something happened to me-you would take care of the baby, wouldn't you?"

Blaine looked _shocked_. "W-_what_?" he exclaimed, confused.

"Wouldn't you?" Kurt persisted. He needed to hear an answer. A definite answer. "If something happened and I wasn't around anymore-purely hypothetically," he added quickly. "you _would _take care of her?"

Blaine's eyes were wide, mouth open. "Kurt, that's _crazy_ talk!"

"Just _tell me_,"

"You know the answer-of _course _I would-but what are you _talking_ about?" He looked worried and fearful now, sitting up straight. "Kurt, is there something you haven't told me?" he said urgently.

"No, no!" Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's knee, relieved to hear those words spoken. "Purely hypothetical, like I said," he assured him-trying to meet his eyes.

"You are _not _going to die, you know," Blaine said, as if pure willpower could ensure it. "You are _not _going to die, Kurt Hummel-_please _don't say things like that!" His eyes became scared and distraught. "Don't talk like that. Don't even _think _like that! You are _not_ going to die!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not going to die!" Kurt desperately tried to calm him down. "Sit down, _please_. I just-I just had to know that you would,"

Blaine's eyes swam with worry and fear…which was quickly, and dreadfully suddenly replaced with accusation. "You-you think-because of my _dad_-that I too would-"

"_NO! No, never_!" Kurt put his arms around his boyfriend, horrified. "Blaine, how could you _think_ I would-"

"No, no, I'm sorry," Blaine's voice was calm again, as he gently wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I know you wouldn't…it's okay, baby…" He tenderly kissed his hair. "Just don't say things like that, _please. _I can't bear it…"

"Okay…" Kurt sighed.

There was a silence as the rain continued to fall outside, tapping on the slit windows and on the roof high above.

* * *

><p>Finn whistled low as he hammered, sat on a small, rickety stool by a battered car in the middle of the work room. The radio was on in the background, but he hummed his own tunes, usually the current Glee club numbers. Each time the hammer made a satisfying "clunk" against the metal, he tried to do the little step-shuffle Mr Schue had been trying to teach him (unsuccessfully) while seated. It wasn't any better than it had been an hour ago-and he still had to get the arm movements on top of it-<em>and <em>remember to sing-but at least he was trying. Sometimes, he honestly envied Kurt, sat pretty on a chair watching everyone else struggle with the ever more challenging choreography…but then again, he really did _not_ envy him at all…

It wasn't a busy evening in Hummel Motors-generally there was far more to do-in fact, it had been pretty slow. Burt had actually been talking about shutting up early, once the last woman returned to pick up her car.

She _was_ taking her time though. Finn sighed, re-arranging his tool box so the screwdrivers were in the correct order. Whoever she was, she had to be rich-she drove just about the poshest, shiniest Porsche he'd ever seen, with white leather seats and the flowery smell of perfume that was creepily similar to Kurt's-he'd been dying to get in and take it for a sneaky spin, but he was _far_ too terrified of damaging it. He'd actually worn gloves just to open the _door_. That car was a _treasure_…Rachel had been telling him earlier about some actor spending God knows what on an engagement ring- she'd thought it was the most romantic thing ever, but Finn thought he was stupid. Why would you spend that much on something you couldn't drive?

He kept one eye on the door, hoping this woman would hurry the _hell_ up. He wanted to go home…

Eventually, after what seemed like hours-he head the door open, rain splashing in as it did and adding to the slight puddle at the entrance. It had been raining since yesterday evening…but that was definitely the sound of heels on the floor, an umbrella being shut. The owner of that beautiful Porsche had finally arrived…and she was _short_.

**Dun dun dun…Hope you enjoyed, remember to review if you'd like! Hope you're well xxx **


	29. He Needed You

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much! You guys are amazing! :D **

**Hope you enjoy, please review! Xxx**

"Oooh!" Kurt squeaked in excitement, picking up an adorable little baby sleeping suit, white, with a fluffy grey Me-To-You Tatty Teddy bear with an anxious expression stitched on the pocket. "That is so _cute_!"

"Not as cute as this," Blaine grinned, showing him another one: yellow-with the scarlet Gryffindor badge.

Kurt giggled. "No child of mine is going to be anything except a Ravenclaw,"

"Oh come on, babe, lions all the way!" Blaine gently flicked him on the arm. "But these are _all_ freaking sweet," he said, gesturing to the rest of the baby section of the department store they were currently in.

"I have to say that one of the things I was looking forward to about having this baby is the _clothes_!" Kurt picked up a little pink knitted hat, so small, with a lilac flower appliquéd onto the side. "Awwwh!"

"Our little princess is definitely going to be the best-dressed child to ever walk the planet," Blaine grinned. "What?" he asked suddenly, when he saw Kurt beaming at him.

"I love it when you say "our little princess"…" Kurt said shyly.

Blaine's grin broadened. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend briefly on the cheek, touching his hand very gently against Kurt's baby bump. "Of course," he smiled. Then, just as he was going to kiss him again, too caught up in the moment to care that they were in the middle of a department store in the mall-

"Oh my Gaga!"

Before he knew it-Kurt had disappeared in the direction of the handbag section. Instantly, he began fawning over a pretty brown leather purse, with a price tag that was probably the size of Jupiter. "Blaine, come and see!" he called back excitedly.

Blaine shook his head fondly-no matter how precious the moment, Kurt's handbag radar would never shut down for a second. He followed faithfully after him, trying to nod at the right times as Kurt showed him just about every handbag in the place, gushing away eagerly. Blaine spotted several of the sales girls looking over at him, apparently impressed with his knowledge. Well, Blaine was too-he swore Kurt knew everything that had ever been in Vogue off by heart…but it was lovely to see him in his element.

"Come on, Kurt, we'd better be heading home," he reluctantly had to say "It's late- and you've been on your feet far too long today. The doctor-"

"Okay…" Equally unwillingly, Kurt had to put down the current bag (small, light blue with various silver buckles) he was examining. "But that one is _perfect,_"

"Maybe for your birthday," Blaine smiled. "But at least we did accomplish today's goal-look at baby stuff,"

"Yeah, definitely. We can use a lot of my old stuff-though some of it could do with painting-but I've made a list of the other things we need to buy. I'm totally organised with this now," Kurt smiled, taking out his phone and flicking to his notes page. "Oh, thank you, iPhone. Now…" He scrolled through as Blaine read.

"Oh-wow…" Blaine gawped at it, a little shocked. "Woah…I had no idea you needed so much for _one _baby. That's insane…"

"Carole helped me out with it," Kurt closed the note. "All I can say is, I'm glad Dad's helping out…"

Blaine shifted a little, looking down. "I'm still not sure about using your dad's money…not that I'm not incredibly grateful, but _I'd _like to pay for my kid-"

"Blaine, honey, let's _not_ start this again," Kurt put a finger to his lips.

Blaine sighed, shuffling-but he dropped it. "Okay, let's get you home. Your dad'll be back from work soon, and if you're home late, he'll call International Rescue,"

"Like _you _nearly did yesterday," Kurt flicked him playfully. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like some sort of baton in a relay! Or a pampered dog with an _ridiculously _paranoid owner,"

"Not really-a lot of people just care about your safety-and the little one's," Blaine stroked Kurt's baby bump again, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, then. We can gawp some more at these endless handbags another time,"

"Actually, that one's going to be in the sale next week," came a voice from behind them. "Although don't tell the manager I told you that,"

Kurt and Blaine looked around-to see the head and shoulders of a sales girl, standing on the other side of the shelf. She was young-eighteen or nineteen-with long, curly hair that was on the borderlines blonde and ginger, tied up in a messy bun. Her skin was very pale, with a few freckles dotted across her small, slightly turned-up nose. She was fairly short, and curvy, not exactly fat, but definitely not slender either. She was pretty, with full lips and delicately drawn eyebrows, her make-up expertly applied. She had the "can-I-help-you?" smile-but with a mischievous glint in her big, blue eyes.

Kurt smiled politely at the joke. "Well, thank you. I'm certainly coming back, then,"

"Or there's this one-it's slightly cheaper, and without the designer label-but it's very pretty," The sale's girl pointed to another bag-the same shade of blue, but with a delicate flowery design.

"_Hmm_!" Kurt picked it up and examined it enthusiastically, ignoring Blaine's worried looks at his watch. "That's absolutely fabulous,"

"I know right…Oh no, don't look at them, Daisy! Too many handbags already!" She pretended to cover her eyes, grinning. She seemed very bubbly, and bright, with a big, sunny smile.

Kurt giggled. "You can _never _have too many handbags,"

"Agreed!" She nodded eagerly. "Or shoes!"

"Or shoes indeed!" Kurt loved it when sales assistants were chatty-the ones that were were usually as keen about fashion as he was.

"Oh my goodness-is your jacket McQueen?" Suddenly, the sales girl-Daisy?-pointed at Kurt's neat grey blazer with a floaty pale pink flower pinned to the chest, as if it was the crown jewels.

"Yes, it is! Well spotted," he approved.

"Oh my goodness! I _love_ that label!" She and Kurt had a happy chat about the wonders of Alexander McQueen, and the stunning creations-including, to Kurt's delight, Kate Middleton's wedding dress.

"I was totally up at five watching that!"

"Me too! I _love_ the Royals-well, _anything_ British really,"

"Oh my Gaga-_why _aren't we best friends?" Kurt questioned, as they both giggled.

"Lady Gaga too? Hell, you have to be my long-lost _brother_!" she laughed. Kurt beamed-you know when you meet someone-and just click? Well, Kurt had just experienced that. Ignoring Blaine's meaningful looks and gesturing to the time on his watch, he carried on chatting to her, leaning over the shelves and squealing every time they found another thing in common. She loved everything from _Rocky Horror _to _The Sound of Music _("You go to the sing-along every year too?), and, like Kurt, got a little _too_ excited over designer labels. He quickly found himself warming to her-she was just one of those people it was really easy to like, and get along with, cracking jokes and giggling.

"You know, if I wasn't gay, and _very_ happily spoken for, we should _so_ date!" he snickered. "Oh-sorry, honey!" Kurt realised how awkwardly Blaine was stood beside him, pretending to be very interested in the wall. "Urm-this is my boyfriend, Blaine,"

"Hi," the sales girl grinned, as Blaine smiled politely back.

"Oh-and I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel,"

"Daisy. Daisy Tennant,"

They shook hands over the shelf. "Oooh, your hands are so soft!"

"Yours too! Tell me you don't use-"

"You know what-I probably do!" They laughed again-and Kurt detected the beginnings of a friendship…He loved meeting new people-particularly awesome ones like Daisy seemed to be.

"So when's it due, then?"

Suddenly-Kurt jumped, surprised. Had he just heard her right? By the look on her face-yes, he had. "What?" he gasped, now concerned. "You can tell as easily as that?" He looked worriedly at Blaine.

"No, no," She shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry…but, top tip-if you _really _don't want people to know, get your boyfriend to stop groping your stomach in public,"

Blaine instantly looked embarrassed-but, after a nanosecond-Kurt laughed. "Oh dear! He simply will not stop!" Somehow-he was pretty relaxed about it. "Thanks for the advice there,"

"Happy to help. Besides…"

Daisy stepped around the shelf, so Kurt could finally see her properly. He'd been right-she _was _short-and he was lead to believe even more so as he saw the pair of six-inch patent black heels she was wearing. Dressed in a stretchy black shirt and see-through open cream shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, she looked fantastic.

But her fabulous outfit wasn't what caught Kurt's eye.

Visible at the front of her t-shirt…was a still smallish, but now pretty noticeable baby bump.

"I think it gives you the sixth sense, doesn't it?" She smiled cheekily.

* * *

><p>Finn sat on a bright red bucket, hoping it would take his weight and tapping his foot impatiently, watching as Burt sat at the desk going through paper work with the "Mrs Anderson" who owned that beautiful Porsche he was still enviously eying up.<p>

She was a pretty older woman-the sort Puck would go for-with tanned, flawless skin, a green floral dress under her trendy, see-through rain coat. She had a posh sort of voice, like a public speaker, but it was soft, and her polite laughter at Burt's little jokes as she signed papers was high and false-sounding. No denying she was a MILF, definitely. Her face was carefully made up…but, just from watching, bored, for so long…Finn noticed the faint signs of bags under them…They were big, honey-coloured, her eyebrows just _slightly _triangular…

For some weird reason…she reminded him of someone…

He couldn't think who. Maybe from a movie…Moodily swapping his favourite hammer from hand to hand, he watched the clock, keenly anticipating the moment when she'd leave and Burt would finally close up for the day, and he could go home to that grilled cheese sandwich he hadn't been able to stop thinking about…

"Is that your son?" The Mrs Anderson gestured politely at the photo of Kurt as a kid on the desk as Burt shuffled papers.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Burt grinned, looking up. "Doesn't look much like that any more though-he's a lot older than that now! Seventeen…blimey…"

"Oh, really? And this is…?" She gestured to the ultrasound photo.

"That's my granddaughter," Finn noted how much his voice changed as his step-father said that last sentence. Like a ray of sunlight had replaced it. "She _does _look like that right now,"

"Oh, _really_? That's so sweet," Mrs Anderson smiled politely.

"Do you have kids?" Burt asked with his usual customer politeness. "Though you certainly don't look like you do!" he added lightly, smiling.

What Finn saw next confused him.

Now, when he complimented Rachel, even just saying he liked her hair like that-her eyes lit up delightedly, and she was in a good mood for the rest of the day. When he complimented Mercedes or Tina on their performances, either their vocals or enviable dance routines, they either shyly denied it, or grinned a mile wide. When he told his mom that dinner was good, she always beamed. Even when he complimented Quinn, maybe a "well-done" on her last mid-term results, despite the awkwardness between them, she still smiled. From Finn's experience, women liked compliments-particularly being told that they looked good. They didn't _need _to be told-but it was still nice to hear it. He loved to compliment them, and always tried to, simply to do a nice thing for them, however small it may seem.

And, even though they usually denied it-there was _always_ a smile, however embarrassed.

So _why_, when Burt had just told her she looked young/thin, which she _did_…did Mrs Anderson's face suddenly fall?

Literally-well, Finn didn't mean the front part of her face had dropped to the floor-but suddenly…it was like she'd shrunken in her seat. Her back sagged a little, her eyes hidden completely by the thick, mascaraed eye-lashes…

Finn frowned. Okay-that might have just thrown his theory of complimenting-

"Yes,"

All of a sudden-she answered. But…her voice had changed.

Not so high. Not so false.

Darker.

"I-I've…_two_…sons," she answered…carefully.

"Sure about that?" Burt joked, missing the change in her.

"Yeah…one's twenty-seven, and-and the _other_…seventeen,"

"Oh, what high school does he go to?" Burt asked conversationally.

Another pause. "Dalt-I mean, William McKinley,"

Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That's where my kid goes-and Finn over there," Burt gestured to Finn, who quickly tried to look like he was doing something and not eavesdropping. But he could not take his eyes off of this Mrs Anderson…what she'd just done was _weird_…

"Oh really? Well, my-my son just transferred. From Dalton," She said the name "Dalton" with far more respect, proud that she could afford to send her son to private school.

Wait-hang on.

Finn frowned again. Dalton…weren't they the Warblers?

"Wow! That's such a coincidence!" Burt actually looked up from his paper work in surprise. "My son's boyfriend just did exactly that! Weird, huh?"

Finn felt a rush of respect for Burt as he said "son's boyfriend" with such ease.

But.

Mrs Anderson almost jumped out of her skin.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked, finally noticing something wasn't right with her.

Finn thought hard…

Son just transferred from Dalton to McKinley…

"Son" is obviously a touchy subject-she'd gone weird as soon as Burt had said the word…

Middle to upper class, obviously had money, nice car…

Honey coloured eyes…triangular eyebrows…

Anderson.

_Anderson._

Finn actually physically gasped. _No way_. Absolutely no way. There was no way, he would have noticed sooner…

But he'd never actually _seen _the woman…

He looked at Mrs _Anderson_ carefully…and found _Blaine's _eyes…hell, Blaine's _eyebrows_…

Oh holy _shit_! How could he have been so _stupid_?

So this was…this was Blaine's…?

"Are you Blaine's mom?"

Just after he'd said the words-which echoed embarrassingly through the shop-Finn clapped a hand hurriedly over his mouth-_fuck, fuck, fuck_!

Mrs Anderson looked over to him-along with a confused Burt. Her eyes had widened in shock. Cautiously, she studied him for a second, her honey-coloured eyes flicking nervously up and down. "…Yes. That's his name," she answered monosyllabically.

All of a sudden-Finn saw it click in Burt's head…

"W-what?"

All of a sudden-Finn saw a ghost of Burt's Papa Bear nature coming into play. He looked at Mrs Anderson-realising who she was. The woman he'd heard about…but never met. The woman who'd been in a house for years with a man who was hitting their son. The woman who, from what he'd heard-was rarely seen out of the company of a bottle of red wine-and valued it above most other things in life. The woman…who'd had her youngest son leave home…and never bothered to try to get in touch with him…the son who was currently with Burt's own son. Living in his house. Father to his granddaughter.

The boy who Burt still officially hated for knocking up his boy…but actually cared for. A hell of a lot. The boy who was in a difficult place, far more than any teenager normally had to deal with…the boy who always put on a brave face, who loved Burt's son to the ends of the earth and back, who would do _anything _for him…the boy who had needed his parents now more than ever.

And they'd deserted him.

Mrs Anderson was now looking shocked to the core-and scared.

"Is…is your son-Kurt?" she asked, in a small voice. Barely daring to hear the answer.

There was a long silence as Burt and Mrs Anderson stared at each other.

Finn could barely breathe. He couldn't believe it.

"You know Blaine's living in my basement at the moment?" Burt finally said. He sounded odd, voice quiet. Finn couldn't place his tone-somewhere between icily polite-and _something else._

"Is he?" Mrs Anderson's voice was no more than a squeak, a wail, a moan. A grey tear suddenly cascaded down her cheek, stained by her eye-makeup. Her throat seemed to have seized up.

Burt watched as the tear splashed onto the table.

"Blaine cried too, you know?"

His voice was monotone. But deadly. It echoed through the silent shop, air thicker than custard, atmosphere horribly dense.

Mrs Anderson was silent. Another tear slipped.

"He cried," Burt continued. "He tried not to show it-but he did. Embarrassed to cry…saw it as weak…I heard him sometimes, though. He cries horribly, doesn't he? No sounds-just those gasps, like someone's choking him-"

"No, _stop_!" Mrs Anderson suddenly shouted, covering her face. "Stop! I can't-"

"Can't trouble to find out what happened to your son?" Burt's voice did not raise. It was still so quiet, so monotone…but somehow-this was _far_ scarier than shouting. "He could have been _anywhere_…You know, he looks at his phone every thirty seconds?" Burt's tone became slightly more forceful. "You know what he's hoping? He doesn't say, but I know-He wants you to call him. He wants something-_anything_-from home. The home he had to leave,"

"_Stop, please_!" she begged. "Please, don't-"

"Don't tell you how your son is? Don't you want to know how he is?"

Finn was scared. He wanted to turn away-this was _horrible _to watch-but he was transfixed.

"He's not doing too good, you know?" Burt told her-as she whimpered. "Not at all. Yes, he tries to keep it together for Kurt-but people who meet me soon find out that all facades are wasted on me," Burt looked at her, eyes fierce-but still, his tone was icily polite. "He's broken. He's not eating well-he doesn't sleep-Yes, he talks a very good talk about not needing _you_-yes, _that's_ what he says-but he's not fooling me.

"You are his _mother_. His mother. He's your flesh and blood-you raised him for seventeen years. And as much as he denies it-trying to convince himself as much as anyone-he _needs _you. Yet my wife's been more of a mother to him in the last few months-the few months where he's needed you most in his life-while you _cut him off_. _You _cut him off,"

"Please! You-you don't _understand_-"

"You think I don't understand? You're forgetting that _I'm_ a parent! Parent to a gay son at that! You don't think it was hard for me when he came out?

"But I would_ never_ have done what you have. I would_ never _have stopped being his father. I know-I _know_ what sort of time Blaine's had at home since he came out!. At the time he needed comfort, support, reassurance-he got his head slammed into lockers at school, while being _ignored_ at home. Treated like _nothing_. I'm _sorry_, Mrs Anderson, but that's how he felt! That's how it was for him!"

Mrs Anderson stared at Burt, eyes wide, sparkling with tears.

"And now he's left your house-is he no longer your problem? Does he not matter any more? You _broke his heart_. The worst damage happens inside-the scars you don't see. He'd never show it-but it _killed him _that you didn't even _call_.

"And now, with the baby, when he needs guidance, supportiveness, help, advice-you've completely cut him off. Left him alone. _Deserted_ him.

"Believe me, Mrs Anderson, I don't think you could have lost your son any more completely than you have-to say nothing of what your husband did. You let him fall on his face, then kicked him when he was down. Left him lying in the mud.

"Again, I _apologise_, Mrs Anderson-we've never met, which is awful, and I feel bad that this is our first meeting-but that is how it is. You know what-maybe Blaine _is _better off without you.

"You do not deserve a kid like him,"

Burt breathed out heavily.

There was a long silence.

Obviously, he had been waiting to say this for a long_, long _time.

Mrs Anderson stared at him.

She was so shocked, her tears had actually stopped. Obviously-she was _past_ crying.

But…

Suddenly, she sat up straight.

"_Baby_?"


	30. Drink

**Hey everyone :') **

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday-it was for personal reasons and I hope you'll understand.**

**I don't own Glee, or the song in this chapter :')**

**Please read this!: **

**Before we get started, I just need to say something. Now, I've had some reviews in which some of you have taken up on the fact that I have portrayed Kurt as being very much against abortion. First of all, I would like to apologise to anyone this might have upset, or annoyed, because I know it is a very sensitive subject and many people have very strong views on it. I almost didn't include those pieces of dialogue, but then decided to leave them in because I wanted Kurt's views to come across. However, I would also like to add that these are the **_**character's**_** views, the way I have written the character, and not my own. I will not bring my own views into this, because they are irrelevant, but Kurt in the fic has developed a strong opinion, and when he voices this, it is not me trying to change your views, or preach mine. This is not supposed to be an anti-abortion fic, and I really hope I haven't offended anyone. Once again, I do apologise. **

**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you are well and happy :') Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, because whatever the review may say, I appreciate the thought and time it takes xxx**

"Wow! I'm so glad we met Daisy!" Kurt grinned as Blaine finally started the car's engine to get home. "It was nice just to talk to someone about everything who's going through the same things! Well, not _quite _the same-but she _gets _it, if you know what I mean!"

"Mmm," Blaine nodded. "You two sure had a lot to say…" The shop had actually been about to close for the night by the time Daisy and Kurt stopped talking, after exchanging numbers. It was true though-the two of them could have been separated at birth. It had been sort of awkward for Blaine, just stood there like an awkward penguin as they chatted like they'd known each other for years about everything from musicals to fashion-and mostly about babies. He didn't mind-it was sweet that Kurt had met such a nice, if a little hyperactive, friend-who happened to be due just a few weeks before him.

"Sorry, honey…" Kurt apologised sheepishly. "You must have felt like a third-wheel,"

"No, no, it's fine, babe," Blaine assured him. "She seemed sweet,"

"She is! We _so_ have to meet up again," Kurt leaned back on the chair, absent-mindedly stroking his baby bump. He sighed. "What a great day…"

They continued their journey onwards towards the Hummel-Hudson house, through the reasonably quiet town. There wasn't much traffic, so the duration wasn't long, however the rain still beat down heavily. It had been a miserable few days, weather-wise. Like a percussive chorus, the drops clattered on the roof of the car, precipitation sliding down the windows. Blaine didn't mind the rain. When he was a kid and it rained, he always sat at his bedroom window, watching it form puddles on the sidewalk and tracks on the glass. There was just something fascinating about it-in his younger years, he used to fantasise a lot about where it might come from, and came up with many, _many_ far-fetched theories of it's origin, how it happened and why it happened on the days that it did. When he got older and learned all the science, a little of the magic vanished-but he still liked it a lot. There was something relaxing about it, something nice, like it was cleaning the world, washing everything down the drains and starting again.

"I hope your dad isn't mad that I kept you out so long…"

"He won't be home quite yet," Kurt checked his watch. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sweetly, Kurt sang under his breath:

"_You are sunlight, and I moon_

_Joined by the Gods of fortune_

_Midnight and high noon_

_Sharing the sky_

_We have been blessed, you and I_…"

Blaine smiled-knowing what he must do.

"_You are here like a mystery…" _he sang, softly, melodically.

"_I'm from a world that's so different from all that you are…_

_How in the light of one night did we come so far_?"

Kurt sighed. "That's such a beautiful song…I love how you just came in with the Chris part,"

"Well, I'm well practised with that kind of thing," Blaine grinned. "Brilliant show, _Miss Saigon_…the score is just gorgeous,"

"We're a bit like Chris and Kim," Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine jumped. "I HOPE we're _not_ like Chris and Kim! You _do_ know what happens at the end? If we _were_ Chris and Kim, then you'd have shot-"

"I know, I know!" Kurt giggled. "Maybe not _exactly _like them…I swear almost _every_ couple in the world of musicals have a sad ending…Angel and Collins…Tony and Maria…the Phantom and Christine…Christian and Satine…Oscar and Charity…Micky and Linda…Marion and Ted…Jekyll and Emma-"

"But some have had happy endings," Blaine said quickly. "King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake…Don and Kathy…Bill and Lois…Maria and Captain Von Trapp…Elle and Emmett…Princeton and Kate Monster…Caractacus Potts and Truly Scrumptious…Sarah Brown and Sky Masterson…" Blaine continued his list, proving his point, all the way back, until they were pulling up on the drive.

"Have you, like, swallowed the encyclopaedia of musical theatre?" Kurt asked, impressed. Blaine couldn't help but grin proudly-it took a _lot _to impress Kurt Hummel when it came to Musical theatre.

"Who are Marion and Ted, though?"

"Oh!" Kurt beamed, ready to shine. "It's this British musical: _The Go-Between_. It's really obscure-only touring at the moment-but it's got some really great reviews and the score is beautiful. It's based on a novel of the same name, and it's about this old man called Leo who's looking back on his past and remembering the summer he turned thirteen and went to stay with his friend, who's got this beautiful older sister called Marion…"

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, wondering how the _hell_ he knew about this show, but filling with pride as he watched him retell the plot, in his element once more. He loved how Kurt was just about the only person he knew, apart from Rachel, who was as enthusiastic about musical theatre as he was. It was quite high on the long, _long_ list of all the things that Blaine dearly loved about his boyfriend…

"…so Ted sends Leo back to Marion with a letter for her, which he doesn't look at, but…" Kurt continued the story as they walked up the drive and opened the front door. Taking Kurt's coat and hanging it up-Blaine noticed Burt's work shoes beside the door. Oh no…

"Uh, Kurt…I think your dad's home,"

"What?" Kurt frowned, turning to look. "He can't be-he doesn't shut the shop until…Maybe it was a quiet day,"

"Maybe," Blaine agreed, hoping Burt would be in a good mood… "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you," Kurt smiled. "Orange juice?"

Blaine blinked. "You_ hate _orange juice…?"

"Do I?" Kurt frowned. "I _really _want orange juice right now, though…"

Blaine smiled broadly at him, eyes shining with adoration. "Okay then. Come on, angel," He held out his arm, which Kurt took, smiling, as Blaine escorted him to the kitchen.

"Blaine? Kurt? Are you back?"

"Oh crap," Kurt jumped a little as his father's voice sounded from the living room. "That's his serious voice,"

"Could you both come into the living room?" Burt called. "As a matter of importance?" he added.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. The countertenor gulped nervously. "C-coming!" he called back.

Uncertainly, they began toward the living room. Blaine felt a peculiar jolt in his stomach, as if he were on a rollercoaster and it had suddenly plummeted downward. Quietly, he prepared himself for the third-degree about where they were all day, what they did, was Kurt okay, how did they get home…all the usual things. He wished Burt trusted him more…but he knew it would probably take years to properly rebuild their relationship after he'd "knocked up my boy", despite-

What Blaine saw next-he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>A fitting parody for what Blaine came face to face with, and how he felt as he entered the living room?…difficult. Try to imagine a combination of your favourite character in a book you were reading suddenly dying in horrible circumstances; the moment in the movie version of <em>Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince <em>when Harry goes to get Dumbledore water from the water in the cave, and the Inferius's arm shoots up to grab him; walking into a room and finding a dead animal in the middle of the carpet. Like a tidal wave coming back to bite him. Like all the horrible feelings in the world washing over him. An almost unidentifiable mixture of shock, horror, fright, disgust-merged with…deepest grief.

Burt sat in his usual chair, almost-drained mug of coffee on the table in front of him, arms folded. But it wasn't him that made Blaine's gut wrench.

Sat on the couch, on the extreme edge of the seat, mug of coffee hardly touched, but gripped tightly in perfectly manicured hands…was his mother.

Blaine felt an icy knife plunge into his stomach.

Maybe it was the ice of the weapon…but his mind became numb. He couldn't hear. His throat seized up. He couldn't think. He couldn't move.

Shock didn't seem to cover it.

She looked…strange…

Maybe it was the not having seen her for a long time. Maybe it was because her make-up was not perfect-but streaked pitifully down her face. Maybe it was the absence of a glass of red wine in her hands.

Maybe it was her eyes as she looked at him.

"Blaine?" Burt began. His voice sounded a long way off, as if Blaine was hearing him speak from the other side of a mountain, a crackly sound on an old video.

"Blaine?" Equally distant, equally echoy, came Kurt's voice, high-pitched, worried. Someone had taken his arm. "Blaine, are you okay?"

A long pause.

"…Blaine?"

That was it. Her pale lips had moved. That was her voice.

She was really here…

But _why_ was she here? What was she doing? Why now? No, he-he couldn't-

"Blaine…" Mrs Anderson said again…her voice somewhere between a breath and a whimper. He had never heard her sound like this. So…so…_genuine_. She looked at him as if she couldn't quite believe he was there-and Blaine gathered that there was probably a similar look on his face.

She _couldn't_ be here. Why was she here?

"Dad?" Again, somewhere far away, Kurt's voice came through, a light current of wind. "Dad, what's going on?"

Mrs Anderson stared back at her son, identical eyes meeting…But, like the equal north sides of a magnet-Blaine repelled. He tore his eyes away, looking determinedly at the floor.

"W-what is _she _doing here?" His voice came out angry, snapping.

"Blaine? Oh, Blaine…" Mrs Anderson's voice sounded thick-as if she was crying. But Blaine turned his heart to stone. No. Who did she think she was, coming here after all this time? Her tears were probably faked-she always was a good actress… Defensively, he folded his arms.

"Blaine, who is she?" Kurt asked quietly, so only he could hear it. He sounded anxious, voice small and with a slight quiver.

"No one," Blaine said forcefully. "No one," He stared at the beige carpet, sure that his gaze would soon burn it through. Silently, he begged everything to make her disappear, go away, vanish from his life rather than come back into it like a sudden lipsticked alligator, attacking from nowhere…

"Oh Blaine…" There was her voice again-but it was-a sob.

He gritted his teeth, jaw locking painfully.

"Blaine?" Burt's voice sounded, closer this time, as if he had stood up and walked closer toward him. "I think you mother-"

"_Mother_?" Kurt gasped.

"-your mother would like to speak to you," Burt continued, voice calm and composed.

"Yeah?" Suddenly-Blaine's head snapped up. "Well, I'm glad she could fit me in to her schedule. Isn't there somewhere else she'd rather be right now? Something better she could be doing?" His voice had begun to raise hotly, referring to her in third person even though she was six feet away. "Hadn't she better be getting on with all of the things that are so much more important to her? So much higher on her list then troubling to find out-"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked in shock. But Blaine ignored him, refusing to look Mrs Anderson in the eye again.

"Why is she here?" Blaine demanded again to no one in particular, voice raising even more. "What made her come? Where has she been for the last few weeks? What has she been doing that has prevented her from-"

"Blaine!" Mrs Anderson's voice was no more than a rat's to him. "Blaine, _please_!"

"Didn't she even bother to find out why her son disappeared from the house, all his stuff gone, why his _blood_ was on the carpet? Doesn't she know what happened? Didn't she _find the time _to ask?"

"Blaine-!" Kurt tried again-but Blaine was deaf to him.

"Why? What sort of person would just _fail to notice _their son leave home? Or, if she did-feel that she wouldn't contact him at all? Not a _word_. _Not a word_. Was she quite happy to fully desert him, a weight from her back, something out from under her feet-was that what it was? A relief that she would no longer have to share a house with a _homosexual_?

"Or maybe she was simply too _drunk_ to register anything around her apart from the glass in her hand?" he spat bitterly.

"Blaine, _please_!" Mrs Anderson was _pleading. _Her tone was desperate, begging. "Please, just _listen_-"

"_You_ has _nothing _to say to me-!"

"_Please_! B-Blaine…I-I didn't…I didn't…I didn't know that…your father," She was jibbering, like there were too many words in her throat to make sense of "-but you hit the coffee table-that's where the blood-"

"Never mind me-what happened to _Cooper_? Under _your_ roof? On _your_ watch?" Blaine shouted at her fiercely.

Mrs Anderson looked baffled. "W-what?"

"Oh, what does it matter to _you_? You don't give a _damn _about anyone-as long as you can ignore it, it doesn't fucking exist! You were perfectly happy to let your _son_ leave home, and never troubled to find out _why_-"

"I-I didn't know that-Kurt-was…pregnant,"

There was a silence.

The heaviest silence of Blaine's life.

But one thing he knew.

He'd prayed for some contact from home, some indication that he'd mattered at all there. Meant anything at all to the woman who'd given birth to him. Was worth a thing to her.

But now she was here…

Blaine breathed out heavily.

"I want you to leave," His voice was soft-but deadly. "I want you to leave…_right now_,"

"_Blaine_-!" Tears were pouring down her face. She stood up and ran toward him-but he turned to the wall. "Blaine, _please_-!"

"Go _home_!" he shouted. "Go home, back to your huge prison of a house with that _monster_ you live with! I hope you'll be _very _happy! Your fucking red wine means more to you than I ever did! I don't need you coming here with your _tears_ and your _excuses_-go _home_! I don't want to see you-I don't need you!"

"Blaine-" Burt cut in from behind.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded scared.

"_I don't need you_!" Blaine screamed. "I want you _out_ of my life! Look, why don't you go and _drink_ yourself to _death_!"

Silence. A whimper. But Blaine was stone.

…

He did not look up until the front door had shut behind her. But then...he felt a pang. An acute, burning pang in his heart.


	31. Butterfly

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much!**

**I thought we were due a bit of fluff…**

**I do not own Glee, or the songs in this chapter. You'll probably know the first one, and the second has to be one of the most beautiful ever written…**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like to! They mean so much :') Hope everyone is well and happy :') xxx**

"Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" Blaine stormed, pacing rapidly up and down the bedroom. "Coming here after all this time, turning up at your dad's work, trying to talk to me-well, she could have talked to me _weeks _ago!"

"I know, Blaine…"

"I mean, what a bloody nerve,"

"Yes, Blaine…"

"She has no right to come here and start making pathetic excuses-how dare she! I should have bloody well-"

"Yes, Blaine…"

"Well, she can stay away from me and you now. And how did she know about the baby? I'm damned if she thinks she's going to have anything to do with her…Do you think _that's _why she turned up? Well, one of the things she yelled at me when I told her I was gay was about how I'd never have kids-ie, _she'd _never have grandkids, because let's face it, Cooper's not that sort of guy-do you think that's why she came?"

"Maybe…"

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

Kurt sighed heavily, lying on the bed, hand resting on his baby bump. "Not that I don't realise how serious this is, and how angry you are…but you've been going on like this for the past hour and a half,"

Groaning, Blaine slumped down on the end of the bed, head in hands.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Kurt gently touched Blaine's back with his foot. "I know you're upset-"

"I'm _not_ upset!"

"Okay, okay, you're not upset," Kurt said quickly…then sighed again. "But…look, remember I'm on _your_ side here…but maybe…" he tried carefully, not wanting to agitate him. "maybe you were…a _little _harsh?"

"What do you mean, _harsh_?" Blaine snapped.

"Look, I just mean…telling her to go _drink herself to death_…" Kurt said, gesturing inverted commas.

"She can for all I care," Blaine seethed.

"You don't mean that-" "Yes, I _do_," Blaine spat.

"Blaine, you are forgetting that I _have_ a dead mother,"

There was a silence.

"…Oh my God…Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine looked stricken-and all of his rage melted away as his face fell. "I forgot-oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no…" Kurt shook his head, looking down as Blaine very carefully but meaningfully threw his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't mean…I'm just saying…" Kurt kissed his hair as Blaine leaned into his shoulder. "I know what's it's like to loose a mother. I know that my Mom was, thank God, _nothing _like yours-but still. Don't say things like that,"

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologised yet again.

"Look…I know you're saying all this now…because you're angry, and you've every right to be. _I_ would be. I'm just saying…" Kurt sighed as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Maybe…one day…you might…she might have changed, or-"

"She won't change," Blaine said bitterly-but he kissed Kurt's soft hand tenderly. "I know what you're trying to say…and thank you. But…you don't _know_ her,"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. _But I know __you__, Blaine. _

Kurt bit his lip. All through Blaine's speech about what sort of a person his mother was…there was something else there. It was almost like…Blaine was an actor, reading someone's script. A _good _actor, one who really understood his character and predicament, and was so into it he almost began to believe it himself-_almost_.

There was something else in his eyes…

A short, comfortable silence followed as they lay in each other's arms. The rain still poured outside-Kurt thanked God he'd had no plans to be outside today. God, all it took was a _mist _to mess up his hair…

"I do love you, you know, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up. "Yeah?"

"…I just wanted to say. I know you know…but I just wanted to make sure that you do. I love you,"

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, babe,"

Kurt relaxed, reassured by the smile. He snuggled into Blaine's shoulder, listening to the rain. It was pleasantly warm, and quiet, with nothing to disturb them. Finn was keeping well away after the episode in the living room, and Carole was out of the house.

"Better hope your dad doesn't come in and catch us lying on the same bed,"

Kurt giggled. "I'm already-"

"I know," Blaine snickered. "But he asks me every morning if I slept well _on the camp bed_," He did an accurate imitation of Burt's serious, _you'd-better-say-yes-to-me _tone-and Kurt cracked up.

"That's uncanny!"

"Considering our situation," Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's baby bump. "your father still gives me evils if I even _take your hand _in his presence,"

"You're _joking_?" Kurt snorted in disbelief.

"Far from it. It's kind of got _worse_ since we told him…" "Oh my goodness…" Kurt shook his head long-sufferingly. "God, you'd think you were a psychotic killer/rapist or something…"

"But I reckon I'm going to totally be the same with our little princess," Blaine smiled. "You hear that, you?" he said gently, stroking Kurt's baby bump tenderly. "No boyfriends. Not _ever_. That's what my gun is for,"

Kurt laughed. "Oh goodness, you're turning _into_ my dad!"

"Well, if I can be half as great a dad as your's is, I'd be the happiest guy in the world," Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's baby bump. "Well. If I could possibly be happier than I already am…"

Kurt beamed, taking Blaine's other hand. "I love you,"

Blaine looked up at him, their eyes locking. "I love you _more_,"

"Physically impossible," Kurt giggled.

"Oh _no_, we're not having _another_ _I-love-you-more _argument," Blaine held the back of his hand to his forehead tragically-but grinned. "Goodness, remember when we used to do that when we first got together…"

"Yeah…I guess we've started again recently," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah…" Blaine smiled again, his eyes slightly misty. He kissed the baby bump again. "But I can honestly say, hand on heart…that I have never in my life loved you more than I do right now…"

Kurt's cheeks flushed a little-but he raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "You said that last week,"

"Yeah, well…I guess I love you _more_ than I did last week," Blaine grinned sheepishly.

"Oh dear…" Kurt leaned over to kiss him. "Well, I love _you_ more than I did last week too,"

Blaine's grin stretched. "The problem is…soon-I'll love you _more_ than I do now…" he teased him.

"Oh no! It's a vicious cycle!" Kurt giggled.

"A _nice_ cycle," Blaine kissed him on the lips passionately. There was silence for a beautiful moment as they kissed, getting lost in one another, until Kurt was unsure where he ended and Blaine began. The thing was, every time they kissed…it meant something. It wasn't just snogging for the sake of it, like he'd seen Puck do…every one touched his soul. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. He must touch Blaine's skin about fifty thousand times a day, so the feel was completely familiar…but it still sent a shockwave through him…Sometimes, Blaine felt so much like his best friend, he forgot how he made him feel inside too, the way their hands fitted exactly in one another, as if they had been made exactly to measure…

"Sudden inspiration!"

Blaine shot off the bed and grabbed his beloved guitar from where it was sat in the corner next to Harry Potter Bear. He slung the strap on over his chest, playing a quick C-chord to check he was in tune. Then, he came back to the bed and sat very close to Kurt, close enough that the neck of the guitar fell across Kurt's lap. Kurt leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, excitement biting him. He _loved_ it when Blaine sang to him…

Carefully, lovingly-Blaine began to pick out chords on the mellow, gentle strings. Kurt beamed as he immediately recognised it, and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder as his beautiful, velvety tenor filled the room…

"_Oh, my love, my darling…_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time…"_

He smiled at Kurt devotedly, eyes bright and shining, as if the stars had leant some of their light to him so he could tell Kurt wordlessly how much he loved him, how much he meant to him…

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me…"_

Kurt felt himself _melting_…this was one of the most heartfelt songs in the world, and Blaine was giving such a beautiful, true rendition…Blaine gently kissed him, hands still playing the guitar expertly, never missing a note.

"_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh: "Wait for me, wait for me,"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me…_

_Oh, my love, my darling…_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And times goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me!"_

In that moment, as Blaine finished the last chorus…Kurt wished he could stay here forever. With Blaine's beautiful voice filling his mind, feeling him so close, knowing that he was loved by the person whom he loved more than love itself…and to complete the heavenly moment…something-some_one_-fluttered inside of him. Joyfully, his eyes filled with tears. "_Thank_ you," he whispered.

"Thank _you_," Blaine murmured, kissing him lovingly. Removing the guitar strap, he laid his beloved instrument aside and kissed him again, hands wrapping carefully around Kurt's baby bump. Kurt placed his hands on top of Blaine's.

"She's moving,"

"_Is_ she?" Blaine's face lit up with delight.

"Yes," Kurt's eyes shone with tears and happiness. "It's kind of like little flutters, like butterflies…but it's magic,"

"Butterflies?" Blaine smiled. "Wow…" He leaned down and kissed the baby bump again. "You're a beautiful butterfly…" he whispered, rested his head, oh so gently, against it. Kurt's heart _overflowed_.

"You know _The Go-Between_?" Blaine looked up at Kurt. "The musical you told me about?"

"Mmm?"

"Well, since you've had a song…I think I know a little of it…"

Kurt's mouth fell open"You knew a _song _from it?"

"Yeah…vaguely," Blaine shrugged. "I think I heard it on Youtube once…"

Kurt couldn't believe it. He gazed in wonder at Blaine, the most amazing person in the world. "You are…_incredible_,"

"Well…" Blaine beamed. "This one's for our little butterfly then..."

Very, very softly, gently, _beautifully_…like a lullaby…Blaine began to sing to the baby…

"_Butterfly…_

_From this moment unfolding, imagine a butterfly…_

_Somewhere deep and unveiling, ascending, _

_A butterfly…_

_And the day became brighter, the sun became sharper_

_The colours were clearer the nearer I flew to her…_

_Because she was a part of this dream_

_She was the whole and the soul and the heart of this dream…_

_She was my saviour, miraculous rescuer_

_She held the key…_

_And released from in me…the butterfly…_

_On the soft breath of summer I rose like a butterfly…_

_From my shadow, I floated, exulted: a butterfly _

_Finding my wings for the very first time_

_She allowed me to climb_

_I was somehow set free…"_


	32. Trying To Stitch

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews-they mean so much! I love you all :')**

**Enjoy, and please continue reviewing if you'd like :') xxx**

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel suddenly squealed excitedly-slamming her hands over Kurt's eyes.

"Rachel!" Everything plunged into darkness, except the few cracks in her slim fingers which let in a little light. Oh God, he _hated_ when she did this. "Rachel, what are you doing? Look, we're in the middle of a crowded mall-it's not exactly the place for blinding me!"

"Come _on, _stop_ moaning_!" She began to guide him, never letting her hands slip. He stepped warily over the polished floor-even though he knew she wouldn't let him crash into anything.

"I am entitled to moan-you're acting crazy! Where's Mercedes got to, anyway? I thought she was meeting us-"

"Oh, she's here," Kurt could tell by Rachel's voice that she was beaming. Rolling his eyes beneath her hands, Kurt decided to just unwillingly play along.

"Okay-where is she?"

"Over here!" Rachel sounded excited and pleased with herself as she propelled Kurt forward, neatly avoiding the crowd around them-then abruptly pulled him to a halt, hands still clamped tightly over his eyes. He heard a giggle-ah, _here _was Mercedes. He could sense her stood in front of them.

"…Girls?" he asked, nervously, still unable to see. "What have you done?"

More excited, satisfied giggling. "Okay…" Ever the performer, Rachel left a _very_ elongated, dramatic pause. "Now…"

"What? Come on, girls, Blaine won't be a happy bunny if he finds out I've been on my feet too long-I don't want another lecture from the doctor-"

"Annnnndddd….Open!"

Finally, Rachel removed her hands-and Kurt gasped, a hand flying to his mouth.

"You like it?" Mercedes' grin was a little anxious. "I wasn't sure about the-"

"It's perfect and Kurt loves it. Right?" Rachel jogged his arm gently. "Right?"

In her hands, Mercedes held up a little, snowy white baby sleeping suit-with a large, slightly wonky gold star embroidered in thick, quite lumpy thread on the chest.

"We brought a plain white one, then stitched on the star," Rachel explained.

"Well. _I_ sewed it on, while _you_ sat squawking that I wasn't doing it right…" Mercedes shook her head long-sufferingly. "What do you think, hun?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt beamed, his eyes misting over. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" He pulled both of them into a hug. "Thank you! You must have spent _so _long!"

"Well-" Mercedes started-but Rachel slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Glad you like it, Kurt," she smiled smugly.

"It's so adorable!" Kurt kissed his two best friends. "That was so thoughtful of you,"

"The star's a metaphor," Rachel explained. "For-"

"You being a star," Kurt finished, pretending to roll his eyes, smiling fondly.

"No-for _this_ one being a star in the making," Rachel stroked Kurt's baby bump, grinning.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open. "You'd use your star metaphor for someone other than _you_?" he gasped.

"Well…someone as special as she is going to be," Rachel nodded, shrugging. "I decided I _could_ share it-_just this once_,"

Kurt was more touched than he had ever been in his entire life. "Oh my goodness! Can I get you saying that on camera?"

"Awwh! We are _so_ definitely ready to be doting aunties," Mercedes laughed.

"You actually are," Kurt smiled. "I don't think this kid could _have _cooler aunts,"

"You said it," Mercedes grinned.

"Ooooh, it's so exciting!" Rachel squealed, pulling her companions into another hug. "We're having a _baby_!"

"…_I'm_ having a baby, Rach,"

"Yeah-but…oh-_you know_!"

* * *

><p>The three of them spent the afternoon wondering around the mall, chatting and giggling. He did have a quick check in that department store in case Daisy was there-whom he'd been texting all week-but she wasn't working that day. Rachel and Mercedes linked on of Kurt's arms each-and he was strongly reminded of his "body-guards" at school. But he didn't mind. It was nice to have some time with the girls...<p>

"Yeah, I think the Glee club are sort of getting used to the idea of you and Blaine having a baby now," Rachel said, sipping coffee as they sat in Starbucks. "Well-you can see Mr Schue just _itching_ to give you a safe-sex lecture,"

Kurt laughed. "Well, it's a _little _late in the day for that…"

"But I guess everyone just thinks it explained a _lot_," Mercedes took a bite of her chocolate brownie. "Sam was pretty mad at me for not telling him…"

"You guys are such a cute couple!" Rachel beamed at Mercedes. "I didn't think he was your type-but I _love_ you two!"

"Me too!" Kurt agreed.

"Well…" Mercedes grinned into her coffee, her face softening. "I like him…"

Kurt and Rachel exchanged an _awwh! _look.

"He's a great guy," Rachel nodded. "But what about his _kissing_?"

Mercedes looked up. "…What's _wrong _with his kissing?" Her tone just _dared_ Rachel to find fault.

"Urm…" Rachel crossed and uncrossed her legs awkwardly. "Well…there's a _lot _of lip to contend with there…"

Mercedes looked appalled. "Listen, white chick," she started sassily. "There is _nothing_ wrong with Sam's trouty mouth, and it certainly doesn't affect his kissing skills. In fact-I _love_ it," she said firmly. "Now shut your trap,"

"I never said there was anything _wrong _with it-" Rachel protested, slightly scared.

"But your _tone implied_," Mercedes slammed the palm of her hand to illustrate her point. "Now-we can make _all sorts _of _T-Rex-eating-the-Jew_ jokes if you want to go there, Barbra-"

The two girls continued their bickering fiercely. Kurt grinned sickly into his water. Rachel and Mercedes' relationship was _weird_-the way they were linking arms, best friends, and gossiping one moment, and at each other's throats the next-though it was always amusing. Well, he guessed that was part of being the two biggest divas in Glee club…

His phone vibrated cheerfully in his pocket. Knowing who it would be from, Kurt opened the message.

_1 new message from: Blainexxx_

_Hey beautiful, how's it going? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm fine; yes, I've sat down-I'm sat down now-no, I haven't strained myself, no I haven't been hassled by anyone, yes, I've drank and no, I'm not feeling sick or dizzy. Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, that answered my next few texts :P Glad to hear it Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_What are you doing? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Just practising boxing-going to take a shower now Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt grinned cheekily. _Don't put any "inappropriate" images into my mind… ;) Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_;) See you later, gorgeous Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was funny sitting in a coffee bar, with that gorgeous, earthy smell all around him-and not being able to drink it. He hadn't been in one for months-Blaine had given up everything he wasn't supposed to have too, to "keep him company". He knew the coffee-free diet was driving his boyfriend _mad_-but he kept at it. It was just one of the _beyond_ sweet things that Blaine had done to-

And that was when Kurt caught someone staring at him.

It was a small woman-slim, at the other side of the coffee shop, hair tied back in a bun at the back of her head, dressed in a lilac floral dress with matching high heeled shoes. A white hang bag lay at her feet. She was very pretty, despite the tell-tale signs of aging-but the most prominent thing about her was her striking honey-coloured eyes, which stared oddly at Kurt, curtained with thick, black lashes…

_Oh God. _Kurt realised in shock who she was-almost spilling his water. There was no mistaking those eyes-this woman had been sat in his living room this time last week. This woman was…the grandmother of his daughter…Blaine's mother.

Mrs Anderson stared openly at him, apparently not having noticed that he'd seen. There was something odd in her expression-he couldn't quite read it…

His first instinct was to make some excuse to get Rachel and Mercedes to leave as quickly as possible…but he looked at her. Despite everything Blaine had said about her-she couldn't do any _harm_.

She had not contacted Blaine at all since their horrible, scary meeting last week-something which although he insisted he was glad of-clearly bothered him. God, it was so hard to get Blaine to open _up_…He never said anything…but Kurt couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be practising boxing _a lot _more recently…

With a slight shock-Mrs Anderson saw him looking back-and quickly became very interested in the dregs of her coffee cup. Her powdered cheeks suddenly noticeably blushed, as if she was ashamed, and her feet began to do an awkward shuffle under the table…

Just like Blaine's did when he was nervous…

Kurt gulped. Every fibre in his body was screaming "_Talk to her_!"…But what about Blaine? He'd die if he knew he had done-it wouldn't be any good for him, or his sanity, at all…but Kurt's curiosity bit him like a swarm of insects, buzzing fit to burst…

Her heeled shoes crossed and uncrossed, manicured hands clasped in her lap. Kurt noticed that the bag's he'd noted under her eyes had increased…she looked _ill_…

"Hold on a sec-" He stood up, starting to make his way through the maze of tables were sat couples, businessmen with calculators, parents with prams, groups of teenagers…Rachel and Mercedes did not see him go; they were too caught up in their quarrel-he heard a load "_Hell_ to the no!" behind him.

But Mrs Anderson had very much noticed.

As he got closer-she seemed to _shrink_. Her hands curled up into balls, her muscles tightened, her jaw fixed. She had the same jaw line as Blaine, though slightly more heart-shaped in her made-up face.

Finally-he stood beside her. He took a deep breath.

"…M-Mrs Anderson?" he began, voice quivering slightly.

Slowly…she looked up. Like a robot, mechanically. She was one of those people whom, when they looked at you up close, you got the feeling that you were being X-rayed. It was quite uncomfortable-but Kurt stuck it out. Quickly, her eyes left his face and slipped down to his abdomen. Her breath seemed to shiver slightly.

"Mrs Anderson?" he tried again, more clearly this time. He found it disconcerting that she had not spoken yet.

There was a long pause.

"C-can you…can you take this?"

Suddenly, Mrs Anderson reached downward and picked up her handbag. Kurt frowned, confused, as she unzipped it and began to rummage inside. It was something of a comfort that she sounded as scared as he was.

Eventually-she found a white envelopes, stamped and addressed. "I…" She looked slowly back to Kurt. "I…I was going to post it, but as-as you're here…" She held them out to him.

Hand shaking slightly, Kurt took them. It was addressed in loopy, blue italic writing to _Blaine Anderson_.

He looked at her questioningly. "What are-?"

Suddenly-Mrs Anderson jumped with fright. "You have to go now,"

"What?"

"You need to go," Her voice was calm, quiet…but her eyes fearful. "Now. Go back to your friends,"

Kurt was even more bemused, and a little offended…but he followed her gaze to the door of the men's restrooms…

For a fleeting second, Kurt thought he had entered a time warp, because he thought that the person he could see was an older version of Blaine, in a serious black suit and tie. The man looked uncannily like him-except the small, grey eyes-they even parted their hair in the same place, though this man's was grey…

Kurt gasped as he realised who it must be.

A horrible pang shot through his entire body-and his arms wrapped instinctively across his front.

"Go!" Mrs Anderson hissed. "_Please_ give him the letter," she asked, her eyes pleading. "I know I have no right to ask you to, but…could you?" Her tone was begging, the bags under her eyes looking particularly purple and deep. It was as if she had not slept for weeks.

After a pause...Kurt nodded.

Mrs Anderson sighed with relief. "_Thank you_...Kurt," Her tongue twisted a little on his name, but he pretended not to notice. "...And…" she added quietly, her tone shameful. "…and tell him…_Blaine_…that…I haven't touched the red wine all week…"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as she gave him a wretched look, like an animal in a pen, desperate to get out. He was desperate to talk to her-but knew he had to leave. Quickly, he turned on his heel and started to head back towards Rachel and Mercedes, trying to think of a good excuse to get them to leave the coffee shop right now…

A terrible shiver slid down his spine, a sense of foreboding, a need to escape…as he knew he was in the same room as Blaine's father…

**Hope you enjoyed, more tomorrow! **

**SPOILER: Letter…Fluffiness… and a hard decision…**

**Hope you're well xxx**


	33. Moment

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D They mean the world :D Please continue reviewing, and I'll continue trying to update every day :')**

**Enjoy! xxx**

"Hey, you!" Blaine's smile stretched three miles wide as he opened the door to see his boyfriend. Bringing Kurt inside and waving to Mercedes, who'd dropped him off in her car, he closed the door behind them. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt murmured. "You know, you don't have to help me out of my jacket every time I walk through the door?" he added, as Blaine took his coat and hung it carefully up. But he did it with such a happy smile, as if doing this for his boyfriend made him so happy…Kurt's gut wrenched as he felt the letter in his jeans pocket.

"Great! Come on, gorgeous, I've got a surprise for you!"

"_So _many surprises today…" Kurt mumbled under his breath as he allowed Blaine to take his hand and lead him though. Blaine was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, looking as pleased with himself as Rachel with the baby clothes this morning. He looked so delighted…best tell him about the letter right now, so as not to-

"Oh!"

As Blaine opened the door to the living room-Kurt wondered if he had actually lost track of all time, because it was dark. But the curtains were carefully pulled over the window, dim, mood lighting given by the number of scented candles dotted strategically around. They gave of subtle, sweet scents, enriching the atmosphere-and a red tartan picnic rug lay on the floor, next to a wicker basket. Scattered around the carpet were flowers, …Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my God!" he gasped. "This is so _perfect_!"

"Well…I wanted to give you a bit of a treat," Blaine grinned, showing him in in a gentlemanly style. "Spoil you a bit,"

"You _always _spoil me," Kurt turned round to kiss him. "Thank you!"

"No problem, babe," Blaine smiled, kissing him back. But as he did-Kurt remembered the letter. He should tell him right now, get it over with. Oh God, he hoped it wouldn't upset him…

"Blaine-"

"Come on, love," Blaine lead him over to the couch, where he sat him down with the softest cushion, and his mom's one… "Traditionally, you sit on the ground for a picnic, but I guess we can upgrade a little," he grinned. "Oh-what's that?" he asked suddenly, pointing to the bag in Kurt's hands.

"Oh-look what Rachel and Mercedes made," Kurt showed Blaine the baby clothes, gold star looking slightly less wonky in the half-light.

"Oh my goodness!" Blaine gasped, his face lighting up. "That is _beyond_ adorable!"

"I know right?" Kurt smiled. "It's so _little_!"

"I _know_! It's so freaking cute!" Blaine leaned on Kurt's shoulder. "Our little princess is going to _love _it,"

"She is…"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, stroking his cheek gently with one hand, his expression softened and adoring. "You're so _beautiful_…"

Kurt felt himself blush a little, glad the light was dim. He shrugged.

"No, really," Blaine leaned in to kiss him, slowly on this lips, his hand ghosting over Kurt's stomach. "You are…there are really no other words…" He smiled, looking down, eyes misty. "And made even more so by the fact that you're carrying our baby…"

"Hmm…it's certainly showing! A _lot_," Kurt rubbed his hand gently over his baby bump. knew, at just off six months, it was becoming obvious…

"You just look more and more wonderful…" Blaine kissed him again. "I know people always say this when someone's pregnant…but you're _glowing_, Kurt,"

Kurt couldn't help but smile here, as Blaine kissed him deeply, hands on either side of his baby bump. "I mean it. You're so radiant…like an angel…"

"When did you get so religious?" Kurt leant into him, kissing him lovingly.

"Well…I couldn't think of anything else to compare you to…"

As Blaine kissed him, Kurt entered his own personal paradise…then was brought back to earth with a crash as he remembered what he had to tell his contented, happy boyfriend. Oh God…Kurt still couldn't really get over the shock. Yes, he'd met them once before-for about thirty seconds, maybe less-but to be honest, he'd forgotten what they looked like-particularly Mr Anderson…That meeting hadn't exactly been the _best_, and Kurt had, due to a combination of their standoffishness and Blaine's tales about them, unfortunately formed the worst opinions of them right away.

But the look in Mrs Anderson's eyes, the way she'd looked as if she was having to physically _hold_ herself together to prevent from falling apart…oh God, Kurt realised he _so_ badly wanted Blaine to forgive her…

Oh God, Kurt experienced a horrible pang. He felt so disloyal to his boyfriend-look at what sort of woman she was! Everything Blaine had been through!

But…she was still his mother. And, evidently, she wasn't just feeling remorse-she was feeling _little else_…oh goodness, Kurt wanted this to turn out okay. He didn't want Blaine to loose his mother-and he didn't want poor, broken Mrs Anderson to loose her son…

"Hey-what's wrong?" Blaine suddenly asked, worried.

"Nothing! Nothing…just a little distracted," Kurt did his best to smile at Blaine. "Thank you so much for all of this," He gestured to the living room and it's magical transformation.

"No problem-you're worth it, beautiful," Blaine kissed his hand and stroked the baby bump tenderly. "Now-would you like a drink? Orange juice?" he grinned.

"Yes please," said Kurt right away.

A moment later, they lay back on the couch, drinks on the coffee table. Blaine hand one arm draped around Kurt's shoulders and the other resting on his stomach. It was so relaxing-just the gentle silence and the flicker of the candles…

Oh God. Kurt gritted his teeth. He might as well get this over with.

"Blaine…there's something I need to tell you," he said, voice quiet.

"What is it?" Blaine didn't register the worry in his tone as he stroked Kurt's hair, careful not to mess it up.

"…I…I ran into-your mom-at the mall,"

A second's pause- then it was as if a firework had gone off inside Blaine. He shot up straight, all the tranquil peace of his golden eyes vanishing. "What?" he asked, panicking, sure he must have misheard.

"I ran into-your mom-"

"Did she say anything to you? What did she say? Was she rude to you? Did she just blank you? What happened?" Blaine's eyes had widened horribly-and a streak of anger flashed across, like the quickest lightening bolt.

"Blaine! Calm down," Kurt put a hand on his knee calmingly. "She…she gave me this…to give to you," Reaching into his pocket, Kurt pulled out the envelope and pressed it into Blaine's hands.

Blaine stared at it-shuddering a little as he clearly recognised his mother's handwriting. He frowned at it-as if it had done him a personal wrong. His fist clenched tightly, teeth fusing together. Kurt watched anxiously. Just as Blaine was about to tear it- "No!" Kurt grabbed his wrists. "_Please_-the least you can do is just read it,"

Blaine's hand tightened further, but he seemed to barely register the fact that he was crumpling it. "_She _deserves-"

"Just read it. _Please_," Kurt beseeched him. He didn't want Blaine to throw this away…

Blaine's whole body tensed-then relaxed, as he breathed out heavily, like a dragon in it's cave. His grip on the letter loosened slightly. Suddenly…his purely furious expression had become one of…curiosity.

"I haven't looked at it," Kurt promised. "And…she told me to tell you that she hasn't touched a drink since last week,"

Blaine snorted scathingly in disbelief-but his hand was, of it's own accord, already slipping under the flap, breaking the seal…

"Don't read it over my shoulder," he asked him.

"I won't," Kurt nodded.

Slowly, as if defusing a bomb…Blaine opened the envelope. He looked at Kurt, who was watching anxiously.

"Seriously, Kurt-I don't want you to read it yet,"

"I'm not," Kurt nodded.

"Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not looking!" Inch by inch…Blaine slid the letter out, unfolding it with slightly trembling fingers…and, with a deep breath-he began to read.

Kurt secretly glanced at the letter over his shoulder. He didn't read the words…but, just from looking-he could see that the artistic, blue italic writing was blotchy…and patches were damp. It was as if the author of this letter had cried all over it…He caught little phrases in the smudged paragraphs-she'd written a _lot_-like _can't loose you…your father…whatever has happened…I just can't convey how sorry I am, for all of these years…I'd like to talk to you in person-but I know you won't see me…Please call me, Blaine…still my little boy, no matter what…Kurt…your baby…I'm so sorry…your father wants…I've been the biggest idiot in the world, for so long, and I hope you can find it in your heart, one of the biggest hearts I've known, to forgive me…my darling…_

Kurt's heart _broke_, going out to the woman whom in terms of loyalty he was supposed to hate…he watched as Blaine read, eyes flickering down the page. The more he read…the stiller he became. The quieter.

Kurt waited.

Finally, Blaine looked up. His hands folded the letter…but his eyes were distant.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked as if he was in shock. He did not cry-but his eyes looked wet. Steadfastly, he stared straight ahead…

"Blaine? Look-"

"I can't forgive her,"

His voice was forceful…but it wobbled.

"I-I _don't _need her-she won't-she's not-"

But it was hard to tell who was convincing who.

"Blaine…" Kurt put his arms around him. "You don't have to cadge it up…please, Blaine, I _hate_ seeing you so upset…I _know _she cares about you so much-you should have seen her…she's your _mother_…and I know somewhere, deep down…you still love her…"

But no more. Blaine had begun to cry.

…

"I'm sorry!" Blaine sniffed, as Kurt gently dabbed at his eyes with Kleenex. "This was supposed to be our romantic afternoon…"

"No, no," Kurt kissed away the last of his tears.

"Y-you're right, you know?" Blaine stammered. "You usually are…I _don't _hate her…well-I don't think I do…"

Kurt smiled. "I respect you so much right now. It's not a weakness-you _can't_ bottle everything up. You'll only explode later on…and Blaine, remember-you can tell me _anything_. Absolutely _anything_,"

Kurt had cried a little himself. He hated that Blaine had kept everything locked up, letting it get to him, with it growing worse and worse…

"I don't think I can face her yet, though," he said, voice choking a little.

"It takes time," Kurt nodded understandingly, wiping his cheeks softly. "But we'll get there. Blaine-she's ready to change. I _know_ it. Even if your father is not so…but let's not think about him. Let's think about _you_," Kurt kissed his hand. "and your feelings. I'm so glad you've let them out-and not just by shouting and boxing,"

"Hmm…" Blaine bit his lip. "Perhaps that's not the healthiest way…"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It's not. You need to talk to me. That's why I'm here. And hopefully, one day…you can talk to your mom too,"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe…"

Kurt could see that Blaine could probably never again have a _full _relationship with his mother…but if they were both willing to work on it…then that was brilliant. Just brilliant. Kurt felt a little warm glow inside.

"Despite everything…since I've been here…I miss her,"

Kurt squeezed his hands comfortingly. "I know…"

"Hmm…" Blaine sighed. "But whatever happens-" He squeezed back. "I _always_ have you, Kurt. Right?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, honey,"

"Because you are my _world_, Kurt. You, and our little girl…I don't think I could stand you loose you. _Ever_, I just _couldn't_…" His eyes almost spoke for him. Kurt felt his eyes welling up again.

"I don't ever want to loose you either…"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine finally smiled. "You are my _life_…I'm nothing without you. I'd be alone right now, God knows where…I don't now what I'd have done…But I have you. And as long as you're here, beside me…I can do anything…and that means I can talk to my mother,"

Blaine had said "_my mother_".

Kurt beamed a mile wide, the glimmer of hope growing in his chest. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Blaine kissed him adoringly. "My Kurt,"

…

Hours later, Blaine and Kurt remained curled up on the couch, in each other's arms. Most of the candles had burned out by now, but their eyes had become accustomed to the dark. It was so peaceful…and the air felt so much clearer. It was as if a huge weight over them hand fallen, turning into a pathway instead…

Kurt sat in front of Blaine, between his legs, leaning back against him comfortably. Blaine's hands were wrapped gently around Kurt's baby bump, and they talked quietly about everything and nothing. School, the government, music, theatre, Harry Potter, Glee club, fashion, the baby…

"I really love the name _Hermione_…" Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Honey, you wouldn't let me have Glinda…"

Blaine laughed, kissing him softly on the neck. "Well…what about the Potter names, though? Luna, Ginny, Lily…"

"I do like Lily," Kurt agreed.

"And who better for our little princess to be named after than all those really inspirational women?"

"Well, we'll definitely consider…what about Sarah? That means "princess","

"That's quite nice…what about the Disney princess names? Jasmine…Meg…Tiana…"

"They're all really pretty…what other Disney names are there? Alice…"

"Alice is nice," Blaine agreed.

"Hmm…well at least we've still got a little while before we have to make a decision," Kurt smiled. "Now, what about…"

Suddenly-Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't move.

There was a most peculiar, distant expression on his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, getting worried. "What's wrong?"

Kurt still did not move. He looked…strange.

"Kurt?"

"…I…" All of a sudden-his eyes had filled with tears. "I think…"

"What?"

"Look-_feel_," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand-and placed it against a specific place on his stomach.

There was a long pause. Blaine waited, hardly able to breathe.

Then, like the climax of a beautiful piece of music…

"Oh my God!"

There was…there was a…against his hand…

"Did you feel it?"

"_Yes_!" Blaine couldn't believe it…it was surreal…it was…it was…

There were no words to describe how Blaine was feeling right now. This was a moment...this was a moment in his life that he would treasure until the day he died.

A tiny, weak-but definite- little nudge against the palm of his hand.

The movement of life.


	34. Turn It Around

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world-I appreciate it so much :D **

**Yes! Their little princess kicked! Awwwhhh! Be prepared for PLENTY of Klaine fluff to come! :D **

**Hope you enjoy, please review! :D xxx**

"Olivia?" Blaine suggested, as he and Kurt strolled casually through the park. The rain had finally ceased, the sun shining on the still slightly damp leaves of the trees above their heads. The afternoon was warm, the air fresh and clear.

"That's quite nice. Like in _Twelfth Night_," Kurt said mildly.

"Hmm…what about the Shakespearian names?" Blaine mused.

"What, like _Puck_?"

"No, more like Viola…or Adriana, like _A Comedy of Errors_…or Bianca, like _Othello_, or Kathrina, like _The Taming of the Shrew_…or Imogen, like _Cymbeline…"_

"Or Phoebe or Rosalind, like _As You Like It_…" Kurt added thoughtfully. "Or Diana like _All's Well That Ends Well_…and like the princess,"

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to get onto the British royal family," Blaine grinned. "Hey! "Hermione" in _Winter's Tale_!"

"Oh my goodness, you will_ not _stop with the Hermione!" Kurt giggled. "Well, even if some of their character's aren't so much, those are actually all really nice names…"

"Our list must be a _mile _long now," Blaine smiled, taking his hand, not caring who stared.

"Well…you know. I guess I just want her name to be _perfect_,"

They walked on through the park, still holding hands lightly. Kurt looked up at the sky, which was a wash of pale blue, barely any fluffy wisps to tarnish it. It was a lovely day…after yesterday's drama.

Blaine had not mentioned his mother since then.

Therefore-neither had Kurt...

"Kurt? Hey! Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt frowned as he heard a largely unfamiliar voice call from behind. He spun around-to see a small, strawberry blonde eighteen-year-old, dressed in a floral pink top and grey cardigan, with white jeans, with gorgeous white shoes. She grinned a mile wide, a large, chocolate Labrador with long hair on a red leash in her hand, baby bump just visible beneath the cardigan.

"Daisy!" Kurt beamed as he saw her, and waved as she came over. Her dog looked excited at the prospect of new people, and dashed straight up to Blaine, sniffing him hopefully.

"Hey, buddy!" Blaine crouched down to pet him-he _adored _dogs. "How are you, then, man?" he asked, doing the high, silly voice you do with animals and fussing the folds of skin around his furry neck. The dog panted delightedly, sniffing Blaine's hand.

"Great to see you!" Daisy squealed, giving Kurt a hug.

"You too!" Kurt grinned-they'd been texting a lot, but it was brilliant to see her in person. He'd forgotten how bubbly she was-and how wide she smiled. "Urm-Blaine, you remember Daisy, from the department store?"

"Yes I do!" Blaine was still doing his talking-to-animals voice as he fussed over the elated dog. "Nice to see you!"

"You too!" Daisy grinned at Blaine like they'd been friends for years. "I see you've already met Remus,"

Blaine looked up, mouth falling open. "You named your dog_ Remus_? Like _Remus Lupin_?"

"Yeah," Daisy giggled. "My Harry Potter side,"

Blaine looked as delighted as the dog. "_Wow_! You totally just _shot_ up in my books-_yes she did, yes she did_!" he said, rubbing Remus' shoulders as the dog sniffed him enthusiastically, having obviously decided that he liked this human. Daisy giggled again. Kurt liked her laugh-it was such a happy sound that made you want to smile too...

"So how's everything with you?" she asked Kurt. "Got any doctors appointments lined up?"

"Yeah-next week," Kurt gulped a little, pulling at his collar. He still got nervous…

"Cool!" Daisy said. "I've got one in a few days-just to check everything's okay with this one," She rubbed her swollen stomach, smiling. "Oooh, I'm so jealous of you knowing the gender! I didn't find out-wanted it to be a surprise-but _oooh_, I'm not going to lie-I would _love_ to have a girl,"

"Mmm," Kurt smiled.

"But a boy either," she grinned. "All the same to me! I'm totally up for football, _or_ shopping on a Saturday morning!"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, laughing. "Well, judging by the way she hasn't stopped since she started, I reckon this one's going to be a hell of a footballer herself,"

"Awwh!" Daisy beamed. "Mine too! It was so _weird_ at first-but I don't think I'll ever get used to it…Magic, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed, looking down and smiling. "Blaine was there when it happened for the first time…so it was even more special,"

"_Awwh_!" Daisy beamed even wider, looking down to Blaine, who was still making a huge fuss of Remus. The two of them appeared to be getting on brilliantly. "That's adorable!" She smiled…but looked down a little. "You're so lucky to have him…" she muttered, looking distant…then looked up, grinning again. "Hey, Blaine, want to take his leash? You guys can go for a run if you like, while Kurt and I get a drink at the café. We'll meet you back there?"

"_Could_ I?" Blaine looked as if Christmas had come early-but he looked anxiously at Kurt. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will," Kurt assured him. "Go have fun,"

"Thank you!" He took the leash from Daisy, thanking her again. "See you later! Take care, Kurt! Love you!" He and Remus ran off across the grass, barking excitedly (the dog, not Blaine). It was hard to tell who was walking who.

"Awwh," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, Remus'll be glad to be dashing about and playing-he's had to stick to walking slow recently, with me," Daisy grinned, watching them go. Then…a little of the wistfulness returned to her. "He cares so much about you…looks after you so well…"

"Hmm-a little too much sometimes!" Kurt shook his head fondly.

"Yeah…he loves you so much, though…" she breathed, barely audible.

Kurt turned to her-suspicious. "You okay?"

"Yeah-why wouldn't I be?" She turned back to him, the huge, happy smile firmly back in place. "Come on, let's go get smoothies. Their melon, strawberry and mango ones are off the freaking hook!"

…

Five minutes later, Kurt and Daisy sat giggling on a squashy sofa in the cosy park café, tall smoothie cups on the table in front of them.

"So that's when I said "You can't _have_ a half-loop stitch on China silk! Cause it'll-","

"Pucker!" Daisy finished for him, laughing. "Oh goodness, these sales assistants!"

"_You're_ a sales assistant," he pointed out.

"Not for long," Daisy said thoughtfully, taking a sip of her smoothie. "I'm in line for a promotion," she said, trying to smile modestly.

"That's amazing! Good for you!"

"Yeah," Daisy couldn't quite hide her excitement. "I really want to be high in fashion some day…I always wanted to have my own label…"

"You should totally go for it!" Kurt grinned, sipping.

"I plan to," she smiled, that glint in her eye. "Hopefully one day, Kurt Hummel will be wearing Daisy Tennant line!"

"_Definitely_,"

"Well, for now, I'm just happy I might get this promotion. I'd love to have a little more money coming in…then of course, if I get promoted again…I really want to send my baby to private school-a really, _really_ good one,"

"Oh really?" Kurt was a little surprised.

"Yeah-I believe in education so much-and I really want my kid to have the best one it can," She paused for a second, as if wondering whether to share something…then shrugged. "Well, let's just say mine wasn't the best-I pretty much wasted it…but I'm determined my kid's going to do way better," She grinned. "I totally have the future president in here,"

Kurt laughed. "Anything's possible!"

"Hmm…" Daisy agreed. "But I just want he or she to have a way better life than me…well, don't we all?"

Kurt put his head to one side, to show he was listening.

Daisy sighed. "Okay…" She paused for a second, licking her lips. Then-she began. "Let's just say I was pretty much on a self-destruct mission from about fourteen. My parents are the really straight-laced Christian sort-you know what I mean? We never really got on…they had all these huge, horrid views on race and gays…"

"Oh?" Kurt's eyebrows knitted together a little.

"And obviously I didn't share them-which sort of estranged me right away. They pretty much had planned my life for me from the moment I was born…and well-I started to rebel. You could say I just got in with a bad crowd at middle school-but to be honest, I was the one fuelling it. There was drinking, smoking staying out late, smarting back to teachers-like I said, I threw away my education," This seemed to be the bit she deeply regretted. "And it went on. I went into high school with bright pink hair and piercings everywhere…I looked a mess-and _was_ a mess. My parents had pretty much given up on me by then. It was like…it was like we were three strangers living together…"

Kurt thought of Blaine.

"But anyway-by senior year, I had the worst reputation it was possible to have…I'd been excluded twice, and the principle had told me that one more, and I'd have to leave for good. I thought I couldn't care less…" She snorted at her own stupidity. "Anyway…I went out to a house party that night…and I met this boy. And I was drunk…and he was totally wasted…and in the blur, he seemed cute…"

"Uh oh," Kurt had guessed what was coming.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I found out I was pregnant just before graduation. I told him…and…" Suddenly-she looked down. "Well, he wasn't best pleased…"

Kurt touched her arm, gently encouraging her.

"He yelled…called me a slut, said it was my fault…made it very plain he didn't give a damn,"

"That's _awful_," Kurt took her hand comfortingly.

"Didn't stop him from telling everyone, though," she snorted bitterly. "As I walked up onto the stage to collect the diploma I'd just about scraped…everyone _stared_, and _whispered_…I can honestly say that that was the worst day of my life. It was _horrible_…" She shuddered…but carried on determinedly.

"Anyway, I got home, and went straight to the cupboard to get the vodka…then, just as I opened it-I thought: "What am I _doing_?"...

"I didn't know what I thought I would do with my life then. I thought I knew it all...There was no question of college-I hadn't bothered to apply anywhere…I was a mess, like I said. My parents had stopped trying with me, and now I was alone, and _pregnant_, with everyone laughing at the stupid slag with pink hair and a nose stud…It was written all over their faces. They knew I was going no where in life.

"Well. That was the day I decided to prove everyone wrong.

"I took out all the piercings, dyed my hair back, started looking after myself. I stopped smoking, didn't drink. I got the job at the department store, started to save money. I even moved out-I live above a shop with this Chinese couple-they're very nice-so helpful to me. They got me involved with this dogs home-I volunteer there now-that's where I adopted Remus-and with the soup kitchen they run-for the first time…I feel _good_. I'm helping people-I love my job…And now, with the possible promotion, all my aspirations, my baby…well, life's looking up. I'm a long way from who I was...

So…Ta-daa!" she grinned, doing weak jazz-hands. "That's the Daisy Tennant story in a nutshell,"

Kurt looked at Daisy.

He'd underestimated her so much. The bubbly, hyper assistant…he'd assumed. Well, he didn't know what he'd assumed. But not that.

"That's _amazing_,"

"Well." She took another sip of smoothie. "I tried so hard to clean myself up…and it's paid off,"

"You wouldn't believe it, to look at you now," Kurt said.

"Well-the store discounts I get are great! So no more grungy clothes, hey? And there's all the baby stuff too I can get cheap-my boss is so great. She's keeping my job safe for me when I go on maternity leave-and hopefully I can come back as something a little higher up!"

"Yay!" Kurt beamed at her.

"I hope so," she smiled. "But listen here, hun-you hang onto Blaine. He's a catch…and it must be so much nicer than going it alone…"

"Is there…no one?" Kurt asked gently.

Daisy looked down again. "Well…you know. Being pregnant isn't exactly very inviting for most of the male population! But I'm not that interested in dating right now…but…those special moments, like when I felt the baby move…You're so lucky to have someone to share them with, Kurt,"

**Hope you liked, please review if you'd like! Hope everyone's well xxx**


	35. Watching

**Hey everyone! Sorry-I haven't posted for days, and that's completely unacceptable. I'm so sorry :'( I've had, well, a lot on, and I hope you'll understand that for personal reasons I couldn't write in that time.**

**Here's today's chapter, and there will DEFINITELY be another tomorrow :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews-whatever they say, I appricitate every single one :') And Oh my Colfer- Daisy Tennant/David Tennant! Wow! I actually didn't notice-that's so cool! I love Mr Tennant :') **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me-I hope you enjoy xxx**

"Hey, Dad," said Kurt, grabbing a slice of toast from the kitchen table and buttering it. He was still in his pyjamas, but had stuck his cosiest hoodie on over the top for warmth.

Burt looked up from his newspaper. "Hey, Kurt, how you doing?"

"Fine, thanks," Kurt poured out a glass of orange juice. "You not working today?"

"No," he said. "I'm taking you to the doctor's,"

Stopping and putting down the glass, Kurt spun around. "I thought Carole was giving us a ride?"

"She's got tied up with a work thing-I mean, if that's alright with you?" he asked, slightly anxiously.

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?"

Burt looked noticeably relieved. "Okay, then. The appointment time's stuck on the fridge-just let me know when you want to go,"

Taking a sip of juice, Kurt thought for a moment. "Do you…do you want to come and sit in for the appointment?"

Looking up-Burt looked surprised-and confused. To be honest, Kurt was a little confused himself that he'd offered that invitation-he hadn't even wanted Carole to be there…he guessed he just wanted to keep them between he and Blaine…but they'd been to loads together. He knew that his father wanted to know more about what was going on with the baby, only not asking out of uncertainty.

Why shouldn't he be there? Besides, if, God forbid, something _had _gone wrong this time (though they'd been lucky so far) it would be nice to have his father there too-someone who'd gone through this sort of thing before. An "adult he trusted," as Mr Schue had advised him anxiously.

_Bless_ Mr Schue. He'd heard him in Mrs Pillsberry's office a few days ago, telling her how awful he felt as Kurt's teacher for not having noticed anything for so long, despite all the outward signs, and how bad he felt for having told Blaine off a little in Spanish the morning Kurt had told everyone for daydreaming, when he must have so much on his plate…Kurt's heart had bled. Every day Mr Schue found excuses to talk to him in the halls, to keep him back after class and Glee club and asking if everything was okay, and giving him endless leaflet advise, while patting him on the shoulder and telling him everything was going to be just fine. And according to Blaine, he was getting the same treatment. It was adorable...

"Really?" Burt asked, unsurely.

"Sure," Kurt smiled. "I'd like you to be there,"

Leaving it just one second, to ensure Kurt was serious…Burt looked delighted. His whole face had lit up, as if Christmas had come early. "Wow…well…okay," He tried not to look to pleased. "If you want me there, of course I will,"

"I do," Kurt said certainly.

"Great," Burt smiled.

There was a comfortable moment of silence.

"Where's Blaine this morning, anyway?" Burt asked, returning to a casual tone.

"Urm…I don't know. He was still asleep when I went into the bathroom,"

"Yeah, but by the time you come out of that place, they could have demolished and perfectly reconstructed Mount Rushmore," Burt joked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hmm…" Kurt looked toward the basement door, hoping his boyfriend was okay.

...

"_This is Mariana Anderson's mobile, please leave a message_,"

Blaine jumped a little as he heard his mother's voice through the machine, in her falsely sticky way. He was curled up on the camp bed, still in his pyjama pants, phone pressed nervously to the side of his head. As he waited for the beep, he tried to work out whatever the _hell _he was going to say.

To be honest…he didn't know why he was phoning her.

Curiosity perhaps was not the word.

The metallic bleep sounded. Licking his dry lips and taking a deep breath, Blaine tried to from a sentence in his mind, which was completely blank.

"Urm…Mom?" he began, voice wavering a little. Oh shit, _why_ was he doing this? "Urm…it's me. Blaine. Your son,"

_Shit_, why did he say that?

"Well…I…I phoned you," Well _duh_… "And well…I did anyway. Well. Bye,"

Quickly, before any more trash could fall out of his mouth, he hit the "End Call" button-then lay back on the pillows, breathing hard, as if he'd just ran a long, hard race.

He didn't even really know why he'd done that. Did he want to talk to her? Did he really want to?

He didn't know. Running a hand through his hair, Blaine sighed heavily.

Oh well. If she phoned back, she phoned back. If she didn't…made no odds. Didn't it?

Blaine slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. Now, on Kurt's advice, he was being perfectly honest with himself. And the truth was…yes, it would hurt a lot if she didn't call back.

The letter had said a lot...

He wasn't sure he was ready to full-on forgive her…but he guessed now she'd given him at least something. An apology. An admission that she had been wrong. But…he guessed he also owed _her_ one. For the way he'd spoken to her…

Had she really not drank since they'd spoken? That was what Blaine was finding it the hardest to believe…really? Since he'd come out, she'd hardly gone a _day_, let alone a _week_. He wasn't sure if it was actually an addiction…

But did that mean she was really serious about this?

"Hey?" came a high, musical voice in the doorway. As usual, Blaine's heart stopped as he heard his Kurt's voice.

"Hey, babe," he called to him, warmly, trying to sound normal. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kurt looked more concerned about _him_. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Blaine assured him. "Doctor's later," he said, trying to change the subject.

"I know," Seeming to be letting it go, Kurt came and sat down on the camp bed next to him. "I'm a little worried," he confessed.

"You always are," Blaine smiled fondly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be fine, love,"

"I hope so…" Kurt murmured.

"Hey-this kid's a tough one. She's got your genes,"

"And yours," Kurt giggled, squeezing his hand. "Well…I hope she's as healthy as she was the last time we saw her,"

"I hope she will be too," Blaine gently stroked Kurt's baby bump. There was so much tenderness in the way he did, Kurt noted.

"Put your hand here," Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it carefully, holding it there. A moment's pause…then-there was that wonderful, magical nudge against the palm of his hand. So slight, so small…but so real…

"Wow…I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Blaine shook his head-unable to stop positively _beaming_. "It still kind of knocks me out every time…"

"Yeah…me too…" Kurt agreed, leaning over to kiss him. "Well, we'll have another photo of her soon,"

"Yeah," Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the last one. Yes, he was still carrying the photograph everywhere. They both looked at it in wonder. "She looks like you," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"What?" Kurt looked closer. "You can't tell anything from this picture! It's too blurry and unclear-and why?"

"I don't know…" Blaine considered. "Maybe I'm imagining things…"

"Maybe…" Kurt stroked the blurry image lightly. "Whatever-she's _perfect_…"

…

"She's _perfect_…" Burt murmured.

This time, as he lay on the stretched-out dentist's chair-like thing in the dark room, with the cold matter spread over his stomach and the flickering, blurry image of his little princess on the screen-Kurt had not one, but two awestruck guys holding his hands. One being his boyfriend-and the other his father.

"She is…" Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt's forehead. "So perfect.."

"And in perfect health too," said Dr Mitchell, with a smile. Her slightly wrinkled smile had become very familiar. "Goodness…there aren't any other words-you're both wonders,"

As usual, Kurt felt the little glow of relief as she said these words. These were the moments when the Voice of Doom at the back of his mind quietened down a little…

Also-he wished he'd brought his father to these right from the start. From Burt's slight reluctance to warm to the doctor at first, with his millions of questions Kurt and Blaine had either asked before or not even thought to-to this moment. Kurt noted the difference in the way they held his hands. The way Blaine's fingers wrapped around his, loving and gentle, yet tight enough for Kurt to know that he felt exactly the same way he was right now…and the way Burt's much larger hand completely encased his, as safe and secure as it was on his first day of school…

"They certainly are," Burt said, sounding a little breathless. He looked at the black and white, flickering image again. "Damn…that's pretty special…" He squeezed Kurt's hand. "You know…your mom would be so proud of you right now,"

Kurt's eyes widened. "For getting pregnant at seventeen?"

Burt laughed a little. "Perhaps not for _that-_though she'd have supported you just as much as I hope you know I do…"

"I _do_," Kurt assured him.

"But…you know. For…" Burt gestured at the computer image. "She always said how much she was looking forward to being a grandma…I said to her: he's only _three_,"

Kurt laughed-feeling a little strange. "Yep-that sounds like Mom,"

"Well, we'd pretty much guessed that you were, you know, gay at that point-but we didn't rule it out…She'd have been an amazing grandma," he said, distantly.

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed, looking in no particular direction, while feeling a pang inside. "She would have…"

He and his father took a moment to remember their late wife/mother, while Blaine politely pretended not to notice.

"…But I know she's watching over us-wherever she is," Burt Kurt's small, pale hand in both of his. "She told me…you know, in the last few days…that she'd always be there, looking out for us-especially you, buddy…You meant the world to her, you know that?"

Kurt nodded. "She told me too…though I didn't really understand at the time…"

He remembered it as clear as day…suddenly-he felt so choked. "I wonder what she'd say right now…" he said, trying to steer his mind away from that terrible time he tried to block out.

"She'd tell me to buck up and quit crying!" Burt laughed shakily-and that was when Kurt realised his father had tears in his eyes.

It was true that as Kurt lay there, holding Burt's hand as tightly as he could, like he used to as a kid…that he had never felt closer to his father. Or, since she'd died-his mother.

**Thank you so much for reading, more soon! Please review if you'd like to :') **

**SPOILER: Something **_**awful**_**…**

**xxx**


	36. Something Awful

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean everything to me, and I love it that you take the time :'D Thank you!**

**tokyogirl0093- HEY THERE! *waves back like a bigger idiot* I just wanted to say that your review made me grin like a fool at my screen :'D I heart you! Hope you're well! :D **

**Enjoy! Sorry it's so short-I'll try and post something longer tomorrow :D xxx**

"Good morning!" a voice chirped-as someone kissed him on the forehead. Kurt jumped-the cobwebs of sleep abruptly falling away as his eyes snapped open and awakeness poured into his brain unpleasantly…as he saw Blaine's grinning face hovering above his own in the half-light.

"Blaine!" he said, trying to sound annoyed-but it just came out as a croak. "What are you doing? I thought I made it very clear that he who wakes me up dies slow and painfully…"

"But today's a special day!" Blaine announced happily, still smiling a mile wide as he kissed him on both cheeks.

"What?" Kurt's brain was still fuzzy from sleep.

Blaine's grin stretched even more. "Well…_somebody_ very special is officially six months pregnant today!"

Kurt frowned…then remembered. "Oh!"

"Yeah, just a little thing like that," Blaine smiled, sitting on the bed and putting his hands carefully either side of Kurt's ever-growing baby bump. "I can't believe it!" he said happily. "In three months…"

"I know…" Kurt felt a little knocked out. There really wasn't that long left at all…Wow…

"It's fantastic!" Blaine beamed, kissing Kurt's stomach tenderly. "Wow…you hear that, princess?" he said, leaning his head on Kurt's chest, hands gently stroking the baby bump. "Not long now, hey? Then I'll get to give you your very first cuddle…"

Kurt felt a warm glow inside as Blaine chatted away to the baby. He stroked Blaine's hair, smiling, all sleep cleared away. It really wasn't long now until they'd have their little girl in their arms…Kurt looked at the photograph from the other day at the doctor's. She was absolutely perfect-the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen. So peaceful, all little and curled up small…

"We've much to do together, angel, when you arrive," Blaine was saying, kissing Kurt's stomach again. "I'm going to take you to all my favourite places…We'll go for walks in the park…and to the seaside one day…we'll read books, and sing songs…and anything else-anything we want to do…and when you're tucked up all cosy in bed, I'm going to read you Harry Potter every night until Kurt is sick to death of it…and it's going to be amazing. You know what, princess? I can't think of anything more amazing that I could possibly do-than be your daddy…"

…

_Hey Kurtsie, it's me! How are you? Daisy xxxxx_

_Hey you! I'm fine thank you, and you? Kxxxxx_

_I'm great thanks-doctor's appointment later :') what are you up to all day? Daisy xxxxx_

_School…and Blaine wants to have a movie night, which is something to look forward to :') Kxxxxx_

_Awwh! Lovely :') Invite meeeeeee! No, I'm working :'( But I'll be taking my maternity leave soon, so you'll have to put up with me then :P Daisy xxxxx_

_Great :D Good luck with the doctors-ring me after :D Kxxxxxx_

_Will do! Still debating over whether to find out the gender… Daisy xxxxx_

_Whatever you decide :') But tell me either way how it goes! Kxxxxx_

_Ooooh, I kind of want a boy now! Well, I want BOTH! :P Goodness, Daisy…I'm excited! I'll get a photo to show you :') Daisy xxxxx_

_Do! :D Awwwh :D Kxxxxx_

_It's so nice to talk to you, babes-you know how it is :'D I'm actually so stupidly excited to be a mom now! It's unreal! Daisy xxxxx_

_You'll be the best one ever :D Awwwh Kxxxxx_

_Love you, Kurtsie! Daisy xxxxx_

_Love you too! Sorry, I have to get to school now, and Blaine will go mad if I text while walking in case I trip or something, but talk to you later! Kxxxxx_

_Have a good day :') And tell Blaine he's right! We don't want anything happening to that little girl! Daisy xxxxx_

…

"Hey, Blaine," Finn slumped into the kitchen, dumping his bag on the table and stretching-when a beautiful, incredible, heavenly smell filled his nostrils… And sure enough: "Blaine! _Blaine_! Oh my God, is that…in the microwave…is that…_popcorn_?"

He said the word like it meant "Angel" "Paradise" "Beauty" and "Rowling" all in one. Blaine snickered slightly as his boyfriend's brother stared into the microwave at the bag of popping seeds like it had just fallen from the heavens in a ball of golden light.

"Yep. Don't worry-I bought a spare bag for you, in case-"

But before he could finish his sentence-Finn had scooped him up in a bear-hug that almost winded him. "_You are the best brother's-boyfriend ever_!"

"Hey, hey!" Blaine wheezed, trying to breathe. "It's only popcorn,"

"_Only popcorn_!" Finn looked at him like he was insane. "It is the food of heroes and gods!"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine sniggered. "Put me down, and I'll put it on for you when this one's done,"

"You really are the best brother's-boyfriend ever," Finn said gratefully, setting him back on his feet.

"Really?" Blaine was pleased-but wary.

"Well…you know. You bring me food, which is _great_. But you're a good guy and stuff too…" He awkwardly clapped him on the shoulder. "You know-to come out of _that_ gene-pool, if you don't mind me saying…you're pretty great,"

Blaine was _touched. _"Oh! Urm…thanks, man,"

"Yeah…" Finn clapped him again, almost knocking him backwards. "Well…"

"Uh…"

"Urm…"

"So…"

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Can I have my food now?"

...

After sorting Finn out, Blaine retrieved his popcorn bowl and, leaving Finn anxiously watching the bag pop, he left the room. "Hey, babe!" Blaine carried the bowl, brimming with popcorn, through to the living room, where he knew he'd left Kurt curled up on the couch, DVD balanced between the bowl and his chest. "Now-I know you think I'm totally sad-but we should totally watch _Mulan_! I mean, what could possibly be better on a Friday night than watching a movie aimed at kids half our age? But lets face it-you're never too old for Disney! And let's face it-Lea Salonga is the best singer, like, _ever_! I mean, she's been in _both _the Les Mis concerts, done a ton of other musicals including _Annie _and was the original Kim in _Miss Saigon_-not to mention being an official Disney legend _and _loving video games-I mean, I think, if I was straight…Kurt?"

All of a sudden…a horrible feeling shot through Blaine's body as he saw Kurt's face.

It was covered with tear tracks, with many more drops falling rapidly onto his arms, which were folded tightly around his stomach.

"…Kurt?" Dropping the DVD and popcorn onto the coffee table, not caring that it spilled, Blaine rushed to his side. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt couldn't seem to answer. His mobile was clutched tightly in one hand-it wasn't locked. So he'd been using it recently. But he looked like he'd been crying for a _long _time…

"Kurt?" Blaine asked urgently. He tried to take his hands-they were freezing cold and shaking under his fingers. "Kurt? Talk to me? Please?"

A silence. One of the longest of Blaine's life as he anxiously waited, dread pouring into his heart like molten lava.

A pause. A whimper. Then…

Slowly, Kurt opened his mouth. "It's…it's…oh my God, Blaine, I-I-it's…it's the baby!"

An icy dagger plunged into Blaine's soul, turning every cell in his body ice cold and numb. He felt as if he had been thrown into the Antarctic ocean, ice caps penetrating his whole being, blocking out sound from his ears.

"…Kurt…" His voice did not feel like his own. It was as if he was in an alternate reality, watching this happen to somebody else…

This could _not_ be happening.

Kurt _couldn't _have said those words.

No.

No_, please. _

"…Kurt?" he tried again, gripping his hands tighter. "W-what's wrong with-"

"No!" Kurt shook his head, tears falling faster and faster. "Not-not ours…"

In that moment, Blaine felt as if he had been pulled to the surface of the deepest lake in the world, able to breathe again…then was immediately smothered with _confusion_.

"Then what-"

"It's-it's Daisy!" Kurt choked out, looking both terrified and devastated. He could barely say the words. "She-she l-lost her baby!"


	37. Candle

**Hey everyone :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean everything to me, and I appreciate them so much :') **

**Hope everyone's well- I love you all xxxxx**

Blaine held Kurt tightly while he sobbed his sweet heart out into his shoulder. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Kurt had uttered the horrible news-it could have been minutes, or hours-maybe longer. Blaine was fully shaken up. It was as if a giant had picked him off of the ground and rattled him until his bones vibrated, bashing into one another like a rough sea. He actually felt physically ill, as if from motion sickness. He-he couldn't believe it…

Daisy? Not Daisy. This couldn't have happened to Daisy. He hadn't known her as well as Kurt, whom she'd become close with amazingly quickly-but she was such a lovely, bubbly, bright girl, so ready and excited-completely overjoyed and so sunny…She didn't deserve this.

Well. Blaine couldn't think of anyone who did.

He couldn't imagine it.

He simply could not fathom how she must be feeling right this moment…it was unthinkable. Someone had told him once that this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to a human being-and Blaine at this moment couldn't imagine anything more horrible than what Daisy had had to go through.

Kurt had phoned her while Blaine had been making the popcorn and talking to Finn in the kitchen, just to see how her appointment went…but it was not the same Daisy who picked up the phone. He'd choked out to Blaine how she'd sounded as she'd told him in a rush how at the doctors during the scan, they couldn't find a heartbeat…Blaine had shuddered here…and they'd rushed her to hospital, but there was nothing they could do…and that's when she'd cut the call off.

And that was it. Daisy's baby had died inside her.

That little, precious life snuffed out, a brief candle.

There were no other words. Besides horrific, terrible, all the other words in the world…it was _unfair_.

Such a pathetic word. But it was.

Blaine gently kissed Kurt's hair, trying to console him. He felt dreadful for poor Daisy, that lovely girl…but a part of him looked at his boyfriend-_and thanked everything in the world that it had not happened to them. _

"I…I just-" Kurt stammered through his tears.

"Shh…" Blaine soothed him.

"I-I don't-I can't _imagine_-oh Blaine, what if it had been-"

"I know…" Blaine murmured softly as he cried harder. "I know…"

He did not want to even _consider_ this happening to them. It was too…Blaine didn't have a word.

…

"I don't know if I should go and see her…" Kurt mumbled. He and Blaine were curled up on Kurt's bed late that night. There were still tear tracks staining his pale cheeks, even in the half-light, they shone sadly.

"You should. She'll be on her own…"

"But…" Kurt gestured his stomach. "It would feel like rubbing her face in it…" "Ah…" Blaine bit his lip. "I take your point…"

"Oh, but Blaine, I can't leave her!" More tears sprung to his eyes. "She'll be all alone, and-but I don't know! Imagine if the situation had been reversed-"

"Kurt, don't even go there," Blaine said, voice flat.

"But if it had, God forbid…I would have had you, and Dad, and Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Glee-everyone…but she's got no one…oh my God, I feel _awful_!" he sobbed.

"No," Blaine held him, rocking him gently. "You have no reason to," he said firmly. Now…I tell you what we're going to do. Tomorrow morning, _I'll _go to the hospital to see her,"

Kurt looked up, tears clinging to his long eyelashes. "R-Really?"

"Yes," said Blaine certainly. "She needs friends-now more than ever,"

He felt a little awkward, actually-he barely knew the girl. But God, he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself ever again if he left her now. Besides-Kurt looked gratefully up at him.

"_Thank_ you,"

"No worries," he said firmly. "Now-I'm going to go make you some of that herbal tea Quinn told you to get, and you're going to get ready for bed and go to sleep, sweetheart," He kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"I'll _never_ be able to sleep…" Kurt whimpered.

"I'll hold you until you do. All night, if I have to,"

Kurt shuddered. "I can't help thinking about Daisy…all on her own…in hospital…knowing…"

"I'm going to see her first thing in the morning. But I don't think anyone in the world could help her tonight…"

* * *

><p>Blaine felt ridiculous bringing Daisy flowers. It felt like the polite thing to do-but how ludicrous. As if flowers could help her, or cheer her up in any way, shape or form…Nevertheless, he tided them up in their cellophane wrapper as he stood in the lift as it snaked upwards, towards the floor he'd been told to go to by the gum-chewing woman he'd given Daisy's name to at the desk.<p>

What would he _say_ to her? How would he act? He hardly knew her, as had been previously stated…what did you say to someone who'd just lost a child?

He'd completely understand if she didn't want to see him…but he just wanted to see that she was…well, not okay. But…well…God, Blaine was bad with words today. Coping? Maybe?

Finally, the elevator creaked to a halt. Blaine stepped out into the clean corridor, looking up and down for inspiration. He knew he was on the right floor…but where would Daisy be?

Suddenly-he spotted a passing nurse-middle-aged, with glasses stuck in her straight blonde hair. "Excuse me?" he said, approaching her. "I'm-I'm looking for the Nightingale ward?"

Luckily-she gave him a friendly smile. "Here, I'll show you, dear,"

Thankfully, Blaine followed her, shoes squeaking on the polished floor. "I was just going there myself," she told him. "Are you visiting?"

"Yes," he answered-nerves biting horribly at him.

"Who?"

"Urm…Daisy Tennant,"

"Oh yes," Suddenly-the nurse's face changed. She looked pitying, upset. "Poor girl…I wondered why no one had come to see her, time like this…"

"Well," Blaine coughed awkwardly. "I'm coming now,"

"Good. I think she needs someone now…"

The nurse lead him through several pairs of double doors, until they eventually entered the Nightingale ward. It was long and thin, with beds lined either side, symmetrical and ordered. They passed open beds, where patients sat up, talking to visitors, others where the occupant stared into space, alone, and others that were curtained off. Blaine's stomach jolted.

"Hey, Jade!" A tall, slim, brown-haired nurse with a long plait down her back sat at a desk waved to the nurse escorting Blaine. "Looking for someone,"

"Miss Tennant, Hannah," "Jade" gave her a grave look.

"Oh…" "Hannah" looked at Blaine sadly. "I'll take him over, if you like. I think you're needed over there, Jade,"

After Jade had left, Hannah approached Blaine, looking sombre. "Come on. She's this way,"

Blaine followed her down the ward, anxiousness and nervousness taking over completely. "Poor Daisy…" Hannah sighed. Blaine noticed that all the nurses here seemed to be genuinely caring-human, unlike the doctors, who scurried around with clipboards and notes, looking permanently serious and solemn, as if bearing bad news. "You are family, aren't you?" the nurse asked suddenly.

"Urm-yeah-yeah, I'm her-brother," he said-stupidly.

"Pull the other one," But she flashed him a sudden grin that took years off her face-but she didn't say anything. Blaine got the impression that-on a human level-she was turning a blind eye. No one wanted to be alone at a time like this.

"Here," They finally reached a curtained-off bed, surrounded by draping green material on metal frames. Blaine swallowed hard as the nurse opened the curtains slightly, looking in. He looked up at the ceiling, clutching the flowers tightly.

"Daisy?" Hannah called kindly. "How are you doing?"

No answer.

"There's someone here to see you?" Hannah pressed on, as if she was used to this. "Do you want to see them?"

Again, no answer. But Daisy must have done something to indicate, because the next thing Blaine knew, he was being ushered into the curtained-off area. _Oh shit_.

"Let me know if you need anything," Hannah closed the curtains behind her, leaving them alone.

Silence.

A moment later-Blaine forced himself to look at Daisy.

If he didn't know it was the same girl who'd not long ago been bouncing through the park with her dog, beaming and waving…he would never have recognised her.

Daisy was lying on her side, curled up under the bed sheets. She appeared not to have noticed him come in, staring right through him as if she could see something else…

But something had changed. It was still the same face, same curtain of blonde-ginger hair, same small birthmarks on her white neck…but something had changed. And it wasn't just that her make-up, usually perfectly applied, was hanging in black, smudged streaks under her very red eyes. It wasn't that her hair, normally as neat as Kurt's, was spread out on the pillow in knots.

There was evidence of past, maybe recent, tears…but Daisy was not crying.

She was past crying.

Still, she did not move. Said nothing, didn't look at him. But nevertheless-Blaine was here now. He was going to try. She deserved at least that much.

"Urm…hi, Daisy," he began, using the same kind tone as Hannah and trying not to sound dumb. "It's Blaine…"

Her eyelid twitched slightly at the name…but still nothing.

"I…" What now? He placed the flowers carefully down on the bedside table. "I…I'm so sorry…"

No movement.

"I-I can't imagine…"

Carefully, he knelt down beside her. He could see her small, pale hand, covered with make-up stains from mopping her eyes…and took it without thinking.

Now-she blinked.

"I can't imagine what you're going through," he murmured gently, stroking her soft hand. "I can't begin to…Kurt's worried _sick_ about you…" he rambled. "but-but I'm sure you understand why _I_ came instead. But-but I came because…look, I'm just so sorry that this-this horrible thing has happened to you," He held her hand tight. "Daisy-"

"It would have been a boy,"

Blaine jumped a little at the metallic, robotic, numb voice. Nothing like Daisy's chatty giggle…She still did not look at him. But she'd spoken. Blaine's heart squeezed horribly as she said those words.

"It would have been a boy…" she repeated. It was as if she'd switched off her emotions, there being far too many to cope with…

"The funny thing is…" she said, distantly. "If I'd have gone into early labour now…he might have lived…They don't know _why_ he-he…he just-he just…" She couldn't finish.

Blaine literally had no idea what to say. He just listened.

"I've named my-my _son_-" She said the word with a distinct hopeless longing through the monotone. "I named him Isaac,"

"…That's lovely," Blaine croaked out. He still held her hand as tightly as he could.

There were still no tears. It was as if she had none left to cry. But…Blaine had never seen more _hopeless_ eyes. His heart was _breaking_.

Daisy just stared up at the ceiling, as if seeing something no one else could see.

"Blaine…" Suddenly, she held his hand back-tight as a vice, almost shattering it from the force. "_Blaine_…" she whimpered-a woman who'd lost everything in one night.

"I'm here," he said, putting a hand on her forehead. It was freezing cold. "I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm here for you, Daisy,"


	38. Find Peace

**Hey everyone :') Thank you billions for all of your reviews! Please continue doing so :')**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire: I just wanted to say that my heart completely went out to you. xxx **

**Enjoy xxx**

Burt watched his son carefully, from his usual arm chair by the TV in the living room. The television was on, but though they both pretended to be watching the screen, neither were paying any attention. Burt's eyes were on Kurt-and Kurt's stared vacantly into space…

Burt had heard about what had happened to Kurt's friend…Of course, as a parent, there was no way he could imagine going through something like that-though he was much wiser. He felt enormously for the poor girl, even though he'd never met her. He was glad Blaine was with her now-where he had been for the last two hours. Hopefully, he was providing some sort of comfort.

But he could see how badly the horrible news had hit Kurt.

Burt understood. He didn't think anything could have been more terrifying for his son than seeing something happen to someone else, so close, that he'd been dreading the possibility of for the last months. He wasn't going to lie-Burt had been praying that Kurt wouldn't have to go through it, that his granddaughter would get through this thing. The alternative…was unthinkable. She was a Hummel-tough DNA. But then again-the doctors still did not know what had made Daisy miscarry.

One of those horrible mysteries…Burt hoped they'd find the reason. For one, the doctors may then be able to prevent it happening to somebody else…and for the other-Burt couldn't imagine living with the knowledge that it could have been something _you'd _done…anyway. Above all, he prayed that Daisy's kid was at peace, and that Daisy might one day find peace too…

But right now-his main concern was Kurt.

He watched him closely. Kurt was curled up, cushion clutched to his chest. His eyes were very red, as if he hadn't slept, and they had a strange look about them. His hair was for once only blow-dried into a vague shape, with none of it's usual immaculacy. He was still in his pyjamas and one of Finn's hoodies-hang on, Kurt wearing _Finn's _hoodie?

"Alright, buddy?" he called over kindly.

Kurt jumped as he was addressed, eyes snapping to his father as if he'd forgotten he was there. "…Urm…I'm fine, Dad," he squeaked. His voice sounded thick.

"Sure?" Burt asked gently. "You might as well have just claimed to be a kangaroo,"

Kurt snorted weakly, slumping down even further. His fist was curled up near his face, the other hand gripping the pillow, small finger marks visible in the material. He suddenly looked about eight years old.

"…_No_, Dad," he said, finally looking him in the eyes. "No, Dad, I'm not okay. I-I _can't _stop thinking about-"

Burt took a deep breath. "I know…I know…" With a slight difficulty, Burt heaved up out of his chair and went to sit beside his son, very close. Gently, he put a hand on his still slim knee. "Look, son…It's a terribly sad thing that's happened to your friend. And, yes, it could happen to anyone-it's unfortunately not as rare an occurrence as we'd like to think. But, Kurt…that _doesn't _mean it's going to happen to you," he said firmly.

Kurt shifted in his seat. "…I hope with all my being that it doesn't,"

"Me too…" Burt agreed.

"I just…I just wish I could do something to help her!" he whimpered. "I feel _awful_…"

"Well…with this," Burt gestured to Kurt's ever-growing baby bump. "perhaps it _is_ a bit like rubbing her face in it…"

"Mmm…" Kurt murmured. "I…I just wish I could do something to show I'm thinking about her…"

"Write to her," Burt suggested. "Not a text-a letter, or a card. I think right now she needs as many friends as she can..."

* * *

><p>Finally, Blaine headed back down the hospital drive. He'd got a little lost, but had finally found his way out, back into the weak mid-day sun.<p>

Poor Daisy. Poor, _poor_ Daisy. There were really no other words.

He'd sat with her for almost three hours. Some of the time she talked…sometimes he talked to her…but mostly there was a long, thoughtful silence. However-she'd not let go of his hand.

He'd been relieved-scared that she'd hate the sight of him, what with…but she'd been so grateful. Seeing her so broken, miles from her usual, happy, bubbly self was heartbreaking…but at least now he could tell Kurt that she was…well, not _coping_…but coming to terms. Slowly.

He _wouldn't _tell him that she'd flinched very slightly as he'd accidentally mentioned him…

Blaine had offered to stay until they discharged her, then take her home, but the Chinese couple she lived with had turned up. They'd been _lovely_-the old woman had fussed over her in a motherly way, not directly mentioning anything, but making it clear that she was here to help as much as she could. The old man had kissed her hand, and had a polite little chat with Blaine. He rather thought that they'd made the mistake of believing that Blaine was poor little Isaac's father…but never mind.

After making sure Daisy knew she could come to him any time she needed anything at all, Blaine had finally left.

It had been a terribly sobering morning.

Right. Now to Kurt. He knew how awfully Kurt had taken the news. He thought that Kurt actually felt guilty-even though he had no reason to. But he'd try his best to take his mind off it. It wasn't good for him, _or_ for the baby, to get so worked up…He'd take him out somewhere, make a fuss of him…

Suddenly, Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He ignored it first, assuming it was a text-then it had buzzed again. A phone call?

Blaine frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone to call…

Curiously, he took out the device, unlocked it…then jumped out of his skin when he saw the caller ID.

_Mom._

Instantly, Blaine's stomach dropped to the ground, crashing nastily and painfully.

So she'd finally gotten back to him. Blaine felt a flame of anger inside…then it doused itself out.

Before he could stop himself…he'd clicked _receive call_.

Oh God…

"H-hello?" he stammered into the phone.

A pause.

"H-hello, darling," There she was. His _mother_.

"Did you…did Kurt give you the letter?"

Oh my God.

She'd mentioned Kurt.

_By name_.

"Y..yes. Yes he did," Blaine was slightly relieved that his mother sounded just as nervous as he was. If not-more. And…she'd mentioned Kurt by name? Out _loud_?

"Good…you read it?"

"Yes,"

There was another pause.

"I meant it, you know. I haven't really meant a lot of things I've-I've said to you in the past…but I mean every word of that letter,"

Blaine nodded-even though she couldn't see him. "Y-yes…"

He didn't really know what to say… Was this the first time they'd spoken since…since he'd told her to go drink herself to death?

God. A pang of guilt wrenched in his gut-despite everything.

"Mom?"

As soon as he said that word…it was like Mrs Anderson's voice had filled with hope. Pure hope. "Yes, darling?" she rushed. He could tell…he could tell she was _smiling_. Even though her voice sounded oddly thick.

"I…I'm sorry for…what I said to you,"

"Oh no!" she gushed, voice raising. "No, no! Not at all-I'm so sorry, you were so angry-"

"I'm sorry!" he said again-for some reason-tears were welling behind his own eyes.

"No, darling, _I'm_ sorry! Oh Blaine, _please _let me be your mom again!"

…

They talked for a long time. Probably longer than they'd ever spoken in Blaine's life. And by the end of it…Blaine's shoulders felt considerably lighter. As if one weight had been taken off, making it a little bit easier to breathe. He wasn't set for full on-forgiveness yet…but perhaps they were getting closer to it.

And, best of all-their conversation had become a chat. A _chat_. Blaine had never, in all his time, just sat and chatted to his mother. With him sat in his car, and her wherever she was, they simply talked. About her life, about his life…everything and nothing…

"Yes, Cooper's back in town next weekend for a few days…" she was saying. "I thought the three of us could all do something together…maybe we could go to the bowling alley, you love going bowling with Cooper…"

"Hmm…" he responded politely.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry!" she apologised, her high, posh voice coming through the phone clearly. "I forget how old you are now…oh goodness, Blaine…palming you off on nannies and carers and Cooper all these years…I feel like I've missed all your growing up…"

Blaine shuffled awkwardly. "Hmm…"

"Look at you," she said, a little wistfully. "All grown up tall…"

"Not _that _tall, Mom," he snickered.

"All set to make your own way in the world…" she continued. "And with a baby of your own!"

Blaine's heart gave a skip. "Oh yes! Yes…wow…"

"Yes-how _is_ Kurt?"

The more they talked, the more it felt like just a regular mother and son having a normal conversation. Blaine smiled as she mentioned his boyfriend. "He's…doing very well,"

"Awh, that's great!" Mrs Anderson beamed. "He still looked slim the last time I saw him, yet he must be-"

"Six months," Blaine finished for her, his own beam creeping up. "And he's very good at hiding it,"

"I don't just mean his stomach-everywhere else too! I guess he's just one of those annoying people, huh?" She laughed lightly. "Six months! Goodness…"

"I know…" Blaine breathed out. "It's flown!"

Mrs Anderson paused. As if she was going to say something…then didn't.

But Blaine had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say…

He took a deep breath. "Look, Mom…perhaps…perhaps it would be nice if you came to see the baby some time…"

Blaine had a feeling that, if he'd just offered her the world…she could not have been happier.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine tried to keep his tone casual. "I guess…well…I guess maybe you could see a child grow up after all…"

There was absolutely no denying that there was now a beam the size if Jupiter on his mother's face. "Oh my goodnes…I mean-I mean that would be…wonderful…"

"Yeah, it would," Blaine smiled. Suddenly…he felt warm inside. "I'd-I'd like you to…"

There was a short silence.

"I…I wish you could come home, Blaine…" she said, in a small voice.

"Mom-"

"I know, I know you're much happier with Kurt, and your…your father…"

Blaine bit his lip.

"Mom…can we…can't we just be…sort of friends? For now?"

"_Friends_?" Mrs Anderson exclaimed. She sounded confused.

"Yes, friends," Blaine said quickly. "You know…just for now? So I can get to know you and you can get to know me all over again…? Mom?"

Another short silence as Mrs Anderson thought. Blaine waited anxiously. "…Yes…yes, okay, darling. If that's what you want, then I'm sure we can be…friends,"

As Blaine finally put down the phone and started the engine to drive home to his Kurt…he couldn't help but feel that at least _something_ had gone right today...

**Hope you liked, please review if you'd like to :') Klaine fluff to come! xxx**


	39. Make It Okay

**Hey everyone :D Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! I love you all so much xxx Please keep them coming, if you'd like to, and I'll update as often as I can :D **

**I'm really sorry, but there won't be a post tomorrow, because I have this big dance show to do in which I'm required to leap around like a twit and sing, so I won't be home all day :'( I hope you'll stick with me nonetheless. You guys are so lovely about that :') **

**Sorry tonight's not very long either, but I've had ENDLESS rehearsals-any fellow performers will understand :P But after the show tomorrow, that's a weight off, so it should be okay :') **

**Hope you still like!**

**WARNING: **_**Terrible**_** Harry Potter pick-up lines…**

**Enjoy xxx**

It was with a heart full of fear that Kurt entered McKinley High that morning. Despite Blaine gently holding his hand, and Puck walking protectively behind them…everywhere he turned-there was so much potential danger…

For the first time, Kurt had agreed to let Blaine carry his bag for him. He clutched tightly to his warm, firm hand, head down. He prayed with all his heart that he wouldn't encounter any bullies today…well, _any_ day…but he was desperate just to get through today and go home as soon as possible. His eyelids felt heavy-he had been finding it terribly hard to sleep since Daisy…His brain felt numb, like it hadn't quite woken up yet. There was a strange, sicky feeling every time he blinked-it was distinctly unpleasant. But not alarming.

Something nudged him gently inside. That wonderful little kick…reminding him exactly how _much_ he had to lose…

"You okay, baby?" Blaine asked anxiously. "Sure you're alright for school today?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, more convinced than he felt. But he needed to be in-he needed a distraction…

"Okay…" Blaine knew him too well to be fooled by the lie, but decided to let it go. "You be sure to say if you're not,"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, quickening his pace the slightest fraction. He felt like he was in the maze in _The Goblet of Fire_-everywhere he looked, great beasts loomed…but less of the Blast-Ended Skrewts and Sphinxes, and more of the jocks with their outsize, cannon-ball muscles and cracking knuckles…Kurt doubted that any dark magical creature would actually scare him more.

"Where's your first class?" Puck called from behind.

"English," Blaine answered for him. "With me,"

"Okay," Puck nodded, turning the corner after them. "So Finn will be there to meet you after, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said in a small voice. He still felt dreadful for all the inconvenience he was causing…but it was necessary. "Thank you," he thanked the Mohawked boy as they came to the classroom.

"No problem, kid," Puck flashed him a grin, before starting down the corridor in the opposite direction, ploughing through a bunch of freshmen as if they weren't there.

"Come on," Blaine held the door open for him, then lead him over to their adjoining desks at the back of the classroom. The rest of the class were already milling around-but to Kurt's delight-the old, temperamental television had been wheeled in. _Brilliant_-maybe he could sleep through whatever they were watching…

"Good morning, class-settle down," Mr Sheldon, the ancient yet somehow still un-retired English teacher, glasses slipping down his sallow face. After much waving of his withered hands, silence finally fell and the students took their desks. Blaine was busy getting out Kurt's books and pens for him, ignoring his own.

"Now-today's lesson is one I'm sure you will all find enjoyable," Mr Sheldon's voice was persistently monotone, as if this was the least interesting thing he'd ever come across. "We will be watching Kenneth Branagh's William Shakespeare's _Henry V_,"

There was a mixed reaction from the class-the keen kids grinning excitedly, whilst the others groaned in frustration.

"Oh no, sir, can't we do something that's _not_ Shakespeare?" Sam exasperatedly complained from the front.

"No," was the simple and blunt answer from the teacher, who was fiddling with the DVD player. "Now, _Henry V, _set around the Battle of Agincourt, concerns the themes of…"

Kurt was already preparing to tune out of the film. He put his head down on the desk, resting on his notebook and arms, and closed his eyes, counting on his good reputation to protect him from trouble. Maybe he could get a good hour's sleep in-thank goodness it was a double period…

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, putting a hand on his back, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Trying to shut off…"

"Oh goodness-" Blaine's pitch rose slightly in worry. "Are you _sure _you don't need to go home?"

"I'm fine," Kurt insisted. "Just a little tired…"

"I _knew_ you weren't sleeping," Blaine hissed worriedly as the film began, film music filling the room. Ignoring his boyfriend, Kurt put his head back down on the desk, resting on his arms.

"It's not good for you," Blaine was saying, voice fearful. "You need sleep, for you, _and_ for-"

"I know!" Kurt almost snapped. Then, he felt guilty as hurt flashed through Blaine's golden eyes. "Look, I'm sorry…" he apologised, voice softer.

"No, no-I'm just worried about you," Blaine put his arm around his waist. "_And _our little girl,"

"I'm worried about her too…" Kurt murmured, voice quivering. But Blaine didn't catch it.

"Just make sure you get an early night tonight, okay, angel?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "Promise?"

Kurt gave a weak smile. "Promise…"

"Okay," Blaine looked a little more relaxed as Kurt leaned into his shoulder. The film was just getting into the plot on the screen. Kurt was greatly looking forward to the entrance of Dame Judi Dench-and of Emma Thompson.

"I'm sorry, but every time I look at Ken Branagh, I just see Lockhart," Blaine snickered. "Oh dear…I couldn't take him seriously as Hamlet, or Benedick, and now I most certainly can't take him seriously as the warrior king," He adopted the actor's English tones as he quoted: "_Once more unto the breach, dear friends/fame's a fickle friend, Harry, remember that_…"

Kurt giggled. "I swear, your head can relate anything in the _universe _to Harry Potter…"

"Of course," Blaine grinned lightly. Then, his expression became softer. "If I'm Harry Potter-you're Ginny Weasley,"

Kurt couldn't help but beam at the ridiculously corny line. "Oh my Gaga, Blaine! That's _terrible_!"

"Yeah, needs a little work…" Blaine winked. "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix…"

Kurt snorted-but happily joined in. "If I was to look into the Mirror of Erised…all I'd see is you,"

Blaine grinned. "That's sweet…You don't have to say Lumos to turn me on!"

Kurt shook his head-but had an evil glint in his eye. "Going to bed, Blaine? Mind if I Slytherin?"

"Oh _God_!" Blaine pretended to flick him, tutting. "Well…what do you say you and I go look for the Room of Requirement together?" he winked.

"Heard of the Shrieking Shack?" Kurt found himself quite enjoying this. He decided to go for a riskier one… "We could do some _shrieking_ of our own…"

Blaine's eyebrows rose dramatically. "_Mr Hummel_! Dear goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" Kurt pretended to consider-then grinned. Suddenly-he was feeling a whole lot better. He just _loved _how Blaine always knew just how to cheer him up. "Hmm, a cleaner one…If you were a Dementor, I'd go to Azkaban just to get your kiss,"

Blaine flashed his boyfriend one of his sexiest smiles. "That's sweet…but I'm not wearing an Invisibility cloak…oh well-can I still visit your Restricted Section tonight?"

Kurt laughed out loud, having to bite on his sleeve so as not to draw attention from the teacher. "That's _awful_!" But he smiled back, squeezing his boyfriend's thigh gently. "Well, I don't know if you've had any Felix Felicis, but I think _someone _might just get lucky later…" he breathed, looking up at Blaine from under his long eyelashes.

Blaine grinned, looking keen. "Wow-_that's_ my new favourite line…"

"Mine too," Quickly, Kurt leaned down and kissed him on the neck, just above his pressure point. Blaine's breathing became a little staggered just at the touch of his soft lips. "We haven't had a spontaneous make-out session for _ages_," Kurt pouted prettily, pretending to be sad. "let alone-"

"Okay, not too much in the classroom," Blaine quickly removed Kurt's hand, which had been creeping up his leg. His cheeks had gone slightly red-but his eyes were shining. "_Later_,"

"_Ohh_," Kurt pretended to be sad, giving Blaine his best puppy-dog eyes.

"No, no! I am _immune_ to the eyes," Blaine pretended to shield himself, grinning and giving Kurt a frustratingly _platonic_ kiss on the cheek.

"But-"

"Look, angel, as much as I'd _love _to, we can't really go all Ron and Hermione on the desk, now, can we?" he pointed out, tapping Kurt on the end of his nose.

"…Point made," Kurt begrudgingly let go of his boyfriend, pouting again.

Blaine grinned. "Is this the horny part of pregnancy kicking in?"

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"I hope so," Blaine snickered. "One night with me, and they'll be calling _you _Moaning Myrtle…"

Kurt sighed long-sufferingly, clouting Blaine with his English book.

"Well, if we're Ron and Hermione…" Blaine gently put a hand on Kurt's baby bump. "Is she Rose?"

"_Rose_?" Kurt considered. "That's such a pretty name…it would sound nice hyphened onto something…"

"Yet another under consideration?" Blaine tenderly stroked Kurt's baby bump, as if it was the most precious, valuable, beautiful thing in the world.

"Pretty much…I hope we _get_ to…"

Kurt didn't finish his sentence. But Blaine knew what he was getting at.

"Don't _worry_!" Blaine looked stricken-and sad. "_Please_ don't talk like that, Kurt," he begged "She's fine right now-think about that,"

"I know…" Kurt sighed.

Another nudge, magic as the first time, just beneath his skin. Their little princess was obviously determined to have her say on the matter. Judging by the sudden change in Blaine's expression-he'd felt it too.

"You see?" Blaine said, his voice tender, expression softened. "I'm sure that's Morse code for _Don't worry, Daddy! I'm __fine_!"

Kurt smiled, even giggling a little, leaning over to kiss him again.


	40. Strike

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't posted for days. I hate fobbing you off with "personal reasons" but that's what it is. There's a lot on lately, but thanks to a very lovely friend, I'm feeling a little better now. Seriously, everyone needs a Dan in their life :') Love you, mate **

**But I'm back now, and I hope I can post regularly again. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for sticking with me. I love you all. **

**Look out for the **_**Inbetweeners **_**reference! xxx**

So, weirdly, Blaine had gone to the bowling alley with his mother and brother on a Saturday night.

There was really no other word for it than "weird". He couldn't remember ever having gone _anywhere _like this with Mom, and he hadn't come bowling with Cooper since he was about eight. As the three of them had entered, Blaine had been surprised to see how little had changed in the last nearly ten years. The familiar sounds of bowling balls being thrown and pins clattering to the ground, the loud chorus of happy chatter, last-years hits being blared out of the speakers. Blaine was glad of the noise-it meant none of them had to speak as they entered. All three of them had been distinctly uncomfortable.

All around, there were crowds of teenagers, several families with young children and a noisy stag party where the future bridegroom wore a large pair of antlers and a t-shirt reading _Pussay Patrol. _Evidently-this was not the place for a middle-aged woman to come with her almost-twenty-eight and seventeen year old sons…Nevertheless, the three of them compliantly laced up the ugly bowling shoes and began a game.

Being there brought back many memories for Blaine; the smell of popcorn and fast food, the sounds of the amusement arcade behind them, where Cooper had once spent nearly three hours blowing up zombies on _House of the Dead _while his seven-year-old self had sat up in the seat of a formula one driving game, hands on the steering wheel, contentedly watching the screen, which read _Insert 50c_. He remembered sitting on the very bench he was now, though it wasn't as battered back then, swinging his skinny, scabby legs as Cooper laced up his shoes. He recalled watching in awe as Cooper whooped and danced around hitting strikes, and swore under his breath when he missed. But he always helped Blaine position the children's ramp in _just_ the right place, so that when they gave the ball a big push down the ramp-all the pins would tumble to the ground, ensuring Blaine won each time. That always made him feel on top of the world…

Today, Blaine proved spectacularly _bad_ at it without the assistance-but he didn't mind, laughing good-naturedly as it rolled into the gutter time and time again. After a few goes, Cooper was back in the swing of it, throwing the ball at an impressive speed so it knocked all of the pins over without any trouble. But every time Blaine's name came up on the screen above their heads, showing it was his turn-he noticed Cooper _almost _get up to set the ramp out for him, like he used to…it was pretty touching.

But the most amazing thing of all was their mother.

After she'd got past the initial "this will break my nails" _…WHAM. _

"_Whoooaahhh_!" Cooper had whistled as the ball _slammed_ into the pins, sending them flying. "_Wow_, Mom, where were you hiding _that_?"

"You underestimate me, darling," Mrs Anderson flexed her slim arms, winking at Blaine-who had grinned back. All of a sudden, she seemed twenty years younger-and was actually _having fun_. Letting herself go, without the help of red wine. Suddenly-it was like they were just three friends on a day out, having a laugh. Blaine relaxed-and sensed his mother and brother doing the same. Mrs Anderson did not even flinch when Cooper made his usual _Blaine-is-gay _jokes.

This was _amazing_.

Blaine watched Cooper's itching, habit-forced hands toward the ramp every time he got up to bowl, his cheering every time he got a strike…and imagined him taking Blaine's daughter here, setting up the ramp for her, lacing up her shoes and making her laugh with his crazy antics…

Also-he felt his mother really was taking his "lets be friends" proposal seriously. She'd never tried to mother him the whole time they were out, just let him get on with it, standing back to watch. Suddenly, she'd seemed so…_different_. Perhaps it was because Blaine was so rarely with her outside of the house-but she seemed altered. The way she smiled more broadly, laughed louder, more genuinely, even cracked jokes. She seemed _happier_…

As it became more and more natural…Blaine even imagined his mother taking care of his little princess, taking her shopping, getting to be a better grandmother than she ever was a mother…getting almost a second chance.

By the end of it, it didn't feel odd at all.

…

"That's _amazing_, Blaine!" Kurt beamed as he told him about his day that evening, cuddled up on the couch. "I'm so glad you and your mom are trying to sort things out!"

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded. He felt strangely tired. "Me too,"

"Who'd have thought, huh?" Kurt mused, leaning on his shoulder. "I had her in my head as a complete _bitch_-if you don't mind me saying?"

Blaine shook his head. "Me too, to be honest…but at the bowling alley, she was just…great. Not like she is at home at _all_,"

"Hmm…" Kurt frowned thoughtfully.

Suddenly-Blaine had a thought. He turned to Kurt, forehead furrowed.

"What if…this is just a thought…but at home, it was like she'd always trying stay in line, do exactly what was expected of her…and when she's not, she could be herself…Now, when she's out of the house, she's almost totally cool with me being gay…but according to Cooper, at home she still doesn't mention it…In the house, she always stayed quiet, drinking at the kitchen table and jumping whenever…_he_…snapped his fingers," Blaine leaned on his elbow, considering his theory. "But today-she seemed, like, half her age. Much more…_free_…"

Kurt paused. He took "_he_" to mean Blaine's father. "But why is it different out of the…_oh_," He shuddered slightly as he realised.

Blaine raised an eyebrow-eyes solid. "Yeah. That's what I think,"

Eyes widened, Kurt gingerly touched the mark that still showed on Blaine's forehead after the final episode with his father months ago, after which Blaine had ended up in hospital…

He'd noticed a change in Blaine as his father was mentioned. He'd become stiff, defensive, like a statue. To Kurt's surprise-he could see his boyfriend's fist had actually _clenched_.

"I still can't believe he actually hit you…"

"Well. The table did most of the damage," Blaine said-through his teeth.

"Will it fade?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Who knows…"

There was a silence.

Now, Kurt detested the word "hate". However…he believed, in the case of Mr Anderson…it was perfectly justified.

"Well…at least he's shown me exactly the father I _don't _want to be to our little princess," Blaine said, trying to get his tone back to normal as he gently rubbed Kurt's swollen stomach. "If I can be half the father yours is to you…then I'd be the happiest man in the world,"

"Cheers," came Burt's voice from the kitchen. The two of them giggled, Kurt shaking his head long-sufferingly. Gently, Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, sighing.

"Come on-shall we get to bed? I'm sort of sleepy,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It's, like, seven o'clock!"

"Believe me, guys, get as much sleep as you can while it lasts-in three months time, you won't know the meaning of the word," came Carole's voice from the next room.

Again, Kurt and Blaine giggled-slightly weirded out.

"Does _everyone_ in this house listen to our conversations?" the countertenor wondered aloud.

"No!" came Finn's voice from across the hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>NOAH PUCKERMAN<em>!"

Now-Kurt thought he had heard loud screaming-he'd watched _The Human Centipede _with Rachel and Mercedes-well, half of it-but as that ear-splitting, shrill yell echoed through the halls of McKinley, causing every student to turn and stare…Puck almost jumped out of his skin. He turned slowly, as if expecting an executioner…

Ancient, tubby Mrs Davis with eyes like the hungriest hawk, was striding at an astonishing pace down the corridor, spitting the students like a bulldozer, clip board in hand and a horrifying glare on her lined face.

"_IN MY OFFICE! NOW_!"

"Uh oh…" Kurt turned to his muscled protector, biting his lip. "What have you done now?"

"I…I, urm…may have drawn some rather…pornographic graffiti in the loos…starring her…"

Kurt's eyes widened. "_Ewww_! _Why_?" he gasped, flabbergasted and appalled.

Puck shrugged. "Dunno…seemed funny…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my God…" Sometimes he wondered about this boy…

Suddenly-Puck jumped. "But you need to get to Spanish! Where's Blaine?"

"He's meeting me there…"

Puck's mouth opened a little-as the oncoming, furious Mrs Davis approached, smoke almost emitting from her flared nostrils. "Oh shit…how far is Spanish?"

"_PUCKERMAN_!"

"Up two flights…" Kurt's heart flickered with fear as he realised…

"Oh God…" Puck looked slightly panicked. "You're not going there on your own-look, wait for me outside her offi-"

But Mrs Davis had actually _grabbed _his arm and was yanking him northward toward her foreboding office. Anxiously, Kurt scurried along behind, clutching his bag tightly. He felt distinctly weird not to have at least one person walking by his side…but thankfully, they reached the office without any mishaps. The walls were made of glass, so luckily Puck could keep an eye on him while Mrs Davis yelled and shouted and lectured. As Kurt watched, it was actually rather amusing. Like a silent movie. The hallways gradually emptied, and as silence fell, Kurt felt safe…

He leaned back against the wall, thinking about Blaine. His lovely Blaine, waiting for him in Spanish. He hoped he wouldn't worry-he always practically _died _with relief when Kurt slipped in thirty _seconds _late. Bless him…

"Hummel?"

Suddenly-Kurt's blood ran cold.

He knew that voice. That low, crackly tone…laced with threat…

Before he even looked-he knew.

It was Scarface. The bully.

Slowly, as if on a revolving platform, Kurt turned around. There he was. Standing a good few feet away on the other side of the hallway. Staring. Arms folded.

Panic setting in, Kurt looked frantically at Puck-who leaned backward warily as the firey Mrs Davis yelled in his face, spraying with spit. He looked back over at Kurt-and tried to give him a re-assuring smile.

But…wait.

Craftily, with what little brain he had-Scarface had placed himself out of sight of Puck.

Kurt's breath shuddered horribly, though he tried not to show fear. Instinctively, his arms folded protectively over his stomach. Bracing himself, he prayed for a _miracle_.

But, to Kurt's surprise-Scareface did not run at him. He did not grab him, or shout nightmarish threats.

He simply noted Kurt's movement-eyes widening in shock.

"…Is it-true, then?" he asked. Suddenly-his voice sounded almost human. His tongue sounded tied.

Kurt frowned, confused. "W-what?"

"That-that you're…_pregnant_?"

The words echoed in the empty hall.

An icy shiver of fear ran down Kurt's spine.

"What…what-?"

"Answer me!" The jock's voice rose a tone. "Are you-_actually_-youknow?"

Kurt was almost paralysed with fear. His brain would not work. _How_ did he _know_-and-more importantly-what was he going to _do_?

"_Answer _me, fag!" Scarface took a step forward, huge trainer crashing on the floor.

Kurt jumped a mile. Oh God. Oh _God_. Please-please _no._

His throat would not work. But as he looked at those threatening, steely, unfeeling eyes…Kurt knew what he must do.

Slowly, he nodded once.

Scarface's long, round, mauled face was frozen for a fraction of a second. Then-it began to distort. Confusion…anger…surprise…_repulsion_…

The loudest silence of Kurt's life followed. He stood, literally quaking in his designer shoes, watching the jock, heart racing with fear.

Finally, Scarface seemed to gather his thoughts enough to speak.

He looked at Kurt…then his fat lips moved.

"The _whole school _will know by lunchtime," He glared cruelly down at him, as if he was a particularly disgusting alien, like a lion eying up a hapless deer. seeming to relish every word. "Mutant _bitch_. I'll make sure _everyone _knows. You fucking _freak_,"

His voice was dangerously quiet-and he let out a maniac _chuckle_. "Let's see if everyone else is as _nice_ about the news as I am…"

He stalked off down the corridor, trainers banging against the floor like death-tolls…almost as loud as Kurt's heart.


	41. I Promise

**Hey everyone :') Thank you billions for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me, especially now. Please keep them coming, and I'll try and get back to posting every day for you :') **

**Big shout out to satomax6-thank you so much for your sweet messages! Awwh, you're adorable :') They made me smile so much (((hugs)))**

**I love you all. Hope everyone's well and happy xxxx**

Kurt had actually thought his boyfriend may need medical attention when he told him in terrified tones in Spanish what had happened with Scarface. When Puck had finally finished being bawled out and landed with detentions-he emerged from the office to find Kurt a shivering wreck. After he'd stammered the story out-Puck had actually slammed his fist into the wall-and Kurt swore it had left a dent. Puck had wanted to run after the bully and tear him limb from limb, or, as Puck had rather less poetically snarled it: _"Shove his head so far down into his shoulders that his intestines pour out of his fucking mouth!" _

Nice. But Kurt hadn't much thought on it as they'd hurried to Spanish.

But now-Kurt didn't know who's reaction was scarier-Puck's-or Blaine's.

"I'm going to _kill _him…"

The hiss was so low…but so deadly. Blaine's usually calm, golden eyes-had come wildly alive, as if set on fire. But the rest of his face was so unnervingly still, Kurt was actually frightened. Slowly…it began to turn pale.

"Blaine?" he squeaked, warily.

"What does he mean, _the whole school will know_?" Blaine's voice took a frantic edge.

Kurt shrugged. "What it says on the tin, I guess…"

Blaine let out another hiss of anger. "_Bastard_…"

"Blaine…?" Kurt tried to hide the fear in his voice. "What's going to happen?" he asked childishly.

Okay, he'd known it was only a matter of time before people began to cotton on-he was six months gone, and amazed he'd got _this _far. But he couldn't hide it forever-and it wasn't exactly small any more…but what about what Scarface had said? What about Blonde-hair, or the other huge guy with their cannon-ball muscles and thick skulls full of sadistic thoughts…if they found out about the baby-

Blaine turned to Kurt, taking his hands tightly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kurt, okay?" he said, almost forcefully. "_Nothing_. _Neither _of you,"

Kurt bit his lip, shivering, although it wasn't cold. He didn't look sure.

"_Nothing_," Blaine insisted, as if pure will power could ensure it. "Don't worry, baby. Finn and Puck will be with you too-and Sam and Mike-once they hear what's happened, I'm sure they'll be here for you. Not to mention anyone who tried to give you trouble would have to get through Rachel and Mercedes too-_and_ Santana. And everyone else Nothing can harm _either _of you," he promise. "We won't let it,"

Kurt looked down. He wasn't completely reassured…

Blaine frowned, concerned. "Maybe we should just get you home today, let it die down…"

Kurt let out a strangled laugh, tears swelling in his eyes. "It's not _going_ to "die down", Blaine! Yeah_, the gay junior is knocked up with his boyfriend's baby_-_that's_ not going to spread like wild fire!" A tear fell onto the desk, as his cheeks grew paler. ""_Everyone in the school will know_"…" he murmured fearfully, voice trembling. Images of _every_ jock who had harassed him in the past flashed across his mind, each one reminding him how _much_ danger he and, more importantly, his little girl, were in…it didn't bear thinking about…

It was too much. Kurt fell onto Blaine's shoulder and began to sob his heart out.

"Kurt!" Mr Schue suddenly noticed the commotion at the back of his classroom. Eyes growing wide, he abandoned the globe he'd been using to demonstrate use of Spanish all over the world, and ran to Kurt's side, crouching down beside him worriedly. "Kurt, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"He's…okay," Blaine said, stupidly, as Kurt whimpered. His shoulder was already soaked through.

"Take him outside, Blaine," Mr Schue gently put a hand on his back, helping Blaine guide him to his feet. Kurt was hardly aware of the whole class staring as he clung onto Blaine, exiting the classroom as fast as he could.

As soon as they were in the corridor-Blaine held Kurt safe in his arms, trying to sooth him, placing gentle kisses and trying to reassure him, telling him repeatedly that everything would be okay-although even _he_ thought he did not sound convincing.

Blaine felt helpless.

Finally, when he'd sat Kurt down on the edge of a desk in the corridor, arm still protectively and comfortingly around his shoulders-he got out his mobile. As Kurt leaned into his chest, still whimpering like an injured puppy, Blaine found the number and dialled.

"Hey, Mrs Hudson-Hummel…Yeah, I know you say call you Carole, force of habit…but hang on, listen. Could you come and pick Kurt up, please? I'll explain when you get here…No, don't worry, they're both…fine. But can you come, please?"

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have been Kurt's decision to go home. He felt this was just delaying what was inevitably going to come to him…but on the other hand…he was relieved. At least he had one more day…As Carole sat him worriedly down on the couch, he felt distinctly odd being home at eleven o'clock in the morning. But even just being home…he was more relaxed.<p>

Carole pressed a mug of herbal tea into his hands. "Don't think about them, Kurt," she said, planting a motherly kiss on his forehead. She switched on the TV and sat down beside him. "Don't think about them at all. No one can hurt you here, honey,"

Kurt did worry. But he worried about Blaine…what would school be like for _him_? When he'd kissed him goodbye as he'd got into Carole's car, he'd worn his best _everything's-okay _smile-but Kurt could see the concern in his eyes. He'd felt a distinct sense of foreboding as they'd left him there…

Kurt shuddered. What if the bullies hurt him?…

"Try not to get in a state, honey," Carole said soothingly, as if she'd read his mind. "It's not good for you," She started chatting cheerfully to him, about fashion, music, art, the weather…Kurt tried to concentrate on nothing but her words. But the nagging fear in his heart would not stop…

Eventually, although he hadn't been tired…his eyes began to close…

…

Carole's mouth fell open with shock as she opened the door. "_Blaine_!" she gasped.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Blaine shook his head, stepping back to allow Finn to go inside first. But his boyfriend's brother gave Carole a meaningful look, clearly reading: _It is_.

"What the hell happened to you?" Carole peered close to Blaine's face, eyes wide. "Come on, you need ice. _Now_,"

Firmly, she lead him through to the kitchen, sitting him down and filling the sink with ice. She didn't notice Blaine was limping. With some force, she flung a cloth into the sink. Taking out, she wrung it between her hands, as if it had done her a personal wrong, before holding it against the _huge_, purple swelling on Blaine's right eye.

Blaine jumped a little at the freezing cloth-but sat still. "Please, there's no need-where's Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine, there is," Carole said grimly. "You're so concerned with looking after everyone else, you're not going to look after yourself, so _someone_ has to do it. Don't worry, Kurt's fine-he's asleep. Who did this to him?" she suddenly demanded Finn, who'd perched on the counter.

Finn started, almost dropping the bag of chips he'd just discovered in the cupboard. He looked over at his brother's boyfriend-actually noticing for the first time just how shocking the massive, almost black with hints of blue bruise that now thickly framed Blaine's eye was. Well, at the time, he'd been a bit occupied trying to pull the guy off of Blaine to stop further damage…

Long story short: Blaine had stayed in the choir room all of lunchtime, playing the piano and singing to himself. But Finn had heard the rumours spreading…and spreading…and spreading…At the start of lunch, people were already starting to stare and point at _him_. He'd got the shock of his life when two sophomore girls had come up to him at his canteen table and outright said: _Is it true your brother's pregnant_?

Finn had to admire the speed. It was like the whole of McKinley were connected to a gossip network…

Of course, he and everyone in the Glee club had _fiercely _protected Kurt, telling questioners to mind their own business (or do something worse in some cases). But they knew it couldn't last…As he looked at the crowd of huge jocks at their usual table in the corner…he didn't blame Blaine for staying out of the way.

But as soon as the bell hand went, and he and Blaine had met up to walk home together…they'd been cornered by the bike sheds.

He wouldn't go into the grisly details, or repeat the obscene language used by the Neanderthalish jocks at Blaine. But they hadn't wasted much time talking. Before you could say "Quidditch", Blaine had disappeared from site amid a mass of bodies as they threw themselves upon him, punching and kicking, beating, well, the _crap_ out of him. It was only after Puck and Sam had arrived, coming running as they heard the commotion, that they could force the jocks off of him. Finally, with some well-chosen threats and a few keen punches in strategic places from Puck, they left-promising certainly that this was not the end…

But Finn hadn't really thought much on that. As he watched his stepmother dabbing gently at the scary black eye of Blaine's, muttering under her breath darkly-he decided not to tell her that this was probably the _least_ of Blaine's bruises…

But Blaine wouldn't say a word. He'd barely been _conscious _when the jocks had finally retreated, lying on the floor like a broken puppet…but still insisted he was fine, struggled to his feet, wincing, and began to limp home determinedly, gritting his teeth. Finn could see how much pain he was in…but he heroically bore it, just about making it home without collapsing. He'd seemed dizzy as he'd hobbled along-but he never once complained, or asked Finn to slow down.

The only thing he'd fretted about was: _what if this had happened to Kurt_?

Typical Blaine.

Now, Blaine gritted his teeth as Carole held the ice cloth to his eye. She tutted. "Look at you…that mark on your forehead…" She gingerly touched the place where his head had thwacked the coffee table in the fight with his "father"… "And now this…What are we going to do with you, Blaine?" She sighed worriedly. "You'll break a leg next,"

"I hope not," Blaine said, trying to sound cheerful. "Really, I'm fine-"

"No," Carole said bluntly, soaking the cloth again. "We have to get the swelling down-this is nasty. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," he answered-a fraction too quickly.

Carole sighed-but she did not press the matter. "Does your head hurt?"

"Urm…" The answer was _yes_-but he didn't want to-

"If you're willing to say "Urm", you must be in agony," Carole sighed yet again, looking at him searchingly. "Finn, go fetch some aspirin,"

Twenty minutes later, Carole was finally satisfied. She leaned back, studying the bruise, which had very slightly decreased. "Kurt's going to freak out when he sees you…"

"I know," Blaine sighed too. "I just thank God this didn't happen to _him_…"

They both shuddered at the thought.

"But we have to worry about you too, Blaine. I'm not sure about your safety either…"

Blaine bit his lip guiltily. "Please don't worry about me, Mrs Hudson-Hummel,"

"Carole," she told him-but her eyes were sad. Oh so gently, she touched his bruised cheek, tender as if Blaine was her son. Suddenly-Blaine felt a wrench in his gut…

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Blaine…"

He shifted in his seat. "T-thank you…"

Carole looked hard at him…then sighed. Squeezing his shoulder gently, she let him go to Kurt. "He's in the living room-sleeping,"

"That's good," Blaine thanked her again for cleaning him up.

"That's no problem, honey…"

As she watched Blaine go, still slightly limping…Carole folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe. She guessed it was her instincts…but right now, she felt more responsible for Blaine than anyone. As mature as he was trying to become, getting ready to be a parent…he was still a kid. A kid who was in danger too.

She sighed sadly, looking down. She knew he and his real mother were trying to build bridges…but now, whenever she said "the boys" in her head…that included Blaine…

…

Blaine smiled as he opened the living room door. A big bruise showed on his hand-he wasn't actually sure _how _many bruises he'd acquired that day. And all were _incredibly_ painful…but now, he beamed as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, curled up on the couch, eyes shut, long lashes spreading. Someone, probably Carole, had put the throw over him, and arranged cushions beneath his head. He was an angel. And, best of all-under the throw, you could make out the shape of his baby bump.

Blaine beamed, feeling wonderfully warm inside. Noiselessly, he crept over to him and straightened the throw, gently re-arranging the cushions so he was comfortable. Kurt made a small noise, like a kitten yawning-but did not wake.

Softly, Blaine kissed his perfect, pale forehead, then sat slowly down beside him, ensuring he did not disturb him. Oh so gently, he placed a hand on Kurt's baby bump-and waited.

Sure enough, a few minutes later-a tiny nudge, miraculously directly below his hand. Blaine felt a shiver through his whole arm, as his beam stretched even wider. It still knocked him out every time, as he felt the baby, his daughter, move beneath his hand. It just reinstated how real she was, how soon it would be until she'd be in his arms…

Another nudge. Then another. And, a while later, another. Kurt made a small sound, eyelids tightening for a second, still asleep.

"Careful," Blaine whispered softly. "Don't wake your daddy, little angel-he gets real cranky," Gently, he kissed the palm of his hand and pressed it against Kurt's stomach. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured tenderly-not sure whom it was aimed at. "I promise,"


	42. Human

**Hey everyone :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews-they mean the world to me. I love you all, and hope everyone's well. Hugs xxx**

"Kurt? Baby?"

"Urrgghhnn…"

In the near-darkness, Kurt could see the outline of his boyfriend's face, too in shadow to make much of the features. He missed a beat, wondering why he'd suddenly acquired a TV in his bedroom-then realised, with a shock, that he was still in the living room on the couch! _Shit_! He's only meant to close his eyes for a second after he'd come home yesterday, and now, according to the digital clock on the cabinet to his right, it was quarter past seven in the morning. Almost swearing aloud, Kurt started to sit up-but moved too fast and had to lie dizzily back down again.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" came Blaine's over-anxious voice.

Kurt tried to say "I'm fine", but it just came out as an unattractive croak.

"Oh no…" Worriedly, Blaine placed the back of his hand gently on his forehead. In the darkness, Kurt could tell that he was already dressed for school, bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kurt managed to speak a little clearer. He was-just a little woozy. But Blaine frowned, concerned.

"Maybe you shouldn't go into school today either…"

"_Blaine_! I already missed most of yesterday-I do want to keep up with my education too!"

"But…" Blaine pressed his hand to his forehead again. "You do feel a little clammy,"

"Yes-that's because it's boiling fully clothed under this throw!"

"I'll get you the electric fan. You stay there, babe, I'll talk to your dad,"

"_Blaine_!" Kurt protested.

"Maybe you should stay off for today, sweetheart. If you're not feeling one hundred per cent, then it's better if we don't let it develop into anything worse,"

"I'm _fine_!"

But Blaine had already dashed out of the room to find the fan. He seemed incredibly keen to keep him at home…

However, Kurt had been all ready to go in and face the music today. Everyone would know by now…but they were going to find out anyway. Better he got it over with. But apparently-he was to stay…

Kurt wasn't going to lie. A tiny part of him was glad that he was putting it off one more day. And a day off school, when he wasn't even too sick to enjoy it? Sounded good to him…

Feeling a little guilty, Kurt lay, falsely weak, back on the cushions, pulling the throw up to his long, pale neck, and waited for Blaine to return. Well. Now he was "sick", he might as well enjoy it…

"My poor boy…" Blaine kissed him gently on the forehead on his return, turning the fan up beside him. "You rest up today, angel, okay?"

"Mmmm…" Kurt murmured weakly-still feeling a pang of shame as Blaine so tenderly stroked his hair, golden eyes full of concern and devotion.

"I wish I could stay with you today…"

"Mmmm…"

Blaine looked at the clock, luminous in the half light-and sighed heavily.

"I'll text you. As much as I can. Hell, _more _than that. You tell me right away if you need me, and I'll come right home,"

"Mmmm…"

"I love you so much, Kurt, you know that?"

Weirdly…as he said those words…his voice was oddly thick. As if he had a cold.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back, reaching up slowly to kiss him.

"I love you," Blaine said again, not seeming to want to let go. "I'll be back soon,"

"Don't worry about me…" Kurt said, again feeling a pang of remorse for his faked display-but Blaine seemed all too happy to treat him like a fragile china doll as he softly re-arranged the cushions so Kurt was comfortable.

"Of course I will, baby. I always worry about you…" He kissed him again. Kurt looked up at him, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve his Blaine…then-he frowned.

"Blaine, what's all that under your eye?"

"Nothing!" Blaine answered quickly, looking confused. "Are you sure your head's feeling okay, angel?"

Feeling like he must continue the charade, Kurt closed his eyes. He felt Blaine place the gentlest kiss on each eyelid, before quietly creeping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

…

Blaine slowly, noiselessly closed the living room door. How lucky-he hadn't been sure how he was going to pull this one off. It was a near _impossible _task to get Mr Kurt Hummel to do as he was told-but the poor boy was miraculously compliant. Bless him…

Bruises still sore, Blaine sat down at the foot of the stairs to tie his shoe laces, wondering what the day would hold in store for him.

By any account-he hoped it would be better than yesterday…

As soon as Burt had saw Blaine's face (and later been informed by Finn of the other smarting bruises all over his body)-he'd made a snap decision-and Blaine had completely agreed with him.

On _no_ account was Kurt going back to that school, with all of the danger.

If they'd done this to Blaine, imagine what they might do to him…There was _no way _it was worth the risk.

Burt had thought about getting Kurt a private tutor for the next few months, so he wouldn't fall behind…but they still weren't sure how they were going to tell him. Despite everything, Kurt loved McKinley, _solely_ because of Glee club…God…

But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Let's just get through this one day at a time…

Just before he left the house-Blaine caught sight of himself in the mirror. Oh dear. If anything, his black eye looked bigger, and maybe even worse. There was a definite wash of blue with the dark, deep purple, and it ached like hell when he touched it. In the shower last night, he'd taken a good look at the rest of his body. From the kicks and punches, he was marked all over. Evidence of heavy blows with huge trainers ran up and down his legs and back. His shoulders looked red, and there was still the trace of finger marks on one from Scarface's iron grip. There was black and blue up and down his arms, and a particularly nasty bruise on his stomach. Blaine shuddered horrible as he thought of the consequences of this should Kurt have received the beating…

No. Kurt was not going back-at least not while he was pregnant. It was far too dangerous. Blaine was not risking his family. Kurt and the baby were the only important things in his world, and he was not going to let either get hurt, or _worse_, by some stupid, sadistic jocks.

Most of Blaine was relieved and glad that Kurt was safe now.

But another part tugged at him. Biting his lip, he looked in the mirror again. He hoped that he would not return tonight with any more bruises to add to his collection…

…

_Hey, baby, how are you doing? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Okay, thank you Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Good :') Have you eaten anything? Perhaps you should-and definitely make sure you drink. And take care of yourself Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I know! Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I know you know, just making sure Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're so sweet Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're sweeter, baby Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I love you so much Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Love you more Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Physically impossible Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Want to bet? ;) Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ahaha :') I love you…Tell everyone I said hi Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wank_

_Sorry! Santana took my phone Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ahaahha :') See you later Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thinking of you both. Always Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…

Grinning, Blaine sent the yet another text message to Kurt, leaning back on the piano and lazily strumming his guitar in the choir room at lunch. Puck and Finn had told him not to risk the canteen yet, so he stayed hidden, bruises still sore when touched. It was pretty lonely…but he didn't feel alone every time his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket, for he knew it was his Kurt. It sounded as if he had spent the entire morning watching _The Big Bang Theory_, drinking orange juice and generally relaxing. That was good. Personally, he was surprised Kurt hadn't spent the whole day on the internet, but apparently not-both of them had spent far less time on websites since the baby…

Yet another good thing their little princess had brought to their lives.

Speaking of the internet-Blaine shrugged. A quick Facebook check couldn't hurt. Artie had long ago worked out how to hack into the school WiFi undetected, and had shared the secret with the whole Glee club, so they could happily surf the internet. Taking out his phone again, Blaine loaded up Google and tapped in the Facebook web address. He waited for the page to load, humming quietly. When it finally did, he tapped in his email and password ("lukeskywalker") and went onto his profile.

His profile picture was fairly normal, an old photo of he and Kurt laughing, lying on a picnic rug in the park. It was funny now to think that Kurt would have been, unbeknown to Blaine, two months pregnant in that picture…he gently stroked Kurt's beautiful face, thinking once again how he was truly the luckiest man in the world…

Absent-mindedly, he clicked on Kurt's profile, though he knew Kurt rarely checked Facebook. His profile pic was of he, Rachel and Mercedes, from months ago. Blaine had taken the photo, and he must have been doing something funny, because they were all cracking up laughing. Mercedes looked half-deranged, but, despite his protests, Kurt looked lovely. Kurt _always _looked lovely…

Then-

Blaine's heart stopped.

Literally, it stopped. His breathing too-he was left with lungs half full of air, not entering or leaving his body.

He stared.

He stared and stared.

The more he stared, the more fuzzy the text on the screen became. As if it was fading…

But it was not.

It was there, glaring up at him, burning into him like a thousand wild fires scalding his face and soul mercilessly…but he'd gone numb.

He couldn't…

He couldn't…

He could not believe what he was seeing.

There must be some mistake-could eyes have technical issues?

No.

No. He'd definitely seen.

Seen _everything_.

Of it's own accord, despite every cell in Blaine's body begging it otherwise-Blaine's hand began to scroll down Kurt's profile…his eyes darting backwards and forwards, forcing himself to read everything…_every word_…

Over and over again.

_So many_ names…so many names, some Blaine recognised, some he did not. All having posted on Kurt's Facebook wall. Boys, girls…

But _what _they had written.

Now, Blaine had witnessed humans do some disgusting things…

But he had never dreamed that they would be capable of this.

Shamelessly. Publicly. _Cruel_.

Blaine read. And read.

The more he read...the less human he felt. The less he _wanted_ to be human.

The last post Blaine was able to read before hurling the phone so hard at the wall that it smashed, falling to the floor in pieces…

_You should have aborted it. Wouldn't that have been kinder? Better it died than it knew what a fucking mutant, disgusting, ugly, gay, abnormal _freak _it had come from. Terminate the fucking __thing_


	43. What's Happening?

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews-they mean so much, and I'm astonished at the positive response this has got so far :') I love you all, hope everyone's well. Enjoy xxx**

Kurt looked at the clock-not long until Blaine would be home. He sighed, leaning back on the cushions of the couch, his mother's old cushion clutched in his lap. The slightly lumpy pattern was familiar under his fingers as he absent-mindedly stroked it. He'd made a decision-_never _spend the entire day on the couch in his pyjamas again. It was _not_ all it was cracked up to be. After his _forth _bowl of cereal and umpteenth glass of orange juice-he felt fat, bored-and incredibly lazy.

He stroked his swelled stomach gently. "Okay, princess?" he said conversationally. "Daddy will be back soon…"

Yet another doctor's appointment was scheduled soon. Dr Mitchell was turning into a bit of an old friend-though this did not stop his anxiety. Still, he dreaded bad news…especially since Daisy…

Lying back on the pillows, Kurt looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He wondered what Blaine was doing. He'd be in Calculus now-a subject he loathed, but tolerated, struggling on with. He hadn't text in ages, not since lunchtime-then again, it was hard to text right under the formidable Calculus teacher's twitching nose…When at McKinley, one soon worked out which teachers would confiscate your phone, and which would simply tut a little-or, in Mr Schue's case, just didn't care. He frequently got his _own_ phone out, a fact which had shocked Kurt in his Sophomore year, but not now. Schue was just so unlike their teacher, and more like a friend. Especially now to he and Blaine.

Well, Blaine was probably enjoying the privilege of a school in which one could text at all. At Dalton, if caught with a phone, you'd practically be hung, drawn and quartered-as he and Blaine had discovered when they'd first started dating. Kurt looked back on the old days, when their love was new…who'd have thought they'd have come this far?

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson!"<p>

As the call sounded behind him, when he was not ten feet out of the school gates-Blaine froze. He braced himself…then-someone patted his back. Then-someone else.

Turning around-he suddenly found himself face to face with Wes and David, behind them, the rest of the Warblers-_all_ of them. All in their identical Dalton uniforms. And each-with the same solemn, sombre expression.

"Blaine…" Wes began. His hands were clasped in front of him awkwardly, biting his lip. His eyes looked friendly-but concerned. Then-he took in Blaine's face. "Dude! What happened to your eye?" he gasped.

"Nothing, nothing," Blaine waved his hand, pressing his point. "What are you all doing here?"

Wes took a deep breath. "Blaine, look, buddy…" He sighed. "We heard about you…and Kurt,"

Blaine jumped-had word spread _that_ fast?

Wes patted his arm again. He looked a little shocked-but comforting. "I'm sorry we didn't hear it through you, man…"

David breathed in sharply. "Yeah…look, man, we're-sorry…"

Blaine snorted. He _didn't_ like the way they were looking at him. Today-he had had enough. He just wanted to go home… "What do you mean, _sorry_?" he snapped. "I don't want your freaking _pity_-"

"We're sorry we-weren't there for you, man…" Nick muttered.

There was a silence.

Blaine took a deep breath. He tried to make his breathing even again.

"Look, guys…I'm sorry I-I didn't tell you…"

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward to find out on Facebook…" Jeff agreed.

"Have…" Wes looked down, as if he wasn't sure whether to say what was in his mind-then sighed. "Have you seen…what they're posting on Kurt's wall…?"

Blaine's breath shuddered-and he gave a curt nod.

"And yours?" David prompted.

Blaine shrugged. He'd seen the abuse toward him too. But didn't care.

Another silence. The Warblers waited.

Then-Wes threw his arms around Blaine. So did Jeff, Nick, and every other member of the choir. It became a many-armed hug, the sea of blue blazers with the splash of red that was Blaine's sweater. Blaine closed his eyes. For a moment-it was just like old times, with just friends and no cares…

"Once a Warbler, _always_ a Warbler," declared David, to an enthusiastic murmur of agreement.

"We just want to help you out, man," Wes slapped his back in a brotherly way. "If there's anything at all we can do, for you and Kurt…?"

Blaine looked around at his old friends. They'd been like his family at Dalton, his brothers, and to Kurt too…his heart ached, as he knew they _really_ cared…

"You can give me another hug,"

He felt his eyes welling up as they became caught in a mass of blue-clad arms. Nick pulled off his blazer, and shoved it onto Blaine's head, to cheers and laughter. "Literally!" Jeff laughed.

"Yeah, man," Wes nodded, giving Blaine an extra squeeze. "We want to help in any way we can. We discussed it in a meeting, and it was overruled we come here to see you, to tell you in person,"

"Except Sebastian," Jeff raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't come near a "public school". There was another, _less_ happy, murmur-but Blaine didn't think much on it.

"We were going to sing, but we heard what happens to the Glee club here, and no one wanted to get "slushied".…" David looked up at McKinley school, so much rougher than Dalton-and Blaine understood his decision.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone getting beaten up,"

David frowned. "That's not what happened to you…?" His eyes scraped Blaine's bruises. Blaine shook his head dismissively.

"Thanks for coming, guys. It means a lot," he said, smiling shakily.

"Hey-to the Mini-Warbler!" David called-to loud cheering.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, where are you? Finn<em>

_Oh shit-I'm sorry, man, the Warblers kidnapped me after school. How's Kurt? :') Bxx_

_You need to come home right now. Finn_

_What? Why? Bxx_

_Just come home. Finn_

_What's happened? It's not Kurt, is it? Tell me B_

_Just get here as fast as you can. Please. Finn _

_What's happened, Finn? You're scaring me._

_For fuck's sake, just come!_

* * *

><p>Blaine ran from Wes's car, almost tripping over the cracks in the pavement, and banged on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house. His heart was racing, hands sweating-but he barely noticed as he practically jumped up and down as he waited for someone to open the door.<p>

When it finally swung open-

"What's happened?" Blaine asked Finn urgently. "Is it Kurt?"

He looked up…Finn looked grey.

Something dropped in Blaine's gut, like a stone.

"Did you know about the stuff on Facebook?" Finn demanded, not answering his question. There was so much _anger_ in his eyes…

Blaine frowned. "I-I saw today at school…"

Finn let out a loud, furious snort, like a bull. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" he shouted.

"I didn't see you-"

Finn looked more enraged than he'd ever been before. More than Blaine had ever seen anyone in his life. "I could _rip _those fucking bastards apart! Hell, I'm _going _to!" he yelled.

"Finn?" Blaine was getting desperate, eyes wide. "Finn, _what's happened_?"

"Kurt saw _everything_," he snapped.

Blaine's heart stopped.

"…What?" he said stupidly.

"He saw everything," For the first time-_fear_ was creeping into the fury. "Everything everyone had said to him, about him, about you, about the baby…Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr-even fucking MySpace, and _no one _goes on there-"

"What's happened?" Blaine's mind began to whirr. All sorts of horrible scenarios flashed across his mind…

"And-" Finn's voice cut out.

"And _what_?" Blaine almost grabbed the front of his shirt in frustration. "Tell me!"

"It was…it was so scary…"

"_What_?" Blaine yelled at him. "_What has happened to Kurt_?"

"He-he just-_fainted_,"

The word hung in the air.

"_Fainted_?" Blaine repeated. Oh God. No. "What-_not_-"

"No, not right onto the floor, thank _God_- he was sitting down, he just fell sideways onto the couch. But-but-when the ambulance came-"

"_Ambulance_?"

"Mom called them when Kurt didn't come round," Finn was turning even paler, gabbling his words. "When-when they came…oh God…they looked-they looked so _worried_-like he was-like he was in _danger_-"

This had to be a dream.

Finn's voice faded into the background as Blaine began to drown in his own thoughts. No. _Please no_. Not Kurt. Not the baby-

"Are they okay?" Blaine's lips moved without his specific instuction.

Finn shook his head. "I-I don't know anything-Mom and Burt went with him-they told me to stay here until you got back and then we'd go up-but you were _ages_-and-and I can't get through on the phone to them-and-and-I don't _know_!"

Blaine couldn't even think. This was happening too fast. His mind wouldn't work. He felt as if he'd been flung into freezing water, suffocating through lack of oxygen…no. He couldn't...he couldn't even...

"I don't know what's going on!" Finn said helplessly, eyes swimming with fear. "I don't know what's happening!"


	44. High

**Hey everyone :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Whatever they say, it means so much that you take the time and effort to do so. Big hugs to everyone-I love you all.**

**Can I just have a big shout-out for Samandjackforever- I hope everything went okay for you. Every best wish in the world, and big hugs xxx**

** Enjoy xxxx**

Burt felt ashamed. As he sat in the white-walled corridor, a bunch of leaflets on the shelf beside him, on an uncomfortable blue plastic chair, drumming his hands in anxiety-he felt guilty. Although apparently he had no reason to, as Carole had firmly told him ten minutes ago-nevertheless, he did. Acutely.

Beside him, Carole patted his hand comfortingly. Her expression was carefully calm-but her eyes so full of worry, dread and fear…Burt had a feeling her face mirrored his. Though he wasn't so good at the composed mask.

Burt felt guilty because this was the second time he'd sat, in a corridor just like this one, though a different hospital…helplessly waiting. Waiting to hear what was happening to the most important person in his world down the hall-and silently praying desperately that they were okay.

First his wife…and now his son. And his granddaughter.

And the last time….the end result was tragic.

The feeling of _powerlessness _was overwhelming. Despite his prayers, despite the silent pleading…he knew in his heart that, unless Fate was on his side that day…

He gritted his teeth, fists clenching of their own accord. He felt as if he'd failed. It was his job to protect Kurt-from _everything_ in the world that he possibly could. The moment Kurt had been placed in his arms seventeen years ago, the tiny little scrap of a thing, minutes old, just starting to quieten his beautiful new-born cries…Burt had sworn he'd meet death before his boy would meet harm.

Seventeen years…and what? Kurt had been bullied mercilessly at school more or less from Day One. Laughed at and mocked for being himself. At McKinley, so badly he'd had to change _schools_. He'd received death-threats, bruises, mental scars…but he'd carried on. Like a soldier, Kurt had turned up every single day, ambling along in designer shoes, taking the blows and insults-carrying on. Burt had realised that, _far_ from being girly-Kurt was more of a man than anyone he'd ever met. And Burt admired his brave, brave son, and was the proudest father in the world.

But then he'd gotten himself pregnant. On Burt's watch.

Now, Burt had just about accepted this fact, and was even almost back to having normal conversations with Blaine-though he'd probably forever be "the little bastard who knocked up my son". But it was the plain fact that it had _happened_. Burt didn't know what he could have done-talked to Kurt more about sex, as embarrassing as it was for both of them-made a bigger thing of the fact that he had this gene and it could happen-_especially_ when he'd started dating…but there must have been some more he could have done. Then perhaps they would not be here…

Then again…Burt could not deny that he was, for want of a better word, _terrified-_of possibly loosing his granddaughter.

But now this. Those stupid little bastards on the internet, too cowardly to even say anything to Kurt's face…Burt had seen some of what they were writing-and _disgusted _and _furious _didn't even cover it. If they'd have known the _effect_ that they might have caused…

He could still see Kurt's wide-eyed, terrified expression in his mind…

Burt let out a long, low groan, head falling into his hands.

There were no words to describe the parasite of worry that clung to his chest…

Carole placed a hand on his back, sat on the chair beside him. "There was nothing you could have done," came her firm, calm voice.

Burt chose to remain silent.

* * *

><p>It was the longest half hour of Blaine's life as Finn drove as fast as he could to the hospital. The journey could have lasted a life time. He couldn't sit still.<p>

"Will you quit _quivering_ like that?" Finn snapped.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Finn, but if _your_ boyfriend and daughter had just been rushed to hospital, and you had _no freaking idea _what's happening to them-"

Blaine's voice choked off.

It still hadn't quite sunk in what was happening. It felt like a dream-a nightmare. His worst nightmare.

"…Sorry, man," muttered Finn a moment later.

Blaine shrugged dismissively. He stared straight at the road ahead, counting down how much longer it would take.

"You forget that's he's my brother, too. And…" Finn coughed quietly. "And she's my _niece_,"

Blaine swallowed hard.

"I'm worried too, man…_Really _worried…"

Blaine didn't say a word. But he nodded understandingly.

"…I just hate to think what Burt and Mom are going through…" Finn breathed out hard.

How much longer would it take?

* * *

><p>Finally, after the longest wait in the world, someone had come out to speak to them. A doctor, young female, blonde, possibly thirties. But Burt barely paid attention. He'd been so keen for news…but now she might as well be taking Greek as they were lead into a side-room. Her tone was so professional, so sure…but, as he sat across the desk from her, trying to listen…all Burt wanted to know was what was happening to his son.<p>

"Obviously, in your son's terribly delicate condition, any sort of faint or fall is dangerous," the doctor said in her official tone, not cutting corners.

Burt nodded to show he understood-but he could not sit still. "But is he okay?"

"The episode was caused by a sharp emotional shock," The doctor looked almost accusingly at Burt, as if he had caused it. "Any emotional shock is very bad for him at the moment, as well as the baby. According to the notes emailed from his doctor just a while ago, his blood pressure was slightly high, but not dangerous,"

"Yes?" Burt was getting more and more impatient, his voice coming out slightly higher than usual. "But is Kurt okay? What about the baby?"

"We now think that your son has gestational hypertension,"

"What's that in English?" Burt was sick of trying to be polite. Why the hell was she being so aloof? This was his _son_, for crying out loud-his _boy_. What was happening?

"It means that he developed high blood pressure during pregnancy," the doctor said patiently. "The effects of this may be mild or severe-and in your son's case, we're treating it as quite possibly severe,"

"And "severe" means…?" Carole asked nervously.

"High blood pressure while pregnant can harm kidneys and other organs, and can cause low birth weight or early delivery," the doctor explained, as if having learned it from a text book. "It heightens the risk of complications-and without beating around the bush, in your son's case, there is already a high risk of complications,"

Burt swallowed. "Yes?"

"In a worst-case senerio, your son could develop preeclampsia,"

Burt was clueless-but Carole looked shocked. "No," she whispered through her teeth.

"Preeclampsia can be induced by high blood pressure during pregnancy," the doctor explained. "It affects the placenta, and could affect the liver, kidney and brain. It can cause seizures and can result in stillbirth and-"

"But Kurt doesn't have that, right?" Burt interrupted. His pulse was rapidly increasing.

"No-however, he is at a high risk of developing it. He is well past the twentieth week, this is his first pregnancy, and he is under twenty years old-in addition to this being a high-risk pregnancy in the first place," She looked seriously at them. "Due to the nature of this pregnancy, did he not consider a termination?"

"No, he didn't," Burt said, sitting up a little straighter. "Okay, I will ask again. Is he okay now-I'm not talking about the future-I'm talking about my son-_and_ my granddaughter-_right now_-?"

The doctor took off her glasses and began to clean them on her shirt. Suddenly-she looked a little more human. "Be assured, sir, your son is being cared for. We're doing everything we can for him,"

"But-_is_-_he_-_okay_?" Burt spelled out, only just managing to keep his voice level.

"Thankfully, today, we think they will both pull through,"

It was as if the tightest belt in the world had just unbuckled around Burt's chest. He breathed out heavily, head and shoulders feeling lighter-and heard Carole do the same next to him.

"However, we definitely want to keep him in hospital after he comes around," She shook her head slightly.

"How long for?" Even Burt's voice sounded different. Today-he would _not_ loose his son. Not today.

""Indefinitely," The doctor looked serious. "We will discuss that in due course,"

"Can we see him?" Burt asked anxiously.

"Yes. He's still out-medically induced now-but you can see him. I'll take you through,"

Burt and Carole nervously followed the doctor through many twisting corridors. Both were relieved that the news was not as tragic as they were dreading…but still worried. Burt wondered vaguely where Finn and Blaine had got to-but when the doctor turned a hall and opened the door to a side room-all thought of anyone else left his head.

In the narrow hospital bed in the middle of the small, square, white-painted room, surrounded by countless machines, all apparently doing various jobs, and with tubes sticking out of both wrists and his nostrils…was a ghostly pale boy, out cold, baby bump visible under the blanket. It looked slightly odd-the rest of him was still so thin. He looked _ill-_almost_ dead_…but the machine quietly beeping beside him…was proof that Burt's son was still _alive_.

Burt let out something halfway between a moan and a gasp.

Without thinking, forgetting Carole and the doctor were both there…he crossed the room in a half-dream-like state.

He took Kurt's hand-so small, cold and lily-white…his eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanned out. Just like they were the day he was born.

Kurt looked just as small and helpless now.

"Kurt…" his voice choked out. "Kurt…if you can hear me…you're to hang in there. You_ have_ to hang in there. You've "hung in there" your whole life, and you can do it again. You're going to be okay, son. You, and your kid..." He felt tears welling behind his eyes, which he blinked back determinedly. "I promise,"


	45. My Boys

**Hey everyone :') Sorry there was no post yesterday. I can't give you a reason-once again I will have to fob you off with "it's personal". I apologise so much, you deserve better, but I will keep trying to post as often as I can. **

**This is half the chapter it was planned to be, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed-they mean the world :') It's nice to have a little world I can come back to. Thank you so much for hanging in there with me xxx**

"Hey, sweetie,"

"_Mom_!" Finn gasped, almost fainting with relief as his phone finally managed to connect to his mother's. With the air of an Artic Explorer making first contact with home for months, he leaned heavily against the wall, phone pressed firmly to his ear. Blaine leaned up as high as he could, watching and waiting anxiously, palms sweating as he strained to listen to the conversation. "Where the hell _are _you?" he exclaimed.

"Where are _you_?"

"_Lost_! Completely lost! We've been running around the hospital for _ages_, trying to find you-this place is a freaking _maze_! Everywhere looks the _same_!" Finn rushed, voice high with panic.

"Finn! Finn, calm down!" Carole sounded remarkably composed. "Is Blaine there?"

"Yeah," Finn looked down at his companion.

"Is he calmer than you?"

Finn looked at Blaine's pale face, shaking hands and terrified expression. "No,"

"Okay," Carole sighed, having to deal with her almost hyperventilating son. "Where abouts are you both, Finn?"

"How's Kurt?" Finn interrupted anxiously. Blaine edged closer to the phone, his breathing juddering to an abrupt halt.

There was a pause.

"Kurt…_will_ be fine. And the baby,"

Blaine literally sank to the floor, back against the wall. Letting out all the air in his body in a forceful, long, loud sigh, his head fell into his hands. But Finn turned away-along with his own wonderful burst of light-headed relief, he knew they had to get to him as soon as possible. He wasn't ready to believe his brother was okay until he saw him with his own eyes.

"We're on the third floor," he gasped out. "By the-the coffee machine,"

"Stay there," said Carole grimly. "I'll come and get you,"

Finn pressed "End Call"…and sank down next to Blaine, folding his long legs up into a crouched position. "You alright, man?"

Blaine made no sound. He was past words.

"Is there anyone else we should call?" Finn asked him, trying to make the time pass as fast as it could.

Robotically, as if all outside actions of his had been shut down due to so much going on inside, Blaine merely shook his head once.

Finn stared straight ahead at the wall, trying to catch his breath. Kurt was going to be fine. The baby was okay. Everything was going to be okay…he tried not to let himself think too much. Still, in his head, etched on to him like a parasite, was the image of Kurt fainting…the _horror_ in his expression…

Finally, Carole came. She gave Finn a hug and kiss as he got to his feet. She looked harassed, hair messed up as if she had been running a hand through it frantically…but she did her best to smile and assure him that everything was fine. Then-she bent down to the floor, and hugged and kissed Blaine just the same, if anything, holding on a little longer. Helping him to his feet, she put an arm around his waist and lead them through corridors, past endless doors and hygiene posters on walls, up three flights of stairs, until finally she stopped outside a white door.

"Okay?" she asked, making it sound general, but directing the question at Blaine.

He still did not seem capable of speech. It was as if he did not want to jinx anything by speaking. His face was now almost as pale as _Kurt's_, his features carefully expressionless, but his eyes were wide and shiny-as if determinedly holding back tears.

Carole gave him another squeeze. "It's okay, honey. I know this is a shock-"

"It's _my_ fault!"

Blaine choked out the words. His voice was thick with the threatening tears very visible in his eyes, only held back by his last inch of willpower.

Carole frowned. "What do you mean-?"

"I _saw _the post on Facebook! I should have told someone right away, instead of leaving them for him to find!" He sounded almost hysterical, hands shaking uncontrollably. "I should have come _straight _home after school, instead of hanging around, then maybe this wouldn't have happened! If-" He could barely force his lips to form the dreadful words. "If Kurt-or-or the baby had…had…had…" Giving up, he blinked hard, voice rising. "It would have been _my fault_!"

Carole looked shocked. "_Blaine_," She looked him firmly in the eyes. "_No_. This is _nothing _to do with you-don't argue!" she cut in as he opened his mouth. "This is those little _bastards _who wrote the damn things,"

"_Mom_!" Finn gasped. Despite the situation, he was not used to hearing his mother swear.

"This is their ignorant, cruel doing, not yours. They wanted to hurt, or scare Kurt-_and_ you-and unfortunately, it worked," Carole breathed out hard. "But it is _not _your fault Kurt saw everything. It was no one's fault but theirs. And if-if I _knew_ who they were…" Carole trailed off-a note of mother-bearish danger in her voice.

Then, she turned back to Blaine, eyes much softer, voice calm. "Kurt's still asleep-but the doctors say they're both out of danger for the moment,"

Blaine gave a small moan, which could have been his way of stopping a sob escaping.

"I don't know what they've been doing, but apparently it's all trying to get his blood pressure down. He's hooked to one hundred and one machines in there-don't worry!" she said, as Blaine gasped. "They can't be doing anything except good. They reckon he's got gestational hypertension,"

Finn frowned, bemused-but Blaine's eyes filled with even more concern. "_What_?-but the last check-up showed he was-well, he had _slightly _high blood pressure-but nothing _serious_!"

Carole shrugged. "I don't know...But the main thing now is just to make sure he-_both _of them-get through this okay," She squeezed Blaine's shoulder-then gestured to the door. "Come on. He'd be happy that you're there,"

With a slight push, Carole lead Blaine to the door, with Finn following anxiously behind-almost crashing into them as Carole opened the door, and Blaine stopped dead as he took in whatever it was he could see. Finn craned over his head…and finally saw his brother. His breath caught in his throat.

Kurt lay on the narrow hospital bed, eyes closed, head slightly to one side as he slept. He was surrounded by scary-looking machines, some of which beeped occasionally and buzzed. Equally scary tubes crept out from _both_ of his thin wrists, and from his nostrils. A band was wrapped around his forearm, wiring into a machine beside. His skin was as white as snow, blue veins standing out on the porcelain surface. His baby bump was disproportionately large compared with the rest of his body…but his chest moved, very slightly, up and down, as he breathed.

Finn heaved a sigh of relief.

To Kurt's left, on an ugly blue plastic chair, Burt sat. He held Kurt's small, pale hand in both of his, never taking his eyes off his son, as if he might vanish into thin air should he leave his site for a second. There was something protective about his stance, like a sentry on duty. He did not even look up as they entered. It was evidently that nothing in the world could move him from his position.

Finn looked down at Blaine-who seemed to have frozen to the spot. He stared and stared at Kurt, as if he'd come back from the dead. His eyes were bright-with those ever-threatening tears, which he blinked back so determinedly, as if they'd done him a personal wrong. But there was nothing in his face except pure, self-hating guilt as he looked upon his boyfriend.

"It's okay, honey," Carole whispered to him gently.

Burt twitched a little at the sound…but continued his silent vigil over his son. Absent-mindedly, his hand stroked Kurt's, as if comforting him.

Kurt's face was…not peaceful. Well, it was perfectly motionless-his eyelashes did not even twitch. But there was something else besides the serene. Maybe it was just Finn's imagination…but somehow, still-Kurt looked troubled.

Maybe Blaine was reading this too-as he seemed to shudder a little. But, mechanically, he took a step forward towards the bed. Then another. As if it was a Herculean effort. But he continued, never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Carole took a step back-and Finn followed suit. He was desperate to go to his brother-whom he had never felt more for-but, begrudgingly, he knew he had to wait. Feeling like an intruder, he watched as Blaine walked slowly toward Kurt.

He stopped as he reached Kurt's side. His back being to them, Finn could not see Blaine's face…but heard the small sob which escaped from him.

Almost of their own accord, Blaine's hands took Kurt's in both of his. Tenderly, he stroked the soft skin, handling it as if it might shatter. Then, he knelt down to the floor and kissed Kurt's hand, so softly-but so heartfelt. Kurt's face remained perfectly still, like a painting, utterly motionless.

Finn, stupidly, had been sort of hoping that as soon as Blaine walked in, Kurt would miraculously make a full recovery…then he had to remind himself that this was not a Disney movie.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand again-and, this time-Finn saw a single tear finally fall from him onto the white bed sheet.

"_I'm so sorry_…" he heard him whisper, almost desperately. "_I'm so sorry, Kurt_…"

Blaine's head bowed, holding Kurt's hand to his forehead. His shoulders shook slightly, and another sob-like sound escaped from his lips.

"_I'm so sorry_…"

Full minutes passed. Burt held Kurt's left hand tightly, securely, never letting go or taking his eyes away for a moment, almost guardian-like. Blaine knelt beside him, holding his right, trying to force back tears and whispering his apologises over and over again.

Finn stood awkwardly, watching. Suddenly-he felt he should leave.

Evidently, his mother felt the same way. She sighed. "Let's give them a few minutes, honey," she murmured to him. Ushering him out, she closed the door behind them.

"Poor boy…" she murmured sadly as they wondered aimlessly up the corridor.

"Kurt or Blaine?" Finn asked. He felt slightly out of it, as if having just come back from an alien world. He felt as if years had passed, not hours, since Kurt's being rushed to hospital…

Carole thought. She looked up at her Finn…and thought of her step-son, out cold in a hospital bed. The step-son who could well have lost his baby today.

She thought of Blaine, knelt devotedly beside him, hating and hating himself when he was blameless. That was just Blaine. So scared of what other's think of him, he always tried to take all the fault upon himself. Doing everything he could to keep Kurt and their baby safe, worrying day and night, taking care of Kurt, trying to prepare himself for something he would never have dreamed he, as a gay teenage boy, would have to go through. Being beaten up like hell at school, coming home with huge purple, pansy-like bruises all over his body…and not saying a word. Not complaining, hiding his limps and winces-just getting on with it. As if it was a duty. She thought of Blaine's mother, their slightly better, but permanently crippled relationship…and of what she knew of Blaine's father…the scar on his head…

She was not trying to take the place of Kurt's mother-_never_. But she considered him a son just as much as her own. And as for Blaine…_God_, it must just be her instinct. She knew he _had_ a mother…But she considered him as good as a son too. As Blaine would probably put it, like Mrs Weasley felt toward Harry…

She thought of her poor boys in that hospital room-Kurt, Blaine and Burt…and took her Finn's large, rough hand in both of hers. Ignoring his surprised, embarrassed look, she squeezed it tight.

"_Both_,"


	46. Safety In Numbers

**Hey everyone :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :') xxx Big hugs to everyone :D **

**Hope you enjoy, please continue to review :') Thank you so much for reading :') xxx**

Slowly, Blaine began to come to his senses. His knees ached. His back hurt, his hands had pins and needles, and his eyes were sore and red from crying. But he barely noted any of it. Knelt on the floor at his beloved's hospital bedside, he held Kurt's small, soft, pale hand tightly in both of his, as if it would evaporate should he let go even for a second.

He was dimly aware of Burt, sat on the other side of the bed, in the chair which didn't look much more comfortable than Blaine's position on the floor. He held his other hand tightly, with similar feelings to Blaine. Both watched the poor, sick-looking, ghostly pale boy who lay motionlessly between them, eyes shut, eyelashes spreading out, tubes protruding from his thin wrists, very visibly pregnant, even beneath the blanket…but now, he didn't look anything like old enough. Or strong enough.

One machine beside them beeped quietly, rhythmically, along with the ticking clock on the wall. It had taken Blaine all this time to notice that the clock was actually broken, the ticking fruitless with the stationary hands…how long had they been there? It felt like weeks…but in reality, it could not have been more than an hour. Or maybe even less.

Still, it felt like a lifetime.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend's silent, unmoving, but beautiful, angelic face…He had not noticed before, but Burt's other hand rested just below Kurt's jaw line, cupping his face gently. He was slightly surprised-Burt was rarely physically affectionate with Kurt at all, particularly not in company. But now, he quietly held Kurt's porcelain cheek, stroking it softly, one finger just beside his temple. As he watched-Blaine wondered whether he was actually feeling Kurt's pulse.

There it was. Blaine could feel it, the steady beat beneath the china-like skin of his wrist, blue veins standing out. He stroked the softness, feeling tears welling up behind his eyes once again. _Oh God_…but Kurt was alive. The gentle beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest…and, thank Jesus, God and everything in the world, the baby was fine too.

Blaine breathed out heavily.

"Blaine?"

Suddenly-the silence was broken. Without looking up from his son's almost-peaceful face-Burt had addressed him.

"You okay?"

Blaine swallowed, moisturising his throat before he tried to speak. "…No. I mean-yes. I-I mean-"

Burt simply nodded, silencing him. "It's okay. I know,"

Silence for a few moments as they watched Kurt's breathing.

"This isn't your fault, you know," Burt's voice was sad-but sure.

Blaine's mouth opened slightly-

"No, it's not," Burt shook his head. "Don't argue,"

Another period of silence. Somehow-the atmosphere became more comfortable as the two watched the boy they both loved, one as his precious son, and the other as his entire world.

"I do trust you to take care of Kurt, you know," Burt said. "I know you'd never let anyone hurt him,"

"They still did…" Blaine murmured darkly. His words tasted bitter.

"None of that," Burt's tone was firm-so Blaine could not attempt to argue. "Unfortunately, there will _always_ be people trying to knock you both down. Sadly, this time, the consequences were…" His voice trailed off. "But then again…we'd never have known about Kurt's high blood pressure if we hadn't come in, would we? That's _something _good…"

Biting his lip-Blaine nodded.

"The doctors…" Burt stroked Kurt's face gently, as if he might shatter should he press too hard. "The doctors reckon that because, obviously, his body is not designed with this kind of thing in mind-there was too much strain on his heart, trying to make all of the necessary changes-therefore increasing his blood pressure. The main worry right now is his heart…" There was a definite note of worry in Burt's voice-he of all people knew to be concerned when it came to hearts. But he tried to make his voice normal. "I don't know all the medical mumbo-jumbo. He'll be on strict bed rest while he's in hospital-and probably after too,"

In that moment-Blaine made up his mind never to leave his side. Never again.

Burt seemed to be thinking along the same lines. The two of them continued their silent vigil, without a word. But it was comforting. It was comforting for Blaine to know that there was someone else with them, who loved Kurt as much as he did. In a different way-but Blaine knew that Burt would be as willing to give his life for Kurt as he was.

Nurses bustled in and out a few times to check on Kurt-a few were coldly professional, others were more friendly, smiling at Blaine and some even made polite conversation. He was offered a chair several times-but refused to take it. He was fine on the floor. It was like now he was there, he did not want to move.

Time passed.

As the last nurse carefully closed the door, Blaine's head fell exhaustedly down onto the knackered, thin mattress of the hospital bed. He clutched Kurt's hand tightly, as tears formed again, threatening to burst forth. Holding Kurt's hand close to his face, he tried to remind himself of everything Carole and Burt had told him-_This was __not__ your fault. This was those bastard cowards on the Internet_…But, somehow-Blaine could not blame anyone except himself…

If Kurt had..._died_…and Blaine had not been there…

"Kurt?"

Suddenly-Burt's voice, coming from the other side of the bed-was filled with _hope_.

"Son?"

Hardly daring to believe it, Blaine looked up-to see his Kurt's long, dark eyelashes flutter prettily, like butterflies. His perfect eyelids creased up slightly-then-parted to reveal those beautiful, blue-green oceans of colour that Blaine had fallen in love with.

His heart leapt into his throat, choking him.

"_Kurt_?"

As his eyes opened, as if for the first time-they quickly flooded with fright and confusion. He gasped, whimpering, like an injured kitten, face filling with fear-

"Kurt? Kurt, son, it's okay," Burt held his hand tighter, squeezing it, voice calm and reassuring. "It's okay. Everything's okay. You're in hospital,"

Kurt's eyes widened in horror, as if everything came flooding back to him. "_Hospital_?" he whispered, voice cracked. Suddenly-he seemed to panic. "But-the-the baby-?"

"The baby is _fine_," Burt told him firmly. "_Fine_,"

Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief… then-he suddenly whimpered again, as if remembering something _awful_-

"_No, _no, calm down, son," Burt stroked his forehead soothingly. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe. Don't get worked up-it's really bad for you right now,"

Obediently, Kurt took a few calming breaths, looking up at his father as if sure he wasn't really there. "_Dad_…" he whispered, frightened, like a first-grader on his first day.

"I'm here," Burt said surely. "I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm staying here with you,"

Relaxing very slightly, Kurt held his hand tighter…then, out of no where, like a sudden chorus of heavenly bells-

"_Blaine_?"

...Blaine's heart leapt as Kurt said his name. "I'm here, love," he choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He squeezed Kurt's hand, not wanting to believe it in case it wasn't true…

Kurt looked down…and finally, their eyes met. Kurt's frightened-Blaine's equally so.

A long moment of silence.

Then…

"Your _face_?" Kurt squeaked suddenly, staring terrified at Blaine's garish black eye.

"It's fine! It's fine," Instantly, Blaine tried to reassure him, kissing his hand lovingly, trying to change the subject. The _last_ thing they needed was for Kurt to have another panic attack. "Don't worry, baby, don't worry…oh my God…" Blaine shuddered, kissing his hand again, long and almost desperate. "You scared me _so much_…"

Kurt lay back on the pillows, dizzily, as Blaine stood up beside him. He leant down, face close to Kurt's, his tears falling onto his boyfriend's cheeks. "You're going to be…okay," Blaine whispered to him. "Our baby is okay, and you will be too,"

"…The baby's okay…" Kurt murmured, almost deliriously.

"_Yes_," Blaine smiled involuntarily through his crying. "Yes, she's fine. And you will be too. I _promise_,"

Kurt let out a heavy sigh of relief, all the air in his lungs emptying. "The baby's okay…" he murmured breathlessly.

"_Yes_," Blaine said certainly. "And you will be too," More tears fell from his golden eyes onto Kurt's face. "Everything's going to be-"

But he did not finish the sentence…on account of Kurt's hands suddenly shooting up, grabbing Blaine's face, pulling him down-and kissing him squarely on the lips.

As usual, as their lips met, all the blood in Blaine's head left and went into orbit, millions of light-years above them in an alternate dimension where everything was wonderful and bright, filled with endless stars and brilliant lights. He melted into Kurt, filling every corner of his mind and heart with love for him, letting the world fall away around them, and…

And that's when he remembered that's Kurt's father was a foot away from them.

Abruptly, he broke the kiss and looked up at Burt-who stared back. An uncomfortable lunge went through his stomach unpleasantly as their eyes came into contact-the father's steel gaze suffocating…However, Kurt did not seem to have noticed anything. He looked straight at Blaine, his face still cupped in his hands, eyes shining. "_I love you_…" he whispered, hardly more than a breeze through a meadow.

Burt gave a small cough, obviously trying to remind them that he was still _very_ much present.

"I'll go get a nurse to check you over," he said, almost as if rolling his eyes. Then, he stood up, stretching. "Glad you're okay, son…" he said, tone casual, thankful.

Then, just before he left the room-he turned back. "For God's sake, nothing that'll raise his damn blood pressure," he warned seriously.

And, without another word-he was gone.

Finally, without even pausing to think, ignoring how dizzy and frightened he was-Kurt reached up once again to kiss his boyfriend. And Blaine-for once pushing his guilt and worry to the back of his mind-was all too happy to oblige.

**Hope you enjoyed-please remember to review if you'd like to! :') They mean the universe :D **

**SPOILER: Fluff, baby talk…some visitors…and more fluff**

**:') xxxxxx**


	47. It's Fine

**Hello everyone! :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much! Big hugs to everyone-I love you xxx**

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy! Review if you'd like :D xxxxxxx**

Blaine sat at Kurt's side, having finally been persuaded to sit on a chair as opposed to the floor, still holding his hand tightly. With the other, he gently stroked Kurt's face, the snow white skin soft beneath his fingers, letting them stray carefully into his soft, brunette hair. It had come free of it's usual military-accurate spray, leaving the locks to fall carefully over his forehead. Blaine gently fingered a strand. It was so lovely natural, sweet-smelling and silky…

Kurt himself was somewhere precariously between awake and asleep. Sometimes, he weakly half sat up so the nurses could check him over. All female, they clucked over him, each seeming to instantly love him, and want to mother him. Kurt had that effect on a lot of women, but he was too worn out to enjoy it. Most of the time, he lay still, eyes falling open and shut as he slipped in and out of his dreamy state.

True to his word, Blaine had not left his side. Not for a moment.

But, hopefully, he would be on the mend. There were certainly enough tubes sticking out of him…Blaine softly touched his boyfriend's wrist, just where the tube protruded out of him, stuck in with flesh-coloured tape. It didn't look comfortable, but Kurt didn't seem to notice anything. He simply drifted in and out…

High blood pressure. Gestational hypertension. _Preeclampsia_.

The words echoed in Blaine's ears. A year ago, all of those terms would have been meaningless to him…and now they were the words deciding the life or death of Blaine's entire world.

He looked at Kurt's prominent baby bump, thinking of his daughter…all curled up, small and safe, knowing nothing of the world she was about to enter….or maybe she _did_. What if she knew exactly what she was in for? What if she felt everything Kurt felt, the pain, the anguish, the fear…Blaine hated to think of it. What if she understood everything, knew how hateful, cruel the world was…

Blaine held Kurt's hand tighter, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, blinking hard. This world, where abuse was poured on the innocent, the sweetest people in the world had the most scars, where people beat the crap out of you simply for who you are, where his father had beaten Cooper for all those years, where stars fell from the skies and the storm brewed just when the sun began to shine a little on your life-this heartless world…this was not the world he wanted his daughter to grow up in.

"…Blaine?…"

Kurt's lips had parted slightly, as he whispered. His eyes were fixed on him. To his other side, Burt had nodded off in his chair, gently snoring.

"Yes, love?" Blaine softly stroked his boyfriend's hair, switching to efficient, concerned boyfriend mode. "Do you need a nurse, or anything?"

"No…" Kurt looked at him with those heart-breaking eyes. "I just…need you,"

True to his word, Blaine's heart melted as he leaned down to kiss him adoringly on the lips. "What's up?" he whispered.

"Will…everything be okay?"

It was a childish question. Kurt seemed to loose about ten years as he asked it, looking wide-eyed at Blaine for answers. But Blaine smiled kindly at him, squeezing his hand. It felt nice to be needed…

"Of course," he said, certainly, kissing him again. "You will be fine…our little princess will be fine…"

"No…" Kurt shook his head slowly, so as not to disturb the tube protruding from his nostrils. "Not me-_you_,"

Blaine looked surprised. "What?" he asked, slightly shocked. "You're the one in hospital…"

"But…" Kurt gestured to his glaring black eye. "You got hurt…" "_No_, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. "No getting worked up. _Please_. Think of the baby,"

"_Okay_, okay…" Kurt lay back weakly, taking a few deep breaths. "God, I feel so drained…but you _are_ okay, aren't you?"

Blaine swallowed. He paused for a second.

"I'm just fine, angel," he said, quickly. "You just worry about you-and our little miracle there," He gently rubbed Kurt's baby bump. The ghost of a smile flickered across Kurt's lips. Contented, his eyes began to close again, and he made a noise like a kitten yawning. Within a few minutes, he had dropped peacefully off to sleep.

Blaine swallowed. That was-_hopefully_-the _last _time that he would ever have to lie to his Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Blainers, Blainers, wherefore art thou, Blainers? Cooper xx<em>

_You're in town? Since when? Bxxx_

_Keeping an eye on you, aren't I, little brother? I came to dearest Kurtie's house-but there's no one there? Where are you? Cooper xx_

_Well…that's a long story. We had to take Kurt to hospital Bxxx_

_HOSPITAL? Is he okay? Oh my God, is he in labour? Cooper xx_

_No! No, no, he's not. He fainted, and he's got some blood pressure problems, so they're keeping him in for a while. That's where we all are. Bxxx_

_I'm on my way. You hang in there, squirt. Cooper xx_

* * *

><p>By the time Cooper arrived, Kurt had woken up again. He'd just had Bridget come and cluck over him, an Asian nurse in her thirties with long black hair she wore in a plait down her back. She was another motherly sort-<em>everyone<em> seemed to want to mother Kurt in this hospital-even Finn. Finn had been _adorable_-he'd turned up half an hour ago with some flowers brought from the hospital shop for Kurt and his favourite moisturiser from home. He'd looked a little awkward when Kurt had kissed him gratefully on the cheek, but there you go.

Anyway, Kurt was weakly chatting to Blaine about fashion, music, anything, lying back on the pillows that each nurse seemed to find every excuse to plump up for him at least five times. He smiled a few times, that beautiful smile that was Blaine's reason for getting up every morning-and once he'd even giggled at some silly joke of Finn's. Blaine was delighted that his boyfriend was almost acting normal-despite the many tubes he was plugged in to. High blood pressure or not, Kurt was going to beat this.

But as Cooper came into the room-with _Blaine's mother _in tow…Blaine had to admit that he was pleased to see them.

"Oh my goodness, darling!" Mrs Anderson, eyes wide with concern, dashed straight to Kurt's side, heels sliding on the slippery, clean floor. Kurt looked positively _terrified_.

"Urm, Kurt, you know my mom…?" Blaine said quickly, as Cooper mouthed _She wanted to know what was happening_. He nodded understandingly-that woman could wrestle anything out of anyone.

"Oh goodness, darling…" Mrs Anderson looked over Kurt nervously-actually looking genuinely worried about the boy she could barely say the name of a month ago.

Burt stirred-and awakened suddenly, shocked to see this strange woman practically sitting on his lap as she clucked anxiously over his son. "Another nurse?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, sir-this is my-my mother. You remember?" Blaine said awkwardly.

Burt looked-and it clicked into place as he recognised her. "Oh yes! Of course I-I mean-how are you?" he asked, forcibly polite.

"More importantly, how are _you_, Kurt, darling?" Mrs Anderson asked Kurt, who still looked frightened out of his wits. He appealed to Blaine-eyes clearly reading: _Help me_!

"Kurt will be okay-hopefully," Blaine answered for him. "Thank God-and thank God the baby's fine too,"

"Oh-thank _goodness_!" The look of relief on Mrs Anderson's face was almost theatrical-but Blaine knew it was genuine. "I was _so _worried when Cooper told me you were in hospital! Good lord…"

Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself. Here was his mother-terrified over the health of his boyfriend and her grandchild. Genuinely concerned.

"Alright, Blainey?" Cooper came to him as Mrs Anderson continued to talk in fast, hushed tones to Kurt. Burt still looked a little uncomfortable with this woman barging in unannounced-but didn't say anything. Blaine relaxed, smiling a little as his brother's sheepish expression.

"I will be when I know for sure they're out of danger," He nodded at Kurt, keeping his voice low and stroking Kurt's hand.

"I'm just glad he's okay right now," Cooper slapped Blaine on the shoulder in a brotherly way. "And my little niece, of course!"

"Yeah…"

"Who'd have thought, huh?" Cooper pulled up a chair and sat beside them, leaning on the armrest thoughtfully. "Me an uncle! Mad, eh?"

"_Great_," Blaine smiled, glad they were on a cheerful subject. "You and Finn will be the best uncles ever,"

"Huh?" Finn looked up from his chair in the corner, surprised to hear his name.

"Yeah-but I'm the coolest," Cooper flexed his muscles, grinning.

"No, no, no," Finn grinned back, glad of some banter to break the seriousness. "The position of "cool uncle" is well and truly filled,"

"Hey-who's in commercials here?"

Blaine laughed a little as Cooper and Finn debated-certainly lightening the atmosphere. He allowed his muscles to unclench, absent-mindedly patting Kurt's hand as he half-listened to both conversations going on; his mother's twittering and his brother's chuckle as he and Finn competed over the smallest things. It really was…a _family _atmosphere.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" Cooper offered after a while.

"Yes please," came the general chorus.

"Alright," he grinned, getting up. "I'll need some help to carry it all back-you'll come, won't you, squirt?" he asked Blaine.

"Urm…" Blaine looked back at Kurt, their clasped hands.

"No, no, go," Kurt nodded encouragingly. "Stretch your legs-it'll only be ten minutes,"

"You sure?" asked Blaine warily.

"It's okay-he's in good hands," Burt winked at Blaine. "I'm sure he'll make it a few minutes,"

Not feeling quite comfortable, Blaine kissed Kurt's hand tenderly, holding on slightly longer than he needed to, before finally having to lay it down. "Take care of my angel," he said-only half-joking.

"_My angel_," Cooper mimicked as soon as they were out in the corridor. Blaine ignored him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Dude, you're only down the hall!" Cooper slapped his shoulder again.

"I feel bad for leaving him…" Blaine fretted none the less.

"_Relax_!" Cooper laughed a little at him. "Come on, I'd have thought you'd be trying to _enjoy_ your last few months of freedom!"

Blaine smiled…but shook his head. "My life is Kurt and the baby,"

Cooper shrugged. "Suit yourself. God!" Suddenly, he threw an arm roughly around his shoulders. "You're going to be a _father_!"

"I know, right?" The word still sounded odd to him. But, slowly…he was beginning to warm to it.

"Awwhh," Cooper grinned, pinching his cheek-painfully. "My little bro all grown up! Wow…still seems weird! A baby, a little human who totally depends on you…screaming in the small hours, vomiting on your shirts, dirty diapers, then growing up too quickly…Little arms clinging around your neck, calling you Daddy, or whatever, bugging you, running around crashing into everything, getting you up at all hours, refusing to eat greens, bouncing on your bed at six o'clock on a Saturday morning…then going to school, making friends and learning about life…then high school…and college…finding a job, getting married herself…Crazy!"

Blaine was silent for a while, taking in everything that Cooper had said.

In a nutshell-he supposed that was it.

But no.

This was his _baby_…that he was _father _to. Whom he was yet to meet, to hold, to watch her grow up, go through life…It was up to him to make sure she had the best life he could possibly give her. Her sheer survival stopped and ended with him…but she'd grow up…go her own way…

It was scary to think. His little girl, his little princess, who wasn't even _born_ yet-would grow up all too quickly…

It was then Blaine realised how precious every single second was. This was the greatest adventure of his life, just about to begin-and he'd get to share it with the person he loved more than anything, his lovely Kurt…their little princess, their little miracle…Every moment was fleeting-but gold dust. And Blaine knew-this was always meant to happen.

And he'd make it last forever…

Then…Blaine saw something which made his stomach drop.

A girl. Nineteen years old. Strawberry blonde hair. Short, slight, with freckles on her nose…just walking the other way.

With a start-Blaine recognised her.

She looked distinctly odd with no baby bump-that was all Blaine had seen her…then, with a lunge of discomfort-Blaine remembered what had happened to this girl…this poor girl…

_Daisy_.

She looked up from the floor-God she even walked differently now. None of her old bounce. But she looked up, and saw him.

From her face-she clearly recognised him. Well, how could she not?

Blaine's insides squeezed unpleasantly, as he tried to think of something to say to her, with his boyfriend and baby just up the hallway-what was she doing here? Probably a check up on her-but she looked distinctly disturbed to be in this hospital. Well, who could blame her?

But, just as she came close, and Blaine tried desperately to think of something…she walked straight past. Not a word. Not a sound. Face a blank mask. As if he was not there.

And she hurried away as quickly as she could.

Blaine looked down to the floor, heart pounding, listening to her footsteps. And, as she turned the corner…he could have sworn he heard a faint sob.


	48. Kiss And Make Up

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews-they mean everything :D**

**Another massive shout-out for the lovely, wonderfully sweet satomax6! Thank you millions for your lovely messages :D xxxx  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. I feel so bad for not giving you reasons, but I hope you understand that I'm going through a, to put it mildly, hard time right now. This fanfic is an escape for me, and I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you stick with me and read and review…to be honest, this thing, however crap, is keeping me going, and all of you xxxxx**

**Thank you so much, my fanfic friends. Hugs xxxxx**

Kurt winced as the needle went into the crook of his arm. After so many blood tests, you'd think he'd be used to it, but apparently not. It didn't hurt as much as cause discomfort, though. He gritted his teeth a little, looking determinedly away. He knew if he saw, it would make it much worse.

"You're doing great, baby," Blaine kissed his forehead, arm around his shoulders supportively.

"Yes," Amy, the nurse, said kindly. After what seemed like forever, the needle was finally removed from this arm. He knew now to look away until the phial of blood was gone-it always made him dizzy.

"All done," Amy smiled at him as he felt it was safe to look round. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you,"

"Okay. Let me know," With another kindly smile, Amy left the room.

Kurt leaned back on the pillows, trying not to think about blood tests. They never seemed to end-he swore these people were secret vampires.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Blaine asked gently.

"I will be when people stop sticking needles in my arm. I have eight pints of blood for a _reason_. I don't want it sucked out of me,"

"Fair enough," Blaine smiled fondly.

"I feel so _cramped_! I haven't left this room since I came in yesterday!" Kurt moaned, rolling his eyes. Someone nudged inside-reminding him why he was stuck in here. A beam flickered across his lips. Absent-mindedly stroking his baby bump, he smiled at his boyfriend-who was, for some reason, looking _particularly_ gorgeous today. "Well...it's necessary. But it's sort of confined…"

"I know, baby," Blaine said sympathetically. "But I've no plans to leave it either, unless you need anything,"

Kurt's heart softened. "You didn't have to stay awake last night, you know?"

Blaine shifted guiltily in his seat. It had caused a bit of a fuss when it had got late yesterday. Burt, Finn, Carole, Blaine, Cooper and Mrs Anderson had all stayed the entire day-and none wanted to leave Kurt for the night. But eventually, after much debating which Kurt had awkwardly sat through, everyone except Blaine and Burt left. It was touching that so many people cared so much…but Kurt had felt terribly guilty-his father slept in the uncomfortable blue plastic chair which left him with a bad neck in the morning-and, despite is boyfriend's protests-Kurt doubted Blaine had actually slept at all. When he'd finally dropped off, Blaine had still been awake, holding his hand-and had been exactly the same position when he woke. Apparently he hadn't realised Kurt had guessed.

"I _wanted_ to stay awake…" Blaine murmured sheepishly. "Make sure you were okay, you know?"

Kurt's heart melted again-but it was with a pang. "Honey, I can't be worrying about your health too, as well as our little princess right now. You need your sleep,"

Blaine bit his lip. "Where's your dad again?" he asked, seemingly wanting to change the subject.

"He's gone to sort out some things at work so he can be here with me," Another guilty pang. "I told him he didn't have to take time off-"

"And he insisted he was going to, else drag your hospital bed to the car shop where he can keep an eye on you," Blaine snickered, remembering. Kurt giggled too-then was serious. Something had been playing on his mind…

"Speaking of eyes…" He reached out and gently fingered Blaine's black eye. It was beginning to look a little better, a yellow tinge starting to form around the purple-but it was still garish and nasty. Kurt was _devastated _that this had happened to his boyfriend, that he'd been hurt so badly out of pure cruelty and hate-but had tried not to make too much of it for the sake of the baby. But he didn't feel they'd discussed it properly.

"Kurt-don't think about me," Blaine began warily. "I don't want you getting all worked up-"

"I can keep my head clear," Kurt said firmly, taking both of his hands and looking him directly in the eyes, tone business-like. "Now. I want you to tell me who did this to you,"

Blaine was a little scared. "Kurt, I don't think we should do this-not with you-in your condition-"

"I'm pregnant, not dying,"

"Your blood pressure-"

"If I hear the world "blood" one more time today, I might _actually_ be sick," Kurt raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "Tell me who hurt you, Blaine,"

"I hardly think this is the time and place-" He seemed desperate to get out of it-any way.

"Yes it is," Kurt interrupted, not wanting to waste time. "Look-did one of them have blonde hair?"

Blaine looked shocked, eyes shooting wide open. "Y-_yes_, but-"

"Did another have a massive scar across his face?"

Again, Blaine's eyebrows practically disappeared under his hairline. "_Yes_, but-"

"And was another, like, stupidly huge, like a yeti?" Kurt almost rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes-but-" Blaine shook his head, eyes round and worried. "Kurt?"

"Okay…" Kurt looked down, going through the facts in his head.

"Kurt…?" Blaine asked warily. "That's your plotting face…"

Kurt looked up to his boyfriend-face set. "I want justice," he said simply.

Blaine snorted, as if this was laughable-but he looked worried. "_Justice_? What, from your hospital bed?"

"I have contacts at school…"

"No. _Oh_ no." Blaine shook his head, trying to put his foot down-but failing. "Nothing that will worry you, or-"

"I just have to text Puck, or Finn, or someone, and-"

"_No_, Kurt!"

"Why not? Those bastards _hurt_ you! This was a-"

"I love how you're more worried about a few bruises on me than the kids who actually _put_ you in hospital," Blaine said exasperatedly, gesturing frustratedly with his other hand to make his point.

Kurt blinked. "Look, Blaine, we'll _never_ track everyone down-there must have been _fifty _kids between all the sites-Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr-and I bet there's been more since then," he said, voice raising a fraction.

"Does that mean we shouldn't try?" Blaine's effort to keep his voice calm and level was becoming more and more strained.

"Look, Blaine-"

"_No_," Blaine closed his eyes, turning away. "I refuse to discuss this any more. You're getting worked up, and there's no way I'm putting you or the baby in danger by continuing this argument,"

"It's not an _argument_-"

"No," Blaine shook his head firmly. "Look, we'll talk about again another time-like maybe in three months. But I'm not done with those bastards who wrote all that hateful, disgusting stuff," "And _I'm_ not done with those _bastards _who beat you up!"

"I'm not continuing this discussion," Blaine said decisively, looking away.

Frustrated, Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes-but tried not to get worked up, again for the sake of the baby. Blaine could be so _annoying_…but the last thing he and the baby needed right now was more stress…keeping a cool head, Kurt looked away from his boyfriend, and gazed absent-mindedly into space.

It was still funny to think of him being a "we", even though he'd been in this state for a little over six months…he recalled the first time the thought had crossed his mind that he might be pregnant…how terrified he'd been…how he'd put off taking a test for weeks, and when he did…the _fear_ of telling Blaine…but look what had happened since. Finding out her gender, the first time she'd moved, feeling her little nudges, letting him know she was there, alive as anything, and safe…Every decision Kurt made now included her. It had become automatic-and was the way it would stay for the rest of his life.

It was funny. The idea of a _baby_, he'd quickly got used to. Little angel, Blaine's child growing inside of him, all small and cute…The idea of being a _parent_…was quite another.

A nudge. It was as if she knew he was thinking of her, and decided she wanted in on it. A smile flickered across Kurt's lips. She was going to be a hell of a soccer player…He imagined what she'd look like, the first time he saw her, in just three months time. He knew what she looked like _now_-the blurry little black and white photos he treasured-but what about when she actually entered the world? He hoped she'd have Blaine's eyes…well, all babies had blue eyes at first, but he hoped they'd turn that beautiful golden colour…It didn't matter really though. He'd love her whatever she looked like…

Three months…Jesus, that was _terrifying_…

"Okay?"

Blaine had finally looked round, eyes softened.

"Sorry…" he murmured, looking down.

"_I'm_ sorry…" Kurt had mellowed out. It must have been the little nudge…He offered Blaine his best puppy-dog eyes. "I hate arguing with you…Kiss and make up?"

Blaine grinned, looking relieved. "You don't have to ask,"

As their lips met…Kurt lay back on the pillows as Blaine leaned over, melting into one another as the rest of the world suddenly seemed a meaningless wash of bright colours in the background…

"You'd think I'd be immune to the puppy dog eyes by now…" Blaine smiled several minutes, or possibly several _weeks_ later.

"You'd think your kisses wouldn't still make me _this dizzy_…." Kurt breathed into his neck. He went in for another, deeper kiss, and Blaine was all too happy to go with it. Kurt's lips were _hungry_…he tasted Blaine's honey-musk breath, felt his soft lips work harmoniously with his own-the respectful way Blaine's hands carefully rested his shoulders, never kissing too roughly, or too hard…it was too _safe_…

"_Mmmpphhh_…" Blaine made a strange sound in surprise-as Kurt's hands, in a will of their own, began to slide up the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss in surprise. "Baby, is this _really_ the time and place?"

"Yes," Kurt answered simply, having not removed his hands. Blaine's skin felt warm, soft…

"In a hospital? Where nurses come to check on you every few minutes?"

"_Yes_,"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is this the horny part of pregnancy kicking in?"

Kurt swatted him gently, rolling his eyes. "_Just kiss me_," he breathed, needing.

Ever compliant, Blaine's lips caressed his again, sending Kurt's heart and soul into space, all the way to his own personal heaven. His hands continued to slide the base of Blaine's shirt up, exposing the toned, tanned skin. Although Blaine had twisted an arm around his back to try and prevent this…his grip slackened as Kurt further deepened the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer, wanting him to kiss _harder_…

"Your…" Blaine could barely gasp a word in. "Your father…might come back…"

"Couldn't care less," Kurt reached up one hand and ran it across his hair, wishing Blaine wasn't such a damn _gentleman_…

His other hand still raked up Blaine's shirt, wising his boyfriend was being more helpful in his mission to get it the hell off.

"Baby, look as much as…_oh_!" Blaine's tone stared serious, compromising-then squeaked with surprise-as Kurt tried something new.

"Like that?" He looked up at him innocently from under his long eyelashes-a look he knew drove Blaine crazy-and usually got him his way.

"Urm…" Blaine looked increasingly powerless. "Y-_yeah_-but-but-but…we-we _can't_…" His voice was silenced by Kurt's kisses.

"We can. The door is closed. We're alone. The nurse won't come back for _ages_…" Kurt kissed down his neck, knowing where his most sensitive places were and hitting them right there. Blaine seemed to be on the verge of admitting defeat…then shook his head.

"_No_. Sorry, baby-I think we'll have to wait until we go home,"

Kurt broke up, looking up at him, utterly dismayed. "_Why_?"

"If your father came back-"

"I'm already pregnant, there's really little else that could-"

"-or Finn, or a nurse-"

"But I _want_-"

"How about we wait until we're a little more private, huh?" Blaine's tone again became gently persuasive.

Kurt pulled away, sitting up, arms folded moodily. "I don't feel like waiting…" he pouted.

"I'll make it worth the wait…" Blaine gave him his most charming smile, sitting up straight and kissing him on the cheek.

Kurt looked up from under his eye lashes seductively. "You'd better…" Then-he looked up, eyes smouldering. "Does that mean we have to stop kissing?"

"If you promise to behave yourself…"

"I _promise_," Kurt pouted prettily, eyes wide and innocent… "Cross my heart,"

"I'll try to as well…" Blaine smiled sheepishly. "You don't make it easy, angel…"

"Well, we'll both just have to do our best, won't we…?" Kurt breathed from under his long, dark eyelashes.

Blaine looked scandalised. "Don't look like that-or _talk_ like that-it's difficult enough as it is to control myself!"

"I can make it more difficult…"

"I _know_ you can-but _don't_!" Blaine laughed, leaning down to kiss him again.


	49. I Want Revenge

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much-big hugs to everyone xxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short, but I'm bogged down with rehearsals :'( But the next chappie will be longer-and more important...More soon xxxxxx**

What do you think was going through Blaine's mind all of this time?

Yes, he was not making a big thing of it-he was damned if he was going to stress Kurt out, further risking his and their baby's health…but it never left the back of his mind. Like a bear in a cave, rearing it's head every so often to remind him…

Blaine tried so hard, it was almost desperate, as if he was still racked with guilt. He gently helped Kurt through everything at the hospital, every blood test and pressure check-he was there, never letting go of his hand, ensuring that they obeyed all the doctor's orders, so that Kurt could get better as quickly as he could. He watched over him while he slept, keeping an eye on all the monitors he was hooked up to, combing for anything not normal. He made polite conversation with Burt, who left Kurt's side just as rarely as he did, chatted to Carole and Finn as they spent as much time as they could there, texted Cooper and his mother updates on Kurt's health like they'd bade him to.

Most of all, he took care of his boyfriend, more carefully than if he was some poorly, fragile princess. Kurt was more delicate than he let on-he never liked to cause a fuss, unless he was on-stage-but Blaine was resolutely determined that he and the baby would both get through this absolutely unharmed and healthy-and so he took no risks with anything. He ensured Kurt stuck fast to his strict bed rest orders, hardly even letting him reach over to the bedside cabinet, always there, doing everything he could for him. He knew Kurt felt a little guilty-but he _wanted_ to. People seemed to be astounded by this devotion-but to Blaine-there was nowhere he'd be rather than at his boyfriend's side every second, doing everything in his power to help.

He scarcely left the room, only when absolutely necessary. But, despite all the worry about Kurt-it meant he never missed a thing with the baby. Whenever she kicked, whenever she moved, anything-he could be there to share the moment with Kurt. They'd sit for hours, Blaine with one arm around Kurt and the other hand on the baby bump-and his heart would melt every time their little princess made her presence known…

But, every small nudge against his hand, every time he and Kurt shared that smile…his heart turned cold, freezing over as he thought of how he could well have lost _both _of them-so easily…

Because of…

Blaine curled up in the uncomfortable blue plastic chair, watching Kurt as he slept peacefully, his face tranquil, angelic. Burt and Carole talked softly in the corner-he couldn't hear their conversation. He looked at the beautiful swell of Kurt's stomach beneath the white hospital bed sheet…How had it come that he could have been so blessed…his _baby_, a part of him growing inside the person he loved more than life itself, whom he'd spend the rest of his life beside, who he'd give his life for in a heart beat…

How could he have allowed this to come so close to being _destroyed_?

The bullies…

The bullies who were _still _writing bullshit on social networking sites, who Finn said were still waiting for the day they returned to school, who hated Kurt so much-half of them having probably never _met_ him…it boiled Blaine's blood.

And when Blaine's blood boiled…it would have to be dealt with some how…or he'd explode.

He could not put into words how he felt that this had happened-and had this effect on his Kurt, damn near possibly _killing_ their baby.

There was no way on God's earth that Blaine was going to take this lying down. There was no way he was going to stand back. As much as he'd protested yesterday for Kurt to try and do anything on his part-God, he felt like such a hypocrite-but all the bullies had done to him was given him some nasty bruises and a nosebleed.

That was no where near on the scale of what had happened to Kurt.

Moreover-he felt like he'd broken his promise. And would do everything in his power to make it up.

He understood that it was ludicrous to try and discover _every_ single kid who'd posted abuse-that would be impossible…but…

Who had told everyone that Kurt was pregnant in the first place?

Who'd been harassing him since he'd come to the school?

Who'd poured abuse on him, tried to beat him up daily?

Who'd stared the cold-blooded hate campaign?

He knew.

He didn't have a name…but he had a feature.

_Scarface_.

As Kurt referred to him. There was Blonde-hair, and the Huge Guy too…but Scarface had started this. Scarface had maliciously informed the whole school, starting the hate-his horrific post on Twitter had to be the most creative use of 160 characters Blaine had ever seen-but also the most _disgusting_.

For all Blaine knew…it was Kurt reading that post that had put him in hospital.

All things considered…Scarface seemed a good place to start.

"Alright, Blaine?" Burt suddenly called over.

Blaine started. "Urm-yes, thank you," he spluttered, tearing his eyes away from Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Carole looked concerned. "Maybe you should go get some fresh air? Just for ten minutes?"

"I can't leave-"

"He won't even wake up," Carole cut him off, with a kind smile. "He won't notice you're gone. You should get some air, stretch your legs a little,"

Blaine bit his lip. "Urm…okay. Just for five minutes,"

With some discomfort, he unfolded his legs and stood up, stretching-and actually felt his back click. Hmm. Maybe he _should _get out for a bit.

"You've got my number right? Phone me right away if anything happens,"

"Don't worry," Carole smiled. "He'll survive,"

Before he went, Blaine leaned down and, so softly, kissed Kurt's forehead. He'd have gone for the lips, only he felt a little weird in front of Burt. So gently, he stroked his baby bump, as if to say _I'll be back soon_. The perfect, tender, caring boyfriend.

But as soon as the door closed behind him-his mind zapped into plotting mode…

* * *

><p>"<em>Woah<em>! Watch it, buddy-oh, it's you!"

"Oh!" Blaine squeaked in surprise. "Hey, Finn, I didn't know you were coming up!"

"Sorry-I wasn't expecting to see you-did you drag yourself away from Kurt for two minutes?"

Blaine snorted.

"Anyway…" Finn looked behind him. They were stood in between the automatic entrance doors to the hospital, awkwardly hanging open for them. "I was just going to see if…well, the nurse was telling me it was family only-but-"

"Hey Blaine!"

Standing as tall as he could, Blaine looked over Finn's shoulder in the direction of the voice-and saw Puck, striding toward them, a battered bouquet of flowers still bearing the price tag in his hands. He looked pleased to see Blaine-but worried.

"Hey, man, how's Kurt?"

Blaine was a little surprised to see him-but had gathered it would only be so much time before word got round the New Directions that Kurt was in hospital. "Hopefully on the mend," he answered mildly as Puck approached.

"Hey, that's great!" Puck grinned, relieved. "Look-do you think they'll mind if I just stick my head around the door and give him these?" He gestured to the slightly wilted flowers. "It's just-well, you know, what with looking after Kurt all this time, I feel I should-"

"No, no, I'm sure it'll be fine," Blaine forced a smile. "He'll be pleased to see you,"

Suddenly…Puck frowned. "Hold up. What's wrong, man?"

Blaine blinked, amazed. He knew Puck was perceptive-but not _that _good. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean-you've evil thoughts written all over your face," Puck looked seriously at him, handing an awkward Finn the flowers and putting his hands firmly on his shoulders-for a moment looking just like Santana. "Spill,"

Blaine sighed. There was no point wasting time. Stood in the hospital entrance, with Finn awkwardly holding the flowers and the doors equally awkwardly hanging open, Blaine told Puck all the thoughts he'd been having-particularly about Scarface. The taller boy listened patiently, nodding and grunting.

"I just don't want to feel like they _got away _with hurting my Kurt!" he told him as he reached the end of the tale. "But I know I can't do anything through school-they're useless with this kind of thing, and-and I just…" He took a deep breath. "I would like nothing better than…I know it's sort of childish…but I just-"

"You want to beat the crap out of him," Puck finished for him understandingly.

"Well, not _exactly_-"

"_Yes, exactly_," Puck shook his head. "No bullshit. I understand. If anyone…if anyone had done something like that to Quinn while she was pregnant with Beth…I doubt they'd still be alive right now…"

"Well…yes-but, hell, I wouldn't stand a chance," Blaine said frankly.

"No, you wouldn't," Puck agreed. "That guy's like a brick wall,"

"I don't know what I should do!" Blaine moaned frustratedly.

Puck was quiet for a moment. Then-

"You've come to the right guy, Anderson…"

Blaine could sense the fire in Puck's eyes, the anticipation in his voice… "Puck…I don't want you to do anything that will get you into trouble," he said warily.

Puck seemed to be mulling everything carefully over in his brain. "No…no, we don't have to do anything _life-threatening_…but if I'm honest, man-_I_ want the guy who's caused this much stress and danger for Kurt and the kid to feel the backlash of what you get when you mess with the Puckasaurus's bros,"

Blaine hesitated. Most of his body was reminding him that this was quite possibly _insane_…the dangerous look in Puck's eyes…but then…Another part of him was desperate for the guy who'd started all this, and had quite possibly put his boyfriend and daughter's lives in danger-to _suffer_…

He shook his head. Physical violence was _not_ the answer. Blaine knew it.

But…

"If…if we could just…make him _see_ what he's potentially done…show that he can't scare us…and make it clear what would happen if he _ever_ messed with Kurt again…"

"_Now_ you're talking!" Puck grinned.

"But _nothing _that'll get you back in juvy," Blaine said firmly.

"No worries," Puck threw an arm around his shoulders. "Tonight? I know where he'll be…"

Blaine hovered…then, against probably his better judgement…nodded.

"Great," Puck nodded. "I'll pick you up from here at eight,"

Blaine swallowed. There was suddenly a strange stirring in his gut…

"Hey-no worries," Puck rubbed his hair in a brotherly fashion. "Us teen baby daddys gotta stick together, right?"


	50. Think About It

**Hey everyone :D Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much! Please keep them coming, if you'd like. More soon xxxxxx**

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes, lids feeling heavy. God, why was he so _tired_? Blaine's gentle voice broke into his stupor. He felt the hand holding his softly slip away.

"Will you be okay if I leave you for a while? I have to sort some things out," He sounded guilty-but Kurt didn't think on it too much. _He _felt bad that Blaine was stuck in here-even though it was by choice.

"Y-yes," he whispered. "Of course,"

Blaine sighed. He placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I feel awful for leaving you…"

"D-don't be stupid…"

"If you're sure?" Blaine asked, kissing him again. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise,"

"Miss you…already…" Kurt smiled up at him weakly.

"Miss you too," Blaine grinned, eyes softened. "Back as quickly as I can. Keep safe,"

"What could…happen to me?" Kurt giggled softly.

"I don't know-but you'd probably be able to manage something," Blaine kissed him again, his hands gently stroking the swell of Kurt's stomach beneath the hospital sheet. "You make sure your daddy is safe, okay, princess?" he said affectionately. "Back soon,"

After one last kiss, Kurt's eyes slowly closed, and Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't quite sure how it had been decided that he was to be a part of this escapade-but, to be honest-he didn't argue. As he sat in the back of Puck's battered-looking car, watching the back of Blaine's neatly-gelled hair and Puck's mohawk, he had to say he was happy to be going. He had to keep an eye on Puck, make sure he didn't do anything stupid-however, he wanted to see the guy who'd caused his brother so much pain suffer too…<p>

"He hangs out near here," Puck suddenly pulled onto the kerb at the side of the road, parking slightly lop-sided. Blaine looked nervously around. This was certainly a rougher area of town than he was used to…but he gritted his teeth determinedly as he stepped out of the car. Finn followed suit, coughing slightly as the smell of yeast filled his nostrils.

"Near a brewery," Puck explained, seeing his face. "Right…" Assuming the air of a captain giving his troops orders, Puck turned to his companions and began to explain. "according to Facebook, he is meeting some friends tonight a few streets away. He lives over that way," Puck vaguely pointed into the distance. "so he should be passing this way in a couple of minutes. I say we simply wait for him, and-"

"Hold on," Blaine held up a hand. "You know where he lives?"

"Ask no questions, and you'll be told no lies," Puck said mildly.

"So what's his name, apart from Scarface?" Finn asked out of interest.

"Tom,"

"Tom?" Finn blinked, taking in the name. After Scarface, it seemed too _normal_. "Fair enough," he shrugged. Then-he took a different tone. "Puck?"

"Huh?"

"Do we actually _have _a plan?"

There was a short pause as the three guys stood awkwardly on the pavement.

"Teach him a lesson," Puck answered mistily. "Wait-Look!"

Coming up the road, about fifty feet away, kicking a dented can as he went…was a tall guy in a huge jacket, built like a brick wall, with a long scar running across his face….

Finn heard Blaine take a sharp breath…then let it out slowly.

It was clear how much he _loathed _this guy.

And Finn had to admit-he felt a lunge in his own stomach to _look_ at him. How _dare _he hurt his brother in any way. It was only as he looked upon his face, the scared features fixed on his kicks as he walked the cracked pavement-that Finn realised this guy had quite possibly endangered his niece's life.

A flame of anger shot through him.

"Come on," said Puck, like an athlete preparing for a race. "Let's go,"

And, without further ado-he began down the street toward him, reasonably fast-but sort of blending in. He pulled the hood from his sweater over his head. It was obvious he was no beginner.

With a quick shrug in Blaine's direction, he and Finn began to follow him, shuffling a little to keep up. It was just starting to get dark, the clouds turning an orange-pink colour, the streetlamps turning on above their heads. Finn couldn't help but feel as if they were in a movie or something-although they were certainly not following any script. There was an air of nerves and anticipation between them as they hurried after their self-appointed leader, wondering what sort of plan, if _any_, Puck had.

Blaine didn't make a sound as he walked. It was as if he didn't want to waste any energy talking-or thinking-that he could use on this guy. His usually calm and composed honey-coloured eyes were set, his face carefully blank-but he moved with the same air as Puck. It was clear that he was as clueless as Finn about the overall plan of action-but, unlike Finn-didn't care.

As they drew closer and closer to the still unaware Scarface/Tom-who was plugged into his iPod, deaf to the world-Puck slowed down a fraction.

"Right," he shot back at them without turning around, with a military air. "We should meet in front of that alley over there. As soon as we're both in front of it-we're going to grab him and drag him into it. Once there, Blaine, Finn and I will hold him against the wall, and you-think about now, because you might not have long-say what you have to say to him,"

Finn took a moment to take in the plan…which did not strike him as water tight. "But…but what if it doesn't work?"

From the look Blaine gave him, it was clear that he'd spoken for them both.

Puck paused again. He breathed out hard through his nose like a bull. "It better,"

It was clear that there was no room for arguing. The three carried on, tripping over the weeds growing between the cracks in the sidewalk, trying not to fall flat on their faces and praying that their _ridiculous_ plan would work. In his head, Finn calculated the dimensions of massive, bear-like Tom…would even he and Puck be able to pin him to a wall? And what about when they had to let him go? A guy like that…Finn could see no remorse in him, no pity. Would Blaine-who was not exactly the scariest guy around-be able to get through his thick skull at all? _He_ knew how Blaine felt, and cared deeply-but would this bully give a shit?

Maybe not.

The outlook was not good.

But Tom came ever closer, still staring at his shoes on the pavement, head bobbing slightly to the music from his headphones. Puck took a deep breath in-and Finn heard Blaine do the same to his left.

"Okay…on three…"

Tom was now within feet of them. Finn felt a wave of worry course through his veins.

"One…"

Shaking his head resignedly, Finn physically and mentally prepared himself for the impossible task in hand.

"Two…"

_Oh shit_…Tom was starting to look bothered-as if he sensed someone coming toward him.

"And…" Puck's voice was full of anxiety-but determined. His teeth were gritted.

"_Three_!"

The three surged forward-and Tom gave a confused shout as he was suddenly surrounded. Without a moment's pause, Puck grabbed his cannon-ball-like left arm-and Finn firmly seized his right with both hands. It was rock hard, and began to thrash horribly-but Finn could just about hold him.

"_What the fuck are you punks doing_?" Tom yelled, fighting to get free. But Blaine-his lips a line of determination-shoved him with all his strength in his solid back-and together, they managed to force him into the alleyway.

It was small, thin and dingy, with odorous bins lining the stained bricks at the sides. Finn and Puck managed to shove him into the side of a large skip, brimming with debris. It was like pinning down a thrashing lion-but, with their combined strength, they were able to hold him, gripping his arms and using their legs to try and trap his, which had began to kick wildly.

"_What the fuck_-?" Suddenly-Tom looked up-and recognised his captors. "_Puckerman_? _Hudson_?"

"Unfortunately," Puck snarled. "You keep still, asshole. Let's make this quick. I don't want to spend one more minute in your presence than I have to,"

Tom looked suitably scared-but furious. "What the fuck are you _doing_? I'll _kill_-"

"Not if I kill you first,"

Tom looked wildly around, looking for the source of this new voice. Like something in a horror movie-Blaine emerged from the shadows. In his dark clothes, he blended in…and Finn had never seen so much _detestation _on one person's face.

This Blaine was a world away from the one he'd seen not twenty minutes ago, tenderly kissing Kurt goodbye, devotedly taking care of him and treating him like a fragile, delicate princess. This Blaine was _fierce_. This was _ferocious_. This Blaine wanted one thing-_revenge_. His golden eyes were filled with fire.

"_You_?" Tom shouted, looking half scared, half mad as their eyes met. "_Fag_! What are you going to do, butt-rape me? Get the hell away!" he screamed.

Blaine snorted humourlessly at the ludicrous, childish assumption.

"Fuck off, Davison," Puck spat, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure he's have better taste than the likes of _you,_ bastard, anyway,"

Finn was silent. He simply did his duty, holding the bastard in place, not sure of what was going to happen. But for God's sake-he wanted the guy to feel _something_ for what he'd done. Some part of everything Kurt had gone through, all the fear, worry, not even able to walk down a _corridor_ alone for fear-since the start of this pregnancy. He knew Tom was not the only one-far from-but somehow-just one was enough.

"What do you want?" Tom yelled, eyes wide. Suddenly, on his own-he didn't seem so threatening. Confronted alone-he'd started to panic.

"Scared, bastard?"

Blaine's voice was dangerously soft. Almost maniac. Nothing like the soft, loving, affectionate voice he used to talk to Kurt-_and_ the baby. No. This was like an entirely new person. It was as if all the hate and rage Blaine felt for the bullies, boiling up inside him like a volcano-was finally spilling out.

"Well, I'm _glad_," Blaine spat, voice dripping with loathing, every word coated with hate-and grim satisfaction. "I'm glad you can feel just a _fraction_ of what Kurt has been feeling. Just a fucking fraction of how _you_ and your "friends" have made him feel,"

"What the fuck-?" Tom struggled madly-but Puck and Finn held him steadfastly.

"Just a little taste for you-" Blaine continued, moving closer, so they were eye to eye. "Just a little taste of how much _agony, stress, helplessness _and _fear_ you have caused Kurt,"

Tom twisted-but Puck secured his grip. "Fuck-what the hell are you _doing_?" the bully yelled in Blaine's face. "If you're going to beat me up-"

"I do not intend to physically hurt you," Blaine continued, his voice sickly syrupy. "I would not waste my energy, or Puck and Finn's, on _you_. Besides-what a hypocrite I'd be. You made my boyfriend believe that every time he set foot in the school corridor-or outside his _house_-that you were going to hurt him. He was _terrified, _Tom. _Terrified_. And not for himself, either. Not for his own life, or his own health. No,"

Tom's face contorted with effort as he tried to escape. But-Finn could tell he was listening to everything Blaine said.

"Not for him. For his child. For _my_ child,"

Tom's face contracted. He looked up, stopping struggling for a second. "Your fucking unnatural, freakish-"

"_Shut up_!" Puck roared in his ear. "You have _nothing _to say to him!"

"It's okay, Puck," Blaine held up a hand. He looked Tom right in the eyes-his face disgusted. "Okay. Okay," He took a deep breath. Suddenly-his voice was almost casual. "So you'd have it murdered, would you?"

"_Blaine_!" Finn gasped out in shock.

"Fair enough," Blaine continued-never dropping gaze. "You'd have this baby-who offends you _so _badly-_dead_, because of it's somewhat unorthodox conception-which it could not help?" His tone was terribly calm-but dangerous. "You'd kill it, in cold blood, because it _obviously _upsets and bothers you so much? Because, oh my God, Tom, you damn well might have,"

Tom's face…was gradually falling. It untwisted. The scar straightened out-eyes wide with shock as he listened to Blaine's words. There was still no feeling…but he was listening.

"Because of what you have done," Blaine's words came out through his teeth. "Because of what you have done, this baby might very well have _died_. Died-before it had even lived. This baby, just as human as you and I. _You_ might have killed it. You-and everyone else.

"You have no idea what sort of a state you put Kurt in when he read all the unspeakable crap you wrote online…" Blaine looked down for a moment-then right back up, eyes solid. "_No idea_. You can't even begin to get it into your thick head. He's in _hospital _now-hooked up to machines and wires-you might as well have fucking beat him up like you'd so have liked!

"This baby might have _died_, Tom. And Kurt…there's still potential for him to as well. Would you have liked that, Tom? That blood on your hands? This is far from a joke. This is far beyond anything you could have imagined. This is two delicate _lives _here,"

Suddenly…tears seemed to well up behind Blaine's eyes.

"You and your friends can fucking well beat me as much as you fucking like, if it would make you happy! I don't care! But if you _ever_-" He yelled right in Tom's bemused face. "_Ever _hurt Kurt again in any way-I swear, I will kill you,"

He breathed out hard.

"If you ever hurt him again-because if you hurt him now-you might as well have killed a child.

"I hope I can even _half_ get through to you what you might have done. I don't think you understand. But I want you to know-by telling everyone so they hurt him too, by threatening him, by pouring so much stress and fear on him-you might as well have signed a child's death warrant. A _child_, Tom. A child who's never harmed you in any way. However alien or disgusting you think it is-it's a child we're talking about. A life as valuable as anyone else's-that _you_ could have destroyed.

"Think about it, Tom," Blaine's throat choked. "Think about it,"

Tom had stopped thrashing. He was still, as floppy as a rag doll. His eyes stared back into Blaine's…but now…they looked different. Shocked. Scared.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Blaine's hands shook with anger. "You go home-and you think about it. You think about what you might have done. However repulsive you think my boyfriend and I are, however you may think-I don't care. I don't care. But you will _never_ hurt him again. And you will think about your actions. I hope to God you would never put anyone else through anything like this again. Because, Tom-it's _hell_.

"Maybe _one_ day you'll understand. There are no words for it….But now-you get out of my sight," Blaine spat. He turned away from the bully. "Get out of here. _Now_,"

Puck and Finn released his arms. Finn braced himself, expecting attack.

But nothing came.

Tom stared at Blaine, as if he'd never seen him before in his life-then-he ran.

They listened to his footsteps as they thudded down the street. Blaine was breathing hard, hands clenched. Puck let out a huge gasp of air, rubbing his aching shoulders. "Well…"

Blaine seemed out of words by now.

Slowly, Finn composed himself. He felt in shock…but, finally-he managed to slip an arm around Blaine's shaking shoulders. Bit by bit, Blaine seemed to shrink back into himself. He seemed, just as Tom did when he left-more human.

"Come on," Finn said, voice calming, kind. Suddenly-he felt closer to Blaine than he ever had before. "Let's get you back to Kurt,"


	51. Memories

**Hey everyone! Thank you millions as usual for all of your lovely reviews! :D Remember: if you want me to write a certain chapter where something happens for you, feel free to let me know! I'll make sure they're all written in (as long as they don't mess with the main plot line :P ) **

**Thank you so much for reading :D Just a nice, quick bit of fluff for you today-more tomorrow! :D xxxxx**

"I'm just still absolutely stunned by how incredibly beautiful you are like this..."

Blaine had resumed his position on the hard, plastic blue seat by Kurt's bed, where he had spent the whole night yet again; half to Kurt's guilt-and half to his gratitude. Now, while Burt and Finn were organising some work stuff and Carole was caught up talking to someone she knew down the hall, they were stealing some moments alone together. It was a warm day, the sun shining through the window brightly, hardly a fluffy wisp in the blue wash.

And-for some reason-Blaine seemed better today.

Less on edge. Less constantly apologising for every little thing. Less worried.

And, as he sat on the seat, head leaned on Kurt's shoulder, both hands gently resting on his baby bump, he almost seemed _relaxed_. It had been a _long _time since Kurt had used that word to describe Blaine.

The countertenor smiled, a little embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…just…" Blaine's gently rubbed Kurt's swelled stomach. "You pregnant. It just sort of suits you,"

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "It suits me to be _fat_?"

"Baby, for the last time, you're _not_ fat!" Blaine laughed fondly. "You're _pregnant_, which is utterly different. And you're _beautiful_…" He kissed his cheek lovingly. "I just want to keep you right here, next to me, and never share you with anyone…but then I'd be depriving the world of it's next Judy Garland,"

Kurt giggled, blushing a little. "Not really. Though I would totally be great in a gender-reversed _The Wizard of Oz_. And could totally pull off those ruby slippers,"

"Totally," Blaine grinned. "You own _Over The Rainbow_,"

"Hmm…" Kurt said thoughtfully. "My mom used to sing that to me all the time when I was little…Dad told me she sang it to me right from when I was born…"

Blaine was quiet, patiently listening. He found Kurt's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. The countertenor swallowed.

"She'd have been such a wonderful grandmother…" He looked out of the window, staring up at the cloudless sky. She'd have loved today; all sunny, warm and carefree. He thought back to when he was about seven; when everything was so simple…on days like this, Dad would always nag him to go out in the sun and play football with the other boys on the street, or play catch in the garden, or the like. He always hated it; the other boys made fun of him even at that age, and he hated the mud, getting his clothes messy, getting hot and sweaty. But with Mom-days like this were _wonderful_. She'd let him wear his Maria bonnet all day, sitting in the sun with him for hours making daisy chains on the lawn, turning golden brown all over, her beautiful long hair shiny where the sun caught it. But she rubbed sun-block all over him every single hour, paranoid his pale, fair skin would burn. He remembered lying on the lawn with her, looking up at her smiling face as she painted the sun block on his face like a cat with long whiskers across his cheeks and a blob on his nose. They'd sometimes go to the park, where she'd never tell him to run around and get messy, but would let him hang onto her hand, sometimes letting him wear all her pretty bracelets up and down his skinny little arms. They'd go to the ice-cream place just around the corner, where they'd share a strawberry split, the sweet sharpness of the fruit and the cold ice cream and scarlet syrup-he'd always take great measures to ensure he never dropped any of the runny substance on his clothes, but always managed to get it all over his face. His mom would laugh, cleaning him off with her soft tissues and telling him all about moisturisers and fashion…In the evening, she'd let her hair down in soft waves, and let him brush it until it crackled, allowing him to invent elaborate hairstyles and laughing when he asked her about her holidays and made small talk like a real hairdresser. Once, a few months before she passed away, she'd even let him experiment on her with her make-up. Eight-year-old Kurt had been in heaven, playing with the pallets and brushes and wands, paining her nails painstakingly, applying powders and lipstick as carefully as he could, while she giggled and apologised when he told her off for fidgeting. He still remembered the look of amazement on her face when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror-and saw he'd done a reasonable job.

"Well, would you look at that!" she'd laughed in surprise. "You'll go far one day, sweetheart," she'd told him proudly, giving him a lipglossy kiss.

It was that really he missed about her. That laugh.

Kurt's gut wrenched slightly. He wished and wished she'd have got the chance to be his little girl's grandma, taking her out, letting her play with her hair, giggling at the funny things kids do…singing _Over The Rainbow _in her pretty, sweet voice to her as she fell asleep…

"She'd have loved it," Kurt sighed slightly, coming out of his memories of the past. Those glorious days, when everything bad and scary seemed so far away…

"Yeah…" Blaine kissed his hand gently.

"I still miss her, you know…" Kurt whispered, looking down.

Blaine didn't say a word. He simply nodded understandingly, squeezing his hand again. He leaned into his shoulder comfortingly.

"I wish she could have met you," Kurt tried for a wobbly smile. "Goodness, she'd have given you more of a once-over than Dad did!"

Blaine grinned. "That would be impossible,"

Kurt snickered. "Yeah, my family _all _seem to be the protective sort!"

There was a minute of comfortable silence-broken only by a small flutter in Kurt's belly-their little princess reminding them she was there. Kurt's face stretched into a beam.

Then…quietly, so softly, like a lullaby…Kurt began to sing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby…"_

Blaine smiled, listening, gently stroking Kurt's baby bump with one hand and holding Kurt's hand with the other. Voice pure, sweet, and clear as a bell, but oh so gentle, Kurt continued, singing to the baby.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I…?"_

He sang, voice soft, but true. He was reminded of so many childhood bedtimes, when he woke from nightmares, or when he was hurt or scared. This song was like a comfort blanket to him, a beloved old teddy once lost and found years later. And he knew that he wanted his daughter to have the same memories of this beautiful, hopeful song.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?"_

He finished, eyes misting over-but he managed not to cry. Blaine looked as if he might too. When the last note rang to a close, he kissed Kurt tenderly on the cheek, then leaned down and kissed Kurt's baby bump. "Well, if she loved it half as much as I did…"

"Hmm…" Kurt murmured, kissing his boyfriend back. He knew, wherever she was-his mom was watching over him. And her granddaughter.


	52. What's Best For You

__**Hey everyone :D Thank you so much for all of your reviews-they mean everything :') Keep them coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming :')**

**Remember to let me know if there are any scenes you want me to write! :')**

**Thank you! I love you xxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Blaine, how's Kurtie doing? Cooper <em>

_Almost back to his old self-he was telling me off earlier for not bringing the right set of moisturisers from home :P Bxxx_

_Sounds like the diva we know and love :') And everything okay on the baby front? Cooper_

_Sound :') Kurt had another scan, so we know for sure she's fine :') Bxxx_

_Send me a photo! Awh! Can't believe I'll be an uncle in two and a half months! Cooper _

_Well, the sooner we get Kurt out of hospital the better. It's been a __week__ now…I hope he can go home soon! Bxxx_

* * *

><p>"I swear, Blaine, if I have to have one more blood test, there will actually be no blood left in my body," Kurt lay back on the pillows, sighing. Blaine stroked his other hand comfortingly.<p>

"I know, sweetheart," the nurse, Monica, smiled kindly. "But you're definitely on track to be out of here soon, if everything remains improving, and we're sure you're out of the danger zone,"

"Yeah…" Kurt fingered the tubes, still stuck into his wrists. "But whatever you're doing to me, it does seem to be helping,"

"Thanks to the treatment, we hope we can keep your blood pressure normalising-though even when you're able to go home, we'll definitely be keeping a super close eye on you,"

"More blood tests?" Kurt pretended to be in agony.

"Quite possibly," Monica grinned. "Don't worry, I can't think of anyone who likes them,"

"I just want to get out of this bed!" Kurt turned back to Blaine. "God, I'm so cramped! I don't think I've _ever_ gone this long barely moving at all-and this is coming from the guy who spent the whole summer watching _all_ the _Friends_ episodes back to back,"

"That was a good summer," Blaine grinned. "Though I never really saw the appeal of the show…"

"You don't see the appeal of _anything_, unless it's got Tom Felton," Kurt snickered, flicking him lightly.

"Valid point," Monica giggled. But she looked serious as she looked back at Kurt. "Hmm…we'll give it another day or so. Perhaps a wheelchair…?"

"Oh goodness, I'm turning into Artie,"

"Maybe…" the nurse mused thoughtfully. "We're being extra careful when it comes to you, hun. We'll have to see,"

After she'd gone, Kurt sat up a little straighter on the pillows. "_Everyone's_ extra careful when it comes to me…"

"And rightly so," Blaine gently tapped him on the nose. "Everyone just wants you to get through this pregnancy in one piece,"

"Agreed," came Burt's voice from the corner. He sat up, stretching. "Hey, Blaine, couldn't get us a coffee, could you?"

"Tormenting with coffee when you know I can drink it," Kurt scoffed playfully.

"Go on, son, stretch your legs," Burt handed Blaine some money. Giving Kurt a last kiss on the forehead, Blaine-a little _too _quickly-disappeared from the room to the machine down the hall.

Kurt frowned. He'd caught the look his father had given his boyfriend. It was a _give-us-a-minute-alone _look.

His father wanted to talk to him. And, but his face-it was important.

"Great to hear they think you're nearly out of the danger zone," Burt said, as if they were having a normal conversation. Kurt nodded mechanically, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Dad…what's up?" You couldn't pull the wool over his eyes.

Burt sighed, not one to beat around the bush, shuffling in his seat. "Look, buddy…" He met his gaze, eyes serious. "I just wanted to say…I hope you realise that in two and a half months, you're going to be a parent,"

Kurt blinked, surprised. "Of course I know," he said, confused, wondering what his father was getting at. "It's a little hard to forget-"

"Probably the biggest commitment you'll ever make," Burt continued.

"I know…" Kurt answered carefully, studying Burt's expression. It was…odd.

"I-I know you'll probably bite my head off for saying this…" Burt sighed again, deciding to just come out with it. "But I just wanted to make sure you know-it's not too late to think about-" "_What_?" Kurt's mouth fell open in horror. "_Dad_!"

"Let me finish," Burt held up a hand. "I meant-you know. Adoption,"

Kurt's mouth hung open, eyes wide with shock. _What_?

"You're still so young, Kurt…" Burt's eyes suddenly looked sad. "You're not even out of high school-I think with everything going on, you've forgotten that. You've got a whole future ahead of you. The world is yours-to do whatever you want. I know-I've every faith in you that you of all people would find a way to have an amazing career _and_ a baby, but-" "_Dad_!" Kurt gaped at him, eyes wounded. He was confused-and _hurt_. "I thought you were _used_ to the idea of me having a baby! I thought you _supported_ me!"

"I _do_!" Burt assured him quickly. "Kurt, buddy, I will support you, whatever decisions you make. And…_yes_, I guess I _am_ sort of warming to the idea of being a grandpa…but you know, there is such a thing as an open adoption. You wouldn't have to never see her again-you could still have contact. Kurt, you have to think about _you_ here. What _you _want. Remember-you're seventeen years old. You've everything to live for. And, look, buddy, even with as much help and support as you have-having a kid is _hard_,"

Kurt stared at his father, face set. His cheeks had flushed slightly. "Dad…" he began, trying to keep himself from getting too mad. "There is _no way _on God's earth that I would let someone else take care of my baby-after everything I'm going through to have her-"

Burt sighed. "Look-you've been amazing about this. You and Blaine-you've taken this on so seriously-but you have to think. Are you really ready-?"

"Yes,"

Kurt interrupted with his answer.

"Yes, Dad. I am ready,"

Burt blinked. "You have to think about this, Kurt. Think about everything-"

"I _have_," Kurt answered certainly, surely. He looked his father in the eyes, not even blinking. "And I am sure. I do not want to discuss the matter further, as it will stress me out, and I want to get out of hospital as quickly as I can. But-I have been sure since I knew for sure she existed that I was going to keep her. I _know_ it's going to be hard-but God-I _want_ to. _This_ is what I want to do with my life. I _know_ I can have a career as well-do everything I ever wanted. I _will_ find a way. But now-I know that this is what I want. I want to have my baby, be her parent, do my best by her-like you did by me. I can't imagine a life without her now-and neither could Blaine. I know he feels exactly the same way. I _know _what a huge commitment this is-but it's what I want to do. It's what I'm _supposed_ to do. And Dad-what if this is my only chance? To have a baby with the person I love? You know how hard it is to conceive-she is a _miracle_. Don't tell me that if you were in my position, you wouldn't jump at the chance to have a child with the person you love. And I know you're only trying to do what's best for me-but I have to think about what's best for _my_ daughter. And that is with me, and Blaine. She belongs with _me_. And there is nothing on Earth that could make me consider giving her away,"

Burt blinked at him.

"Please do not raise this subject again," Kurt lay down, looking away from his father.

* * *

><p>"Carole!"<p>

Turning away from the bulging bag of Kurt and Blaine's clothes she was bringing up to the hospital, having just washed them, Carole looked in the direction of whoever had called her name. Coming toward her across the parking lot, holding a designer boutique shopping bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, was a small woman, covered with expertly applied make up, wearing a pale pink floral dress and white high heeled sandals, with big, hazel eyes.

"Hey, Maria!" Carole smiled as Mrs Anderson approached.

The two had become friends. Although they seemed to be polar opposites, they actually got on well, bonding over being future grandmas to their sons' baby-and the fact that each of them looked upon Blaine as a their own. Although Carole had the sense not to tell Maria that. Anyhow-after all, Blaine's mother had turned out to be quite a pleasant, friendly-if occasionally patronising-woman.

"Good afternoon," Maria smiled, waving her long, manicured nails as she approached. "How is everyone doing? I wish I could come see them more often,"

"Everyone's fine," Carole assured her. "Kurt's out of the danger zone, and Blaine seems more himself nowadays too. And the baby's doing great,"

"Wonderful," Maria smiled with her perfect white teeth. However…Carole's intuition told her something…

Carole had always been highly perceptive. It was one of her many talents, Burt told her-and it was very good for spotting when Finn was lying about where he'd been. But, what it was best for-was seeing through an "I'm fine,"…

"Everything okay…?" she asked the other woman, knowing the answer.

"Oh, just fine," Maria kept the smile fixed-then changed the subject. "I do hope Kurt likes the flowers-Blaine told me they were his favourite, but they're already looking a bit droopy…" She inspected them critically, while Carole watched, unconvinced. "Oh-" Maria suddenly indicated her shopping bag. "I brought something for the baby too-I know it's still early-but I saw this and couldn't resist…what?"

"Maria," Carole said firmly. "What's wrong?"

…

Half an hour later, Carole and Maria were sat in the hospital canteen, both with their second murky paper cup of coffee. Carole watched the other woman carefully deposit sweeteners in to the liquid, as if measuring medicine. She nodded, sucking her teeth. They'd talked for a _long_ time…and Carole thought they were at the bottom of it.

"So, to summarise…" she prompted.

Maria sighed heavily, her perfectly pencilled eyebrows rising and falling. "It's just…I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to stay there…" "Leave," Carole said immediately.

Maria blinked. "It's not that simple…"

"Why not?" Carole took a sip of coffee, grimacing a little. "Look-you're miserable there with _him_-and don't lie to me, I can see it,"

Maria bit her lip.

"I understand-your husband is…" Carole paused delicately, making a vague gesture. "however-I'm not judging you-but if any bloke of mine had it Finn or Kurt-either us or him would have been out of the door before you could say "Quidditch", as Blaine would say,"

Maria nodded. "I know…and I _want _to leave him….God, I want to leave him. I've wanted to for the last God knows how long…but…it's not that simple…" She looked down at her floral lap.

Carole leaned up on one elbow. "You're a strong, independent woman, Maria. You have to do what's best for _you _here,"

Maria shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You see…I'm not sure if I am strong-_or_ independent. I've always…well, without cutting corners, I've always relied on a man-or drink," She looked down, ashamed.

Carole was sympathetic-but concerned. Right. She reached over, and patted Mrs Anderson's small, slim hand- before taking it firmly, and looking her in the eyes. "What's best for _you_," she reminded her. "If you don't like your situation-only you can change it. And if this man is making you this stressed, lonely and upset-then you get rid of him, sister. And you stand on your own two designer-heeled feet, and you show him that you're much better than the likes of _him_. You show him, Maria. You get right out of there,"


	53. Surprise

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world :D Thank you! Do tell me if there are any scenes you want me to write for you! **

**Enjoy! :D xxxxx**

Sluggishly, Finn pulled up on the Hummel-Hudson drive and killed the engine. He looked up at the empty house, scratching his head. It looked odd without Burt's car parked outside-the thing was still parked resolutely in the hospital parking lot, where it had been for the last two weeks since Kurt went into hospital.

_Goodness_, for his brother's sake, he hoped they were out of there soon. Finn couldn't imagine being on strict bed rest for two whole weeks. Kurt had been getting more and more restless by the day. Only today had they even allowed Blaine and his father to take him in a wheelchair around the hospital, just for a change of scenery. Finn had joked that he and Artie should do a collaborative number, but he'd only earned himself scary evils from Kurt.

He sort of felt Kurt's pain. In his opinion, lying back surrounded by pretty nurses fawning over you all the time was pretty much heaven. But Kurt was bored and restless, begrudgingly sitting it out for the baby's sake. He hated not being busy, despite Blaine's best efforts to keep him occupied.

Well, all things looking the way they were, he'd be out of there in about two or three days-finally, and able to come home-under strict instructions that on _no_ account was he to go back to school. No, for the last few months of his pregnancy, he was to be wrapped fully in cotton wool, to go _straight_ to hospital if he felt at all out of the ordinary, and to wait it out without anything strenuous, or any huge emotional upheaval that could affect him and the baby.

God. Finn pitied his brother. He couldn't stand to be like that, someone always looking over your shoulder, telling you what you can and can't do, holding your hand-literally in Blaine's case. But Kurt didn't mind Blaine holding his hand. He took all of this on without (much) complaint, grimly gritting his teeth and getting on with it as best he could.

As the pregnancy progressed, Finn could tell Kurt, with all the changes in his body to accommodate a rapidly growing baby, was starting to show signs of breathlessness, despite hardly moving for two weeks. His breathing could be slightly short at times as his lungs began to be impacted by the strain. But, according to the nurses, this was pretty normal, happened to lots of people, nothing to get worried about. Anyway-Kurt just said the fact that she was growing so fast had to be a good thing, right? Kurt's focus was _always_ on his baby, however things affected him.

Getting out of the car, Finn scratched his head. In a week's time, Kurt would be seven months gone, leaving only _two _to go. Goodness, that was scary. It really wasn't long before there'd be an addition to the family…

Suddenly-Finn's head snapped up.

He looked at the curtain in the living room window.

He stared hard.

Had it just…_twitched_?

But the house was _empty_. Carole and Burt were at the hospital-and of course Blaine was too. The house was deserted-no one had been in since Finn left this morning...

At least-no one _should_ have been in.

But the curtain had _definitely_ twitched.

_Burglars_, was Finn's first thought.

A small wave of panic shot though him, as he stared at the house, wondering what the _hell_ to do.

Even though there was no way whoever it was could have known-it seemed horrible to Finn that someone would rob someone's house while the residents were in hospital.

But there was no time to think about that now. Finn would have to investigate.

Taking a deep breath, before he could stop himself, or think too much-Finn walked rapidly towards the door, pulled out his key and twisted the lock open. With a thud in the silent house, he stepped into the hall, looking around wildly.

"_Who's there_!" he called out, trying to sound braver than he felt. "_I'll call the cops_!"

"Oh my God!"

Suddenly-a voice. A _female_ voice. A _familiar_ voice…

"_Finn_!"

To Finn's shock-_Rachel Berry _suddenly stepped out of the living room, dressed in a red dress, hair tied back and star necklace in place. She held her chest, gaping at him.

"You gave us the shock of our _lives_!"

Finn's eyes widened-_who_ gave _who what_? But quickly, he composed himself- "Urm-what the hell are you doing here-and _who else _is here?" he asked, hearing a burst of sound from inside the living room.

"_Everyone_," Rachel said. "Your mom let us in earlier-she knows we're here," Finn blinked in shock. "_What_?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mr Hummel knows we're here too," she explained, as if that settled everything.

Finn frowned, still confused. "So everyone knew my girlfriend and show choir were here in the empty house-except me?"

"Oh no, Kurt and Blaine don't know either," Suddenly-she grinned excitedly. "Come _on_, I'll explain!" Without further ado, she grabbed his hand, and pulled the bemused and rather scared Finn through the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Blaine, I'm driving down now:') Cooper<em>

_Dude! You really don't have to come as often as you do, sweet as it is. It's such a long drive Bxxx_

_I do-gotta make sure my little bro and my little niece are okay :') Also, I was gonna hit some clubs when I get here, then crash at the parent's house. Wanna come? I'll get there around ten pm-I'll pick you up from hospital? Cooper_

_Sorry man-I have to stay with Kurt Bxxx_

_Oh :'( Well, I suppose that's gotta come first. Didn't really want my kid brother tagging along anyway :P See ya tomorrow! Love ya, squirt! Cooper_

* * *

><p>Cooper swaggered into the dark, misty club, checking the scene. He'd got past the security guard with ease-just a confident smile, and he was in. And now-here he was. Hmm…This had been one of his favourite haunts as a teenager, but now-it seemed a little small compared to the ones he was used to back up north. The brightly coloured lights flashing around, the music blaring out, the bar, the crowd of dancing young night-club goers-everything seemed a little small-not quite <em>clubby<em> enough.

Oh well. He was here now. Might as well enjoy what's here. He straightened the collar of his shirt, and confidently mixed himself in with the crowd of bopping, jumping twenty-to-thirty-year-olds, all dressed up to the nines and having a laugh with mates. Expertly, he joined in the dancing, subtly showing off his favourite moves-and in no time, _two_ women were dancing with him.

Cooper grinned to himself. It wasn't that he was over-confident…but he never had any trouble with getting female attention. He'd been all set to teach Blaine the tricks of his trade-then he sort of turned out gay and stuff. Trust me-Cooper was _not_ about to start telling his little brother what _men_ really liked.

The Lima nightlife had certainly gone downhill since he'd lived here. But oh well. Best have a fun night anyway-you only live once.

…

About an hour and two beers later, Cooper fond himself dancing with a particularly, ahem, _energetic_, woman with long, curly dark brown hair and fake tan all over her. Her big teeth looked oddly bright against her rather orange skin…Looking closely at her, her face almost looked sticky with foundation, eyelashes like spiders' legs…this was one sort of woman he did _not_ care for. He had a feeling that if he scrubbed it all off, she'd be around _forty_.

Making a vague gesture with his hand, hoping it wouldn't look like he was offering to buy her a drink, Cooper began to groove awkwardly over to the bar, trying to loose her in the crowd. Eventually, he managed to shake her off, sitting heavily down on one of the red plastic high bar stools and grinning lop-sidedly at the bored-looking staff.

"A beer, please," he asked politely. As if it was a big effort, the man stooped down to get it from under the bar.

Cooper leaned up on his elbows, looking around. Beside him was a group of men, several giggling groups of women of varying degrees of drunk. He was still pretty sober-he guessed he was pretty used to alcohol, and it took a lot to get him utterly shitfaced. Hell, it had been a long time since he'd woken up face-down in someone's flowerbed…God, he was getting old…

However-someone caught his eye.

It was a young woman. She was not particularly distinctive-he only picked her out because she was the only one sat alone. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked across the bar at this lonely young girl. She couldn't have been more than about nineteen…but as she stared somewhere above the bar…her eyes somehow looked _old_. As if they'd been through a lot. Actually-there was a full glass of vodka gripped tightly in her hand, which she was swigging from as if it was water. This person _had_ been through a lot. And, evidently-she was here to drink it off.

He continued to watch her, hoping she wouldn't catch him staring. She was very pretty, with light ginger hair-strawberry blonde, Blaine called this kind of thing?-and a smattering of freckles. Her eyes were outlined in black, and she wore a simple cream-coloured dress with black suede heels. She looked gorgeous…Cooper wondered why she was alone.

She had the strange, shrunken look of a fairly rounded person who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. Her unfocused eyes stared upwards, as if she was seeing something no one else could…She wasn't crying…but looked as if she might. Hunched over, she took another gulp of vodka, grimacing slightly as it burned her throat…

Cooper stared.

Before he could stop himself-he'd slid up to her.

"Come here often?" he asked politely, in his most charming voice.

The girl jumped-apparently, she'd been miles away. But she blinked quickly, and turned to Cooper, giving him a small, polite smile. "Quite. Do you?"

"No, not really," He stretched, looking her up and down again. She was…_very_ pretty. He didn't usually go for gingers-but there was something…_different _about her. Although probably a _little_ younger-she seemed mature. Older than her years. Her eyes looked as if they'd seen all the world…

"I'm just in town to visit my little brother,"

She smiled again, obviously expecting a four-year-old. "Awwh, that's nice. How old is he?" She seemed happy to have someone to talk to, so he continued.

"Ten-oh wait, I mean-seventeen," "Just a few years out, then," she grinned. She looked so much better when she smiled…it lit up the room…

"Yeah-funny how you forget," he grinned back. Hang on-why was he doing his _stupid_ grin? His face had done it without his permission-quickly, he controlled it back to his usual charm as he looked at her. God, she had nice eyes… "But that's not the _big _question,"

The girl frowned a little, amused. "Okay…what's the _big_ question?"

He leaned up on one elbow, raising an eyebrow. "The question is-what's a woman like you doing sitting all alone on a night like this?"

The girl blinked, surprised-then blushed, giggling a little. "Well…you know,"

"I don't," He gestured around the club. "I tell you something-all the fellas here must be blind,"

_God, why was he going all these stupid chat-up lines?_ She giggled again, luckily. "Well…I guess…I'm not exactly screaming _Come and get me_!"

"I came," he shrugged. "You don't _need _to scream. Not like some," He gestured at the fake-tanned woman of before in her short dress, dancing wildly with a guy half her age.

The girl giggled, a little guiltily. "Oh dear…well, as long as she's having fun!"

"What's your name?" Cooper asked, remembering that he'd forgotten to ask.

"Oh-Daisy," She put out a small, pale hand.

Daisy. Of course it was going to be something pretty…

"Erm…" Daisy looked awkward-when Cooper remembered she still had her hand out. And he was just staring at it like an idiot. _Shit_.

"Great to meet you!" he said, quickly taking it and shaking it. It felt soft and cool. God-why was he _being_ like this? All fumbley and weird? "I'm-I'm Cooper. Cooper Anderson,"

"Nice to meet you," Daisy smiled warmly at him. She had such a nice smile…but her eyes were still sad…somewhere, deep down…

"Here," The bar staff member suddenly thrust a beer at Cooper-who jumped. He'd forgotten he'd ordered one at all.

"Oh-thanks," Quickly, he groped in his pocket for cash, and paid. "Oh-and-whatever this lady's having too," he added.

Daisy looked surprised. "You don't have to-"

"Same again?" he asked her, ignoring the protest. She nodded, shyly.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

As the barman turned away-Daisy looked back at him. "Funny. No one's _ever _called me a _lady_…" she said-a little wistfully.

"Maybe it's time they did," Cooper smiled at her-more kindly now. Suddenly-his phone buzzed in his pocket. Fumbling slightly, he eased it out. "Sorry," he apologised to his companion.

"Oh, it's fine," Daisy drained her drink, staring back up at the ceiling.

_One new message from: Squirt_

_Hey man-here's your picture :') Isn't she just...well. You know :') Here she is. Bxxx_

A photo was attached to it. Smiling broadly, Cooper opened the picture-and grinned as the latest scan photo filled the screen. There she was, curled up in blurry black and white. His heart warmed.

"Hey-look, that's my little _niece_ there! Well-still in the making," He showed the phone to Daisy proudly. "Cute, ain't she?"

"Oh!"

Suddenly…for some reason…Daisy looked…_odd_.

But then-she forced the polite smile quickly back, as if nothing had happened. "Awwh," she said, looking at it. "Beautiful,"

There was _something_ in the way she said it…but Cooper didn't press the matter.

"Yep, poor kid's got me for an uncle!" he grinned, putting the phone away. "Anyway…let's get back to the important business, huh?" He leaned across the bar to her, smiling warmly. "Tell me about yourself, Miss Daisy…"


	54. New Starts

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! I love you all xxxx**

**Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Hope everyone's well xxxxxxxxx**

"Coop? _Coop_? Did I just hear you right?" Blaine's mouth hung open in shock, phone pressed tight to his ear. "You-_Cooper Anderson_-actually have a _girlfriend_? And "girlfriend" doesn't mean she was one of the many faceless women who danced with you, you know?"

"Well-I don't know if it's a _girlfriend_. But she gave me her number, and I called her this morning, and she said when I said _I'll call in the morning_, she didn't think I meant eight o'clock, but I was so _keen_, and she didn't seem to mind, and we were talking for _ages_, and-"

Blaine looked like a surprised fish at feeding time. He sat down in the blue plastic hospital chair, arm around the sleeping Kurt beside him, listening in awe to his brother.

"So you didn't just dance with her once, then? You didn't just snog or sleep with her, then forget and move on to the next girl?"

"No-what sort of guy do you think I am?" Cooper sounded marginally offended-but was far too keen to continue his story. Blaine was amazed. He could tell from his voice that his brother was _beaming like a goof from ear to ear_-and he was gabbling away like a _schoolgirl_. Blaine's mouth was almost to the floor. Where was the Cooper who fucked em and chucked em? He didn't think Cooper had had a steady girlfriend since _middle school_-he liked his freedom to flirt with every woman he met too much. So what was so special about this girl, then?

"She's amazing! Seriously-she's _gorgeous-_and so lovely! You know those people who are so nice you want to throw them off a cliff?"

Blaine jumped. "Are you sure that's the best sentiment to begin a relationship with?"

"Oh, _you_ know what I mean!"

Was it Blaine's imagination-or did Cooper just _sigh_?

"Oh, little bro, do you think this _will_ turn into a relationship?"

Blaine coughed a little awkwardly. "I'm not exactly the best person to ask for advise on women," he said, gently stroking Kurt's hair.

"No, no-but you and Kurt are practically _married_, man! Should I call her again? Would it look to clingy? Would that scare her? Oh, but I wanna talk to her again! She's so awesome! I mean, we haven't even _kissed_ yet-but God-you know!"

Blaine grinned. "I'm glad you've found a nice girl-_finally_,"

"No, no-this one's not just a girl-she's a _lady_,"

Spluttering, Blaine nearly spat out the sip of water he'd taken. "_What_?"

"I mean-not as in as opposed to a _man_-I just mean-well-she's-she's not-not just another _girl_,"

Blaine's eyebrows shot upwards. "You've only known her twelve hours!"

"No-I mean-oh shit, I know how stupid I must be sounding-but-but-oh _you know_!" Cooper gave what sounded like a _Kurt_ish _giggle_.

Blaine laughed out loud, giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "Fair enough. Well-I hope all goes well with her, bro. Congratulations,"

Cooper gave an awkward, shaky laugh. "So come on, man-what's new with Kurty and the baby?"

"Well," Blaine smiled at Kurt, kissing him again. The countertenor made a small noise in his sleep, like a kitten yawning. "They think they'll be out of hospital in another few days,"

"Hey-that's amazing! Top, man! I knew they'd be alright,"

"Yeah-brilliant," Blaine grinned, stroking Kurt's hair. "Tough as old boots, my little family,"

* * *

><p>"Oh God, Mom, I hope we get everything ready in time for Kurt and Blaine coming home!" Finn grinned as he and Carole strolled up the hospital corridor toward the coffee machine. They should have labelled cups by now, Burt had said. "I mean, I hope they don't have to stay in hospital a <em>minute<em> longer than they have to-but I hope they stay long enough for us to get finished!"

Carole beamed. "Honey, I have to say, this is one of the best, sweetest ideas you kids have ever come up with,"

Finn's smile stretched. "Well, you know, _I _didn't come up with it…but you know-I think it's a really great idea…"

"Me too," Carole nodded in agreement. "Hey-have you heard from Maria?"

"Blaine's mom?" Finn blinked in astonishment. "Why would I have heard from him?" he asked, bemused.

"Oh-nothing," Carole looked down, feeling stupid. "Of course you wouldn't have-but I haven't heard from her in a few days…"

"Kurt loves the little baby outfit she gave them-I have to admit-it's _adorable_, all little and yellow and little duckies, with the little hood…"

"You used to have one like that-"

"_Shush_, Mom!"

Carole grinned to himself-it was so easy to embarrass Finn. But she was worried about Maria…

"I swear, that baby now owns more clothes than I ever had in my life-and she's not even born yet!"

"Well, that's the thing with babies-I'm sure you actually _did_ have just as many at that stage! Plus-the poor kid has Kurt and Blaine for parents. Of course she's going to rival Harper Seven,"

Finn sniggered. "I hope Kurt gets out of hospital soon…"

"Well, as long as nothing else happens to him, and his blood pressure stays down…" Carole smiled brightly. "I'd say he'll be out of there in no time,"

* * *

><p>Maria slowly sank down onto the red leather living room sofa, high-heeled feet on the white fluffy rug on the designer carpet. Leaning back on the embroidered cushions, she took a deep breath, looking around her. The huge, flat-screen TV, the mantelpiece and fire place the cleaner had dusted earlier that day. The fire place didn't even work-it was just for show. And it <em>was<em> for show. It looked as if it belonged in a stately home, or something. The expensive sound system, the sheer breadth of the place- the Hummel-Hudson's whole downstairs area would probably have fitted inside.

There were photos in silver frames artistically arranged on the walls. She looked around. There weren't many…why weren't there many photos? The Hummels had a thousand photos of Kurt and Finn dotted around everywhere…why hadn't she taken more photos of the boys when they were little?

She looked up, just above the fireplace, where there were two big prints on the wall. One was of a twelve-year-old Cooper, grinning in his charming, lopsided manner, sat in a professional studio with a little, curly two-year-old Blaine sat on his lap, looking curiously into the camera, clutching onto his brother's shirt sleeve. They'd always been so close…

The other photo was a wedding photo. As she looked at herself, just twenty years old, twenty-eight years ago…God, she was forty-eight. That was _not_ something she shared with many people-but she was. Forty-eight…

Twenty years old in that photo-in a beautiful wedding dress. The full works-white, flowing, _huge_ train…and a big white veil, with a little silver tiara on her neatly curled hair. This was before the work on her teeth, so her mouth was carefully closed-but she was beaming. Her made-up eyes were wide, bright, so full of hope…and hanging onto the arm of…

There he was. Right beside her. Stood stiff, in a severe black suit-not so different from the ones he wore every day. Hair already going a little grey-he was seven years her senior-but that hadn't mattered at the time. What mattered was-he was _rich_.

That was all that had mattered in her silly, superficial head.

Although…_had_ she loved him?

At one point, surely? And him her?

But look at his face in the photo. Straight. Mouth a thin line. He looked _just _like Blaine-it was uncanny-but…there was none of Blaine's sparkle. No brightness. No warmth. No big, happy smile.

He was looking at her, eyes slanted toward his young wife…but there was nothing in his face.

Not like the way Burt was looking at Carole in their wedding photos-and no offence, but Carole was a _lot_ older than her at her second wedding…but the way Burt was looking at her…Like she was a queen, the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, on that day…

Not like the way Burt looked in his first wedding photos, one of which remained on a shelf in the Hummel-Hudson living room. His first wife, Elizabeth…She was young too, very young-and very, very beautiful. She wasn't even wearing much make-up, her dress very simple…she looked just like Kurt…the way the younger Burt was looking at her. Like he was almost _bewildered_ by her-why had this woman settled for _him_?

What about the way Blaine looked at Kurt?

The way Kurt looked at Blaine?

And what of this wedding photo…the happiest day of her husband's life, where he married the person whom he'd spend the rest of his life with?

In his eyes…

Nothing.

Forty-eight…and what had she of her own to show for it?

Yes, two amazing sons, whom she loved with all her heart despite everything, and a beautiful granddaughter on the way…

But she couldn't even stand on her own two feet.

She hadn't even paid for her own shoes…or the manicured nails digging into her palms. She looked at the little scented candles settled around the windows, the neat bouquets of fake flowers carefully arranged, the little sculptures on the glass coffee table…

That coffee table…she swore, there was still a small, faint, reddish brown stain on the white carpet from where Blaine had…

It made her _sick_. She was sitting in a room, where her _son's blood _stained the floor. She felt physically _ill_.

Spilled by the man in her wedding picture.

"Maria? Maria?"

The voice came from behind her. The low-pitched, monotone voice that had told her what to do for the last twenty-eight years.

She remembered a time when Blaine was about eight years old, and had just watched _West Side Story _with his nanny for the first time. _Maria, Maria_…he'd been honoured to discover his mother shared the main female protagonist's name, just as he had been after watching _The Sound Of Music_…_Your name's in lots of movies, Mommy_…

She remembered, sitting in this very seat, while her Blaine, in his pure, unbroken voice, sweet as the angels, sang _Maria_ to her. _The most beautiful sound I ever heard…_indeed.

She wished she hadn't cut him off to get ready for bed before he'd finished. She wished she'd held his hands, smiled into his big, honey-coloured eyes, ruffled his crazy, gorgeous curls and told him how he'd made her heart melt, how special he was to her…instead of waving him away, letting the nanny take him off for a bath while _she_ knocked back the red wine…

She had never felt more ashamed of anything in her life…

"Maria? Are you in there?"

"Yes!" she called back, automatically.

A few seconds later…her husband entered the room, glass in hand, brimming with red liquid. He spent a lot more time outside his study now that Blaine was gone…Without so much as a hello to her, he strode over to the mantelpiece, running a finger along it critically.

"Honestly, I think we need a new cleaner…"

Maria swallowed. She said nothing.

"Wine?" he offered her suddenly, indicating his own glass.

"No, thank you," She shook her head, resolutely resisting what had been her only rock.

The husband looked surprised. "Suit yourself," He looked up at the wedding photo on the wall, in it's silver-framed glory…then to the one of the much younger Blaine and Cooper…

"Maybe we should take these down, you know? They're a bit-especially this one," He indicated the one of their sons-

"_NO_!"

Maria had stood up before she'd even noticed, the pillow she was clutching falling to the floor.

"_NO_!"

Mr Anderson started slightly. Slowly, the turned around to face his wife.

Maria breathed hard. A wave of fear shot through her heart as she looked at the stain on the carpet, remembering what had happened the last time someone had shouted at this man…but gritted her teeth. She stared him out, unblinking.

"_No_," she hissed under her breath. "Leave it where it is. _Please_,"

Mr Anderson was shocked…but even-a little amused. "Goodness, Maria, bit of an overreaction? Now, sit down, and-"

"No," She stood firm.

Mr Anderson blinked. "I'm sorry…_what_?"

His voice had suddenly become dangerous…

"No," Maria repeated, clenching her fists. "As long as I live, I will _never_ sit down in this living room again! _Never_!"

Mr Anderson's face was beginning to cloud over. "What do you-"

"I mean, I'm _leaving_, Edward! I'm leaving you, I'm leaving this God-damned _hell_ of a house!"

Her voice echoed through the silent rooms.

"I've had my bags packed for days," She breathed heavily. "I'm finally doing what I should have done twenty-eight years ago, when the preacher asked me if I would have you. I'm running away,"

Mr Anderson's brow creased. Questions flashed through his eyes-above all, he looked shell-shocked. But Maria wasn't done.

"No, in fact, scratch that! Without you, I wouldn't have had my boys. That's it-_boys_, Edward! You know, the little curly one who used to dance up and down the stairs, who _you_ tore down, made him believe he was _nothing_, who's _skull_ you almost fractured. And the other one-our Cooper-_my_ Cooper, who you said would be president some day when he was born-but let's not go _into_ what happened with him! What you _did _to him!

"I am _ashamed_ of myself. I am ashamed that I can't look after myself, or, more importantly, my children. I am ashamed I can still stand to be in the same _room_ as you! I am ashamed that I didn't take my children and walk out the minute I could! I am ashamed I am still here with _you_!"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I should have gone straight to the authorities the minute I found out about what you did to my Cooper. But…I didn't…" She looked down. "I didn't because I was scared. I was scared about what would happen-whether I'd be told I was an unfit mother for not noticing sooner. And I _was_. I had _no _right to those two wonderful young men. They deserve so much better than me…and they deserved anyone but _you_.

"I should have told someone right away, but I didn't-because I was scared of what you'd do to me. How you'd tear me…

"But not now. _Not now_. Today, Maria Anderson-darn it, Maria _Carter-Rose-_is finally doing something freaking good! I'm leaving!"

Without a moment's hesitation-Maria slid the huge, diamond wedding ring from her finger…and dropped it on the floor at Mr Anderson's feet.

"I'm leaving…" She breathed heavily-before looking up with disgust at the still silent man before her. "_Thank you_, Edward, for everything," she snarled, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But now-it's over. This was never a _marriage_. And I am no longer your wife. I'm _me_ again. I will not be controlled by you any longer,"

A feeling whipped through Maria's veins. _Euphoria…strength_…something she hadn't felt in a long time…

"I will get my stuff," she said, slowly. "And then I never want to see your face again,"

Slowly…she turned on her heel…and, without looking back, began to march confidently toward the door-a new sensation filling her veins…

_Freedom_…

Maria _Carter-Rose _was a new woman. She was a mother. A _grand_mother. She was no one's show piece, no one's arm candy at office parties. She was her own person. And she would start again. She was strong, independent-like Carole said. And she was _leaving_. She was-

She never made it to the door.


	55. No More

**Hello, you lovely people :') Sorry I disappeared-I've been doing shows all weekend, and literally have not been in the house! Hope everyone had awesome weekends :D **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the word xxxx**

**SPOILER: Kurt IS getting out of hospital in the next chapter! Don't worry! :D xxxx**

It was a hot, sunny day, made bearable by the slight breeze that blew coolly through the heat, cutting it up and deterring from the closeness of the humidity. Much to Kurt's detestation, but begrudging compliance, Blaine had taken him in the wheel chair down to the hospital gardens, just to get some fresh air.

Well, they called it a hospital garden. It was basically a square of grass out back-obviously meant solely for the purpose Kurt and Blaine used it for now as opposed to beauty; so patients could get out of the depressing corridors and wards for a while for a breather. They were not the only ones taking advantage of it-several patients were being carefully watched over by their relatives, and one or two nurses, as they walked or were wheeled slowly around, chatting as brightly as they could to them. It was a little sad really…

Blaine was currently sat on a battered old bench dedicated to the memory of someone, who no doubt had died in the hospital, with Kurt beside him in the wheelchair. It wasn't overall uncomfortable-he had to admit, he'd felt a bit like Cleopatra as Blaine wheeled him around-but he did feel a little on display. A careful poncho disguised his baby bump as well as it could, so the gentle, but no longer small, swell could be a trick of the light-so it was any stranger's guess why he was in the chair. As he looked around at the other patients, he couldn't help but try to guess what was wrong with them. He spotted an old man, a nurse carefully holding his arm as he limped along, wincing slightly every now and again-but he refused like a weary old soldier when the nurse suggested they call it a day and go inside. There was a woman in her forties escorted by a concerned husband walking close by. There was nothing visually wrong with her, but by the man's nervous disposition and the way he looked after her, there had to be. There was even a little girl, about nine years old, holding her mother's hand with a scarf tied around her head-but even then, you could tell that she had had some sort of treatment which had left her bald. Kurt's heart melted at the last one. He prayed his baby would never have to go through something like that.

"Okay?" Blaine asked him for the umpteenth time. "Do you want anything? Should we go back inside?"

"It's fine," Kurt looked up at the sky, eyes instinctively turning away from the bright sun, like a torch in the blue wash. "You can relax, you know? With any luck, I'll be out of here in a few days,"

"I hope so," Blaine patted his hand. "But then again-we want to be sure everything's fine-"

"_Relax_," Kurt pretended to flick him. "You don't have to be constantly on edge, you know?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…"

"What?" Kurt looked back at him. There was a faraway look in his boyfriend's eyes…

"It's just…look, this is going to sound really, really weird-but…I just have…I have a really bad feeling that…that _something's_ happened,"

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"I don't know…you know, when you just have those feelings in your gut…" Blaine leaned on his hand. "It's probably something I ate…but I just…I just have a feeling,"

Kurt leaned over, taking his hands. "Everything's _fine_. I'm fine, you're fine, the baby's fine…"

Blaine nodded. "I know…but…I feel like I'm _missing_ something. Something important. Something serious. I-I don't know why…"

He looked into the distance, seemingly distracted.

"Maybe you're going mad," suggested Kurt lightly.

"Maybe I am…" Blaine agreed mistily-more serious a reply than Kurt was anticipating. "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom! Have we got any food in?"<p>

Cooper clanged the front door shut as he strolled into the house he'd always hated…Oh well. Free food. He'd go and see Kurt and Blaine again later-Kurt seemed a hell of a lot better now-and everyone pussyfooted around him and treated him like he could die at any second less. Though of course everyone still babied him and acted as if he could shatter at any given time. Well-Kurt probably had a lifetime of that to look forward to-as did the baby.

Cooper dumped his wallet down on the hall table, grinning at the picture of his niece-in-the-making as he affectionately referred to her that was stuck in the see-through part. He'd never really reckoned babies-though he'd taken care of Blaine when he was one-but he had to admit, he was looking forward to meeting her, and being the cool Uncle Cooper she so richly deserved…

Hell, he could give Blaine a lot of advice-he should do that. He'd meant to today-give him the Cooper Anderson lessons of how to avoid throwing young children out of the window if they screamed too much. And _boy_, could Blaine scream back then. It was no wonder he was such a talented vocalist-he sure has the lungs for it. Remind him to bring that up when Kurt was around….He'd been meaning to give Blaine the supportive pep talk for quite some time-but stuff had been slipping his mind a _lot, _lately…

_Daisy_. _Daisy, Daisy, Daisy_…Cooper found himself grinning like an absolute idiot as he thought about her, the way her red-blonde curls framed her pretty eyes, the way she smiled when he was sweet, the way her nails were painted a different colour every day, the way her bracelets clicked on her freckled wrists when she moved…God, what did he _sound_ like? Like Blaine going off on one of his _I-love-Kurty _realms…but maybe that was a _good _thing? Wouldn't it be lovely to have a relationship like them…only _minus_ the whole teen pregnancy thing…

She just _fascinated_ him. The way she seemed so sparky, so young, so fun-loving…but there was _always_ something else in her eyes. Something far older, far more deep, way beyond her years, as if she had the experience of a much older person. Perhaps that was why the age-gap didn't worry him so much. He'd been surprised when he'd told her straight his age, the eight-year gap that had concerned him-and she'd barely batted an eyelid. Something told him she'd been looking for an older guy, someone to take care of her.

He'd work out her secret some day. But for now…he just loved every second he was on the phone to her, whenever he saw her…He was actually seriously considering moving back to Lima to be near her while they were-and it felt weird to say-_dating_.

There you go. Cooper Anderson had a _girlfriend_. Gone was the man-whore, who could have any girl he wanted-and here was Cooper-happily dating just _one_ girl. One incredibly special girl…

Making a mental note to text her in a minute to find out how her day at work had been, he strolled into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Mom!" he called again, wondering if she hadn't heard. He knew she was in, her car was outside. Also-thankfully-Cooper's "father" was out-his was gone.

"In here, darling," His mother's voice finally sounded from the living room. He could hear the faint sound of the TV set.

Whipping up a quick tuna and sweet corn sandwich, he stuck it on a plate and carried it out to say hello to his old lady. And perhaps to tell her about Daisy. He seemed to be absolutely bursting to tell _everyone_ about her at the moment. Tugging his phone from his pocket, niftily balancing the plate in the other hand, he sent a quick text.

_Hey girl-how was your day? Cooper xx_

As soon as he'd gotten the delivery report to check she'd got it, he proceeded through into the living room.

"Hey Mom," he said, sliding over to the chair nearest the window and putting the plate on the sill. "How you doing?"

"Oh, just fine, darling, just fine,"

"Mmm," he said, taking a big bite of sandwich. "Hey, Mom, you're not going to believe this, but I-"

His voice stopped dead as he looked up at his mother.

It was not often that Cooper Anderson was lost for words. Even when he found out that his brother had got his boyfriend pregnant, he'd been able to find something to say. But now…now he was rendered completely speechless.

It was the shock more than anything. The sheer shock.

He stared, sandwich, having forgotten about the sandwich halfway to his lips. It hung in midair as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. And-at the same time-tried to pretend that he was not seeing it at all. Because-if it was really there…everything changed.

Clothes-wise Mrs Anderson looked completely normal. She wore a sky blue dress trimmed with navy, with a cardigan and boring pearl bracelet, and her translucent flesh-coloured tights which did not have a single ladder. Her usual _I'm-posher-and-probably-richer _outfits.

But her poise was different. Instead of the usual Kurt-esque one-leg-crossed-over way set sat, back straight and proper-she was hunched over, legs tucked beneath her as she leant on the arm of the sofa, not focused on the TV screen. Her hair was scraped back into a pony-tail, rather than her usual neat bun. Her honey-coloured eyes were distant, although her lips were turned into a fake smile as she looked at Cooper.

But that was the last remotely normal thing about her.

What was abnormal-was what made Cooper was to scream out loud.

Her face was unusually make-up free…but it was not that that shocked him to the core.

All around one eye, there was an ugly, dark-purple bruise. Like Blaine's after his encounter with the bullies…but worse. Far, far worse.

These had been inflicted by someone who knew far more what they were doing.

And it wasn't just that. There was a crusted, brownish-red mess under her nose-which Cooper realised with a start was a large quantity of dried blood. And not the sort of amount you got from a regular nose-bleed. Her nose actually seemed slightly out of shape…as if…

The remains of a smashed vase still lay on the floor.

Cooper's mouth hung open.

Finally…he found his voice, somewhere deep inside. "…Mom?" he choked out. "What-what happened?"

Maria blinked her poor, bruised eyes, pretending (badly) to be confused. "Nothing. Walked into a lamppost, that's all," she blurted out-far too quickly.

Cooper's teeth clenched. The most horrific, volcanic anger bubbled inside him.

His mind drew a horrible conclusion. The worst any son should ever have to come to about his parents.

Then, with tremendous effort…

"_He_ did it, didn't he?"

Silence hung in the air.

Without a word…despite her best efforts…Maria's face crumpled.

Her eyes said it all.

For the second time in far too short a period, hands shaking…Cooper had had to make an emergency phone call from his living room-because his father had beaten up a family member.

* * *

><p>Cooper's teeth had remained gritted the entire three and a half hours they'd spent at the hospital.<p>

Words could not fathom how he felt. There are _no words _for men who beat up women. They do not deserve them. Any words would probably make paper burst into flame-so it is left to the deepest imaginations how Cooper felt at that time about what had happened to his mother. Here are the facts of that afternoon:

It turned out the his mother's nose was broken. It would heel along with the bruises, the doctor said. No lasting damage.

So inaccurate.

When asked how the injuries had occurred-

"Oh, I just walked right into the door! Silly me!" Maria had smiled too widely, giggling too falsely.

From the look on the doctor's face-he had heard this a million times-and each time had not bought it. But, with a disapproving look, he'd turned a blind eye as he bandaged her up. No further questions.

Cooper had bitten his tongue.

But now…

This was it.

That was the final straw.

First him, as a child…

Then Blaine, his kid brother…

Then his mother.

The _end_. That was the end.

_No more. _

Cooper now knew-this man was dangerous. He was crazy. He was insane. This man-whom he'd called "Dad"-was _dangerous_.

What about Kurt? The man had no idea about the baby still-_thank God_-but what if he found out from someone?

What would he do?

Would he hurt him? Hurt the _baby_?

Well, he'd already hurt his wife and both his children-what would he do to the pregnant boyfriend of his disowned son?

It sent a cold shiver down Cooper's spine to even _think_.

Cooper couldn't believe how _stupid _he'd been. If he'd gone right to the police after Blaine-hell, after _his_ own ordeal…maybe none of this would have happened…

He _hated_ himself…

But at the same time…this had to be the kick up the ass he needed.

This was it.

This time-Cooper was ending it. Cooper was ending it once and for all. That man would _never _hurt another member of his family. Over his dead body.

This man's reign over them was ending-if it was the last thing Cooper did.


	56. Finally

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Sorry this is short and a bit rushed-the next one will be better. Hope everyone's well and happy xxxxxxxx**

"_When you come home to me_

_I'll wear a sweeter smile_

_And hope that for a while_, _you'll stay…_

_When you come home to me_

_Your hand will touch my face_

_And banish any shade of grey.."_

Blaine sang joyfully as he packed up Kurt's stuff from the hospital room.

"God, you sound like a Disney movie," Kurt grinned, leaning back on the back of the blue, uncomfortable hospital chair we all know and...well. But goodness, a little discomfort was a small price to pay for the freedom to sit in it, and to be out of that wretched bed and no longer be restricted to a wheelchair-well, as long as his blood pressure was okay. But it was a great feeling to have his designer-shoed feet flat on the floor.

And-finally-he was going home.

"I _feel _like a Disney movie!" Blaine grinned a mile wide. "My Kurt is coming home!" He practically skipped over to him and kissed him adoringly.

"Yay!" Kurt beamed back. "I have to say-I'm delighted to get back,"

"Me too!" Blaine kissed him again, placing both hands on his baby bump tenderly. "It's just great to know that my boyfriend and our little princess are just _fine_,"

"We hope so," Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own.

"And you're almost seven months gone already! It's insane!" If it were possible, Blaine's grin stretched even more. "I just can't believe it…"

"Me neither," Kurt kissed him, gazing into his beautiful golden eyes. "It's gone so fast!"

"Some of it," Blaine smiled. He leant down and kissed Kurt's baby bump.

"Oh-and you _owe_ me," Kurt's eyes suddenly flashed brighter, his smile becoming a very different sort. "Remember?"

Blaine missed a beat-then understood. "_Oh_!" Suddenly looking keener than ever to get home, he kissed Kurt's soft lips. "How could I forget?…"

"Come on," Carole put her head around the door. "Burt's waiting for you both in the car-and I think the nurses want to say goodbye to you, honey,"

"Oh God," Kurt took a deep breath, bucking up. "Please don't let me cry,"

Very slowly, Blaine holding one arm and Carole's hand gently on his back, Kurt got to his feet, feeling slightly odd. And, with Blaine carrying Kurt's bags, refusing help from Carole and certainly from Kurt himself, they began their journey back to the outside world.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kurt smiled as they pulled into his street, the familiar house with Finn's car parked outside, the wonderfully welcome curtains and neat little porch with hanging baskets that he could see from here needed watering. "It's great to be home,"<p>

"No kidding," Blaine squeezed his hand. "_I'll _be glad to be back too,"

"You could have gone back at any time you liked,"

"No," Blaine kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have,"

"Well, it's great to have you back here, buddy," Burt smiled at him through the wing mirror. "But remember-we gotta be extra careful now,"

"Yes," Blaine agreed. "Absolutely. You are not going back to that hospital-for at least the next two and a bit months anyway,"

"I know…" Kurt had been anticipating this lecture.

"So we're not taking any risks," Burt said firmly. "Hear that, Kurt? No getting into trouble,"

"Trouble seems to follow me around…"

"And you're not going back to school"

"I know…"

"Not with all those bullies still around…." Burt shuddered slightly. "Anyway, you have to really take it easy here on in-it's probably time you were off school anyway. We can get you a tutor, so you don't fall behind-but only if you think you can-"

"I _definitely_ don't want to fall behind," Kurt nodded decidedly.

"But what about you, Blaine?" Carole turned around, concerned.

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I'll have to go back to school,"

"No-!" Kurt tried, looking at his boyfriend's just-about-faded black eye, which still had a yellowish tinge.

"I'll have to," he said grimly. "Nothing else I can do. I'll be fine," He flashed Kurt a reassuring smile-that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't you worry, baby. You just worry about _you_,"

"Well…" Kurt wasn't satisfied-he did not want _Blaine_ at risk…but he'd pick it up tomorrow. "Anyway…I'll be glad just to sleep in my own bed tonight," he said, as the engine juddered to a halt. "Right-"

At that moment-the door of the house flung suddenly open-and Mercedes Jones suddenly dashed out, waving madly, grinning-but with a concerned look in her eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise-then confusion. The diva was rushing up to the car as fast as she could. Flinging open Kurt's door-she flung her arms around his neck.

"Careful! Don't break him!" Blaine sounded as shocked as Kurt.

"Oh, honey, how are you?" she said, ignoring Blaine, only just about allowing Kurt air to breathe.

"I'm fine-everything's fine with the baby too, thank goodness," Kurt answered, totally bemused. "Sorry-w-what are you doing here? Have you and Finn-"

"No! No! Come _on_!" Barely pausing-Mercedes took his arm firmly.

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine-who was as baffled as he was. "Mercedes?"

The diva had begun to help him out of the car, and was slowly, but purposefully, leading him toward the house.

"Mercedes?" Blaine dashed anxiously after them.

Mercedes wore an excited, slightly smug expression-as if she knew a big secret they did not.

"Just come! We've got a surprise for you?"

"W-what?" Blaine asked nervously. "Who's we?"

"Just come and see!"

Exchanging confused, scared looks, Kurt and Blaine allowed themselves to be escorted into the house, past the living room and up the stairs. They passed the photos of Kurt and Finn hung up on the staircase, and the shelf of DVDs on the one slightly wider stair as the case curved around. Never leading Kurt too fast, but always making sure he was moving with her, Mercedes trooped on, the two guys following, very slightly terrified and wondering what on Earth she'd done now.

Finally-she came to the third door on the left at the top of the stairs. "Close your eyes!" Suddenly-Kurt's vision was plunged into darkness as the diva clamped her hands over his eyes.

"Mercedes-"

"Shh!"

Why were they stood outside the box room? Kurt frowned-it was a small, square room, containing nothing but cardboard boxes full of junk and their old computer…actually, before the accident, Kurt and Blaine had been going to convert it into-

"Okay…open!"

Kurt's eyes fluttered-the door had been opened.

He stared.

His breath caught in his throat.

If he'd have not known it was the same room, in the same house-he would have been sure he'd just stepped into an alternate reality. Because gone were the cardboard boxes. Gone was all the junk. There was no battered old computer lounging uselessly in the corner, gathering dust. Gone was the ugly blue paint on the walls. Even the dusty pink carpet had disappeared…

And in their place…

The room had been _transformed_. It was…

The room looked far more spacious-and as different as could be. The walls were now painted the palest rose pink-the exact colour of one of the samples Kurt had bought weeks ago. The carpet was replaced with a light wooden floor, with a big white fluffy rug in the middle. On the walls-careful stencils of roses were painted decoratively around, entwined together. Just beneath the window, Kurt's old cot had been carefully assembled-but repainted white, with pink material roses draped and wrapped artistically around the bars. A shining silver mobile of stars hung above it from the ceiling, clicking together when the wind breezed through the new white, crisp curtains. A single word was stencilled on the wall in white above the cot: _Princess._

New white cupboards decorated with similar rose stencils, and shelves had been put up-most of them empty. But between two shelves-there was no less than _fifteen_ cuddly toys, of all different varieties, shapes and sizes…one from each of the grinning teenagers, sat squashed in the middle of the floor, smiling smugly up at Kurt and Blaine like cats who had got the cream; Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike, Puck, Rory and Sugar-with two others, lolling against each other, stitched smiles in place.

"Taa-daa!" Mercedes joined her fellows on the floor, looking up at the speechless Kurt and Blaine. "What do you think?"

A silence. A _perfect_ silence.

Kurt was literally lost for words.

Then...he promptly began to cry.

"Awwh!" Instantly, Kurt was caught in a many-armed, but very careful hug.

And-no one saw-but Blaine's eyes had filled up too.

"We love you!" Mercedes said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "You like?"

It was just the tenderness. The sheer friendly, well-meaning tenderness. Kurt and Blaine had the best friends in the entire world.

…

"Well, we can't take _all_ the credit," Tina said fairly. Finally, after Kurt and Blaine had composed themselves, everyone had relocated down to the living room. The New Directions were now squashed on sofas or sat on the floor, drinking Coke and generally looking delighted with themselves. "Mr Hummel-and your mom, Blaine-paid for everything. And actually, Brittany just turned up today,"

Brittany shrugged, gazing dreamily into the distance.

Blaine and Kurt was just bowled over, as they sat together in the middle of the couch, between Rachel and Mercedes. "Thank you so much!" Kurt said, for the millionth time. "I can't believe how sweet-how much work-"

"Don't mention it, dude," Finn patted his brother on the hand. "We just wanted to do something to help you guys out-and you'd already pretty much designed what you wanted. So it was just a matter of-"

But Kurt was already hugging him again.

"The other two soft toys are from Mr Schue and Emma, and the Warblers," Quinn explained, smiling happily. "Everyone wanted to give something to the baby,"

Blaine mouthed _Thank you _to her. He was still a little beyond words.

"To the littlest New Direction!" Santana held up her cup-and everyone followed suit, cheering.

"Thank you!" Kurt squeaked out, yet again. He just couldn't seem to get across his gratitude. This was-had to be-the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"Well, we just hope she likes it!" Rachel gently stroked Kurt's baby bump. "Your Auntie Rachel gave you the _biggest _cuddly toy," she said, proudly.

"She's going to _love_ it," Kurt leaned on Rachel's shoulder, happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Blaine?"

Suddenly-Burt appeared at the door.

"Dad-thank you _so much_-" Kurt began, tears welling again in his eyes.

Then-he saw his face.

Contrary to the joyful, celebratory atmosphere…his face was dark.

Troubled.

Here was the bearer of bad news…

"Blaine?" Burt looked at Kurt's boyfriend-deadly serious. "There's a policeman at the door. Wants to speak to you,"


	57. After All

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Sorry for a short chapter-tomorrow _will_ be longer! :D Yet again, this is half the chapter planned, so enjoy a quick shot for today :')**

**I've never been in the situation here, and watch only bits of police dramas, so I hope I've got this close to right? If not, it's just a weird, fictional police station...:P**

**And I promise there will be more fluff, which you seem to like!**

**Anna-Hey! Hope you got your email :')**

**Hope you enjoy! Xxxxx**

"Interview terminated at 9:37 pm,"

Blaine sat in silence. He looked around the small, square, white-bricked room. He would have liked to have set his arms on the square table before him, and put his head in them. But he did not.

He did not know how he felt.

Although he had been assured by the kind-faced female police officer before him, who with sad eyes had just stopped the recording, a thousand times that he had definitely not been arrested, that he was not in trouble, that they just wanted to talk to him…he couldn't help but feel odd at the police station. Like in a police drama.

Also…it was _weird_. Blaine couldn't quite get his head together since the policeman had turned up at the Hummel's door and asked him to come had give a statement about _his father_-so God knows how he had gotten through the interview at all. It didn't quite sink in what was happening. He didn't know what he thought about it. Was he upset? Angry? Distressed? _Relieved_?

He didn't know.

It was surreal. Not two hours ago, he'd been snuggled up with Kurt, marvelling at the kindness of their friends and picturing their daughter in her beautiful new room…

On the one had-relief was there. After all these years…it happened so fast though. So fast…all of a sudden, after _all _this time-Cooper had gone to the police and told them _everything_. Everything that their "father" had ever done.

Blaine had shook with anger when he found out what that man had done to his mother, not three days ago.

He couldn't believe it. It wouldn't sink in what he was doing.

"Blaine?" The kind-faced police officer looked sympathetic. "No further questions," she assured him. "Your brother and mom are waiting outside. If you remember anything else concerning this matter, please don't hesitate to make a call and let us know,"

"…Okay…" Blaine's voice sounded strange. He'd talked and talked, trying to answerer every question about his father in as much detail as he could-but now his throat was cracked and dry.

"You can go home now. If you feel you need any help or emotional support, remember there are services you can call. There are leaflets outside,"

He nodded a thank you-but couldn't help but think, of he, Cooper and their mother, he probably needed help the _least_. Absent-mindedly, he traced the scar still slightly visible on his head, of which he'd just had to recount the incident of how it happened, along with everything he knew about Cooper's childhood, and his own…

It seemed odd. Going to the police about his father….well, of course it had occurred to him after he found out Cooper's tale-but he'd never actually got to the point of _going_. He guessed, because it was so long ago…

Blaine found it odd how Cooper had never spoken up for all these years-but the moment their mother was hurt-he'd ran straight to them. He'd wanted to go to the police after he'd hit Blaine-but Blaine had talked him out of it.

But it showed a lot. Cooper may have had problems with their mother. But his fierce loyalty drove him. He was straight to her defence.

He respected that.

Standing up slowly, Blaine moved slowly out of the room, still feeling vaguely like he'd been arrested. "Oh!" "Yes?" The police woman looked up as Blaine whipped around.

"Where is…_he_…now?"

The police woman smiled re-assuringly. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you, or any of your family,"

Blaine was full of a million questions-but left the room, walking quickly down the corridor to where he'd left his mother and brother. He still felt shell-shocked.

"Oh Blaine!" Mrs Anderson sprang up and threw her arms around him. Blaine could see tears in her bruised eyes…The more he looked at her face, the worse it became…Blaine's insides contorted.

"Sorry, man," Cooper stood up-and hugged his brother too, his muscular, slim body pressing tightly against Blaine's. "I'm so sorry you had to-"

"Don't apologise," Blaine looked back at his mother. "You did the right thing," He stared at her. "I can't…I can't believe…"

"You don't have to talk about it, darling," Mrs Anderson said, looking up at both her sons, tears stuck in her honey-coloured eyes. "It's okay,"

"It's _not_-"

"No, Blaine, of course not," Cooper said soothingly, as if Blaine was suddenly eleven years old again. "Of course it's not. But I promise-it's going to be,"

"What-what _happened_?"

Taking a deep breath-Cooper launched into the story. He'd spent a day trying to pluck up the courage after taking Maria to A and E. Then, finally, he'd phoned the police, who asked him to come in and give a statement yesterday. He did thus-and this morning, at about ten o'clock-suddenly, without any warning-policemen had turned up outside the Anderson's front door.

"Where is _he_?" Blaine finally asked-mind zapping to Kurt at home.

"Don't worry," Cooper put a hand on his shoulder. "He's still in police custody," "What does that-I mean-how long-?" All of Blaine's questions fizzed in his mind, desperate to burst out. Everything…everything seemed…

"They don't know. Neither of us have seen him-but with everything-" Cooper gestured at his mother's face. "and the fact that, apparently, despite his solicitor's advice-he is _refusing _to talk-they reckon it's a foolproof case," Cooper's face suddenly broke into a grim, satisfied smile. "He's going down, buddy. They know he's guilty. Of course there'll be a trial-but he's fucking going down. I _know_ he will. He's going down, after all this time, for everything he's put us through," His voice was full of bittersweet triumph.

A weird feeling spread through Blaine's chest. On any other day-he would have described it as grim pleasure-but today…everything…his father safely out of the way, the police on their side…it seemed…it seemed too _perfect_.

"Aren't you pleased?" Cooper prompted. He seemed put out by the lack of reaction from Blaine.

Determinedly-Blaine looked up. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm really proud of you, Cooper. And you, Mom. It was really brave of you to go to the police,"

Once again, the three of them hugged. It was a strange feeling…but sort of nice. It felt like they were…_free_…

Still-a tiny voice in the back of Blaine's mind screamed that this was too good to be true, too fast…but Blaine ignored it. His father was going down. After everything.

Finally, the three of them began to walk, Mrs Anderson with her arms around her two sons, back to the car. As the cool, evening air hit them, it had never felt more pleasant.

"Kurt's worried sick," Cooper told him as he started the engine.

"Oh God-"

"No, no, he's okay. Carole and Burt are looking after him. But he was on the phone to me every two minutes while we were waiting for you,"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

Then-a guilty sigh.

"Well…I'm about to stress him out even more…I'm going back to school. Tomorrow,"


	58. Whispers And Stares

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much! :') Hope everyone is doing fine-love you :') Big hugs xxxx**

**SPOILER: Fluff and baby talk…**

**Hope you enjoy! xxxx**

Most of Blaine told him he was being utterly ridiculous. And reckless. And asking for trouble. Three things he tried to avoid like the plague-but always seemed to catch up with him. As he sat in the passenger seat beside an anxious Finn driving slowly around the school parking lot, looking for a space, an old Chinese takaway carton crushed under his purple converses-there was an acute feeling of dread in his stomach.

It was weird. Coming back here. Seeing the building he'd been just starting to get used to, the familiar kids piling in for the day's lessons. Here was McKinley high in all it's slightly shabby glory. He could see Sue Sylvester yelling at a poor, terrified freshman on the stairs leading up to the school, Miss Pillsberry sat primly on a much-scratched bench, carefully cleaning individual grapes with a spotless handkerchief, a bunch of cheerleaders doing high kicks and giggling on the small square of grass outside the entrance. Nothing had changed whatsoever. Yet everything had changed.

As Finn eventually stopped the car, pulling into a space-Blaine swallowed determinedly. Much as he'd gently reassured Kurt that morning that he would be absolutely fine, that Finn, Puck, Sam and the rest were going to keep an eye on him, that everything would be okay-he knew it was –though well-intentioned-utter lies. Total bollocks.

He knew full well that coming back to this school, where they'd beaten him, where Kurt's internet bullies lurked, now with the entire student body knowing he and Kurt's situation-was nothing short of a death-wish…

But another part of him…drove him on. That was the part of him that made him pick up his bag and step out of the car onto the familiar gravel, and, with Finn beside him, walk toward the entrance, head held high. That part of him told him to be brave. He was coming back here. Whatever people were saying to him, whatever they did-he was coming back. He had to continue his education for starters-he'd already missed enough, and knew he of all people needed to graduate next year, keep working hard, be able to make money with whatever he did with his life. Blaine knew his life had to keep moving forward.

And for seconds-a really defiant, stubborn part of Blaine…just wanted to come back to show everyone that they had not won. That he was stronger than them. That Kurt was okay, and Blaine was not ashamed of anything that had happened to them. He wanted to make sure everyone saw what they had done to he and Kurt-but knew they hadn't beaten them. He wanted to come back for that reason too. He didn't feel like a martyr, even though that's what Kurt had called him frustrated this morning. He just knew this had to be done. Gotten over with.

And so he carried on. Tight blue jeans, purple converse and black jacket intact, bag over his shoulder, he walked straight into the school, back to the familiar old corridors full of students chatting and shouting and dashing around. The familiar smell of gym socks and deodorant, the teachers, the battered displays on the walls. The throngs of kids.

He did not look at a single one. Knowing Finn was beside him-he walked on, head high, looking straight ahead.

But even after a few seconds-he could feel eyes beginning to burn into him.

The stares.

Then-the whispers. A collage of sound, a breeze of fast, soft words accompanied with raised eyebrows and shocked expressions.

"_Is it him_?"

"_Is he the one_?"

"_Is he the one with the_…"

Blanking out the words as best he could, he took a deep breath. They couldn't touch him. For want of a better, less personal word-_courage_.

Blaine walked as fast as he could, straight to homeroom, as if everything was completely normal. He was defiant. No one could touch him here any more. Clutching a textbook to him chest, deflecting the stares-he finally pushed open the classroom door and, bidding goodbye to Finn and thanking him, walked directly to his desk and sat down without looking at anyone.

Phase one complete. Now-he just had to get through the next six and a half or so hours in one piece.

…

"Hey!" Puck scampered up to him as soon as he set foot outside the door after English class before lunch. They'd stared studying _Moby Dick _in his absence, but he'd read it already, so he wasn't massively behind. Not like with Biology this morning. God, he figured he'd be in the library studying every day for the next _month _if he wanted to stand a chance of passing this semester-and possibly employ someone like Artie or Mike to tutor him. But Mrs Emery hadn't been too hard on him. It was funny…the way the hard-up old cow had looked at him as she'd outlined what he'd missed…it was almost like she _pitied _him…

Blaine had slapped a hand to his head. Of _course_ the staff knew what had happened-they had to have known the reason Kurt and Blaine had disappeared-and Kurt was still absent. He'd been fully expecting the funny looks, the whispers, the stares from the kids-but from the staff, he'd had no idea. But…it was weird. Mrs Emery had found every excuse to stand over his desk this morning, helping him through to the point of almost ignoring the rest of the class and telling him he mustn't worry if he couldn't do the work. Sir in English had been just the same, unnecessarily recounting a brief plot of the book to him as if he was a delicate second-grader and telling him he can always come to his office at lunch times if he needed any help-or, as he'd said, lowering his voice a fraction "anything in general, Anderson, if you need any advice, or just a chat, you know where to find me".

They were being almost _too _kind. And it had taken Blaine a stupidly long time to work out why. Of course-this wasn't exactly the _normal _teenage pregnancy situation-and no one had been expecting it in the slightest. So of course all the staff had been taken by shock. Poor, nice kids, with their perfect grade averages and politeness-just stuck in this rarest, most difficult of situations, and were just trying to handle it. And they must have heard about Blaine's getting beaten up on account of it too. So, they all seemed to have felt the need to keep an eye on him. And of course-keeping such a _close_ eye on him stopped anyone saying anything directly to him.

Well. It was better than being treated like a freak, at any cost. And, if he was honest-he was glad they were on his side here. And, evidently, Kurt's.

"Alright, Puck?" Blaine greeted the mohawed guy as he dashed up. Puck's face was ashen.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing back?" he almost yelled in his face, looking half scandalised, half shocked.

"I-"

Puck cut him off. "Look, man, I think you're _completely _stupid-"

Then-some sort of from of _awe_ filled his eyes.

"-but dead brave,"

"Puck?" Blaine almost laughed at him.

"Seriously, dude. Dead brave," Puck clapped a hand to his shoulder. "You seriously don't get enough credit for your guts here,"

Blaine shrugged, embarrassed. "You know…"

"Look-" Puck's tone became businesslike. "Has anyone hassled you-?"

"Urm-no, actually,"

Blaine had been shocked by this. Apart from the whispers and stares-_nothing_. He'd been _amazed_. Where were-

"You know that three guys got _expelled_?"

There was a moment of silence.

Blaine's mouth fell open. His stomach lunged uncomfortably as Puck dropped the bombshell on him.

"…Who-I mean-what do you-_why_?"

"Who do you _think_?" Puck's tone sounded half concerned, half excited, vpice speeding up as he slung a protective arm around Blaine's slim shoulders and began to escort him down the corridor. He'd obviously been itching to retell this story since Blaine had arrived. "Did you actually think _nothing_ was going to come out of all that abuse of you and Kurt-both physically, and on the internet?"

Blaine's head was whirling. "What-?"

"Rachel and Mercedes sorted it out. They were amazing-Rachel printed off all the evidence, and Mercedes went straight to Figgins and hassled him until he did something about it. And Sue-"

"_Sue_?"

"Yeah, Sue!" Puck looked just as appalled as Blaine as he retold. "As in _Sylvester_! She didn't leave Figgins _alone_ until he moved his ass and looked over Rachel and Mercedes' claims. Seriously-I think she slept in his living room…I think she felt bad about what happened to Karofsky-but anyway, Figgins was _sickened _by the whole thing once he knew all the facts. You should have been there-Rachel said she'd never seen him so mad. Kept speaking in this language under his breath-and he immediately squeezed out the ring leaders,"

"Who-?"

"Oh, don't be _thick_, Blaine!" Puck shook his head, a fierce triumph in his eyes. "Who do you _think_? Rachel reported "Scarface"-Tom-"

"_What_?" Blaine was finding it hard to take it in. A rush of blood sped to his head.

"-and _he_ turned in the other two. I think-I think, once he was in the office-he actually felt _guilty_. Maybe what we did to him actually had _some_ effect…anyway-I think they're the ones Kurt called "Blonde-Hair" and "Huge Guy"- Mitchell and McKenzie. The three of them…"

Blaine's mind had half zoned out…

"…anyway-it took a few days-their parents got involved-but after they'd been told the _full _story of what their little darlings had done-_I_ wouldn't have wanted to be in the three dickhead's shoes…but eventually, Figgins decided, after everything-the cyber campaign that the three of them headed, beating up Blaine to _that _extent, and, though this wasn't mentioned-putting Kurt's baby's life in danger-they had to be expelled,"

Puck took a deep, grimly pleasured breath in. "He nearly got the police involved too-but Blaine-they're _gone_. The three of them are gone,"

Blaine couldn't take it in. "But-but why didn't you tell us?"

"We thought we'd save it until Kurt was out of hospital," Puck explained. "Thought you had enough going on. But you know now!"

Blaine breathed in…then breathed out hard.

_Justice_. Finally…

"And the rest of the school didn't exactly get off either. So many people had been involved with the cyber bullying, Figgins could see it would be stupid to try and track _all_ of them down. But he got the _whole school _in the gym for an assembly. He never referred to you and Kurt directly-but went on and on for about an hour about cyber bullying, and the consequences it can have. He told us all these morbid stories of kids committing suicide and stuff-it was pretty scary-but it worked," Blaine nodded slightly. "So…is that why no one's beaten me up?"

"Well…" Puck stopped to give icy evils to a group of sophomore girls staring and pointing at Blaine. "We can't stop the whispers and staring. But-hopefully-those three bastards were made an example of…"

Blaine didn't say a word.

It was too good to be true. The "three bastards" who had caused him, and more importantly Kurt-so much agony-had been dealt with. Perhaps the student body had started to understand what they had done to Kurt-and maybe it would prevent it happening to anyone else. Kurt and the baby-and he-was safe. And his father, safely in police custody…

It was _too_ good…

But Blaine didn't dwell on it. The first since seeing their daughter's beautiful new room-a bubble of happiness rose in his chest. Walking with Puck to the canteen, head held high to meet the rest of the Glee club-he felt indestructible. And he felt a blow had been stuck for Kurt.


	59. So Much

"Hey, baby!" Blaine grinned cheerfully as he entered the living room. "How was your-?"

"Oh my God!" Kurt sprang up as best he could from the couch, dropping the book he was reading, and flung his arms so tightly around Blaine's neck he almost cut off his air supply. "Was it okay? Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine!" Blaine's smile stretched at his boyfriend's wide, terrified eyes and adorably anxious expression. "Don't worry! Everything's fine,"

"What?" Kurt looked half-relieved, half even more worried. "What about-so no one-?"

"Well, of _course_ people stared and stuff-but no one said-or did-_anything_ to me at all!"

Kurt's mouth fell open. "What?"

"You're never going to believe this," Blaine grinned as he lead Kurt back to the couch. "Scarface, Blonde-Hair and the Huge Guy?"

"What about them?"

"They've all been expelled!"

If Blaine had just announced his election as President of Mars, Kurt could not have looked more shocked. He seemed to go into a sort of trance, before finally finding his voice. "What do you-?" he gasped out.

In a rush, Blaine recounted Puck's story, barely pausing to breathe between sentences. When he'd finished-Kurt looked as if he'd just been hit over the head with a rock.

"Well…woah!" he managed to say, a little dazed. "Figgins got his act together, then?"

"Yeah-and I think that's why everyone's left me alone-_and_ you online," Blaine gave him another hug. "Well?"

But Kurt suddenly looked more nervous than ever. "You have to be really careful now, Blaine," he said, taking his arm fearfully.

"What?"

"We just got the three toughest guys in the state _expelled_," Kurt's eyes were wide with trepidation, a tremble in his voice. "Do you think they'll take it lying down?"

Oh…

He hadn't of that…

But-despite Kurt's anxiety-Blaine couldn't help but brush it off. He was on too much of a high. "Well-never mind. I'll watch my back-but I don't think they'll be trying to pull anything else in a hurry," He smiled reassuringly, moving smoothly on so Kurt couldn't get any more worked up. "Now. Let's _not _talk about them any more. What did you do today?" Thankfully, Kurt was side-tracked. Snuggled up together on the couch, Kurt told him about his day, seeming to relax a little. Listening contentedly, Blaine took his small, soft, pale hand and studied it. It was wonderfully familiar, and smelled delightfully of flowery moisturiser, just a little smaller than Blaine's own hand-but a lot prettier. It looked like it should be animated in a Disney movie or something. Blaine always marvelled at how perfect every part of Kurt was to him-but had always loved his pretty, snow-white hands. They'd been one of the first things he'd noticed about him-and the first part of him he'd touched-and held. He traced each crease, the delicate knuckles, the carefully defined nails…

"You're seven months tomorrow, you know?" he said softly when Kurt had finished.

"Of course I know!" Kurt smiled. "I love that I'm not the only one counting the days,"

"I know _exactly_ how many days it is until your due date," Blaine kissed his hand affectionately.

"I love that you're so interested,"

"Of _course_ I'm interested!" Blaine kissed him again, laughing a little. "There's nothing I'm more interested in than you and our little princess,"

Kurt's smile stretched with pleasure. "I still love it when you say "our little princess"…"

"Well, that's what she is," Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's ever-growing baby bump. "Okay in there, little one?" he asked, his voice _so_ gentle, leaning his head on Kurt's chest as he talked to the baby. "How are you doing, hey? Not long now!"

"No, it's really not," Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his. "Pretty frightening though, huh, Blaine?"

"It all seems so _real _now…with the room, all the baby stuff…"

"I know, right?" Kurt kissed his boyfriend.

"Exciting though?" Blaine looked up to Kurt, beaming.

"…Well, _yeah_," Kurt grinned back, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Here's the thing:<p>

Cooper had no idea-_none_-of how to behave on dates.

Blaine had done his best to coach him-but Cooper was so used to dark clubs, kissing any woman he fancied and not having to worry about taking her out for dinner, walking her home, buying her things, apart from a drink…and now, he was doing _all _of these things. With Daisy. And tonight-tonight was another night. Their forth official date-which considering Cooper technically lived three hours away-was impressive…

In Cooper's terms-that made them practically _married_.

Not that he was thinking about marrying her…they'd only known each other a few _weeks_, for goodness sake…of _course_ he wasn't picturing their wedding. Not at all. Most certainly not. What an absurd thought.

God.

It was official. Cooper Anderson had officially reached what he and his friends called the "Game Over" stage. When a special girl finally came along and took away your lone-wolf, kiss-whoever, do-whatever tendencies-and turned you into a _boyfriend. _

That's right. Cooper was a flower-bearing, restaurant-bill-paying, jacket-offering, goofy-smiling _boyfriend_.

"At last," Blaine had snickered at him as he called him up for advice on what to wear to take her to the poshest, swankiest Italian restaurant in town. He'd gone for a black blazer and white shirt, to show he was a respectable, clean, smart sort of guy-with a lot of cash-but had teamed it with skinny jeans, to show he wasn't old yet. Which was okay? Right? It better be…

Okay, so he was taking her to a restaurant that wasn't Nandos for the first time. One which required etiquette and gentlemanly boyfriend behaviour. _Shit_…He tried to remember everything Blaine had told him. Funny how his _gay_ brother seemed to know more about how to impress girls and make them feel special than he did-besides giving them the eye, his winning smile and his snogging skills…Apparently there was more to relationships than that.

Right now-he didn't feel twenty-something. He felt about thirteen, on his very first non-chaperoned date. _Crap_.

As he stood outside the restaurant, checking his black skinny tie in the window (he'd decided _against_ Blaine's bow-tie advice), he checked his Rolex watch for the billionth time. Okay, so they hadn't even agreed to meet for three minutes and fifteen seconds yet. And she'd be fashionably late-so he was _ridiculously_ early. But _oh_-he just couldn't _wait_ to see her. He would have gone mad, sitting in the motel room he'd booked for the night so he could drink and not get back home at silly o'clock, watching the clock, waiting….So he'd turned up pathetically early.

_Oh God_… Cooper slammed a hand to his forehead. The old Cooper was officially gone…_RIP_, as his mates had said.

But-he'd been replaced with the Cooper who had Daisy…

"Hey!"

Suddenly-a voice approaching from behind. Heart giving a weird sort of jolt that was a new experience for him-he spun around, trying not to trip over his own feet.

"Hey, there. I thought _I_ was the sadly early, keen one," Daisy smiled wanly as she reached him. Cooper suddenly felt an odd swooping feeling in his chest as he took her in. She looked…Well. He couldn't find the word. She wore a gorgeous sky blue dress which just touched her knees, sort of bunched up at the hem, strapless, with a small silver necklace with a letter "D", decorated with a miniature imitation diamond. On her feet were pretty ballet-pump style shoes.

It was funny. Cooper had never thought his type would be "short" and "ginger". But that just goes to show how wrong someone can be…ginger hair, as Blaine had said since first setting eyes on Rupert Grint, was beautiful…

But actually, she'd never looked less ginger. Her hair seemed longer, falling gracefully past her shoulders, blonder, and was carefully curled at the ends, making her look like the missing Disney princess. Her eyes were outlined heavily with black kohl, eye lashes long-but she wore no other make up, her pale, freckled skin just so. And her smile…

_Wow_…

_Compliment her, compliment her_…urm…what was fitting for such a vision? He tried to bring to mind some of Blaine's sonnet-like essays praising Kurt's beauty…

"You look, uh…nice," he mumbled stupidly.

_Shit_. Why the hell could he charm the knickers off of every girl on the planet-except the one that _really_ mattered?

Daisy laughed in her pretty way, flicking a strand of her hair. "Urm…thanks?"

Cooper grinned like an idiot, while desperately searching his brain. What had Blaine said? _Take her coat for her_…holy shit, she didn't _have_ a fucking coat…_Pull out the chair for her so she can sit down_…they were fucking still _outside_!

"You okay?" Daisy blinked her heart-melting eyes, slightly concerned.

Quickly, Cooper tried to compose himself. "Oh-yes-well," Slicking on his most charming smile, he offered her his arm. "Shall we go in then?"

Finally, they stepped into the restaurant, Cooper just about remembering to hold the door for her.

He knew he should relax. But he just wanted this to be _perfect_ for her…

* * *

><p>"What's gotten into you lately?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"All…_this_?"

"Don't you like it?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend from under his eye lashes, a look which he knew drove Blaine absolutely _crazy_.

Blaine's voice was little more than a gasp. Kurt didn't quite know the extent of crazy-and the effect he had upon him. "_No_-no, I-I-I like it-very much…"

"Well then," Kurt said, as if it settled things. He kissed him again, squarely on the lips. Blaine melted into him, tasting his sweet breath and cherry chapstick, feeling his lips work against his own. He sighed with pleasure…

"You _still _owe me," Kurt's voice came once the kiss had finally ended-before immediately beginning another.

"Yes, Kurt…" was all Blaine could manage. "Anything…for you…"

"Shall we…take this to the basement?" Kurt suggested, breath tickling the side of Blaine's neck seductively.

Of course Blaine was powerless to argue with him. "Y-yeah…Yeah, that'd be…_great_…" he breathed. "Oh-oh, _wow_…" he gasped as Kurt's lips teased the sensitive skin around his collar bone, his hands gravitating toward his jeans… "I-I forgot-how it felt when you…oh my-_oh_!"

"Shh…" Kurt straddled his lap, placing a finger over Blaine's lips to stop his mouth, other hand still slipping inside his jeans zip. "Let's take this downstairs, Mr Anderson…I want…" He proceeded to give Blaine a brief, but exact description of precisely what he wanted him to do to him. Blaine was _sure_ the room temperature had just doubled-_tripled_.

"I'm-I'm sure that-that can be-can be arranged…I mean-we'll have to be careful, though…"

"I _know_ you'll be careful," Kurt pressed yet another entrancing kiss to his lips. "But I just…I just need _you_ now…_now_," He kissed him again, harder, faster.

Blaine had a feeling, as he willingly followed Kurt, like the devoted puppy of a queen, down to the basement-that he was going to _really_ enjoy this part of pregnancy…

* * *

><p>Daisy giggled as Cooper told one of his best, well-practised funny stories of what happened at work. "Oh my God! Did you <em>actually <em>say that to him?"

"Sure did," Cooper grinned, leaning on his elbows. _Goodness_…where had the evening gone? One moment they'd sat down with the menus, and suddenly desert had just arrived. A large toffee sundae they'd decided to share, with mountains of whipped cream and hot fudge. But he was having a lot of trouble keeping his mind on the food, and not just spending the entirety gazing at her like a complete fool…

But hey. This could be going a _lot _worse.

"You really do look amazing tonight," he said, finding his voice again after a spoonful of ice cream and chopped nuts.

"Really?" Daisy looked embarrassed, but pleased.

"Yeah. Well-put it this way-you'd turn my brother straight!" he joked, slightly dorkily.

Daisy giggled. "Oh dear…well, I just hope you'd like it,"

"I don't mind what you wear…" he said-kicking himself for how daft he sounded. "But that dress is lovely on you…"

"Well. It's nice to be able to wear it again!" she smiled, leaning on one elbow as she took a spoon of whipped cream. "So your brother, then? How's he?"

"Yeah-he's doing great. Better than most, in his circumstance…"

"Circumstance?" Daisy asked politely.

"Well-you know, having a kid at seventeen is no picnic!"

Daisy's eyes widened, surprised-and slightly suspicious. "Hold on. Is this-the gay one?"

"Well-I've only got one brother…" Daisy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean-hang on-is your brother…_Kurt_?"

Cooper jumped. He stared at her. "No, his name's Blaine…but his _boyfriend's _Kurt…? Do you-know them?"

Daisy had suddenly-turned white. Her eyes hung open-and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. Without warning…her hand shook slightly.

"Daisy?" Cooper was suddenly filled with concern, springing to his feet and dashing around the table to where she sat. He put his arms around her-so worried, he barely noted the electric shock he felt. "Daisy?" he repeated. "What wrong?"

A moment of silence.

"Oh-oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Quickly, as if someone had pressed an ON switch-Daisy straightened the spoon which had been slipping out of her hand. She straightened up, forcing her smile back on. "Nothing! Sorry,"

Cooper frowned. "No. _Something_,"

"Noth-"

"What's wrong?" Something dropped in Blaine's stomach. "Has Blaine done anything to you-?"

"No! No, absolutely not! Blaine's-Blaine's _lovely_…and so's-so's Kurt…"

There was a weird, far-off look in her eyes…

Cooper was a long way from fooled. "Look-I said their names, and your reaction was anything but happy…What's wrong?"

Daisy swallowed hard.

"What's happened, babe?" he asked, concern biting him hard. "You can tell me _anything_. I just want to help you. Daisy, I care _so much _about you…and I'm worried. Something's happened to you-anyone can see. Something huge. And I can see-how much it hurts you. You can tell me absolutely anything-I will not think any less of you. It might do you good to let it out.

"What's _happened_ to you?"

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Cooper swallowed. Hard.

Knelt on the restaurant floor beside Daisy, he kept his arms wrapped around her tightly, reassuringly.

But he was having trouble taking in what she had just told him.

"_I…I was pregnant…just over two months ago…but…but I _lost_ him…"_

What did you say?

What could _anyone_ say?

But-he knew he had to try.

He looked at Daisy. She was not crying-her face was as stone as granite, as if afraid to show any sort of emotion. Afraid that if she did-everything would come spilling out.

He was…sort of in shock…but he felt like _such _a pig-head. There was no way he could have known…but still. He felt _awful_.

From the man with the niece on the way, who'd been in danger-he still could not imagine anything _close_ to what this girl had gone through.

The old, old eyes…the shrunken personality…the difficulty…

There was only one thing he could do.

He held her as close and safe as he could, wrapping her in his blazer, arms tightly around her. "It's okay…" he murmured, as if comforting a child. "It's okay…" "I-I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder.

"What the hell for?" Cooper held her closer. Now-he was more determined to look after her than ever.

He held her in silence, taking in her news and trying his best to console her of the impossible, ignoring his aching knees. He wished more than anything that there was something he could do or say-just to help a _little_…just make her feel better for a moment.

Finally…a drop of moisture fell onto his neck.

"I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked again through her tears.

"What? Don't you apologise," He held her closer, hand buried in her soft, warm hair. "You should have told me,"

"I-I _wanted_ to-but-but I didn't know if it would-put you off…"

"Put me-_what_?" Cooper pressed the gentlest kiss to the crown of her head. "Don't be daft-no way. I'm so glad you've told me. Now you know you can trust me," He kissed her again, so comforting, the way he had Blaine when he was little and had tripped over and cut himself. "I'm glad you've told me, Daisy. I've no idea how much it hurts…I can't possibly…"

She shook her head. Taking a few gaspy breaths…she finally spoke.

"I-I don't think I can put into words how it is…You think-you think _must_ stop…but it-it doesn't. I was five months along…you-you just feel, so acutely, _all _the time-awake-asleep-that-that you've _lost _something…"

A sob escaped, and she buried her head in Cooper's shoulder.

Cooper's heart melted.

He wished with all his being that he could help in some way…but he knew there was nothing.

He let her cry into him, trying his best to comfort her as much as he could. He didn't know how much time passed-but neither did he care.

However long it was later-he lost track of time-she finally looked up again. Mascara trailed down her face. Her eyes looked so haunted…but…it was as if a weight had fallen from her.

"I-" she began, voice weak, broken. "_Thank_ you," she managed.

"No problem, no problem," he assured her. "Please-don't be scared to show your feelings. You let them out if you need to. Remember-I'm always here," Gently, he found a tissue and tenderly dabbed at her eyes. "You look better without make-up anyway," escaped from him. "I'm so-so sorry for-for your loss…" he managed.

She sniffed, furiously wiping her eyes. Then-she looked at Cooper with the kind of eyes he'd last seen Kurt as he looked at Blaine. Only more tearful, more pained. But still…it was something…

"I like you so much, Cooper…" she choked out.

Cooper's heart melted all over again. He hugged her tightly, as if trying to hold her together. "I-I like you-_so much_-too…"

"Can-" She made a gasping sound, like an injured puppy. "Can you-walk me home, please?"

Cooper smiled sadly, drying the last of her tears. "Of course,"

Gently, taking her hand and leaving a wad of notes on the table-he draped his blazer around her still shaking shoulders, and they walked together into the night-time world.

* * *

><p>"I love you so much, Blaine,"<p>

"I love you too. _So _much…Always..."


	60. Miranda the Panda

**Hey everyone! Sorry-I forgot to do authors notes on the last chapter, but thank you so much for all the reviews for that and the previous one :') Thank you! Please keep them coming, and I'll keep posting**

**Sorry this is so short :'( But here are a few SPOILERs to wet your appetite…**

**SPOILER: Name clues in this chapter…**

**SPOILER: Kurt is now just over seven months along, and I'm trying to keep things moving…so of course…the big event is coming up…**

**Also, is there anything you'd like to see more of in this fic? :') Please review or message me with any suggestions! :D **

**Hope you enjoy! xxxx**

"Hey Kurt, come look at this!"

Getting slowly to his feet, Kurt sloped off in the direction of his father's voice, dragging his feet. He was still in his pyjamas, despite it being mid-afternoon, and had actually been intending on not getting out of bed today. But nevertheless, he climbed the stairs and finally found his father, who was crouched beside a cardboard box at the foot of the ladder which lead into the attic.

"Look!" Burt spotted him, holding something small, and covered with dusty black and white fur up to Kurt. He gasped. It was his old toy panda, with it's fluffy coat and big, stitched-on blue eyes, staring at him anxiously. Burt grinned. "Remember this old thing?"

"Of course I remember," Kurt carefully bent down and took the panda in his hands, studying it. "Miranda the Panda," he grinned, looking at the old thing affectionately.

"I knew that was her name," Burt sat down on the floor, elbows resting on the rim of the box.

"You remember the name of my old panda, yet you barely remember to put out the trash?"

Burt chuckled. "Funny the things that seem important…"

Kurt gazed at Miranda, recalling childhood memories. He remembered dressing her up in his Maria bonnet and holding a tea party in his room with her, making polite conversation to her still, stitched face. There was something in her expression that made you think she was listening…

"Yeah, I was looking in the attic for anything that might be useful for the baby," Burt explained, starting to tape the cardboard box back up. "But I think we've salvaged everything we can,"

Kurt nodded. There had been several essential additions to the baby's room, mostly Kurt's old things, but all painted freshly white, so they looked new. Finn had even been carefully stencilling pink roses onto the white cupboards, so the whole room matched prettily. Kurt loved it-it was _perfect_. Just perfect for a little princess…

"…I didn't really find anything else-but I wondered if you might like the panda for-"

"Well, she needs a dust," Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Dad,"

"Yeah, I think a panda is the only species of soft toy that she doesn't already own," Burt shook his head, grinning. "There's a whole _zoo_ on those shelves,"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, everyone's been really generous…"

"You've definitely got some great friends, Kurt,"

After fully dusting off Miranda so she was back to her former state, Kurt took the cuddly toy into the baby's room-where he found Blaine, sat cross-legged in the middle of the cute white fluffy rug, daydreaming. But he looked up and beamed when he saw Kurt. "Hey, gorgeous,"

"Hiya," Kurt beamed at him, taking Miranda over to the shelves and settling her carefully, so she wouldn't tumble off. "Just further supplementing our child's miniature jungle,"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, she'll certainly never be short of stuffed animals!"

Kurt smiled at the multitude of animals happily slouched on the shelves. "I love that there's something from everyone here…all the Glee club, Mr Schue and Emma, the Warblers…" "Rachel's is the _biggest_ one," Blaine grinned.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, indeed, Rachel Berry has indeed ensured that she gave the _largest_ gift-and also the one most likely to give our baby nightmares,"

Blaine laughed again. "Oh dear! I have to say, that massive bunny rabbit does have a pretty psychotic expression from a certain angle…"

"Like Rachel…"

Blaine chuckled guiltily, shaking his head.

Kurt looked back at the soft toys, eyes coming to rest on Miranda, who was situated pretty close to old Harry Potter Bear. "And from you and me…"

"Yeah, the oldest, most battered ones there…" Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"But the ones that have already been loved," Kurt gently picked up Harry Potter bear, giving him to Blaine. Blaine grinned, giving his old teddy bear a pat on the head.

"Yeah, I see what you mean…" He gently kissed Kurt's neck, hands folding gently around his baby bump. "So…any more name ideas?"

"Like, a _thousand_," Kurt grinned. "You?"

"Herm-"

"_Enough_ with the Hermione!" Kurt stepped lightly on his foot.

"Kurt, don't even _try_ to pretend that Glinda wouldn't still be under consideration if I hadn't talked some sense into you,"

Kurt giggled. "Maybe we can compromise. Is there a character in Harry Potter _and Wicked_?"

Blaine thought hard. "Hmm…I don't know…"

"I don't think there are any Elphabas in HP," Kurt smiled. "Who else?…There's Nessarose, Elphaba's sister?"

"There's Rose Weasley," Blaine suggested.

"_Hmmm_…" Kurt considered. "You're right…I do _adore _the name Rose…"

"And considering the décor of her bedroom…" Blaine gestured at the careful pink roses stencilled strategically and entwined around the cot. "I think we're definitely cheesy enough to name her Rose,"

Beneath Blaine's hands, Kurt felt a slight nudge. It sent a flutter into both of their hearts.

"Hmmm…Maybe not as her _full_ name, though…I was thinking-maybe we could hyphenate it onto something else?"

Blaine thought-then nodded. "Yeah. I always thought that sounds so pretty…but then she'd be Insertnamehere-Rose Hummel-Anderson," he pointed out. "That's a _lot _of hyphens,"

"Pretty unique, though?" Kurt was warming _very _much to the idea. "I definitely of want one of her middle names to be Elizabeth…if that's okay?"

"Me too," Blaine said supportively. "It's perfect. You mom should definitely be honoured in her name…Though…actually, I had a bit of an idea for another one of her middle names…"

"I'm listening," Kurt was interested.

Blaine told him the name, and explained why. And when he did-Kurt had to agree that it was perfectly fitting.

…

_His trial's in three months. Cooper x _

_That quick? Will we have to be there? Bxxx_

_Well, of course, and Mom-we'll have to give evidence. But if you really don't want to, no one can make you. Cooper x_

_No. I want to see him go down. Bxxx_

_Good man. Cooper x _

A weird feeling, as Blaine set the phone down. Standing in court in a few months time, giving evidence-_he'd _be a _father._

Well. at least he had the perfect example of how _not_ to be one...


	61. Lotion

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much :') Please keep them coming :') Always tell me if there's anything you'd like to see more of in the fic (or less of) :P**

**Once again, a big shout-out to the sweetest person, satomax6 :D Thank you so much! I love your messages :D Hope you're well and happy :D xxxx**

**Enjoy! xxxx**

_You okay? How's Kurt and my little niece? Cooper x_

_I'm fine. Kurt is yelling at Finn about tea cups. Bxxx_

_Ahaha, sounds like hormones! Enjoy, little bro! Cooper x _

_Well, he's better than he was yesterday Bxxx_

_Is he horny? Cooper x_

_Cooper! Don't talk about my boyfriend like that! Bxxx_

_Ahahaha, sounds like you're having fun :') Cooper x_

_Well, at least he's no longer too weak to shout at people :') Bxxx_

_Yeah :') How are you doing yourself, anyway? Cooper x _

_I'm okay. You? Bxxx_

_I'm fine, my gorgeous girlfriend's fine…but that didn't seem like a very convincing "okay"… Cooper x_

_I simply __have__ to meet this mysterious gorgeous girlfriend soon! And I'm fine! You worry too much about me Bxxx_

_Well, you know :') But how are you feeling about the court case? Cooper x_

_It's not for months. Bxxx_

_Gets closer every day though. You, me and Mom are going to have to sit down and talk about it soon. Don't worry, buddy. It'll be fine. Cooper x_

_You're the one always bringing it up. Frankly-I don't give a fuck about what happens to that man, as long as he stays the hell away from Kurt and my daughter. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine grinned brightly as he entered the basement.<p>

"_What_?" snapped the reply.

Blaine drooped slightly as he realised Kurt was still irritable. The resent mood swings of Kurt had taken the whole lot of them by surprise. Generally, the family had learned to just let him get on with it when he had a particularly violent one, and not to try and reason with him-just wait it out until the storm was over. Blaine guessed they had really been due this. Kurt had been perfectly lovely throughout most of this pregnancy-if anything, he'd been _less_ high-strung than usual-so fireworks were bound to happen soon.

"Just getting something, baby, don't worry," he called over, gently.

Bravely, Blaine stepped into the room, trying not to knock anything over (Kurt had almost shot Finn for causing the lamp to fall over this morning. Finn generally seemed to be on the receiving end of most of Kurt's moods). He'd just had an awesome idea for a song cover, and was going to grab his guitar. He looked over to Kurt's bed-where the countertenor lay curled up, fully-clothed, staring into space. He didn't even look at Blaine, who tried not to take it personally.

It was quite funny really, unless you were on the receiving end of Kurt's rage. One moment he was perfectly fine and relaxed; the next he was crying his heart out at TV_ advertisements_; the next he was ranting at someone about the arrangement of the hanging baskets outside; the next he was passionately kissing Blaine and eagerly undoing his shirt buttons.

Well. It could be worse. Hormonal Kurt at least wasn't in hospital. His blood pressure, taken twice a day at home, stayed pretty safe, and as long as the mood swings didn't effect it-they'd just have to go along with them.

"You're lucky it started quite late along," Finn had said, slapping Blaine on the back as Kurt had slammed the door in their faces about two hours ago. "He's, like, seven and a half months-Quinn started getting emotional only a few weeks in. It's pretty late-then again, I don't know if it's different for dudes…Anyhow, man, you _did_ pretty much bring this on yourself,"

Blaine had had to agree with him.

As noiselessly as he could, Blaine took his beloved guitar from it's stand, and as silently as possible began to sneak away back upstairs.

Hesitating, he turned around. "Do you need anything-?"

"Carole just asked me that ten minutes ago-oh my _God_, can't I have five minutes of peace?"

"Okay, okay," Holding up his hands, Blaine quickly began to exit the room-

"And yes, can I have some orange juice? Please?"

A bubble of laughter escaped from Blaine before he could suppress it. "Of course, darling, I'll be back in a minute," Grinning, he made his way to the kitchen, guitar slung under his arm, to prepare a drink for his dear hormonal Kurt.

"Alright?" Carole followed him into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and leaning on her elbows, watching him pour the yellowish liquid into a glass.

"Great," He smiled. "Kurt snapping at me the whole time-but hey. It's because he's carrying my baby,"

"Yeah, the last two weeks have been…urm, up and down!" Carole grinned. "I was the worst just _after_ Finn was born, though. God, I'm surprised I didn't throw him out of the window sometimes!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah! My sole goal with raising this kid is to _avoid _throwing her out of the window,"

Carole chuckled. "That's a good goal to have," She looked at the near empty carton of juice in Blaine's hand. "God, Kurt really does love that orange juice at the moment!"

"It used to make him gag,"

"I know…" Carole shook her head fondly. "I have to say-I am actually so excited about this baby," "We all are," Blaine beamed to himself, putting the remaining orange juice back in the fridge.

"Awwh!" Carole looked at one of the older sonogram photos, stuck to the fridge with a magnet. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is…" Blaine picked up the glass to take to Kurt. "She really is…"

When Blaine returned to the basement-he found his boyfriend with a very different disposition. Warmer. His eyes weren't so hard, his expression much softer. And he smiled when Blaine set the glass down on the bedside table beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said, sweetly enough, giving Blaine the full treatment of his puppy dog eyes-which successfully melted his heart.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Blaine dropped a kiss on his forehead, sitting down beside him. However-he was a little wary. Kurt had mellowed-then exploded-before. Cautiously, he put his arms around him. "How about a song, then?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Yes, please,"

Grinning, Blaine picked his guitar up and sat on the foot of the bed. As he checked it was in tune, Kurt leaned up on the pillows, smiling his most angelic smile. Slightly nervous, Blaine strummed a few experimental chords.

"This is a new one. Well, I'm not sure how new the song is, but I only got the chords this morning,"

"Can't wait," Kurt smiled keenly.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine began, caressing the strings gently, and letting his beautiful, velvety tenor soar:

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now…_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now, now"_

He glanced up at Kurt, seeking approval. Luckily-he looked like he was enjoying it. He smiled encouragingly, moving his foot slightly to the rhythm. With more confidence, Blaine continued.

"_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I will surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking _

_And it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, _

_I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken then I will mend ya _

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_and out of all these things I've done _

_I will love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_and out of all these things I've done _

_I will love you better now…" _

He finished the song, picking out the last chord and fading to the end. "Well?" he said sheepishly. "What do you think? It's not _quite_ right, but-"

"I loved it," Kurt applauded his approval, while Blaine glowed, thankful that Kurt seemed to have mellowed-for now. His music often seemed to have that effect on him.

"That's a really great song," Kurt beamed at him. "Play another?-Oh no, wait!" He looked down at his watch. "I have to keep to my schedule,"

"Schedule?" Blaine asked curiously, as Kurt started to sit up.

"Well, I have to have some sort of set time, to fit in with my skin routine, to apply my anti-stretch-mark lotion," Kurt explained, his tone fully pleasant, a smile flickering around his lips. "I love this baby with all of my heart-but I am _not_ going to get stretch-marks on her account if I can avoid it,"

Blaine grinned. "I see,"

Kurt slowly stood up-but before he could start toward the bathroom-Blaine took his hand.

"You stay here. Hold on,"

Blaine gently guided him back onto the bed, lay him down comfortably, then hurried off to the bathroom. He searched Kurt's jam-packed shelf of products, before he finally found the correct little box containing the lotion. Quickly reading the instructions, he made his way back to his boyfriend, who looked curiously at him. "Blaine?"

"You just relax, okay? I'll take care of this,"

Very gently, as if anything could break at any second, Blaine pulled back Kurt's designer t-shirt, to expose the pale, swelled belly beneath. Leaning down, while Kurt watched him, he kissed Kurt's baby bump tenderly, taking Kurt's hand. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are like this…"

Kurt said nothing-just gazed at his boyfriend. Blaine felt him relax, giving a small sound like a kitten yawning. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. In perfect silence, Blaine,with his other hand, incredibly gently, so tenderly, applied the lotion.

It was a most beautiful moment.


	62. Selfish

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world :D Please keep them coming, and I'll keep posting :D **

**Just to clarify: Kurt is now around seven and a half months :')**

**gleekgurrl-Hey! Your review made me smile so much! Awwh, thank you! :D Best wishes xxxx**

**Enjoy! xxxxx**

"Daisy!" Cooper's face stretched into a huge beam of it's own accord as his girlfriend approached him, smiling wanly. He got to his feet from the park bench, and, as soon as she was near enough, pulled her into his arms as tightly as he could. "How are you?"

"Okay," She looked a little awkward-obviously, she was still worried about having told him her secret. But he held her close, trying to tell her without words that it was okay. Placing a small kiss on the crown of her head, he smiled warmly. "Come on. Let's walk,"

He took her hand, casually, but affectionately, and they began to stroll along the path. It was a dry day-but cold enough to necessitate a jacket. There was a period of comfortable silence between them as they looked across the park; the flowerbeds, the hills, the play park…

"How are you?" Daisy asked after a while.

"Oh, fine," Cooper nodded surely. "Well-with the court case…"

Daisy nodded understandingly. "Well. At least it's getting sorted out. After all this time…"

Cooper agreed. "Yeah…It's still going to be weird…but deserved. I think Blaine's taking it harder than he's letting on…" Daisy pressed her lips together slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cooper apologised quickly-

"Oh no, no, it's okay!" Daisy shook her head, squeezing his hand. "I don't mind you talking about Blaine…He's a…good guy…"

Cooper bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he repeated, terrified that he'd upset her.

"No, no!" Daisy forced a smile, as polite as she could. "How is Blaine?"

"Urm…he's…good," Cooper said-knowing if he said any more about him, he would end up accidentally mentioning Kurt or the baby. And that was _definitely_ a no no…

"Good," Daisy smiled-the subject obviously closed, even though she'd brought it up.

Another period of silence followed. Cooper swallowed, slightly uneasy.

"Did I ever show you a photo of Isaac?"

Cooper jumped slightly at the sudden question-a sinking feeling evaporating his stomach. _Oh God_.

She was going to talk about her baby.

No. Wait. As much of a danger zone this subject was-he had to stay supportive. Right. With a respectful shake of the head, he calmly answered: "No,".

"Do you want to see?"

Before he could answer, she'd delved into her small, white handbag and pulled out a matching wallet. Pulling the popper open, she showed him the little bit of plastic sewed into the side, made for photo display. "There,"

There it was. Poor little Isaac's last sonogram photo. The only photo there would ever be of him alive. Cooper's heart sank as he looked at it. What a _waste_. What a waste of a precious, promising little life…It was so similar to the photo of _his_ niece, currently his phone wallpaper-though Isaac at this stage was a little less developed, his features not so defined and-well, so baby-like. But he was still five months along when he'd died. That was a long way in.

Cooper looked up to Daisy's eyes. They were solid. Too solid.

"He would have been a great kid," Cooper said quickly, politely, putting his arm around her comfortingly. Her shoulders were stiff. Staring and staring at the photo…her eyes began to mist over. But she did not cry. There was a sort of acceptance in her face…somewhere amongst the determinedly-hidden, but still visible hurt as she gazed at the picture.

Obviously, she was coming to terms with his loss. Cooper had seen that as soon as she'd told him about Isaac. She understood that he'd gone-something that had been horribly hard for her to grasp.

However-coming to terms was just one stage of grief.

"I got rid of all the baby stuff yesterday,"

Her voice was monotone.

Cooper tried to make a sympathetic, understanding noise. "Hmmm…"

"I didn't want too…" There was something thick in her voice, like she had a cold. But it was clear she wanted to talk about this. And Cooper was completely prepared to listen to whatever she had to say.

"I didn't want to-not _any_ of it…But there it was…all at the bottom of my wardrobe…every day…"

Cooper made a small grunt.

"I had to get rid of it," She pursed her lips, looking into the horizon. "It was torturing me…"

"Mmm…"

"In the first few days…" She swallowed hard. "I used to be convinced he wasn't gone. I'd felt him move, and everything, before he…I just-I just didn't _want _to believe it. My body didn't. It _couldn't_. The doctors said it was perfectly normal-but it didn't feel like it. My body was in a state of confusion: It knew it had been pregnant, and now it knew it no longer was…It was _horrible_…It was like half my body had disappeared with him…"

Cooper held her tighter. Still no tears spilled from her pretty eyes. It was as if she no longer had any tears left to cry over this.

"…But I'm sort of…well, almost _accepting_ it now, my counsellor said…and that's why I needed to get rid of all of the baby stuff. I was thinking…I was thinking about giving it to…Kurt and Blaine…but then I just gave it to a charity shop,"

Cooper nodded understandingly.

"I-I didn't know if they'd-they'd want to see me…"

"Of course they'd _love _to see you," Cooper took her other hand. "Their thoughts are with you…"

"I know, really…they're so lovely…" She sighed…then her voice became broken. "But-but I wasn't sure if I could deal with-deal with seeing-seeing-_Kurt_…Sorry, am I _really_ selfish?" She turned to him, eyes wide, pleading.

"No! God, no!" Cooper shook his head, assuring her. "Not at all! It's perfectly okay-and I'm sure Kurt would understand too…"

Daisy didn't look sure.

A drop of rain feel. The sky had darkened, and become that nasty grey colour, when you know that the whether had changed it's mind-and you were probably going to get wet.

Cooper sighed. "Look-don't worry about anyone else…" He held her close, feeling her now bony, sickly-thin body against his hoodie. "You can't afford to be doing that. Right now, just let me worry about you. You need taking care of, babe…"

Daisy made a small noise, like an injured puppy.

Cooper didn't really know what to say…

So he said the only thing he could think of.

"Come on. I'll take you to the mall. You can tell me all about these designer labels you love so much…then we'll go to Starbucks, and I'll buy you that special, creamy hot chocolate we had that time, because you seemed really happy that day…We can talk about Isaac, if that's what you need, of course. But we can talk about anything else you want. Because I'm here for _you _right now, and I really want you to get everything you need. And I won't stop until we see that beautiful smile again…"

As the rain began to pick up, Cooper took off his hoodie, wrapped it around Daisy's shoulders, and, in that manner, the two of them journeyed on toward Cooper's car on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay curled up in Blaine's arms on the couch in the living room, listening to the shower of rain outside. <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>was showing on TV, but neither were paying any attention to it. Blaine was far too busy tenderly stroking Kurt's baby bump.

"She's definitely going to be the first female president of the United States,"

"That's what Rachel said," Kurt smiled. After some fireworks with poor, long-suffering Finn over cushions this morning, he'd been in a really sweet mood. He was perfectly happy to have Blaine's full attention, fussing over him devotedly.

A little nudge against Blaine's hand. As usual, the tiny motion sent a wonderful wave of love over Kurt and Blaine's hearts.

"She's saying she would rather die than go into politics," .

Blaine snickered, as another nudge pressed against his hand. Again, Kurt's heart glowed.

"That time, she was saying "I love you, Daddy Blaine," he smiled, eyes soft.

Blaine's beam stretched, as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend lovingly.

"Mom was on the phone to me this morning," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek affectionately when the original kiss had finally broken. "She really wants to pay for private school for her,"

"_Pay_ _for_ _private school_?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah. She was saying how she really wants to give her granddaughter the best education possible," Blaine was obviously curious for Kurt's opinion. "I told her she was already paying for far too much-but she's really keen on the idea,"

"She's not even _born _yet!" Kurt didn't want to even think about the time his baby would be big enough for school-let alone who would be paying for it.

"I know-but it's nice to have a plan, right? And frankly, as much as I don't like her paying so much for my kid-I'm quite keen too. I mean hey-we want the best we can for our little girl, right? And if we can get her into private school, that will ensure that she gets the best education she can, and that'll open a lot of doors for her, right? I mean, not that she couldn't do equally well at public schools either, but-you know what I mean? It's not a bad opportunity,"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Look-" Blaine sighed. "I know. I feel bad too that your dad and Carole and my mom seem to be paying for everything for this kid…"

"No, it's not that-I mean, it _is_, sort of-but it's lucky they are. What would we have done otherwise? It's…it's just-I don't want to think about the future right now. I just want to concentrate on getting through the next month and a half without any trouble…"

Blaine nodded understandingly. "I get it…" Kurt looked absent-mindedly out of the window. "I…I've been thinking about Daisy recently. A _lot_…"

"Hmm?" Blaine's voice was soft now, gently. understanding.

Kurt sighed. "It's-it's just…With the due date coming so fast, seeing the room all sorted out, everything ready, just _everything_…I feel like it's all happening for me…while Daisy…" His voice trailed off.

There was a moment of silence.

"Look…" Blaine ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, his eyes serious, sad. "It's horrible what happened to Daisy…God knows, my prayers are all with her…But…" He swallowed hard. "I hope this doesn't sound selfish-but it's made me realise how lucky we are…I mean-not to disregard what's happened to her-but, when it did happen, when I saw her after-it really did hammer it home how blessed we are that our baby is perfectly okay…I hope you don't think that's selfish?" Blaine looked a little worried.

"No, no, not at all!" Kurt assured him, eyes wide. "You're right…but…_you_ know…"

"I know…" Blaine gave him another gentle kiss, sighing… "

A small nudge under Blaine's hand.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a small wave of joy over his heart.

"I wish I could go and see her…but…"

"I know," Blaine nodded understandingly. "But I met that Chinese couple she lives with-they seemed lovely. They'll take care of her…"

"Hmm…" Kurt bit his lip. "I still feel bad…"

"Me too…"

Silence passed.

Another nudge. Harder this time.

"Wow…she's definitely inherited my football skills!" Kurt smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere again.

"Definitely," Blaine relaxed a little, kissing Kurt's swelled stomach tenderly. "She's going to be a hell of a kicker…I wish I'd seen you in your footballing days…Especially the "Single Ladies" bit,"

Kurt giggled. "You would. I just wish I was as sexy as Beyonce…"

"You're _sexier_ than Beyonce,"

"But you're _gay-any _guy is sexier than Beyonce to you!"

Blaine snickered. "But you're sexier than _any guy_,"

Kurt snorted, shaking his head.

"Hey-you didn't seem so under-confident last night…"

The countertenor blushed a little. "That was different…"

"I'd rather not hear that sort of talk!" came Burt's voice from across the hall.

Looks of utmost horror were exchanged…


	63. Conneaut

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D They mean everything :D **

**Lilyklaine-Hey there! Thank you for reading and reviewing :D I totally get your point-I've always been rubbish at writing things like that! I'll try really hard to learn for you, and try and fit something in :D Have a great day xxx**

**Enjoy! Love you all xxxxxxxx**

"Hello, Blaine,"

Blaine looked up from where he was sitting alone in the library. This was actually one of the first times he'd been fully alone since coming to this school-and the absence of the "guard" felt strange to him. He hadn't wanted Finn or Puck to have to stay here with him while he studied, knowing that they were "allergic to books", and so had insisted they leave him. They had pretty happily-everyone felt Blaine was much safer now without the three main bullies around, and no one else had tried to beat him-yet. Anyway-it was nice to get some peace.

Closing the Biology textbook slightly, he looked up to see Rory, standing over him and looking a little nervous.

"Hey, man," Blaine smiled warmly at the younger boy. "How you doing?"

"Grand, thanks," The hint of an anxious smile played around his lips. "You?"

"Good," Blaine grinned, patting the chair next to him so Rory could sit down. "Well, it looks like I might actually be able to pass this Biology paper, the sun's out, and my boyfriend will be eight months gone _tomorrow_-so really, life's great!"

Suddenly, as he sat down-Rory bit his lip. "Blaine…there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Hmm?" Blaine smiled kindly at him. "Is it Sugar?"

"No, no," Rory shook his head. "No offence, Blaine, but you're not exactly the person I'd go to for advice on girls!"

Blaine snickered. "I see your point…so what's up, hmm?"

Rory's hands knotted together under the desk. He looked terribly uncomfortable…but swallowed hard, determined to go along with whatever he had to say. "Blaine…so Kurt's eight months now?"

"Tomorrow," Blaine couldn't hide a grin.

"Oh…" Rory pressed his lips together nervously. "Look…Blaine…I-I want to tell you something….I'm not trying to _scare_ you, or anything…but-"

"Hold on," Blaine held up a hand. A horrible squeezing feeling gripped his gut. "Rory…is this about your mom's cousin Kian?"

Rory's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm so sorry, man, Kurt told me about it," Blaine apologised quickly, patting him on the arm. "He wasn't trying to betray your trust, or anything-he just had to get it off his chest…" "No, no, it's okay, I understand" Rory said, still looking slightly put-out-but deciding to look past it in favour of speaking his mind. "Hey-you and Kurt are practically _married_, I couldn't really expect him to keep it from you!"

Blaine laughed a little. "I guess…But what did you have to say, buddy?"

Rory sighed. He fidgeted, looking fixatedly to the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Look, Blaine….it's just…Kurt's eight months now. And that was how far Kian was when he…he died…"

All of a sudden-half of Blaine's heart seemed to drop, then uncomfortably dissolve into nothingness-and the other half seemed to leap painfully upwards and lodge itself in his throat, making breathing difficult to impossible.

Rory said nothing. He just continued staring at the floor, as if staining it with his sheer gaze.

After what seemed like an age, Blaine finally managed to find his voice.

"…That-that doesn't mean Kurt-" he began, almost defensively.

"I know, I know…" Rory assured him. "It's…it's just…"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Blaine looked down too, fists clenched. "It's just…"

Finally, they made eye contact.

"Look, Kurt is _not _going to die," Blaine said fiercely.

Rory looked a little surprised. "Blaine-"

"He's _not_ going to die," It was as if Blaine thought sheer willpower was enough. "No offence, but Kian was years and years ago-there's so much advancement since then. Kurt's having checks at the hospital every few days, they're keeping a really close eye on him, and everything seems to be fine with the baby, and-"

"But everything was fine with Kian's baby too!" Rory spoke up, more as if he had to than he wanted to. "And Kian-"

"Kurt is _fine_!" Blaine said exasperatedly, his voice raising. "Kurt is _fine_! And he's going to be _fine_!"

There was something strange in his huge, deep, golden eyes. It was something beyond anger, beyond upset. It would have been desperation. Only it surpassed that. This was the look of a person who's worst fears had just been acknowledged, to his horror, by a truthful voice. This was a person with everything to loose.

"Blaine-?" Rory's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry…I-I know, it's none of my business…but-but I'm worried-"

"_Thank you_," Blaine interrupted, standing up and shoving all of his books into his bag with a haste that was almost forceful. "for your concern, Rory,"

And without another word-he left, leaving Rory alone at the library table.

* * *

><p><em>Hey buddy. Guess who's due in a month? Cooper xx<em>

_I know! Damn… Bxxx_

_Wow! I have to say, I'm so excited! I'm already planning my niece's present! Cooper x_

_Awh, dude, you don't have to Bxxx_

_But I definitely want to be chief spoiler of this kid Cooper x_

_I think Burt, Carole, Mom, Rachel and Mercedes have already filled that slot! But thank you. Bxxx_

_I was just thinking-how about you come up and see me in Conneaut? For a couple of days. My girlfriend says she wants to meet you-she's staying with me at the moment up here. What do you think? Cooper x_

_I can't leave Kurt. Bxxx_

_Come on, squirt, just for a few days! Kurt's not due for weeks-he's got plenty of people to look after him! Anyhow-you should come up. For __you__. Hey-this is your last few weeks of being a responsibility-free teenager. You should come and enjoy them! Go out, have fun-before you're stuck in every night with a vomiting little angel :P Come on, dude, think about it! Cooper x_

_I can't leave Kurt. Bxxx_

_Please think about it! Go on! I think you should come up. My girlfriend really wants to meet you now-and I'd like you to meet her. Kurt's not due for weeks! And I want to be the last one to take you clubbing before you become a daddy. Come on, have some fun! It'll take your mind off the court case too! Go on Cooper xx_

_I don't know…I don't think I should…I'll run it by Kurt-but I don't think I could go. Sorry Bxxx_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Blaine threw his schoolbag down on the floor, and rushed over to where Kurt lay on his bed, staring into space. He dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Guess who's due eight months tomorrow!"<p>

"Don't _remind_ me!" Kurt reached up and grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt, pulling him down beside him. "I'm freaking _huge_!"

"You are," Blaine grinned fondly. He was even more gentle than usual as he stroked Kurt's swelled belly.

"Oh my _God_, Blaine!" Kurt's mouth fell open. "That was where you were supposed to _contradict_ me!"

"No, no!" Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's appalled face. "You're all in the belly, babe, I promise-and you look absolutely incredible…"

Kurt pulled a face. "I'd better fit back into my jeans after this is done…"

"You will," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's baby bump. "When this beautiful little girl arrives, I'm sure you'll get right back to how you like to be…"

"How "I like to be" ?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Well, it doesn't make a bit of difference to me how you look…" Blaine stroked his hair lovingly. "But I hope you can get back to the way you're happy with, so that _you're_ happy. But like I said, I think you're beautiful…" Kurt sniffed. "Why do you have to be so sweet…"

Blaine coughed a little. "Kurt…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled. "Anything,"

"Look…"

Blaine felt reckless even _asking _this. He'd promised Cooper he would-but he didn't think that there was anyway in hell he was going even if Kurt consented. Especially with what Rory had said earlier…but he had promised….

"Just tell me if you don't want me to do this, tell me right away…but…" Blaine reeled off Cooper's proposition at top speed. "I know-I know, he gets these mad ideas-if you-?"

"Do you want to go?" Kurt asked, looking slightly surprised.

Blaine bit his lip. Most of him screamed no. But…there was a small, slightly selfish part of him that _really_ wanted to go…He wanted to spend some time with his brother before he became a father, to meet his mysterious girlfriend, to have some fun before…_no! _No, of course he couldn't go! Kurt was in the eighth month as of tomorrow, and he did not want to miss a second of the last stretch of his pregnancy…then again…if he only went for a weekend…

He _did_ want to have a last few days of youth…

Kurt read his eyes. He looked thoughtful… "Hmm…"

"If you don't want me to go, just-" Blaine started, hands up.

"Maybe it would be a good idea…?"

"_What_?" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend in amazement.

"I'm still weeks away from popping-and I think you should go have some fun!" Kurt smiled supportively. "You've been doing _so much_ for me for the last few months-you deserve a break,"

"I-I don't know-" Blaine was choked with shock.

"_Go_!" Kurt smiled, squeezing his knee. "Go next weekend! Go on-you should go and relax for a bit! Then you'll be back in plenty of time for the birth-you want to be there, right?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"_Of course_," Blaine hugged his boyfriend, wondering why on earth this amazing, amazing person had chosen him... "Wouldn't miss it for anything,"

"Then before she arrives, and you have more than just me to worry about, you should go be a kid again for a while," Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "Go on! I'll be okay-Mom and Dad and Finn are barely letting me out of their sight as it is…"

Blaine was still of two minds. "I don't know…"

"Well, if you want to go, I don't want to stop you," Kurt said firmly. "Just for a weekend,"

Blaine looked at Kurt, his heart swelling. "I love you so much…"

"Love you too," Kurt beamed at him, kissing him slowly and softly on this lips. As usual, all the blood in Blaine's head went on a little holiday to his lips, while it flew upwards into orbit…

"Hey-" Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, both hands on Kurt's belly. "You stay in there a few more weeks for Daddy, okay princess?"

**Hope you liked, please review! Thank you! xxxxxxx**


	64. My Favourite Mistake

**Hey everyone :D Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean everything-love you all :D **

**To answer a frequent question: Conneaut is, I_ think_, a place in Ohio. I know absolutely nothing about it, and so my account and details of it will be fully made-up. I really hope no one gets offended, but I needed just to appropriate a place. Please don't crucify me if I'm wrong :P **

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoy! :D Love xxxxx**

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate sitting in cages,_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars._

_How can you remain, staring at the rain,_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing anything?_

_How is it you sing…?"_

Kurt stared out of the slit window at the rain dripping down the glass, sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed. His arms were wrapped gently over his sizeable baby bump as he sang. Strange…The night he'd told Blaine that their little girl even existed, he'd ran…then climbed back through that very window hours later, and swore his support and love…

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?_

_Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?_

_Are you discussing or fussing_

_Or simply dreaming?_

_Are you crowing?_

_Are you screaming?"_

Just a few weeks…three, actually, until the actual due date…So much had happened in the last months, so much preparation, physically and mentally, the fear of telling people, the bullies, Blaine's parents…It was hard to believe that the baby would arrive so soon…

"_Ringdove and robinet, is it for wages?_

_Singing to be sold?_

_Have you decided it's safer in cages,_

_Singing when you're told?_

_My cage has many rooms,_

_Damask and dark._

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark._

_Larks never will, you know when they're captive._

_Teach me to be more adaptive…"_

Of course Kurt was scared.

Terrified.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing._

_If I cannot fly…_

_Let me sing…"_

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine strolled into the room, throwing his bag down on the bedside table. "Are you sure you should be singing songs from _Sweeney Todd _to a baby?"

Kurt giggled a little, coming out of his day-dreamy state. "That one's perfectly innocent. It's not like I'm singing some of the more psychotic numbers in the show,"

"Point made," Blaine grinned. He sat down behind his boyfriend, automatically putting his arms around him. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with me going to Cooper's this weekend?"

"_Yes_!" Kurt turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "How many more times?"

"I don't know…I feel bad, with you being due in, like, three weeks…"

"I've got a feeling she'll be late…" Blaine looked at him, eyes widening. "What?"

"I don't know…" Kurt leaned on his boyfriend, burying his face in his shoulder. "I just have a feeling…in any case, you're only gone for three days-"

"Two and a half. Maybe less,"

"Well, it does only take three hours to get to Conneaut…But don't feel like you're rushing to come back," "Trying to get rid of me?" Blaine grinned.

"No! No, of course not…but I do want you to feel like you had the chance to be a carefree seventeen-year-old before your entire life is changed all over again…" "What about you?" Blaine dropped a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kurt smiled. "Well. It was my being a carefree _it-won't-happen-to-me _seventeen-year-old that got us into this mess in the first place,"

Blaine laughed a little. "Kurt, I hope we're not going have this discussion for the rest of our lives. It wasn't your-"

"It _was_, though…" Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend. "You were completely helpless against my power…" "Well, yeah, I was," Blaine snickered.

"But, in hindsight…" A beam flickered across Kurt's lips. "It's definitely-out of all the mistakes I've made…my _favourite_ mistake,"

Blaine's grin stretched. He leaned over, and kissed Kurt slowly, devotedly, on the lips. "Me too, baby. Me too,"

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Rachel squealed as soon as Kurt opened the door of the basement, putting her hands straight onto his stomach. "The baby's dropped so much!"<p>

"Oh hell, boy, she totally has!" Mercedes inspected him, while he stood rather uncomfortably, waiting for them to be done stroking his belly.

"It's so _low_!" Rachel was saying, as they lead him back to the bed, one on each arm. "Awh, she's coming so _soon_!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying…" Kurt wondered if the biggest advantage in finally giving birth to this baby was for people to _finally _stop _touching_ and_ patting _and _stroking_ his stomach. He didn't mind when _Blaine_ did, but it sort of got annoying when the world and their dogs seemed to…

"_So_!" Mercedes threw an arm around his shoulders. "Have you two thought of a definite, final name yet?"

"Or definite godparents?" Rachel asked, looking expectant.

"Names are still being debated!" Kurt leaned on Mercedes' shoulder. "But we think we've…well, we're going to wait to "meet" her before we decide for sure…"

"What are they?" Rachel immediately demanded. "And what about godparents?"

"Woah, woah!" Mercedes shot a look at the other diva. "Give the boy some breathing space! But-" she turned back to Kurt, just as eager. "Totally, who are her godparents going to be? More specifically god_mother_?"

Kurt stared at them-then laughed. "Oh dear, you two!"

"_Who_?" they asked, looking almost pained.

"And what about baby names?" Rachel pressed.

"You'll have to wait!" he teased them-laughing at their dismay.

"Anyway, ladies, thank you so much for coming today," Kurt said, as soon as they'd stopped badgering him. "Thank you-"

"Oh _hell_ to the no, boy, no thanking," Mercedes adopted a sisterly, feminist pout. "I just can't believe your boyfriend is buggering off to the other side of Ohio when you-"

"No, no! No hate on Blaine-I told him he should go-"

"No, Kurt, Mercedes is right," Rachel insisted, eyes wide. "Your baby has dropped-that means she is getting ready to enter the world. Her other father should be with you _constantly_ until she-"

"Look, I don't mind-he doesn't have to stick beside me _all_ the time-actually, I feel sort of bad about the amount of time he's spent waiting at my side while I, I don't know, slept-"

"You're _carrying_ his _child_," Rachel established, hitting the side of her hand into the palm of the other to outline her point.

"Yeah, Carole said I can use that against him for the rest of his life," Kurt snickered.

"But that's not the _point_!" Rachel pressed. "He should be here-"

"Look," Kurt put a hand gently over her speeding mouth. "I want him to have one last weekend as a free man,"

"Kinda like a stag night?" Mercedes asked, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Sort of-but with having a baby as opposed to getting married," Kurt explained, looking at the clock. "Oh God-he'll be leaving-his train's at-"

"Kurt!" Burt called from upstairs. "Just about to take Blaine down to the station!"

"Oh God…"

"It's okay, Kurt," Rachel squeezed his hand supportively. "While Blaine selfishly leaves you alone with his unborn child for three whole days, we'll be waiting here with open arms and tissues,"

"I'm not going to _cry_," Kurt insisted-ignoring the prickling already behind his eyes. "It's the hormones, okay?"

…

"Come on, Blaine, we haven't got long!" Burt called from the car outside. "Your train leaves at-"

Blaine barely registered. He just gazed at his boyfriend, who'd just emerged from the basement to say goodbye.

When Blaine said Kurt had never looked more beautiful than he did right now-he meant it. There he was. Stood in front of Blaine, ocean eyes already slightly damp, soft, soft lips in a brave, but sweet smile. Dressed in a loose grey t-shirt and leopard print pyjama bottoms-he still managed to look absolutely incredible beyond anything Blaine could describe. His hair was carefully styled-but it seemed slightly softer than usual, not so military. And of course-there was the defined baby bump, the swell of life, of his baby…

"Well," Kurt said, that adorable dimple flashing on his perfect, porcelain cheek. "This is it then,"

Blaine wasted no time. He wrapped his amazing, angelic boyfriend in his arms, one hand gently touching his baby bump, and kissed him.

It was perfect. Before their lips met, there was a small, lingering moment, as if each one was trying to remember this moment, to treasure exactly how they felt right now. Then, as Kurt's lips worked against his, knowing Blaine's lips so well, he lost track of where he ended and his boyfriend began. And he didn't want to know. Every time he kissed Kurt, even though he did every single day, usually far more than once-each time still felt like the very first, the first shy, hesitant kiss over Pavarotti's casket…Even though they knew each other far better now-Kurt still continued to surprise him…

Under Blaine's hand, a small nudge…

_Oh God_. What was he _doing_? He _couldn't_ leave them…

When the kiss finally broke, Kurt smiled determinedly, his eyes sparkling with the coming tears. "Have fun!" he said, voice breaking slightly.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to go?" Blaine asked, almost hoping he'd say no.

"Sweetheart, I let you pack your case instead of packing it for you. If we take everything out now, it'll be all unnecessarily crinkled!" Kurt gave shaky laugh. "You just have no idea how to fold clothes properly!"

Blaine's heart melted as he looked into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Kurt said, his voice half an octave higher than usual. "Have fun with Cooper!" he said quickly-then became more firm. "No kissing anyone when you're drunk!"

"Baby, I'm not even going to drink for you, okay?" Blaine smiled reassuringly. "I promised, and I intend to keep that promise,"

"Thank you…" Kurt kissed him again, on the cheek this time, as if worried that if he went for the lips, he'd never let go. "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I'll miss you more…" A guilty lunge in Blaine's gut.

Burt beeped from outside. "Come on, son! You'll miss your train,"

"Go! Go!" Kurt followed him to the front door. "Have a great time,"

"I'll call you! And text you! Loads!" he promised. Suddenly leaning down, he planted a kiss on Kurt's baby bump. "Look after your daddy, okay, princess? I'll be home soon,"

"Miss you already," Kurt leaned on the doorframe as Blaine reluctantly left the house and began to jog backwards towards the car.

"Miss you more!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too! Take care of yourself," Blaine called, as he opened the car door and slipped in beside Burt.

"I love you!" Kurt's voice sounding choked.

"I love you too! See you in about seventy-two hours!"

Blaine watched as Burt pulled out of the driveway, and started down the street. He did not turn around until his Kurt had finally vanished from sight…

Kurt turned around, mopping his eyes-and fell straight into Rachel and Mercedes' arms.

* * *

><p>"You fucking cried all the way here, didn't you, squirt?" Cooper opened the door to his apartment and threw his arms around his brother boisterously.<p>

"No! Well, not _all_-anyway, it's good to see you, man!"

"Don't give me that," Cooper grinned, pulling his brother inside and showing him where to put his coat. "Don't tell me there wasn't a _Ooooh, Kurty-Kitten, I love you so much, kissy kissy_-"

"Shut up," Blaine shoved him playfully into the wall. "You could easily be mistaken for being about second grade, you know? And I do not call him _Kurty-Kitten_," he scoffed.

"Yes you do-_Blainey-Bear_,"

Blaine's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I'll have you!"

For the next few minutes, the two brothers brutally play-fought, as if they were kids again, laughing and shoving each other. "I win!" Cooper yelled triumphantly, pinning Blaine's arms behind his back.

"You never let me win any more…" Blaine grinned, trying to straighten up. "It's great to see you, anyhow. Thanks for inviting me up,"

"No worries, man-thanks for coming! God, I honestly didn't think you would. But you won't regret it, I promise,"

"I feel bad for leaving-"

"Hey-no guilty consciences permitted! You can call him, and text him, whatever-don't tell me you haven't already messaged him at least five times,"

"Nine, but-"

"Don't stress!" Cooper pretended to massage his shoulders. "That was the point of dragging you here; To give you a tiny bit of relaxation before you get woken up by adorable screams every night at three. Your friends Mercedes and Rachel are taking care of Kurt-and Carole and Burt, and Mom-he's perfectly safe,"

Blaine reluctantly tried to un-tense. And failed.

"Dude! We need to get you to a fucking massage therapist-you've more knots than the boy scouts!" Cooper rolled his eyes. "We need to get a drink down you,"

"No," Blaine said, firmly. "No drinking. I promised Kurt,"

Cooper sighed heavily. "Oh well. More for me! Come on-come and meet the most gorgeous lady you will ever set eyes on,"

"Oh yes!" Blaine looked excited. "Finally, I get to meet this mysterious girl who's put my brother on the straight and narrow,"

"Well, not really…but certainly _straighter _than _you_!"

"Oh, ha, ha," Blaine drawled sarcastically as Cooper fell about at his own bad joke.

"Come on, come and meet her-but take your shoes off first, you mucky pup! Don't want you treading mud into my not-so-much-bachelor pad,"

Blaine bent down to unlace his converse. Which took quite some time.

"Come on, she's only staying here a week-and you're only staying two nights! By the time you get those shoes off, you'll be on the train back home!"

Blaine shoved him, snickering. Okay-despite the worrying about Kurt, which was still very prominent in his head-he was glad he'd come. Cooper always made him somehow forget his troubles…

But Rory's voice played insistently in the back of his mind, like a terrible stuck record…

Shoving it impatiently away, Blaine finally removed his shoes and followed Cooper into his apartment, getting out his phone to text Kurt as he went. It was only two nights…Kurt was being looked after by everyone, he'd be _just fine_…


	65. Alone Again

**Hey everyone :D Sorry for not posting yesterday-I won't bore you with the reason why, but thank you for being so understanding. Thank you so much for all of your reviews :D They mean so much xxx**

** Hope you enjoy xxxxxxxx**

Cooper's apartment was…well. _Quite something_.

It was freaking _amazing_. When Blaine head "apartment", he associated it with small, cramped rooms-but this-this was something else all together. I mean, Blaine knew Cooper had money-but this was insane. And in _incredibly _good taste. Cooper had made it sound like a dark cave, permanently full of half-clothed girls-but it looked like a page from one of Kurt's magazines. The walls were all painted white and red, the floors blonde wood, the couches leather, kitchen designer, bathrooms huge and spotless-though he did probably have a cleaner. It was brilliant-and Cooper was obviously really proud of it as he showed Blaine in.

But not as proud of the girl reclined on his couch, glass of wine in hand, smiling shyly at Blaine.

He'd actually jumped a mile when he realised who it was.

Daisy had smiled wanly at him from the couch, looking lovely in a pink and red flowery top and tight blue jeans. She looked so much better than she had when he'd left her in hospital, all that time ago…But now she smiled, her eyes fully made up, waving shyly with her long, manicured nails. So of course he'd smiled back.

She seemed…sort of happy. She'd politely asked him how he was-a question he had avoided asking her back. She'd even politely asked how Kurt was. He'd told her he was fine-but avoided mentioning the baby. She didn't mention it either-so that was okay. After a while, when the initial weirdness was gone, it was as if the past had never happened.

And he thought it was great that she had found a nice boyfriend, a great guy like Cooper who obviously adored her.

It had been a great night. Blaine had loved seeing his brother so happy and loved up, running after Daisy like a devoted puppy. They'd had a laugh, even with Blaine steadfastly refusing Cooper's constant offers of alcohol. He didn't trust himself drinking.

The same with last night, when Cooper had taken them to some sort of club. It had been a wild night-and probably luckily so, as it had began to dawn on Blaine how long he had spent apart from Kurt. This was the longest they'd ever been apart…but Cooper hadn't let him mope. He'd kept him far too busy, showing he and Daisy around "his world" and barely giving him a moment alone.

Still, he'd kept his promise. He must have texted Kurt a thousand times in the last two days-and phoned him at least five times a day, without fail. He was fine, thank goodness, always sounded happy and relaxed. Just a couple of cramps-and they were normal in the weeks leading up to the birth, he'd read. He'd spoken to Carole-it was clear that no one was letting Kurt out of their sight. He felt Kurt was safe.

And therefore he'd relaxed. It had been a great weekend…And as he lay in the double bed in Cooper's sizable spare room, knowing that he was heading on the train back to his Kurt tomorrow morning…with the birth of his baby due to happen so soon…really, life could not be better…

_Good morning, beautiful. How are you? Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Fine thank you, and you? Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Good :') Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Me neither :') I love you Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I love you too. Take care of yourself. Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>"Bye, Mrs Ander-Ms Carter-Rose!" Kurt called as Blaine's mother stepped out of the front door, her high heel clanking slightly on the paving stones of the porch. She turned around, and smiled wanly. She always seemed to light up a little when called by her maiden name, which she was thinking now of getting changed by deed poll. It suited her far better than Anderson. And, of course-it no longer held, ahem, "unpleasant associations" for her.<p>

"Bye, Kurt, darling," she said warmly. "See you soon. Probably in the next two weeks, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt beamed-trying not to look nervous.

"See you," She waved, before heading back down towards her car, which was parked on the road a little way down.

Kurt smiled, before closing the front door. It seemed he never stopped having visitors recently-well, since Blaine had gone to visit Cooper. Rachel and Mercedes were permanently round-right now they were only absent because Rachel had her tap lesson and Mercedes was babysitting with Sam. Yeah, _sure _they were just baby-sitting…Kurt grinned as he headed back down to the kitchen for some orange juice.

"Must be weird, right, son?" Burt looked up from his newspaper at the kitchen table. "Getting your own drinks? No Blaine to devotedly run around after you?"

"_Dad_," Kurt gave him a "look" over the rim of the glass. "I am still perfectly capable of looking after myself-I'm going to be looking after a _baby_-"

"Well, are you also perfectly capable of doing the washing up?"

"Oh _Dad_," Kurt leaned against the side in a false display of weakness. "I can't-"

"You can sit down while you're doing it," Burt indicated a chair.

"I'm _carrying _your _grandchild_, Dad, is that not enough?"

Burt chuckled. "Well, if you won't wash up, you can-"

"Oh no, I think I'm going to go and-and read," He turned around, putting the glass down on the side and starting back toward the basement-then stopped. Putting his hand on the wall, he leaned against it, one hand on his swelled stomach.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, concern creeping into his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. Just stomach cramps,"

"Is that…normal?" Burt asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt insisted, straightening up slowly.

"You had a few of those yesterday-are you sure we shouldn't-"

"No, Dad, it's fine,"

"Are you sure?" Burt put a hand on his son's back, worry clear in his carefully calm voice.

"Yes!" Kurt began slowly again towards the basement. "Don't worry, Dad,"

"Hmmm…if you're sure…"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Burt before Kurt could do anything. He hurried over to the door, and opened it, struggling slightly with the latch. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hey!" Finn strolled into the house, followed closely by Puck, who wore a t-shirt with a "hilarious", slightly sexist slogan. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Burt nodded at Puck, as he strolled back to the kitchen and his paper, whistling.

"Hey, Mr Hummel," Puck said politely, for once, before he noticed Kurt, leaning against the wall behind them. "Hey, Kurt!" he grinned. "Still pregnant?"

"Well, evidently," Kurt smiled back.

"Great. Hey, me and Finn were going to play _Mega Monster Tarnish II _on the XBOX-we just got the game of the movie. Did you see the movie?"

"Yeah, I did," Kurt grinned, remembering the long-ago cinema trip with Blaine and Cooper,"

"Really?" Puck looked surprised. "Not usually the sort of thing Prince Eric takes you to? Speaking of Blaine-I couldn't believe it when I heard he'd left you to go drinking with his brother-"

"He hasn't _gone drinking_," Kurt rolled his eyes. "God, why is everyone making such a fuss about it? He's only gone to have some fun before-"

"Anyways, do you fancy playing?" Puck held up the XBOX game, still in it's cellophane. "Come on, dude, it'll be fun!"

…

An hour later-and Kurt had concluded that: it was _not_ fun.

"Waaayyy!" Puck cheered as he blew up yet another alien, taking Finn's character with him. "_Owned_!"

"Oh, _what_?" Finn groaned. "That's shit, man!"

"_You're _shit, man," Puck chuckled. "Puckasaurus rules!"

"Hell, do gentlemen like yourselves _really _get enjoyment from this?" Kurt had been "dead" for the last three rounds-but had not bothered to revive himself. He watched the explosions and blood-spill on the screen. "God…"

"Well, sorry, Kurt, if you're a bit _intelligent_ for us," Puck scoffed. "Sorry we're not Kate and Pippa Middleton…_Oh_ yes!" he whooped, as he exterminated a further two monsters at once,"

Kurt moaned exasperatedly…then _really_ moaned, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Kurt?" Finn hit pause immediately, to Puck's howls of dismay. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Kurt nodded, leaning forward slightly. "Just…cramps,"

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, concern growing in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt took several deep breaths. "I'm fine. It's just cramps,"

"Hey, guys," Burt put his head around the door. "Just going to pick Carole up from her friend Jean's-"

"Oh no, not Jean…" Finn groaned.

"What's wrong with Jean?" Kurt asked, straightening up.

"Oh, don't get me started…" Finn shook his head. "One time, she-"

"Anyway, I should be back in half an hour," Burt cut his step-son off, knowing Finn was about to start one of his long, complaining speeches. "Don't burn up the house while I'm gone,"

"Hey-you won't make that round trip in half an hour-the traffic's _murder_," Puck informed them. "If you go through town, you'll avoid the roadworks on the main road, but it's longer mileage-wise, so you could really go either-even so, it'll take you at least an hour. Maybe more,"

"Right," Burt grunted. "See you later, Kurt. Keep an eye on your step-brother,"

Burt closed the door behind him. A moment later, they heard the front door. Puck hit "play", and gaming resumed, while Kurt watched absent-mindedly, wishing the thing was less gory…he felt a little funny as it was…

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Kurt squeaked in surprise-and pain. His hands automatically wrapped around his baby bump.<p>

"What's up, man?" Finn asked. He looked back at his step-brother, worried. "That's the second time in ten minutes!"

Was it him, or did Kurt look a little…odd?

"Dude…are you sure it's just cramps?"

Puck didn't take his eyes off the game. They'd switched to a racing car game by now-less graphic-and Finn was actually winning. But he instantly hit the "pause" button, throwing down his control and turning back to his brother.

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"He's fine," Puck said, still staring at the motionless screen as if still playing. "Put it back on, man,"

"No," Finn put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt?"

Kurt's face contorted slightly with pain. "I'm fine," he managed.

His shoulders shook slightly under Finn's arm.

"That lasted way longer than the last one?" Finn said. Concern bit him harder as he looked at the clock. "Burt's been gone forty minutes…he'll be back with Mom soon, Kurt…she'll know what to do,"

"Mmm…" Kurt looked up, trying to smile-but it was shaky.

Finn's heart began to clamp with worry…and fear…

"Just get him some water, he's fine," Puck said, obviously anxious to get back to the game.

Finn reached over to the coffee table and grabbed Kurt's glass of water. He handed it to him-but Kurt didn't take it. Finn gently held it out to him for a good few minutes, waiting patiently, arm around him supportively. Finally, Kurt took it, drinking deeply. He looked...strange.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, fear really starting to gnaw at him... "Kurt, are you sure you're okay?"

Suddenly...far from the insisting that he was fine...Kurt didn't look sure.

Finn gulped.

_Oh shit_.

He didn't know what to do.

"Kurt..."

But it was too late. Kurt's face turned ashen, and he gave a whimper of pain. It seemed worse this time-these cramps-or whatever they were-were getting harder...

"Kurt...?" Finn hardly dared ask. "Do you-?"

"No!" Kurt squeaked, grimacing in pain. "No! It-it...can't be,"

"He's not due for-" Puck began.

"Two and a half weeks!" Finn cut in. That was not long. His heart had turned into a block of ice... "Kurt...Kurt, you don't think-?"

"I-" Obviously, Kurt was still in pain. He leaned forward, arms wrapped tightly over his stomach. His eyes were closed. "I-"

"Oh fuck..." Puck put down his control, and turned around, face suddenly fearful. "Kurt? _Kurt_?" Hurrying over to him, Puck took his arm. "You don't thing...it's the _baby_?"

"I...I-I don't know!" Kurt's ghostly-white face looked terrified...

Finn's heart felt like a lump of lead. His throat had begun to close up... Frightened, he looked at the clock. Where were Burt and Mom? Where were they? Oh God, what if Kurt-?

He and Puck were alone.

And neither of them had a _clue_.

Oh help..._where was Mom_?

Where was _Blaine_?

Oh my God...Blaine was in Conneaut...

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_..." he muttered under his breath.

"Finn?" Puck looked at him, voice an octave higher than usual, eyes wide, scared. "Do you think...Kurt could be in labour?"

The word sent a shiver of fear down Finn's spine. Oh my God.

Kurt had never looked more horrified.

"Kurt?" Finn looked at him, almost begging.

Kurt was silent...Then...

"Oh my God...I-I think..." His breath was increasingly short.

"_What_?" Puck almost shouted.

Finn's hand darted into his pocket for his phone. Did he call Mom...or an ambulance?

"I think..." Kurt's face turned whiter than snow. "I think this is..._it_..."

_Every time Finn had ever felt scared in his life now paled into insignificance. _

Tears began to spill out of Kurt's wide, terrified eyes. "_Oh my God_..." he half-whispered, sounding completely out of it.

"Oh fuck..." Puck looked absolutely lost. "_Fuck_,"

Finn's hand had began to shake.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Finn's hand. He looked at him desperately, eyes clearly reading: _Help me_...

He wasn't ready for this...

Puck didn't look very different.

_Kurt was in labour_.

Only two weeks early-this was fine, at least, this was normal...

But he was in labour.

_In labour. _

And he and Puck were all alone.

Mom and Burt were absent...Blaine was on the other side of the state...

_Oh fuck..._


	66. Helpless

**Hey everyone :D Oh My Colfer! I know! What will happen...? :S**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world-Love you all xxxxxx**

**Shamelessly stolen a scene here from a play called **_**Mogadishu**_**-it's very good :')**

**Without further ado-enjoy! Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Finn had never in his life been so scared.<p>

Seriously. When Quinn told him she was pregnant-and he still thought it was his-that was a walk in the park compared with this. Before performances, regionals, _nationals_-they were all _nothing_ in comparison to this. Nothing at all.

And-there was the added fact that Puck expected _him _to know what to do. His usually so confident, _I know what I'm doing _manner seemed like it had disappeared. He was a rabbit in the headlamps. As he knelt on the floor beside Kurt, who's face was buried in Puck's shoulder-he looked up at Finn, begging him to tell him what to do.

And as for Kurt…

His whimper was muffled into the material of Puck's shirt-but he was obviously in a _hell_ of a lot of pain.

Finn hadto do something.

It had to be up to him.

He was almost paralysed...Everything was in slow motion…It was like something out of a horror movie…

"Finn?" Puck looked at him pleadingly, as Kurt made a noise like a puppy being drowned. Finn couldn't see his brother's face…but he could only imagine what he looked like. Puck looked utterly helpless-as helpless and floundering as Finn felt…

Then-Finn's brain seemed to lunge forward.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Finn dropped to the floor beside his brother. He took his small pale hand in both of his much larger ones-it was trembling. "Listen to me, Kurt. It's going to be okay. It's going to be _fine_,"

Kurt said nothing. He just whimpered.

"Where the _fuck_ is going on?" Puck asked urgently, looking horrified. "Because seriously, Finn, I have _no_-"

"Shut up!" Finn yelled at him. "Kurt? Kurt?" He put a hand on his brother's back. "Come to me, okay, Kurt? Come on," he said, voice so soft. Gently, he guided him so he leant on him instead, and Puck was freed. "Puck, call an ambulance," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Puck was motionless. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open.

"Noah Puckerman, call a _fucking ambulance_," Finn shouted at him. "NOW!"

Finally, Puck seemed to snap to life-and groped in his pocket to find his phone. Finn turned back to Kurt. Something was coming over him. He, Finn Hudson-had to be in charge here. He had to be, for the first time in his life-an adult. No one was going to tell him what to do now. No one was here to help him. _He_ had to be the one to provide the help.

And God, was it needed.

Kurt looked up at him, eyes full of tears, tracks staining his snow-white cheeks. Suddenly-he looked so young. So small, so…vulnerable…

Finn had to do this right. For his brother.

And, fuck everything, for Blaine.

Puck got to his feet, phone pressed to the side of his head-then swore as he couldn't get through. Gritting his teeth, he immediately dialled again, almost jumping up and down with anxiety.

Kurt gave a muffled cry again as a wave of pain hit him. Each one seemed to be stronger… "Kurt?" Finn asked gently, trying not to grimace as Kurt's grip almost crushed his hand. "Kurt, try to…_I don't know_…But Mom and Burt will be back…soon. Soon, I promise,"

"…Blaine…" Kurt's voice was weak, barely a whisper into Finn's shoulder.

"He's coming," Finn said firmly. "Don't worry, Kurt, he'll be here,"

"_Is he_?" Puck mouthed, still trying to get through.

Finn shrugged exasperatedly, rubbing his hand in slow circles on Kurt's back. "It's okay, Kurt, it's okay…We can do this…"

Kurt held onto Finn's hands tightly. "I…I trust you," he whispered.

"Oh, _finally_!" Puck sighed with relief as he finally got through on the phone. Still holding Kurt's hand fiercely, Finn shoved a hand into his own pocket, to find his mobile. Scrolling through the contacts as fast as he could, hand shaking-he found Mom's number. Hitting "dial", he pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the annoying, endless ringing on the other end of the line. _Please, Mom, pick up, pick up, pick up…_

"Hey, honey, are you okay?"

Carole's voice sounded so…so _normal_. Finn's world seemed like it had turned on it's head-and her voice was completely casual.

"Mom?" Finn tried to keep his voice level.

Obviously very badly.

"Finn? Honey, what's going on?" Her voice suddenly filled with concern. "Has something happened?"

"Mom…" Finn took a deep breath. "Mom…it's Kurt. Kurt…we think…He's in-in labour…"

There was a silence.

"…What?"

Her voice was monosyllabic.

"Mom, please, come back as quick as you can. Kurt's in labour,"

"Right…" Carole sounded knocked for six…but kept her voice as calm as she could. "Right…okay…"

Finn heard a voice beside her. Burt.

"It's Kurt," she explained to her husband. "Kurt's…in labour-No! No, Burt, don't-Finn! Finn, are you still there?"

"Yes," Finn gently stroked Kurt's hair, trying to comfort him some how.

"Okay-_Burt, you are not helping_-have you called an ambulance?"

"Yes," He looked at Puck, who was busy giving details on the phone. "Yes, we have,"

"Oh God…You and Puck…" She sounded slightly out of it. "Okay, how is Kurt?"

Finn didn't even need to look at him to give the answer. "Not great,"

"Oh God…Look, Finn, honey, we'll be back in ten-Look, just tell Puck to stay on the phone-do everything they say-wait-have you called Blaine?"

"No. Should we?"

"Oh God, he's on the other side of the state…Oh God…Call him! Call him now,"

"Okay,"

"We'll be back in ten minutes-_Burt, for Gods sake, try and keep your head!_-Call Blaine. Take care of your brother,"

And with that-she hung up

Without any delay, he scrolled back through his contacts to find Blaine-as another wave of pain struck Kurt. If it were possible, he turned even paler-and that whimper. That whimper-the most pathetic, agonising, helpless sound he'd ever heard… "It's okay, Kurt, it's okay," he said again, as he hit "dial". "Mom and Burt are on their way,"

"Carole…" Kurt whispered, his voice cracked. "I-I need her…I need…_Blaine_,"

Finn listened desperately to the ringing on the other end of the line. He silently cursed his brother's absent boyfriend, wondering what on Earth he was doing right now as his boyfriend slipped into labour… "He'll come, Kurt. I promise,"

* * *

><p>"Hey hey hey!" Cooper threw an arm around Blaine, pointing. "Guess what?"<p>

Blaine sighed long-sufferingly, as Daisy good-naturedly rolled her eyes on Cooper's other side. "What now?"

"What do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs?"

"_Cooper_!" Blaine gasped, looking around at the crowded mall around them. "Time and place?"

"Come on, squirt," Cooper shoved him in a brotherly way, wrapping his other arm around Daisy. "What do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs?"

"Oh God, has he always been like this?" Daisy grinned at Blaine in a sisterly way. Blaine gave her a reluctant nod. The two of them were as thick and thieves again now-as long as no one mentioned Kurt…

"What do you think?" Cooper pressed, desperate to get his joke heard. "What do-?"

"Dunno," Blaine groaned, deciding to get it over with.

"No, you have to say it _properly_,"

"What?" Blaine frowned, confused.

"Say it _properly_," Cooper insisted, using the annoying voice that Blaine usually associated with very young children. "I say "_What do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs_", and _you_ say "_I don't know-what _do_ you call two cannibals giving each other blow jobs_?". See?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Look, we'll have to start again now," Cooper pretended to be cross. "_Try _and get your lines right?" he grinned, tapping Blaine on the nose. "Okay-Hey, Blaine, what do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs?"

"_Gay_?" Blaine suggested lightly.

Daisy giggled, her Coke nearly bursting out of her nose.

"_No_," Cooper pulled Blaine into a half-headlock. "We'll _try again_. Hey Blaine-what do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs?"

Blaine sighed, pretending to kick his brother. "_I don't know_," he sing-songed, eyebrows raised. "What do you call two cannibals giving each other blow-jobs?"

"No, no, you've said it _wrong_-!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Cooper, just say the stupid joke!" Blaine pretended to punch him around the head.

"Trust," Cooper said simply.

There was a short silence.

"Is that…it?" Daisy asked, sure there must be more to this much-anticipated joke.

"What's wrong with it?" Cooper looked bemused. "It's hilarious! Get it? _Trust_!"

"Oh my fucking-Cooper!" Blaine shoved him quite hard, while Daisy didn't look sure whether to laugh or leave very quickly. "That doesn't even make _sense_!"

Cooper guffawed. "Come on, lighten up, squirt!"

"Look, Cooper, next time you have a joke-don't tell it: just shove it up your-oh wait, hold on, I'm vibrating," Blaine delved into his pocket for his buzzing mobile.

"Oooh, who is it?" Cooper asked childishly, still laughing at his own terrible joke.

"It's…Finn?" Blaine frowned, slightly confused. Worry biting him. He pressed "Receive call", blocking out Cooper's cat-calls.

"Hey, Finn, what's going on?"

"_How-fast-can-you-get-back-to-Lima_?"

Finn's tone was so fast, so panicky, Blaine could barely understand him. A stone of fear dropped in his gut, all laugher draining away. "Finn? What's happened? Oh God…" The stones became rocks. "Is it Kurt? What's wrong?"

"He's in labour,"

It was as if a gigantic vaccume had started, sucking everything else out of the world but Blaine, the mobile phone, and Finn's voice, dissolving everything around him until this was the only real thing in the world. But it didn't feel real. In those few seconds-Blaine had fallen into an alternate reality.

Blaine had stopped breathing as soon as the words had reached him.

Kurt…in…_what_?

"-W-What?" he asked stupidly, barely daring to.

"He's in la-oh God. Kurt! Kurt, are you alright? Kurt? Oh shit-"

"Finn? _Finn_!" Blaine's heart burned-and turned to ice at the same time.

"He's okay, Blaine, just the contractions-Kurt?-Look, Blaine, I have to go-"

"_No_!" He couldn't speak. It was as if his throat had ceased to work. "I-I-what's happen-"

"_Blaine Anderson, stop dicking around and get your ass down here right this minute_! I don't care how-you _have_ to be here! Kurt _needs_ you!"

The line went dead.

Slowly, of it's own accord, Blaine's hand lowered to his side.

He was in a bubble, cut out of the rest of the world…the only thing he could hear was his own heart…

"Looks like he's seen a ghost!"

Cooper's taunt pulled him right back to reality, so quickly Blaine actually felt dizzy.

"What's up?" Suddenly-he looked concerned. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"K…Kurt's…in…labour," Blaine managed to stammer out.

Cooper's face turned.

"I'm-I'm-" Blaine could barely form a sentence. "I'm three hours away…" Suddenly, all sorts of realities were rushing back to him in a tidal wave, each hitting him with forces of such magnitude- "Oh my God!"

Kurt was in labour.

Kurt was-perhaps today-going to give birth to Blaine'schild.

And he, Blaine, who'd promised all those promises-was _three hours away_.

"You're _more_ than three hours away," Cooper said gently, putting a hand on Blaine's arm. He also sounded shell-shocked, slightly short of breath. "That was on the train-on the roads-more like…I don't know. But longer. _Much_ longer,"

Blaine was frozen.

"Come on," Cooper snapped into action, for once in his life serious, keeping his hand on Blaine's arm. "Come on. We're going to get to the car now, and we're going to get you back to Kurt, okay?" He sounded determined. "We can do this, bro. Come on,"

Blaine could only vaguely nod.

Oh God. How could he have been so _stupid_? And now Kurt…

_Oh God, Kurt…_

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt! Where is he?"<p>

Finn sighed with relief as Carole finally appeared at the living room door. "_Ten minutes_?" he shouted at them exasperatedly.

"Kurt!" Carole dashed over to where Kurt was still clinging onto Finn. "Oh, Kurt…"

"M-" Kurt began.

"Kurt?" Burt dashed in after them, face ashen. "Kurt, buddy, we're so-"

"Shh!" Carole shushed him. "He's trying to say something,"

Kurt's tear-tracked face looked up at Carole, as he tried to speak through the pain. "M-_Mom_," he managed. His voice was as weak as a child's.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Carole looked like she might cry. "Your mom's watching over you-today of _all_ days-"

"No!" Kurt grabbed Carole's hand, looking her right in the eyes. "_Mom_-please-"

He stopped as another horrible wave of pain hit him. Giving that terrible little whimper, he collapsed into now weeping Carole's shoulder.


	67. Speeding

**Hey everyone :') Thank you so much for all of your reviews-it really means a lot that you take the time to leave them :') **

**Unfortunately, this is but half the chapter I wanted to post today. I've had to study for my GCSEs so I've only been able to write in breaks. But I'll pick it back up tomorrow :') Hope you enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you think you could-?" Blaine began, for the umpteenth time.

"_Yeah_-wait, I'll just fly over the endless queue of cars in front of us," Cooper snapped. His hand drummed impatiently on the steering wheel-God, he _hated _long drives-though the journey to Lima was something he'd done pretty often since meeting Daisy. It didn't make it any better or shorter though. And it certainly didn't help that his brother was practically crashing his head on the ceiling, he was so jumpy, beside him.

And the traffic was absolute _hell_. The sort of hell where you couldn't actually see where the end of the queue of cars was in the distance. It seemed to go on forever and ever, beeping and juddering along an inch at a time…_damn_ these stupid roadworks.

Today of all days…

Blaine was displaying his annoying habit of shaking his leg. He'd done it since he was a kid-whenever he was nervous. Cooper was trying as hard as he could to let it go-but God, combined with the _driving_, and the _traffic_, and the _waiting_-it was enough to make him want to hit something really hard…

Okay. Fair enough. Blaine had more than enough reasons to be scared, and to be impatient…He knew that today had just become the most important day of his brother's life-and hell-this was Cooper's own niece as well. But a really, really selfish part of Cooper just wished that he could be back in the apartment…alone with Daisy…

Daisy herself was currently sat in the back of the car, staring politely out of the window. She'd been an absolute angel about this-even though Cooper had suddenly dragged her back across the state, in a stuffy car for hours, to take someone to the birth of their child…But she hadn't said a word. He had suggested she stay in the apartment; but she'd insisted that they wouldn't be delayed a moment longer-getting Blaine there was the most important thing, whether it was convenient for her or not. She was just so selfless like that…And there she sat, chewing her painted nails absent-mindedly, not showing any outward signs of discomfort. That was Daisy.

He wished…

_No_. Cooper inwardly beat himself up. Blaine, _his brother_, and his _niece_ were far more important right now than his comparatively mild discomfort and want to be snuggled up with Daisy in front of the TV…_No_!

Trying to keep a cool head, and not to snap again, Cooper looked straight in front, willing the traffic to move.

"Sorry," Blaine's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

Cooper turned to look at his younger brother. Blaine was pale, his hands sweaty, biting his lip so hard that Cooper could tell it would bleed if he bit any more forcefully. His honey-coloured eyes were wide-full of fear and anxiety, leg shaking, hand gripping tightly to the side of the seat.

Cooper's annoyance petered out slightly. He couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. Now was the time that Cooper had to be nothing but Blaine's big brother. "No, don't apologise," he sighed, putting a hand on Blaine's knee to stop the shaking. "_I'm_ sorry,"

With a trembling hand, Blaine checked his phone for the millionth time. He was waiting for a text from Carole, or Finn, _any_ news at all of Kurt's condition. The last one he'd got was over half an hour ago, from Finn to say that they'd got to hospital. But since then-nothing.

And he could see how much that was getting to Blaine.

"Look, maybe there's no signal where they are, or something," Cooper tried to sound comforting, un-gritting his teeth and unravelling his clenched muscles. "Or maybe you can't use mobiles-maybe they mess with machinery or something?"

Blaine shrugged, a tiny movement of one shoulder. Sighing, he pushed his phone back into his pocket with unusual force. "I wish…I wish someone would just tell me-tell me that…he's_ okay_…"

Cooper felt awful for him. Surely _all_ news should be going through Blaine-this was _his baby_…but maybe there was some reason they couldn't text. Some perfectly normal reason…

It wasn't right that Blaine wasn't there right now.

He hadn't allowed himself yet to feel guilty about dragging Blaine all the way up there, just weeks before the due date. And even now-he wouldn't. How could he possibly have known?

But he knew Blaine was putting himself through hell about it…

Okay, maybe Cooper _had_ been stupid. Reckless. He hated to admit he was wrong-but it just seemed like such a great idea-get Blaine away from it all for a bit. Just when he needed to be there the most…

"I know, squir-I mean, _Blaine_," Cooper squeezed his knee. "I'm sure someone will be in touch soon,"

Blaine looked up at him, giving him the weakest, most pathetic smile in the world. "Thanks, Coop," he whispered. "I hope you're right,"

A guilty lunge in Cooper's stomach. Why didn't Blaine hate him? Surely anyone could see, as much as he loathed saying it, that it was his fault Blaine was halfway across the state while his boyfriend was in labour…but Blaine seemed to refuse to blame anyone but himself.

That was the way Blaine had always been. Apologising for everything…taking all the blame…He completely blamed himself for the pregnancy in the first place, even though, for want of a better phrase, it takes two to tango. He hated himself for not doing something about Cooper's childhood abuse, even though he wasn't even _born_ when it was going on, and even now when that bastard of a man was safely in police custody. He felt terribly guilty about their mother being hurt weeks ago-even though he wasn't even there, and had no hand in it whatsoever. He even blamed himself for the _internet attacks _on Kurt, for whatever reason he'd managed to fathom. And all those countless other things that Blaine kept weighed on his conscience…

How did he bear it?

Cooper looked at his brother's face.

"I'll get you there," Cooper promised. "I swear,"

Blaine swallowed. "I hope so…"

Cooper had long ago discarded his conscience. Life was easier without the weight of one. Maybe that was what was keeping him from feeling too guilty, and thinking about where he'd rather be, while his little brother tore his heart out beside him. He had no idea why Blaine didn't scream, shout, try to blame someone-_anyone_-for everything he'd been put through. The bullies-the small scar still on his head from the coffee table...he bore everything as best he could, taking everything as it came.

Perhaps Cooper did wrong, calling himself the elder brother. Blaine had grown up...whilst he, Cooper, despite the age-gap-was still so young in so many ways...Blaine had dealt with so much...so much...

"Hey-" Cooper patted his knee. "You're still my little bro, alright? Even though you're gonna be a daddy in a couple of hours or so. Still my little bro,"

Blaine offered him the weakest smile he'd ever seen. "And you're still my big idiot bastard of a sibling,"

"Indeed I am," Cooper grinned. "And never you forget it. Right…" He took a long gander at the queue in front as it edged forth. At this rate, they wouldn't get to Lima until somewhere around next Christmas… "As soon as we get past this, I'll put my foot down, alright?"


	68. Hours

**Hey everyone :D Thank you so much for all of your reviews-they mean so much! I love ALL of you lovely people :D **_  
><em>

**There might not be a post tomorrow, because I have Maths and French GCSEs and sort of have to study extra-hard in order not to fail :P Thank you so much for sticking with me :D Enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be here…_

Puck thought over and over again, as he sat in that uncomfortable blue plastic hospital chair, just outside the door of the tiny side room in which God knows what was happening to Kurt. Occasionally-he heard a muffled whimper, the sound of a voice. But mostly-nothing. The door blocked most sound. But it could do nothing about the cries of pain…

He'd felt like an intruder all through this-right from the start. Kicking himself over and over again for choosing today to go to the Hummel-Hudson's-and then getting mixed up in this. All of this. He shouldn't be here…

Why was he still waiting here? Why hadn't he gone home? What was he still doing here? He wasn't family-he was nothing to this baby, really. Why hadn't he sloped off as soon as they'd got here, left them to it? Why was he still sat here, waiting, head snapping up at every little sound, every nurse that passed?

What was this to do with him, really?

This was a new experience for Puck. _Caring_.

Actually deeply caring about something that didn't directly involve him.

"Puck?"

Looking up-he saw Finn, just closing the door behind him. For a split second before the door shut-there was the unmistakable sound of Kurt crying, and Carole's comforting voice. Then-nothing, as the door blocked the other-world scene once again.

"You should be with him," Puck said instantly.

"No," Finn's own face was pale. "No, I can't stay in there. It's okay. Mom and Burt are with him. He-he needs _Blaine_, though…Blaine should be here…but I-I can't keep watching…"

He sat down heavily beside Puck, resting his head on a hand.

"I understand," Puck patted his friend's knee. "I couldn't even watch while Beth was born…"

Finn let out a long, deep breath.

"How is he?" Puck asked, a more tender edge to his voice.

Finn grimaced. "In pain. So much…I had no idea it was that bad…but he tries not to make a sound…doesn't want to worry anyone…Typical Kurt," He snorted. "Just the crying…They're drugging him up, but I don't know if it's doing much to help…doesn't seem to be…"

Puck put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy,"

"We've been here for, like, two hours now, and they still think he's got a long way to go…"

"Well. Gives Blaine more time to get his ass here, right?" Puck tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah…hold on, I'll call him," Finn got out his phone. "Let him know what's going on, find out where he is, so I can tell Kurt…Puck?"

"What?"

"Look…" Finn sighed. "Thanks for being there,"

"What?" Puck snorted. "Fat lot of use I was-just sat there gibbering like an idiot, panicking…"

"No, no," Finn patted his friend's knee. "You were great. Called the ambulance, held his hand…"

"But you were the hero," Puck grinned. "A hell of a great uncle,"

"Maybe," Finn grinned. "But really. I don't think we could have done it without you,"

There was a silence, as the two guys tried not to get too sentimental.

"I'll call Blaine, then, shall I?" said Finn, quickly.

* * *

><p>Hours. Hours and hours. The longest hours of Blaine's life.<p>

How long was an hour? Well, sixty minutes, obviously-but how long was an hour worth? What could happen in an hour?

Time was cruel. Too fast, taking delight in each torturing tick of the clock, when a person was suffering below, late and stuck. Each time the tiny digital numbers on the clock on Cooper's dashboard changed-that was a minute gone. Blaine had never really noted the ate time passed before. Seconds came and went, that was all. But now-time was the most important thing in the world. The cruel mistress, his ally and his enemy, his saviour and his Satan-was now the only thing he had to cling on to.

Blaine head was a mess. Thoughts whirred in his mind of Kurt…of the baby…of what a _fool_ he was, what an _idiot _he'd been. He would never, as long as he lived, forgive his stupidity.

He could miss the most important day of his life…

"Okay?" Cooper asked for the umpteenth time, patting him on the knee.

"I will be when we're back in Lima," His voice still sounded peculiar. "How long?"

Cooper whistled low as he calculated. "Two hours?"

Blaine sighed heavily, crashing on the back of the chair. Then-

"Oh!" Groping in his pocket the moment he felt the first vibration of his mobile, he yanked it out and hit "Receive call" "_Finn_?"

"Blaine! You're _still _driving?" Finn didn't sound so harassed as the last time-but still pretty on edge.

"I'm sorry-how is Kurt?" he asked fearfully.

"He'd be much better if you were here…"

Blaine gulped. "But is he still…you know…"

"Yeah. The doctors reckon it'll be a while yet,"

Blaine let out a sigh torn between relief and pity for Kurt. "Is he in a lot of pain?" he asked anxiously

"Yeah," Finn said, frankly. "They're giving him all these drugs, but they don't seem to be helping much. Apparently they don't want to give him anything too strong, in case-anyway, how far away are you?"

"About two hours," Blaine gulped. He hated to think of Kurt in so much pain, without him there…he'd _promised _to be there…

"Well, you'd better hurry the fuck up," But Finn sounded sympathetic. "Whenever he can speak, he just asks and asks where you are, and when you'll be there…"

Blaine's gut lunged guiltily, helplessly. "Tell him I'm coming as fast as I can,"

"That's what we've been telling him. And you still aren't here,"

"I'll _be there_," Blaine swore. "I will. I will not let him down,"

* * *

><p>Hours. Hours and hours.<p>

Too long.

Occasionally, Finn phoned. Occasionally, he texted.

Nothing from any one else.

And here they were.

After five and a half hours of non-stop driving…here they were.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot.

Blaine had a feeling that he had not breathed in the last half hour. Certainly not since they'd finally got into Lima.

Finn had not been in contact for quite a stretch.

And that set him more on edge than ever.

On edge. Understatement of the century.

He'd bade Finn to text _immediately _if there was any news whatsoever.

Good. Or _bad_.

He didn't breathe as Cooper finally pulled into a parking space, and, with a sigh of relief, stopped the car's engine.

That was it for him. He'd done his job.

"Well…" Cooper turned to his brother. "This is it, then?"

"Come on," Blaine was wasting no time marking the moment. He had to be with Kurt-_right_ now.

Oh God.

There was Finn, standing outside the hospital entrance.

His face was…unreadable.

"You're right," Cooper nodded in agreement. "Come on, Daisy,"

"Cooper?"

Daisy's voice from the back of the car. She sounded…strange. "I'm so sorry, Cooper…I don't think I can…go in there…with…"

"Oh!" Cooper bit his lip. "I'm sorry…" He looked desperately at Blaine.

"It's okay," Blaine's teeth were gritted. He did not take his eyes off of Finn, who had just spotted him, and was slapping a hand to his forehead in relief-then began to run over. Blaine's pulse quickened even further, so fast he thought it must explode-and it leapt uncomfortably into his throat.

"It's okay, Cooper. You stay with Daisy. I'll go. I'll text you when…when I have news,"

Without waiting for a reply from his brother, he threw the door open, leapt out, and began to sprint toward Finn with all his remaining strength, ignoring his slightly numb legs, trying desperately to get some sign from his face of Kurt's condition-

As soon as they collided-Finn threw his arms around Blaine, gripping like a vice. "I've been standing out here for, like, twenty minutes! You're here!"

"I know I'm here!" Blaine struggled to free himself. There was no time for emotional scenes. "Kurt-?"

"I don't know…" Finn's face darkened. "I've been out here for ages. I told Mom to text me if anything happened, but she hasn't-"

"That's a good thing, right?" Blaine pleaded.

"I hope so…" Finn looked tired. "Oh my God, Blaine, you have _no idea _what we all went through when he…" He glanced behind him at the hospital entrance. Blaine looked up at it too…it seemed like Judgement Day to him. Either he was going to get up there to good news…or to the most terrible he'd ever receive… "Come on. We'll go to him right now,"

Without another moment's pause-Finn broke into a sprint. Blaine followed, leaving Cooper, Daisy-and probably his previous life-behind…

…

"This is the right hall," Finn panted, slowing down. Blaine looked around at the familiar white walls…and gulped. Both had been yelled at several times by nurses for running…but they had not stopped for an instant. Blaine could not even think straight. Through identical corridors, past patients young and old, getting lost on the second floor and rushing past the same toilets three times…a hospital had never seemed like such an endless labyrinth…

But they were here now.

"Which…which door?" Blaine gasped.

"This-hold on-where's Puck?" Finn frowned as they reached the boring blue door, looking at the vacant chairs beside it. "He was here…?"

Blaine barely noted. He stared at the door, the windowless door, as if his pure gaze might bore holes in it.

This was it.

Months and months had lead up to this moment.

All the preparation…

All the drama…

And now here he was. Outside this door.

Suddenly-his feet felt rooted to the spot. With no idea what he'd find on the other side…he hesitated.

Oh God. He couldn't do this…

"Want me to go in first?" Finn offered. His voice was quiet. Scared.

Blaine thought for a moment…then… "No. No. I have to,"

There was only silence. No sound could be heard from inside.

Hand trembling, every cell in his body begging him to wait for another moment, delay the coming just a little… Blaine summoned all his courage, and placed his hand on the door handle. He twisted it…and the door opened.

And the moment it did…

Blaine stood in the doorway of the small room, square, white-pained, like everything in this hospital seemed to be, full of machines…it seemed to blur before him…everything bled into an oblivion of colours, as his eyes came to focus on the only real thing in the world. There were other people in the room, he could see…but they blended into the mess around them, the dissolving vortex…

His eyes came to rest in only one place.

And when they did-his heart stopped in his chest.

In the bed in the middle of the room…was Kurt.

First of all-he was alive. As soon as Blaine took in this fact…half of his heart seemed to fall back into place. He looked absolutely exhausted, skin sweaty, hair completely out of place, dressed in the ugly blue spotted hospital gown he'd detested so much the last time they were here, his cheeks stained with tears…which Blaine could see were still falling.

Kurt did not look up. He did not appear to have noticed Blaine enter the room at all. He looked down, staring and staring at something…something small, cradled in his arms…

The something first appeared to be just a bunched-up white towel…

But then…a sound.

A small, high-pitched, weak-but clear sound, like the smallest, scrawniest cat in the world yowling at the new moon…


	69. Extraordinary

**Hey everyone! I managed to post after all! :D Thank you billions for all of your reviews! Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I won't delay a moment longer :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…we've checked everything completely-and there are no problems we can detect. She's absolutely fine. Just fine. Completely normal,"

Blaine's eyes tore away from his boyfriend, as if they'd been stuck with warm toffee-and noticed a smiling woman in nurses' uniform standing over Kurt. He hadn't even realised someone had been talking. She looked, on a personal level, relieved-and most pleasantly surprised.

"A-Are you sure?"

Again, Blaine's eyes flashed sideways to see Burt, sat on a blue plastic chair beside his son, not looking up from the bundle of white towel in Kurt's arms. His voice sounded choked, almost disbelieving.

"Well, everything seems normal and healthy-and it was, if I might say, a remarkably straightforward birth. As you could probably tell, we were expecting complications, but…" Her voice trailed off-and she broke into a smile again. "Well. On the unprofessional level-you've both surprised us all! There…" she smiled. "Well, how about that, then?"

Kurt had not looked up or responded at all through this speech. It would seem that this small mass in the towel, the source of the newborn cries, which were making Blaine's heart feel as if it had been coated with warm, liquid sunshine…had only just been placed in his arms…

Half of Blaine's stomach dropped to the ground.

He was too late.

He'd missed it.

But then…

That cry…that beautiful, pure, brand-new, unspoiled sound…A small, involuntary gasping sound escaped through Blaine's lips.

Kurt's tears still fell, thick and fast…but they were not of pain, or fear, or desperation…now, they were simply just because he could not stop. He still, like everyone else, had not noticed Blaine's appearance-he could not tear his eyes away from the little bundle of white towel cradled in his arms. His eyes, wet with tears…shone. _Glowed_. He looked almost bewildered by the reality of what had just happened, what had just-_finally_-been placed in his arms…his lips parted.

"…Hello,"

Kurt's trembling, weak voice was still dazed… but _so_ gentle, so soft… He looked as if he'd just been brutally beaten up-but Blaine had never seen anything so precious in his life…as Kurt looked at, held, spoke to the bundle in the towel, for the first time…

Another countless tear splashed down his ghostly pale cheek. Seeming completely unaware of his surroundings, Kurt leaned down, which looked in itself painful and difficult, but he hardly seemed to notice. Tenderly, so gently, he placed a gentle kiss on what seemed to be the forehead of the…

Suddenly-Blaine glimpsed a tiny, delicate, reddish hand, just visible above the folds of the towel…

Again-an involuntary gasp passed his lips. Louder. This time-

"Oh, Blaine!"

Carole had sprung up from where she was sat beside Kurt, her own face tear-tracked-but that was all Blaine saw as she pulled him into a hug. He was met with a face-full of floral jumper, blocking everything else from sight…but he leaned gratefully into her. "Oh, honey, so glad you made it…"

Blaine tried to speak…but could not find his voice. It had evaporated with shock, and…

"Blaine?"

There it was. Kurt's voice from behind. Blaine's heart quickened, glowing. Carole let go, stepping aside…and Kurt and Blaine's eyes met from opposite sides of the room.

Blaine didn't know about his boyfriend…but right in that moment, he fell in love with him all over again…

Without a moment's pause-tears began to well up in Blaine's own eyes. Finally, he managed to find his voice, however cracked and broken. "Oh Kurt…" His voice was barely audible.

Then-he rushed to his side. He took his face gently in his hands and kissed him. His eyes closed…there was almost a desperate feel to this first kiss. It was almost an apology, racked with guilt. But to feel Kurt's warm, living lips on his, to know that he was okay…Blaine's tears began to fall, running into Kurt's own.

"Oh Kurt…I'm _so sorry_…" Blaine finally managed to gasp out, as the kiss finally ended, looking deep into Kurt's ocean-like eyes, that he had feared he'd never see again. "I'm so sorry-"

"No! No, don't!" Kurt's voice was almost a sob-but his lips-wonderfully-broke into a smile.

"I'm so sorry…" Blaine kissed him again, sounding like a stuck record, not so long, but equally heartfelt. "I should have been here-I promised to hold your hand-I'm so sorry you had to-"

"No!" Kurt shook his head firmly, the slightly dizzy, glowing beam still in place, spreading over his face until Blaine finally stopped.

"You're here _now_," Kurt whispered, kissing him again, more relaxed now, seeming to begin to get used to talking again. "And that's all that matters…"

Blaine's tears fell faster. "I love you so much…I'm so sorry…" he murmured, one last time. Though he knew in his heart he would never forgive himself…he couldn't help but smile back at his beautiful, angelic boyfriend.

"Blaine…?"

"Yes, my darling?" Blaine softly stroked Kurt's hair, still getting it into his worried head that he was okay.

"…This is your _daughter_…"

Kurt's voice could have referred to any princess, any magical being in the world that he was so dazzled by, so already so strongly devoted to, that he could not even say the word without it sounding remarkable…

Without delaying the moment a second longer, Blaine finally looked down onto the face of his daughter…

God. He was a _father_…

As he looked down…his heart seemed to swell in size, _doubling_, maybe more…

And there she was.

After so long…the moment had finally arrived.

And it was more than Blaine could have ever imagined.

The delicate, precious, little creature in Kurt's arms had just stopped screaming, as if she had realised that the best way to understand this bright, scary, confusing new world was just to look. Her doll-like eyelids were slightly puffy, but she could still open them to look unfocusedly upwards. They were large, deep blue as the darkening sky, and as dazed as Kurt's; as if she'd just come from another world, and wasn't quite sure she belonged here yet. On her head, there were wisps of very fine, very light hair, still damp. Her other tiny features straightened out slightly as her puffy little face began to unscrew, her skin that newborn red, shiny, and still slightly damp. But everything was so _tiny_-her nose, her lips, the shape of a tiny heart as they closed, the wails subsiding with them, the fingernails on her miniature, wrinkled dark pink hands, which were curled into tiny fists…

There were a thousand words to physically describe her. She looked like a perfectly ordinary new baby, still with the slight other-world look, but completely healthy and normal.

But…she was also so _extraordinary_…

She was…Blaine could not, in the mess of whooshing thoughts in his mind, come up with a word that could possibly describe this brand-new, miracle of a new life…

"She's…" Blaine's voice did not feel like his own. His throat had seized up as he gazed and gazed at his baby daughter…

In a word-she was the most _beautiful _sight he'd ever seen…

"She's…" Still nothing. But Kurt seemed to understand. He nodded, still crying and smiling at the same time.

"I know,"

There was a perfect stretch of silence as each of the new parents tried to really take in that this had happened. Their daughter, who'd been such a huge part of their lives for so long already…was finally here.

"She was born at 7:28pm," Kurt softly stroked her little dark pink cheek with one finger. "So you only missed…twenty minutes,"

Twenty…twenty minutes he'd never get back…

"But I only got to hold her just as you came," he explained. "The second she was born, they carted her off to be checked over, as if they were expecting something to be horribly wrong…I was terrified…"

"I should have been there…" Blaine swallowed hard.

"But she's fine!" Kurt's smile returned, lighting up his whole face as the tear-stains shone on his cheeks. He gently stroked the baby's wrinkled little fist. "She's completely healthy…6lb 3oz…totally normal…_perfect_…"

"And-And you…?" Blaine asked, slightly nervously.

"…Never been more wonderful…"

Inside, everything seemed to fall back into place in Blaine's body…but slightly rearranged. His heart had not shrunk back to it's regular size…but he had a feeling it never would. Not now this beautiful, wonderful little human, mind unspoiled, innocent, helpless, confused, but perfect little baby that he and the love of his life had created…had entered his life, like a shooting star-sudden, surprising, slightly scary…but illuminating the whole sky, and bathing everything in a new golden light…

"Do you want to hold her?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine grinned a mile wide, not caring how goofy he looked. "_Yes_, is the simple answer, I think,"

Kurt beamed back. "Okay. Be careful. Make sure you support her properly,"

Blaine held his breath as Kurt, so carefully, as if handling the crown jewels, transferred the baby from his arms into Blaine's. "Go to your other daddy, angel," he said softly, as Blaine found himself, suddenly, holding his daughter.

She was warm-much warmer than he'd expected. Light. Suddenly-the biggest rush of love he'd ever experienced sped through his veins like a tsunami as he looked down at her. To his surprise-she did not cry upon leaving Kurt. Perhaps she simply did not notice, as her eyes still had that unfocused look, as if still trying to make sense of where she was, and what was around her in this new world. But Blaine couldn't help but think, even though he knew it was impossible…perhaps she knew who he was…

A silly thought. But still…

Again-it hit him that this was his _daughter_…

As delicately as he could, he softly stroked her tiny, curled up hand, hot to the touch and slightly rough…His heart brimmed…and in that moment, he knew that he'd meet death before he let this baby meet harm. This little girl, weak and fragile, who's sheer survival stopped and ended with him…

Blaine placed the softest kiss on his baby daughter's hot little forehead…then turned back to Kurt, eyes full of tears again. "_Thank you_," he managed to say. "For her,"

Kurt said nothing. He brushed away a tear, still weak and exhausted…but having their daughter finally in their arms seemed to have wiped away all of the pain of the labour…and he was perfectly, and wonderfully overjoyed. He smiled at Blaine, reaching up a slightly limp hand to gently stroke the baby's cheek. "All worth it now, huh?"

Yet another tear fell down Blaine's cheek. "_More_ than,"

The baby made a small sound, like a kitten mewing…


	70. Radiant

**Hey everyone! I won't delay a moment longer-thank you for all of your reviews! :D Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at her eyes…"

Kurt lay propped up on pillows on the hospital bed, the baby back in his arms, while Blaine close beside him, leaning over his shoulder, one arm around him, and the other hand with a finger wrapped around her tiny hand. They just could not take their eyes off her. Their _daughter_-goodness the word still sounded strange-hadn't made a sound since returning to Kurt's arms. She breathed very softly, quite fast,. She might have been asleep-only her heart-melting blue eyes were open, still staring into space like she was still in that other world…

"Yeah…" Blaine studied them, as if trying to memorise every part of her, everything about her. "She's like you…"

"I was going to say the same about you…" Kurt breathed. "Your eyes,"

Blaine blinked. "They're more like yours, darling,"

"No…" Kurt gently stroked her cheek. "They're the same shape as yours…they're blue now, but of course she was going to start off blue…"

"Yeah, Kurt's started off far more blue than they are now," came a voice, suddenly cutting into their bubble. Kurt and Blaine jumped out of their skin-they'd completely forgotten that they were not alone in the room. Burt was sat beside them, Carole close to him, waiting anxiously.

Kurt's face changed, as his eyes met his father's. He noticed they were wet.

"Oh Dad!" Kurt reached over to him, and took his hand tightly. Burt kissed it, the kiss definitely tainted with relief.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt," His voice was choked, slightly strained. But his face broke into a smile as he looked down at the baby. He coughed slightly, which sounded almost like a laugh. "She's something, isn't she?" he said, his tone glowing.

"Your granddaughter," Kurt beamed at his father, watching his face shine with pride.

"Yeah! Oh God, that makes me sound old…Hey, there, little one," His voice suddenly became higher, as he spoke straight to the baby. "Nice to finally meet you," Tears were thick in his eyes-but he just grinned. "I was exactly the same when you were born, Kurt…Hey, there," He gently stroked her tiny hand, so tenderly. Kurt almost cried again, seeing his father "meet" his baby daughter for the first time.

Then, turned to the woman next to Burt, who was wiping blue eye shadow trails from her cheeks. "And yours," he smiled. "Thank you…Mom,"

Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes, running into the thin lines on her face as she smiled wider and wider. She reached over and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Well done, honey," she managed to say. Then, as if she'd been waiting for permission, she promptly began to positively _gush_ over the baby. "Hello!" Her voice also became an octave higher than usual as she softly stroked her cheek with one finger. "Aren't you absolutely _gorgeous_?"

"She really is," Burt's voice was the proudest in the world. "She's a beautiful kid, son…"

"She is…" Blaine whispered breathily. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, filled with adoration. "She's _perfect_…"

"Congratulations," came a stiff, awkward voice from the door. Kurt looked up-to see Finn, stood in the doorway, looking as if he didn't know whether to come or go.

"Finn!" Kurt called over to him, his voice growing stronger, but soft so as not to startle the baby. "Come over here. _Now_. I want to give you a hug,"

More awkward than ever, Finn stumbled over to the bed, eyes fixed on the small bundle in Kurt's arms. When he got close enough to see the baby-he stopped.

"_Woah_…" he mumbled under his breath. "That just happened?"

"Come here," Kurt let go of his father, and stretched out an arm to Finn. Carefully, as if terrified he'd shatter if he held him too hard, Finn gave his brother a gentle hug.

"Congrats, bro," he said into his shoulder. "You really did great,"

"_Thank you_," Kurt said heartedly. "Without you and Puck, I don't know what would have happened…"

"Oh, no," Finn shook his head awkwardly. "Not really-"

"Hush, you," Kurt held onto him. "I don't know if I'd have been here if you hadn't have been so great back there-don't argue! You did your best, and that's all you could have done…and this one," He gestured the baby, who still gazed unfocusedly up at the ceiling. "You're already her favourite uncle,"

"Well…" Finn finally let go, and looked down at the baby. His whole face softened.

"Kurt's right, Finn," Carole stood up and hugged her son tightly.

"Speaking of Puck, where is he?" Blaine asked.

"He went off to pick up Blaine's mom. He thought you might want her here," Carole explained, letting Finn go.

"Oh!" Blaine looked surprised-but pleased. "Really?"

"Yeah-he's been doing a lot of that lately. Thinking," Finn snorted. "He'll give himself a brain haemorrhage,"

"Don't talk about haemorrhages!" Kurt told him. "I'm determined to avoid one of those," "Might you?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Hopefully not," Kurt rolled his eyes, looking around. "They'll want to keep us here overnight, won't they?"

"Of course," Blaine said firmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Just in case,"

Kurt sighed. "Oh God…I'm really starting to hate hospitals,"

"Well, God willing, you won't have to spend much more time in them," Carole patted his hand.

"Let's hope," Blaine smiled down at his baby daughter, who looked as though she might sleep.

"She'll be exhausted," said Carole fondly. "As much as you, Kurt,"

"I'm not surprised!" Kurt gave his daughter another gentle kiss. He still looked shattered-but how could he possibly waste a single moment of today being tired? "After all we've been through today, hey?…"

* * *

><p>By the time Puck arrived back at the door of the room, with a harassed but excited-looking Maria in tow-they were met by the sight of Kurt, looking slightly better, with a little more colour, sitting up a little straighter, but still smiling just as broadly. It seemed he could not stop. The baby girl who lay in his arms was now fast asleep, breathing still quickly, but according to the doctors that was normal. She had been dressed in an adorable white newborn sleeping suit, and was now wrapped gently in a colourful knitted blanket Carole had made on the quiet. She was fully clean and dry, her hair looking slightly thicker now it was no longer so stuck close to her head. It was even now the slightest bit curled-Blaine's genetic doing. But the colour was a sort of dark blonde, which had bemused both her parents.<p>

"She might go dark when she's older," Burt was saying as the door opened. "She's the same as you were,"

"Yeah…" Kurt gently stroked his daughter's hair. "Your curls," he smiled at Blaine, eyes shining.

"Yes, they are," came a slightly breathless voice from the door.

Blaine looked up-and beamed as he saw his mother standing in the doorway, Puck just behind her.

"Oh my goodness, look at her!" Maria rushed to Kurt's side, eyes fixed on the baby. "Isn't she _beautiful_…"

She kissed Blaine on the cheek, then Kurt, slightly to his surprise. "Congratulations, darlings! Oh, isn't she precious…" she cooed, struggling to keep her voice quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping infant. "My first granddaughter!"

"Isn't she just…" Carole smiled-and the two new grandmothers hugged each other excitedly.

Kurt looked up behind them-and saw Puck, standing awkwardly in the doorway just like Finn. He caught Kurt's eye-and grinned shyly. "Congratulations," he said wanly, looking as if he might leave.

"No! come over here, mister," Kurt grinned at him. "Thank you so much…"

"Urm…" Puck cautiously inched into the room, and over to Kurt. "Everything alright in the end, then?"

"Thanks to you," Kurt would have hugged him, but didn't want to disturb his daughter's peace.

"Me-? Not really-it was Finn mostly-" he started awkwardly.

"I don't just mean today," Kurt smiled at him gratefully. "I mean right from the start. You protected me from practically Day One. At school, everywhere, you were there…and I will never thank you enough for everything you did. You probably saved her life…" He looked down at his daughter. "Who knows if she'd be here now if it wasn't for you…" "Well…" Puck coughed awkwardly…but as he looked at the baby, alive, healthy, and fast asleep…he smiled. "No problem, man. Not at all,"

Blaine stood up, and hugged Puck on behalf of Kurt, and himself. "Thank you, Noah,"

Burt nodded in agreement. "Thank you for looking after my son so well," he added approvingly. "You did a good job,"

Puck coughed again. He was a little overwhelmed at all this sudden admiration-something he wasn't used to-certainly not in such a positive light. Running a hand through his Mohawk, he wasn't quite sure what he should say or do. "Well…" He looked down at the baby again, mouth twitching back into a smile. "Takes me right back to Beth…she's lovely…" he said, coughing yet again-then before any more garbage could fall from his lips, he decided the quick get-out was the best way. "Well-I'll head off. It should just be family-I'm not really anything to do with-"

"_No_," Kurt said firmly. "You are," Beaming at Puck, he hit him with the bombshell. "Blaine and I have decided that you-should be her godfather,"

There was a short silence as Puck took in Kurt's words. Then-his mouth slowly fell open. "…What-?"

"Yes-no one better," Blaine agreed, slapping him on the shoulder. "You've watched out for her ever since she's existed-and we want you to _always _watch out for her. No one better,"

Puck looked knocked for six as he looked from Kurt to Blaine to the baby. "But…" He searched his mind, racking it. Why had they chosen _him_? Of _all _people? He was a "bad kid", everyone knew that-getting into trouble left right and centre…why had he been chosen as _godfather_ to this delicate, fragile little girl? Why would _anyone_ choose him as godfather to their child?

"You're a _good_ guy," smiled Kurt, as if he'd read his mind. "I know you are. And I _definitely _want you as part of my daughter's life,"

Puck looked down at the baby, shaking his head slightly. This was mad… "You're crazy," he told Kurt. Then…he sighed.

"Thank you, man…that's…that's a real…honour…" He began to smile. "I totally accept-I mean-woah-"

"Totally," Blaine hugged the shell-shocked Puck again, delighted. "You're going to be awesome. Every bit as awesome as Sirius Black to Harry,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, pretending to groan. "Well, you had to mention Harry Potter sooner or later…" he said fondly.

"Speaking of Harry Potter characters," Burt looked up. "Have you two decided on a name for her?"

Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet, looking at Kurt and Blaine expectantly.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend-who nodded back, smiling.

"What?" Carole said instantly, leaning forward. Everyone else showed similar eagerness, as if they'd been waiting for this for _months_...which, then again, they probably had.

"Wow!" Kurt grinned. "I had no idea this was anticipated so much!"

"Well-of course!" Carole beamed. "Have you decided then?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, as Puck sat down, still looking amazed.

"Well…" Kurt smiled around at his full assembled family, taking in the moment… "After much discussion…we think we've found her name. And now we've met her…it's perfect,"

"How many middle names-ten?" Finn grinned.

"No," Kurt gave him a "look". "Just three,"

"_Three_?" Burt didn't look surprised. "Well, this is you, son," he smiled. "Going the extra mile..."

"But what's her _first_ name?" Finn asked, looking keener than ever.

Kurt looked down at his sleeping daughter, his heart lighting up. He still couldn't quiet get used to the fact she was really here…just an hour old…his little girl…

"She's Niamh-Rose…"

There was a small silence as everyone took it in.

The name tasted sweet on Kurt's lips, like honey and sunshine…

"_N-eve_?" Finn pronounced, trying it out.

"Yes," Kurt spelled it, smiling, still looking down at her. "It means _radiant_…" he said. "Brightness, shining, happiness…"

"Niamh-Rose…" Blaine repeated, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Burt took a moment…then nodded. "Yes. It suits her,"

"Oh, honey, that's a beautiful name!" Carole tried it out herself. "Yes. It's _perfect_ for her. Niamh-Rose…"

"That's _lovely_," Maria agreed, looking as if she might cry. She squeezed Blaine's hand. "Unusual, but not too much so...unique...it's Irish, right?"

"God, you didn't give the kid an easy time spelling…" Finn grinned-but he patted Kurt's shoulder. "I love it,"

"Great name," Puck said. He still hadn't seemed to quite get over the shock.

"What about her other names?"

Blaine smiled. "We decided on Elizabeth,"

"Of course," Burt's smile broadened, and he patted Kurt's knee. "I know she's so proud of you today, wherever she is…"

"I know," Kurt swallowed hard. "We knew we wanted her _third_ grandma to be remembered…"

"But the second name sort of collaborates a few people…" Blaine smiled.

"It's Finola," Kurt smiled-then began to explain. "It takes the letters of a few names…The "o" and the "l" come from Carole,"

Carole looked as though she might burst into fresh tears all over again.

"The "a" from Maria," Kurt smiled at Blaine's mother-who looked as though all her dreams had come true at once.

"_Thank you_," she managed to say, before hugging her son tightly.

"What about the rest of it?" asked Finn.

Everyone looked at him.

"_What_?"

"_Really_, Finn?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I know it's been a hell of a day, but seriously?…The "F", "i" , "n"?"

Finn missed a beat…

Then-

He threw his arms as carefully as he could around Kurt and Blaine, taking care not to disturb the little newly-named Niamh-Rose, still sleeping peacefully in Kurt's arms. "Oh my God, guys! No way!"

"Woah, woah!" Blaine was instantly concerned, making sure is boyfriend wasn't hurt-

And then Kurt noticed that Finn was actually _crying_.

"It's _dust_!" he insisted, wiping the threatening tears. But, beaming, Kurt leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he finally managed to say, furiously knuckling his eyes, looking embarrassed about the kiss…but a big smile had spread across his face… "Oh my God…"

"And the last middle name was Blaine's choice…" Kurt grinned at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "_We_ chose Lily,"

"Of course," Maria smiled, shaking her head fondly.

"It's a beautiful name…and Mom loved water lilies…" Kurt looked over to his father, who nodded, positively beaming.

"So she's Niamh-Rose Elizabeth Finola Lily Hummel-Anderson…" Burt tested. "Wow, that's a mouthful…"

"But it's beautiful," Carole looked delightedly down at her new granddaughter.

"Unique," Maria beamed. "Perfect,"

"Yeah…" Puck grinned down at her-his new goddaughter.

Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder, still gazing down at little Niamh-Rose, small, budding, beautiful…

"Niamh…" Finn said, his tone soft.

"Niamh-_Rose_," Kurt reminded him.

"Niamh-Rose," Blaine said again, as if it was the name of some goddess he adored devotedly-wondering if Kurt would ever let it be shortened…but it _was_ beautiful. It suited her so well…

Kurt leaned down to kiss her hot little forehead again, barely a touch of the lips so as not to wake her. "Niamh-Rose…our little girl…"

**There you go then! I really hope you like her name! Thank you to everyone who suggested names-and especially to those I used :D Thank you!**

**More soon-there's so much to happen! Hope you'll keep with me! Thank you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	71. Whistle Down The Wind

**Hey everyone :') I'm really sorry I didn't post yesterday. I won't bore you with reasons why, I really apologise. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D I won't keep you a moment longer :') I own nothing, not the song in this chapter, in any previous ones, or Glee :') If I did, everyone would be at Hogwarts...**

**SPOILER: Kurt and Niamh go home…and the ND have something to say :') **

"_OH MY GOD, FINN_!"

Finn jumped a mile as Rachel's loud screech reached his ears at the other end of the phone.

"OH MY GOD! KURT'S _HAD_ THE _BABY_?"

"Yeah," Finn held his mobile about a foot away from his ear. Jesus, that girl had _lungs_…"Yeah, he has,"

"OH MY GOD!" He heard another excited squeal. "_When_?"

"Yesterday evening," he explained, sitting down on one of the blue hospital chairs, holding his can of flat soda on his collar bone. Rachel screamed again, and from the rushing sound on the line, she was literally jumping up and down.

"Why didn't anyone call sooner?" she said, gasping to catch her breath.

"Well, I don't think that exactly's been at the forefront of Kurt's mind, lately…"

Rachel either didn't catch or ignored the cutting remark, and carried on excitedly burbling. "Is everything okay with them both?"

"Yeah, Kurt's on the mend, and the baby's absolutely fine. I think she's had enough tests by now to ensure that…"

The poor kid was being checked over more than Kurt-and _that_ was saying something. It seemed that all the hospital staff were convinced that everything just _couldn't _have gone so smoothly, and were adamant that something _had _to be wrong with _one_ of them. But Kurt was doing well-still a little weak, but getting better-and as for little Niamh-Rose-she continued amazing everyone. And not just medically…

"_Aaaah_!" Rachel shrieked, so loud the connection actually buzzed. "Tell me about her! Tell me everything! What does she look like?"

"Well…" Finn mused. "Honestly? She looks like E.T.'s prettier sister…"

"_What_?" Rachel sounded appalled suddenly. "For God's sake, don't let Kurt or Blaine hear you say that!"

"I know," Finn assured her. "Kurt would tear my head off…But she is a beautiful kid. Everyone's so proud…"

"_Awwh_!" Rachel went back to beaming. "I bet she's absolutely _gorgeous_! Send me a picture? No, in fact-_when_ can I come up to the hospital?"

"Urm…I don't know…?" Finn took a sip of the flat soda.

"Oh-wait-_how_ could I be so-Has she got a name yet?" she asked, eager.

"Yeah. Be prepared. This is a Kurt spectacular,"

"Of course-Kurt's little girl was going to have the longest, fanciest name in the world," Rachel giggled. "But what is it? Glinda?"

"Okay," Finn took a deep breath-he hadn't managed to say the whole thing in one yet. "She's Niamh-Rose Elizabeth Finola Lily Hummel-Anderson,"

Rachel took a moment to take it in…then "_AAWWWHHH_!"

"Okay, okay," Finn had to hold the phone away again. "Little Niamh…Niamh-Rose," he corrected himself.

"That's, like, the most adorable name _ever_!"

"It's cute," Finn smiled. "_She's_ cute,"

"Awwh!" Rachel was obviously beaming a mile wide-then-her tone suddenly became serious. "Have they said who the godparents are, yet?"

Finn had to hide a grin. He'd guessed this was coming… "Well, Puck's her godfather-"

"_Puck_?" Her tone was amazed-and confused. "As in _our _Puck?" But she didn't linger long. "Oh good, that means they're not going with the tradition of a married couple, _and _their asking _friends_! So they haven't said the god_mother_ yet?"

"No," Finn smiled, shaking his head slightly. Then, he sighed properly. "They haven't yet-but look, don't kick up a fuss if it's not you,"

"_What_?" Rachel's tone was-falsely-surprised and insulted. "Finn! How _could_ you think I'd be _so_-?"

"I'm just saying!" Finn said quickly, trying to keep the peace. "Just saying…"

"Anyway-when is Kurt coming home with Niamh?"

"Niamh-_Rose_," Finn corrected her, sighing a little. "Kurt gets tetchy if you don't say her full name. I think just Niamh is a lot snappier-but Kurt won't hear of it. Said he doesn't call me _Fi_,"

Rachel giggled slightly. "Sounds like the old Kurt…"

"I know _Blaine_ calls her just Niamh, when Kurt's not there…" Finn said sheepishly. "They'll be war some day…"

"How _is_ Blaine?"

Finn grinned. "Like Kurt, but less exhausted. They're both completely over the moon…Totally besotted,"

In fact-that was a huge understatement.

* * *

><p>"Every time I look at her-it's still weird. Like I still can't quite believe she's here…"<p>

Blaine knelt beside Kurt, who was sat on one of those blue hospital chairs we all know and love, with Niamh-Rose asleep in his arms. Still technically only hours old, he was still adjusting to the idea she'd really arrived, and this wasn't some glorious dream from which he would wake up. Everything was so perfect…but the idea that it was _too_ perfect didn't bother him as it had before. Finally-everything had slotted into place in the world.

Whenever he looked at his new daughter-again, he was reminded that he was the luckiest person in the world. This shouldn't have happened to them; Blaine had thought, until just a few short months ago, that he'd never be a father. The moment he put the word "gay" to the attraction he had to men, he'd more or less just shoved the idea aside. Unless he adopted, he'd never have that moment of holding his child in his arms, feeling her warmth and life, watching the person he loved more than life itself with their baby…and now he got all of that, right here. He almost felt like he'd cheated at life.

It was too beautiful. _She_ was too beautiful. Far more than he deserved. Everything about her was wonderful. So small, so helpless, innocent, completely uncorrupted by this new world; so little, yet in all of a few seconds, she'd become the single biggest thing in Blaine's life…and what's more-he swore he could see Kurt in her darling little face…

"I just can't believe how quiet she is…" Kurt still could barely tear is gaze away from her. Blaine knew he felt exactly the same way-and, though he said this all too often-he had honestly never loved Kurt more than he did right at this moment. Suddenly, in his arms, was _their baby_, their little girl, this miracle…

"…I was expecting screaming, like, from the start-but she's just slept…" Kurt was saying. "I asked the doctor if that was normal, and he said I should count myself lucky…"

Blaine snickered a little. "Tired," he said, gently stroking her tiny hand. "And with my genes,"

"Well," Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I'm sure she'll be screaming the house down in the small hours in no time,"

"_No_…You wouldn't do that, would you, princess?" Blaine cooed at Niamh-Rose, who slept on.

Kurt giggled a little, quietly. "You know…This is the first time that the three of us have been alone…"

Blaine looked around the small, square room. Kurt was right. There were no doctors or nurses hovering over them, no parents, or siblings…the room was quiet and still, with only Carole's bag slung across a chair to remind them that they were not the only people in the world.

"Yeah…" Blaine knelt up to kiss Kurt's cheek softly. "Just our little family…"

"I love it when you say that," Kurt beamed at him.

Blaine smiled back glowingly, kissing him again. "That's the way it's always going to be…Everything else could change-but we'll always be together…Me, you, and this little angel. And that's never going to alter a bit-whatever happens…"

Kurt visibly melted, positively glowing. "Everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes," Blaine said certainly, without a hint of hesitation. He gently stroked Niamh-Rose's cheek. Then, so, so softly, half to his daughter, half to the love of his life, Blaine began to sing, barely more than a whisper-but still so beautiful, meaningful, heartfelt...

_"Whistle down the wind,_

_Let your voices carry_

_Drown out all the rain, light a patch of darkness_

_Treacherous and scary_

_Howl at the stars, _

_Whisper when your sleeping_

_I'll be there to hold you, I'll be there to stop_

_The chills and all the weeping_

_Make it clear and strong, so the whole night long_

_Every signal that you send, until the very end_

_I will not abandon you, my precious friend_

_So try and stem the tide, then you'll raise a banner_

_Send a flare up in the sky, try to burn a torch _

_And try to build a bonfire_

_Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there_

_So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there..._

_Howl at the stars,_

_Whisper when your sleeping_

_I'll be there to hold you, I'll be there to stop_

_The chills and all the weeping_

_Make it clear and strong, so the whole night long_

_Every signal that you send, until the very end_

_I will not abandon you, my precious friend_

_So try and stem the tide, then you'll raise a banner_

_Send a flare up in the sky, try to burn a torch _

_And try to build a bonfire_

_Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there_

_So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there..._

_So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there..."_


End file.
